Jugando con el corazón
by Haruno SB
Summary: Sakura se comprometió con el hombre de sus sueños, pero cuando faltaban tres meses para la boda conoció a Sasuke Uchiha, un seductor por excelencia que le puso la vida de cabeza. - Adiós. -Se despidió la pelirosa. - Nos veremos de nuevo, Sa-ku-ra. - Dijo al ver el auto salir del estacionamiento. El juego más interesante de sus vidas comenzó en ese instante. Ooc.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a M. Kishimoto y la historia a desarrollar es de mi autoría. Sin más que decir espero que el siguiente escrito sea de su agrado.**

* * *

 **Jugando con el corazón:**

* * *

Sakura e Ino paseaban por un espacioso centro comercial.

-Sakura, ten en cuenta lo que te dije de la lencería para este aniversario.

-Ino por favor, para comprarme lencería transparente mejor no me pongo nada- Bufo.

-No es mala idea- Dijo la rubia divertida.

-Era sarcasmo, sabes que no es mi estilo.-

-Lo sé pero nunca está de más probar algo distinto.-

-Conozco tu concepto de "probar algo distinto" y no. Ya no insistas.-

-Eres muy aburrida- Exclamo su amiga ya rendida.

-¿Comemos? Tengo hambre- Pregunto la ojijade.

-Vamos, yo igual.-

Caminaron unos minutos hasta llegar a una tienda de Sushi. Tomaron asiento de inmediato, a pesar de que había bastante clientela el local era grande y consiguieron una mesa disponible.

-¿Puedo tomar su orden señoritas?- Se acerco a ellas un joven pelinegro de buen porte.

-Claro que si- Contesto Ino coquetamente.

El pelinegro les tendió sus cartillas para que realizaran sus pedidos. Luego de ojear la cartilla se decidieron a encargar sus platillos.

-Por favor, podría traerme una porción de makizushi… Y urumaki- Pidió amablemente la pelirosa.

-A mi me traes Gunkanzushi guapo- Pidió sonriente la rubia.

-En seguida- Dijo el azabache, fue en ese momento que Sakura levanto la vista y pudo verlo. Era alto, de piel muy blanca, ojos y cabellos negros, terminando con una mirada intensa, se ruborizo porque el hombre la miraba fijamente así que decidió seguir mirando la cartilla en un intento por distraerse.

-Juugo- Nombro el pelinegro haciendo que un muy guapo hombre de cabello naranja se acercara.

-Dígame señor Sasuke.-

-Tráeles makizushi, urumaki y gunkanzushi- Pidió en tono autoritario.

-En seguida señor- El atlético hombre hizo una pequeña reverencia a las damas y se retiro.

-Ahora con su permiso- Se despidió el pelinegro con otra reverencia y dirigiéndole una mirada penetrante a Sakura.

-Vaya frente, mira lo que haces- Comento la rubia burlonamente.

-¿Eh?- Alzo una ceja en señal de confusión.

-Le has gustado al dueño del local- Aclaro sonriente.

-Que tonterías dices Ino.-

-No es ninguna tontería… Sasuke Uchiha no se acerca a una mesa por nada.-

-¿Sasuke… Uchiha?- Preguntó interesada.

-Si… ¿Acaso no has oído de él?- Su amiga la miraba incrédula.

-Si… Pero me imagine a un señor de edad avanzada, no a un- Iba a terminar la oración pero su amiga se lo impidió interrumpiéndola.

-¿Guapo hombre moja bragas?- Soltó una risa burlona.

-Ino ¡Por Kami! No hables así- Pidió avergonzada.

Ella volvió a reír con más ganas que antes –A pesar de tu edad sigues con la inocencia de una niña de 10 años, le gustaste al bombón ambulante- Guiño un ojo.

-Sí, tanto como aquella mujer- Y señalo con un dedo disimuladamente a un lado de su amiga en otra mesa.

Ella miro a donde Sakura le indico luego se volteo con una sonrisa juguetona adornando su rostro.

-¿Celosa?- Preguntó.

-Pff. No digas idioteces- Volteo su rostro indignada.

-Ay frentona… Aún cuando esta con esa mujer no deja de mirarte- Confesó.

Sakura miro de nuevo hacia donde se encontraba el apuesto hombre y efectivamente, no le quitaba la mirada de encima y eso la intimido.

-Aquí esta su orden- Reapareció el corpulento pelinaranja que atendía por el nombre Juugo con sus ordenes –Que lo disfruten.-

-Muchas gracias- Dijeron al unisonó. El hombre se retiro.

Degustaron sus platillos los cuales estaban deliciosos. No por nada Sasuke Uchiha era uno de los empresarios más importantes en el mundo de la gastronomía actual.

En todo momento Sakura sintió su mirada penetrante sobre ella.

-Sí que lo flechastes frente- Opino Ino sonriente.

-No digas tonterías cerda… Además recuerda que me voy a casar.-

-Pero él no lo sabe y creo que aún si lo supiera no le importaría- Comento pensativa la rubia.

-Claro, por algo tiene fama de mujeriego ¿No?-

-No lo niego frente- Dijo la rubia llevando a su boca el ultimo bocado de su plato.

Conversaron un rato más y luego se dispusieron a ir a la caja a pagar.

-Es mi turno frente- Decía la rubia en una tonta discusión por quién pagaría la cuenta.

-¿Por qué no vamos a mitad?- Preguntó la pelirosa.

-No seas tonta, tu pagas la próxima- Dicho esto Ino entrego su tarjeta al cajero de la tienda y la ojijade no tuvo más opción que aceptar.

Salieron de la tienda y caminaron por el centro comercial en busca de un regalo de aniversario, luego que lo encontraron se dirigieron al estacionamiento.

-Nos vemos mañana- Se despidió la rubia con un abrazo de su amiga.

-Está bien- Respondió sonriente.

-Y no olvides lo de la lencería transparente, eso le encanta a los hombres- Le grito a su amiga burlonamente al momento de entrar a su auto dejándola completamente avergonzada.

-Estúpida Ino puerca- Murmuró.

-Ella tiene razón- Escuchó una voz a su espalda.

-Disculpe pero me temo que eso no le concierne a usted- Respondió al momento de darse vuelta y quedar estática.

-No era mi intención molestarla- Comento el hombre.

-Olvídelo- Dijo de manera desinteresada y comenzando a caminar a su auto.

El misterioso hombre se acerco a ella y le extendió su mano.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Sasuke- Se presento.

Ella lo miraba indecisa pensando si estrechar su mano o no. Al final decidió presentarse también, solo le iba a decir su nombre y de seguro pronto lo olvidaría.

-Mi nombre es Sakura- Estrecho su mano manteniendo su expresión seria, no quería darle pie a alguna conversación con el mujeriego Sasuke Uchiha. –Ahora si me disculpa, debo retirarme- Comento y deshizo la conexión de sus manos que aún se encontraban estrechadas.

-Te veo luego Sakura- Comento en tono seductor.

Ella prefirió no responder, él era un hombre muy apuesto pero algo en su mirada le decía que lo mejor era no volver a verlo, se embarco en su auto –Adiós- Se despidió la pelirosa.

Se adentro en su auto, lo encendió y salió del estacionamiento, tenía un mal presentimiento sobre ese hombre.

Lo que no pensó era que al haber actuado de esa forma con él, le dio inicio a un juego de seducción que el pelinegro se encargaría de hacer irresistible. Él era Sasuke Uchiha y a él no lo rechazaban así como así. –Nos veremos de nuevo Sa-ku-ra- Dijo luego de ver el auto salir del estacionamiento.

* * *

 **¡Taraaaaan! Aquí estoy con un nuevo fic, que les pareció el primer capítulo. Sé que quedo un poco corto pero así me pareció que quedaba bien y decidí no agregar más, por lo menos no al primer capítulo. Su opinión es importante para mí y algún review con su punto de vista se los agradecería. ¡Saludos!**


	2. Chapter 2

El atractivo pelinegro saco su teléfono celular de su bolsillo y llamo a alguien.

-Karin, necesito que investigues sobre una mujer de cabello rosa, ojos jade y de nombre Sakura-

-¿Quién te crees que soy? ¿Sabes cuantas mujeres hay en este país con ese nombre?- Preguntó irritada la mujer en la línea telefónica –Además ¿Para qué quieres contactarla?- Inquirio.

-Tú te entiendes con tus programas, no creo que te sea tan difícil. Hazme ese favor, avísame cuando tengas algo-

-Pero Sasuk- El pelinegro corto la llamada antes de que la mujer terminara la oración. No quería un interrogatorio de su parte.

En otro lugar… Sakura se encontraba atrapada en el tráfico de la ciudad, que a pesar de ser domingo por la tarde no cesaba. Aprovecho el retraso de los autos para llamar a su amiga.

-¡Puerca! Te asesinare-

-¿Por qué frentona? ¿Ahora que hice?- Preguntó en tono inocente.

-Sabes el porqué. Me gritaste lo de la lencería para avergonzarme, además de seguro sabias que Sasuke estaba por ahí y quisiste molestarme-

-¿Queeee?... ¿Sasuke me escucho?-

-Si Ino puerca- Declaro molesta.

Escucho una amplia carcajada de parte de la rubia –Lo siento, no fue intencional- Se disculpo luego de terminar con su risa.

-Sabes que no te creo- Expreso indignada.

-No fue intencional frentona, se lo delicada que eres- Se defendió la rubia.

La peli rosa gruño –Ya olvídalo. Nos vemos luego-

-Nada de luego ¿Qué te dijo el bombón ambulante?- Pregunto interesada.

-Nada puerca, debo colgar-

-Sakura- La pelirosa termino la llamada, ya hablaría con ella mañana.

Luego de una hora encerrada el tráfico por fin logro salir y llego a su departamento. Abrió la puerta, se dirigió a la cocina a refrescarse con una limonada. Fue a su habitación, todo estaba tranquilo, se desvistió y tomo una relajante ducha, cuando ya se encontraba en su habitación se lanzo en su cómoda cama y reviso su teléfono celular, vio su bandeja de entrada y tenía 3 mensajes de Ino exigiendo que le contara lo acontecido con Sasuke Uchiha.

- _Sasuke Uchiha-_ Pensó. Siguió revisando la bandeja de entrada y le envió un mensaje de texto a Sai, al no recibir respuesta volvió a leer los de Ino, abrió su portátil e ingreso en twitter un rato, inevitablemente y sin saber porque tecleo el nombre Sasuke Uchiha en Google.

Los resultados fueron los esperados, nombraban a Sasuke como un Dios de la gastronomía y los negocios, sin dejar de lado su excelente físico. También leyó que estuvo relacionado con varias mujeres, todas esbeltas y muy lindas.

-Superficial- Comento al momento de terminar de leer un artículo sobre él. Cerró su laptop y la dejo un lado de ella sobre la cama.

Aún tenía ese extraño presentimiento de que relacionarse con ese hombre no le traería nada bueno.

Su teléfono sonó indicando la llegada de un nuevo mensaje:

-" _Acabo de salir de una reunión, voy camino al hotel. Cuando llegue te llamo."-_ Era su prometido Sai ¿Un poco inexpresivo al dirigirse a su futura esposa, no? Pero así era él y eso era algo que ella había aceptado hace mucho.

-" _Está bien."-_ Le respondió. Extrañaba a su prometido después de todo llevaban más de una semana sin verse por un viaje de negocios que tuvo que realizar el pálido hombre de última hora.

Fue a la cocina, se preparo una ensalada de frutas y al caer la noche alguien toco el timbre de su casa.

-Voy- Dijo al momento de posicionar el plato en la cocina. Se asomo por el ojo de la puerta y no creyó lo que veía.

1 horas más tarde…

-Ahhh… Si… Así… ¡Ah! Te extrañe- Decía entre besos y jadeos la joven de 26 años mientras era embestida una y otra vez por su prometido.

-Sakura- Gruño el pálido pelinegro y acto seguido sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba y se dejo llevar, poco después cayó encima de su también agitada mujer.

Al regularizar la respiración salió del cuerpo de su prometida y se tumbo a su lado.

-Que bueno es estar en casa- Comentó el hombre cerrando sus ojos por el cansancio.

-Me alegra que estés de vuelta- Respondió sonriente Sakura -¿Por qué no me avisaste que venias?- Preguntó.

-Quería sorprenderte- Respondió el hombre con la mirada situada en ella.

-Y que sorpresa- Fue la respuesta juguetona de la chica. Los futuros esposos pasaron el resto de la noche juntos.

A la mañana siguiente:

-Desayuna algo antes de irte- Pidió el pelinegro desde la cama.

-No me da tiempo… Comeré en la cafetería- Comento la ojijade mientras se ponía sus zapatos, se perfumaba y tomaba su bolso. –Te veo en la noche cariño- Se despidió luego de darle un beso en los labios a su prometido.

Salió de su departamento con una boba sonrisa adornando su rostro, su felicidad estaba completa al tener a Sai a su lado. Lo extrañaba.

Condujo hasta el hospital donde trabajaba, al ingresar en la estancia saludo a su alocada amiga quien llego segundos después, al verla inmediatamente la bombardeo a preguntas solo con la mirada.

-Frente buenos días- Saludo con una sonrisa.

-Doctora Yamanaka puerca, buenos días- Devolvió el saludo, su amistad siempre había sido así y a pesar de que se insultaban regularmente nunca lo hacían en mal sentido. Siempre se decían sus apodos de cuando eran niñas.

-¿Qué paso con Sasuke?- Preguntó mientras caminaban por un pasillo en dirección a los lockers donde se cambiaban -¿De verdad escucho lo que dije en el estacionamiento? ¿Qué te dijo el bombón ambulante? ¿Verdad que esta mejor que comer con los dedos?- Esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa perversa.

-Ino no preguntes tonterías- Las dos amigas comenzaron a desvestirse en el cuarto de los lockers y luego se pusieron sus respectivos uniformes de doctoras, que consistían en una camisa y un pantalón azul de tela holgada y un poco gruesa, muy cómodo para trabajar.

-Estoy molesta contigo frente ¡Quiero que lo sepas!- Comento fingiendo enfado la rubia.

-¿Y eso por qué?- Preguntó Sakura extrañada.

-No respondiste mis mensajes ayer- Explicó seriamente la rubia.

-Por eso… A veces eres muy intensa… Por cierto, Sai llego ayer- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-No soy intensa… Ya entiendo entonces porque estuviste ocupada todo el día- Divertida le propino leves codazos a su amiga.

-No seas infantil- Pidió fastidiada la dueña de los ojos jade.

La rubia soltó una de sus carcajadas hasta que el sonido de la puerta la hizo dirigir su mirada hacia allí y vio entrar a una nueva doctora, trasladada de otro estado. La mujer solo tenía alrededor de un mes en la ciudad pero las tres se llevaban muy bien y habían entablado una amistad.

-Buenos días- Saludo una hermosa joven de cabello y ojos castaños, de piel muy blanca.

-Buenos días Ameno- Respondieron las otras 2 doctoras presentes.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu fin de semana?- Preguntó Sakura.

-Bien, lo utilice para terminar de arreglar mi departamento-

-¿Y no saliste por la ciudad?- Pregunto Ino interesada.

-Solo al supermercado- Respondió sonriente mientras abría su respectivo locker y comenzaba a desvestirse para ponerse su uniforme.

-Que aburrida debiste estar- Comento la rubia.

-Ino- La reprendió Sakura.

Ameno quien ya se terminaba de colocar su pantalón del uniforme respondió –No les miento chicas, ha sido muy aburrido… ¿Cuándo me llevaran a conocer la ciudad? Llevo un mes aquí y solo conozco este hospital, el supermercado y mi departamento.

-No se diga más, vámonos de fiesta este fin de semana. ¿Nos toca el sábado libre, no?- Preguntó animadamente la rubia.

-Sí, está bien- Respondió Ameno.

-Conmigo no cuenten chicas- Comento Sakura.

-Anda que eres aburrida Sakura- Exclamó Ino.

-¿Y por qué no Sakura?- Preguntó Ameno.

-Planeo cenar con Sai- Explicó la pelirosa.

-A-B-U-R-R-I-D-A- Finalizó Ino.

El trió de doctoras comenzaron a reír animadamente, hasta que la puerta se abrio y entro una joven enfermera un poco atareada.

-Buenos días doctoras, las necesitamos en emergencias llegaron víctimas de un choque múltiple y los demás doctores están ocupados- Explicó la enfermera.

-Ya vamos- Dijo Sakura al momento de cerrar su locker y rápidamente dirigirse a la sala de emergencias acompañada de sus colegas y la enfermera.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí?- Preguntó Sakura al ver a una paciente muy joven.

-Fractura de clavícula, dislocación de mandíbula y costillas rotas- Leyo en el informe que le facilito la enfermera.

Sakura reviso sus costillas y efectivamente se encontraban 3 rotas, notó su expresión de dolor y la dificultad para mover la boca de su paciente, se cercioro de que su pulso se encontrara estable pero le preocupaba que haya alguna contusión severa en el cráneo por el impacto.

-Esto te va a doler un poco pero tengo que hacerlo- Comentó al momento de situar sus pulgares dentro de la boca de la paciente a cada extremo de esta, ejerciendo presión y aplicando fuerza hacia un lado. En la sala se escucho el sonido de unos huesos encajándose. Ya había colocado la mandíbula en su lugar.

-¿Puedes hablar?- Preguntó.

-Si- Respondió su paciente.

-Te harán unas radiografías, hasta el momento no veo nada de qué preocuparse pero prefiero estar segura- La paciente asintió y la enfermera la situó en una silla de ruedas para llevarla a la sala pertinente.

La joven doctora miro a su alrededor donde se encontraban sus colegas, Ino realizando una sutura en un pierna a causa de un fragmento considerable de vidrio que se incrusto en su paciente y perforo el músculo. Por su parte Ameno se encontraba inmovilizando el brazo de su paciente para comenzar a enyesarle ya que estaba visiblemente fracturado.

Más personas comenzaron a llegar al hospital, definitivamente el día había comenzado para la doctora Sakura Haruno.

Horas más tarde…

-Estoy agotada- Pensó la pelirosa al momento de llegar a su departamento –Amor ya llegue- Anuncio, pero al no recibir respuesta se dirigió a la cocina, al comedor, a la sala y por último a la habitación donde encontró una nota:

 _Sakura tuve que ir a mi casa a prepararme para una reunión de último momento, lamento no estar presente cuando regreses. Te veo mañana._

 _Te quiero, Sai._

Suspiro frustrada, se ducho y luego se fue a dormir, lo necesitaba.

Le envió un mensaje de buenas noches a su amor y se alegro al recibir respuesta inmediata, instantes después una llamada y después de una hora de hablar la llamada finalizó, sumergiéndose en un sueño profundo poco después.

Los siguientes días pasaron sin novedad, Sakura trabajaba sus guardias completas y salía con Sai o simplemente se quedaban en casa de alguno de los dos a disfrutar de su amor, hasta que llego el jueves.

El sonido molesto del despertador la saco de su relajante sueño, abrió los ojos perezosamente y lo apago, se giro en la cama y sus ojos jade se toparon con unos de color negro.

-Buenos días- Susurro.

-Buenos días- Respondió su acompañante al momento de sentarse en la cama -¿No iras a trabajar?-.

-No. Hoy comienza la guardia nocturna- Respondió mientras lo abrazaba y comenzaba a repartir besos por su espalda y cuello.

-¿Desayunamos?- Pregunto él.

-Claro- Respondió ella sonriente –Pero antes vamos a ducharnos-

Sai sonrió al saber lo que significaba esa peculiar proposición.

Luego de una entretenida ducha y un delicioso desayuno, se encontraban viendo la televisión, él sentado en el sofá y ella con la cabeza sobre sus piernas mientras el hombre que amaba le acariciaba el cabello con delicadeza. Sai recibió una llamada, se disculpo y se levanto para contestar acercándose a su enorme ventana. Sakura se quedo sentada viendo la televisión y a los minutos regreso su prometido.

-¿Sucede algo Sai?- Preguntó al ver su semblante serio.

-Sakura… Recibí una llamada del presidente de la empresa-.

-Tu padre- Respondió divertida, él asintió.

-La sucursal de España está en problemas y tengo que ir a supervisar, Danzou me ha pedido partir mañana- Específica.

-Está bien… ¿Por cuánto tiempo será ese viaje?-

-Me acaba de dar un resumen de los problemas de aquella sucursal y son muchos… Por lo que puedo calcular- Suspiro –Si tomamos en cuenta el tiempo del viaje, de las visitas que debo hacer y las reuniones que tendré que programar, creo que sería alrededor de una semana o más- Concluyo.

-¿Tanto así?- Preguntó con tristeza. Él asintio. Luego de un silencio significativo comenta –Ni modo Sai, son cosas a las que no puedes faltar, es tu obligación como vicepresidente- Se encogio de hombros –La cena del sábado la dejaremos para otro día… De nuevo-

-Sakura regresare lo más pronto posible- Aclaro mientras tomaba las delicadas manos de su prometida entre las suyas –Quiero tener todo listo para cuando nos casemos tomar unas largas vacaciones y pasar todo el tiempo juntos- Ella asintió. Se dieron un dulce beso y retomaron la película en curso aunque ya ninguno de los dos le prestaba real atención a la trama.

Con la llegada del viernes y la partida de Sai, Sakura sale agotada de su guardia nocturna cuando el reloj marca las 7:05 a.m. del día sábado y feliz por tener el día libre se dirige a su casa a descansar.

Solo llegar y tomar una ducha para luego descansar sin interrupciones o al menos así pensaba ella, el ruido de su móvil la despertó, perezosa revisa la pantalla: _3 mensajes nuevos de Ino a las 7:49 p.m._

Cuando los va a leer recibe una llamada:

-Dime Ino- Contesto entre bostezos.

-Frente ¿No estarás durmiendo a esta hora, o si?- Preguntó la rubia.

-Claro que si, la noche estuvo agitada en el hospital y lo sabes- Respondió mientras se sentaba en la cama -¿Qué necesitas?-

-No has leído mis mensajes supongo- Reprocho.

-Iba a eso cuando me llamastes-.

-Salgamos esta noche-.

-No gracias, estoy cansada-.

-Anímate frente Sai no está y de seguro ya dormiste todo el día… ¿Pasaras todo tu día libre así?... Ven de fiesta con Ameno y conmigo-

Luego de un suspiro y de escuchar " _Amargada; mala amiga"_ por parte de su colega, preguntó:

-¿A dónde?-.

-Un nuevo club de la ciudad, lo inauguraron la semana pasada y he escuchado que esta de lo mejor-.

-Mándame la dirección y la hora a la que debo llegar por mensaje-.

-Vale frente, ya te la envió- Concluyeron la llamada, Sakura volvió a mirar el reloj que marcaba las 7:56 p.m. Marco el numero de Sai pero la recibió el buzón. Afligida se dirigió a la cocina a prepararse la cena, al terminar reviso de nuevo su teléfono y leyó el mensaje de Ino con la dirección del lugar y la hora. Sin tiempo que perder se ducho y a la hora de vestirse se decidió por una falta ajustada roja a la cintura que le llegaba unos pocos centímetros por encima de las rodillas, una blusa de cuello circular del mismo color de la falda sin mangas, unos tacones color nude de plataforma y destellos color dorado a juego con el collar y sus accesorios en los cuales destacaba su anillo de compromiso; se sombreo sus ojos de distintos tonos de marrón y enmarcándolos con lápiz y delineador negro se le acentuó sus preciosos ojos jade, un poco de rubor y labial natural y se dio por terminada la sesión de maquillaje.

Cuando el reloj marco las diez menos veinte salió de su departamento.

A la hora exacta se encontraba estacionando su auto en el parking del local donde había quedado con sus amigas. Las localizó en la entrada esperándola, luego de sus saludos se adentraron en el lujoso local, que estaba a reventar de personas, la mayoría contemporánea a ellas, sintieron muchas miradas de hombres al sentarse en la barra, no era para menos las tres estaban muy guapas y lo que más destacaba, solas.

Pidieron sus tragos a un guapo bar tender que no les quitaba la mirada de encima y ahí comenzaron a charlar por un rato pero cuando en el local comenzó a sonar Cool for the summer de Demi Lovato, Ino gritó.

-¡VAMOS A BAILAR AHORA! Me encanta esta canción- Y llevo a sus amigas del brazo a la concurrida pista de baile.

 _Tell me what you want_

 _What you like, it's okay_

 _I'm a little curious too_

 _Tell me if it's wrong_

 _If's is right, I don't care_

 _I can keep a secret, could you?_

Las tres amigas comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de la música.

 _Got my mind on your body_

 _And your body on my mind_

 _Got a taste for the cherry_

 _I just need to take a bite_

 _Don't tell your mother_

 _Kiss one another_

 _Die for each other_

 _We're cool for the summer_

-o-

 _Take me down into your paradise_

 _Don't be scared because I'm your body type_

 _Just something that we want to try_

 _Because you and I_

 _We're cool for the summer_

Al terminar esa estrofa Sakura sintió unas manos rodearle la cintura y rápidamente se dio la vuelta y vio a un hombre más alto que ella y fornido acercándola a su cuerpo para decirle al oído –Baila conmigo preciosa-

Rápidamente se alejo de él y nuevamente sintió sus manos ahora una en la cadera y la otra en la nalga, Sakura se tenso e inmediatamente se volteo furiosa y le planto una fuerte cachetada.

-No me toques- Grito histérica. Pero el hombre visiblemente bebido la tomo por el brazo con fuerza y dijo:

-Como te atreves a tocarme mujercita-

-Suéltame imbécil- Exigió intentando zafarse del agarre del desconocido, en ese momento miro a sus amigas quienes al notar la situación dejaron de bailar y se acercaron apresuradamente.

-¿Qué sucede Sakura?- Pregunta Ino con una expresión entre seria y preocupada.

-Hombre suéltala que la estas lastimando- Pidió Ameno con la misma expresión.

-Ustedes también quieren bailar mujercitas- Comentó el hombre.

-Ninguna de ellas quiere bailar contigo, vete de aquí- Pidió un hombre de piel blanca y cabello negro, que se acercaba a ellas.

-No seas molesto niñato- Contesto el hombre haciendo presencia de más fuerza en el brazo de Sakura. Ella puso mueca de dolor mientras intentaba alejarlo inútilmente.

El pelinegro suspiro –Suéltala- Exigió en tono autoritario.

El aludido no hizo caso a las palabras del pelinegro y este último dio un paso hacia él y en ese momento las chicas pudieron apreciar mejor su rostro, reconociéndolo.

-Lo diré una última vez, suéltala ya- Repitió.

-No me da la gana- En ese momento la poca paciencia del pelinegro se agoto y en un movimiento rápido le tomo el brazo y se lo doblo con mucha fuerza en su espalda, Sakura sintió como el agarre de su brazo se desvanecía y se alejo de él rápidamente.

Solo pudo notar como el pelinegro le doblaba más el brazo y en el otro hombre se formaba una expresión de dolor.

-¿Te gusta cómo se siente que te lastimen el brazo?- Siseo el pelinegro y doblo aún más el brazo del hombre hasta que este exclamó.

-Me vas a dislocar el hombro- Y al notar que no lo liberaba por fin desistió –Lo si-siento- Se disculpo mientras se retorcía de dolor.

El pelinegro le libero el brazo y el hombre se alejo de ellos rápidamente no sin antes expulsar varios improperios.

-Gracias- Comentó la pelirosa aún sobándose su adolorido brazo.

-Hmp. ¿Están bien?- Mirándolas una a una se detuvo en la dueña de los ojos jade y la miro con intensidad.

Luego de que ellas asintieran, Ino comenta –Menudo idiota… Muchas gracias, mi nombre es Ino, mucho gusto y ellas son Ameno y Sakura- Presento luego de señalarlas respectivamente mientras las nombraba con una sonrisa en sus labios -¿Y tú nombre es?- Preguntó.

-Sasuke Uchiha-

-Voy por algo de beber- Se excuso Sakura ante la atenta mirada de Sasuke.

-De nuevo muchas gracias- Se despidió Ino coquetamente y se encamino junto a Sakura y Ameno.

Cuando llegaron a la barra –Sakura, tienes un salvador particular- Bromeaba Ino mientras pedía un trago.

Sakura no respondió y tomo de su bebida, al terminarla va a pedir otra pero antes de que lo haciera el apuesto bar tender les tiende tres vasos con una nueva bebida. Las mujeres lo miran extrañadas y él aclaro señalando a un costado –Se los manda el hombre del otro extremo de la barra- Las tres voltean al mismo tiempo y localizan al hombre, Sasuke, quien les hace un gesto de brindis desde su asiento mientras mira a Sakura.

-Gracias- Responden Ino y Ameno sonrientes. Sakura piensa en si aceptar o no la bebida pero ante el momento de su indecisión, escucha una voz varonil muy cerca.

-¿Bailas?- Gira su vista hacia el individuo y se encuentra con un apuesto hombre bronceado de ojos negro, cabello castaño, fornido y una hermosa sonrisa dirigida a Ino.

-Si- Acepto la rubia sonriente y poco después se dirigio a la pista de baile con el hombre, Sakura sonríe, ya se le hacía raro que no se le acercara ningún hombre a Ino ya que esta siempre los atraía como si de un imán se tratase.

Segundos después un par de hombres se les acercan al par de amigas que aún se encuentran sentadas en la barra y les proponen bailar, Ameno acepta pero Sakura declina la oferta amablemente. Con el encuentro del último hombre minutos antes ya no quería bailar.

Cuando se quedo sola miro el trago que aún tenía en frente, decidió no tocarlo y a cambio lo alejo un poco y le pidió otro al bar tender. Este con una sonrisa encantadora se lo entrego. Mientras disfrutaba de su bebida otros hombres se le acercaron para invitarla a bailar pero ella los rechazó como pudo, hasta que uno se sento a su lado y hablo –Tus amigas la están pasando bien ¿No quieres bailar?-.

Ella mira al dueño del comentario y respondió.

-No me apetece pero gracias, Sasuke-.

El hombre sonríe de medio lado –Como tampoco te apetece el trago que te he mandado- Señalo el vaso intacto sobre la mesa y un poco alejado de ella –Me alegra que aún recuerdes mi nombre Sa-ku-ra- Comento seductoramente cerca de su oído.

Ella sin poder remediarlo siente sus mejillas arder ante tal acercamiento, un escalofrió recorrio su cuerpo y su piel se erizo, solo por esa pronunciación sensual de su nombre.

* * *

 **Regrese con un capítulo un poco más extenso como disculpa por la tardanza, espero sus opiniones.**

 **Si les gusto = Review**

 **Si les espanto = Review**

 **Si quieren aportar algo = Review**

 **¡Saludos queridos lectores!**


	3. Chapter 3

Intentando mantener la compostura –Como no recordarlo si lo mencionaste minutos antes- Le dio un sorbo a su bebida.

-Creo que tienes razón- Reconoció él mirándola fijamente, como si no quisiera perderse ningún detalle –Por cierto, me parece descortés saber solo tu nombre ¿Tu apellido?- Pregunto tranquilamente.

-¿Me ves con intenciones de querer hablar?- Vamos Uchiha no pierdas el tiempo y ve a disfrutar con alguna mujer- Comento en tono mordaz.

-Eso intento pero no me dice ni su apellido… Pensare que me tiene miedo- Contraataco divertido. Ella iba a responder cuando a su lado se posiciono una mujer de cabello negro, piel blanca como la nieve, ojos verdes y curvas muy definidas por el vestido negro que llevaba.

-Hola Sasuke- Saludo la mujer sonriente.

-Hmph- Fue la contestación por parte del pelinegro.

-¿Bailas conmigo?- Preguntó la mujer.

-Supongo- Respondió mirando a Sakura con una sonrisa lasciva adornando su rostro, se levanto de su asiento y tomo a la mujer por la cintura para dirigirse a la pista de baile.

- _Que rápido eres_ \- Pensó la ojijade burlonamente. Saco su teléfono celular de la pequeña cartera que traía esa noche y se entristeció al no tener ningún mensaje de Sai, pensó en escribirle pero luego desistió – _Estará descansado del viaje-_ Se dijo a sí misma con resignación. Seguro la llamaría luego. Pidió otro trago al bar tender que en cada oportunidad que se le presentaba le dirigía miradas picaras a la atractiva joven.

-Ten preciosa- Coloco la bebida en la barra.

-Gracias- Respondió un poco desanimada por sus anteriores pensamientos.

Luego de varias canciones en la pista se escucho King de Years & Years y ella aún sentada comenzó a mover sus pies sobre el borde del banco al ritmo de la música, esa canción le gustaba. Tuvo un poco de curiosidad por sus amigas así que se dio la vuelta sobre su asiento para localizarlas, sonrió, se veían muy entretenidas y divertidas en la pista de baile con sus acompañantes, como toda buena curiosa inspecciono dicha pista en busca de Sasuke. Motivado a la tenue luz y la cantidad considerable de personas en la pista no lo localizó entre los presentes así que desistió de su búsqueda y volvió a girarse hacia la barra.

Cuando la canción concluyó segundos después comenzó a sonar Lean on de Major Lazer y Dj Snake. No paso mucho cuando escucho la voces de sus amigas muy cerca de ella –Bailemos juntas esta canción, los pasos son muy sencillos- Explicó Ameno tomándola del brazo.

Termino su trago e inmediatamente se acerco a la pista de baile con sus amigas y juntas bailaron entre carcajadas, las tres sabían los pasos que se mostraban en el video pero lo que no pensaron fue que al mirar alrededor no serian las únicas en mostrar los pasos, pronto el baile se torno muy similar a una coreografía entre las personas de la pista, Sakura reía y bailaba disfrutando del momento, divirtiéndose esa noche con sus amigas.

Cuando el teléfono marco más de las dos de la madrugada dio por terminada la fiesta, se dirigió nuevamente a la barra con sus amigas, estaban sedientas, no habían parado de bailar en horas, luego de refrescarse con sus bebidas Ameno iba a pagar pero Sakura la detuvo –Yo pago hoy, tú la próxima- Comento con una sonrisa, Ameno le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió.

La joven doctora le extendió su tarjeta al bar tender quien la recibió gustoso y cobro la cuenta no sin antes acotar –Espero verte de nuevo por aquí preciosa- Sakura no respondió, no era experta en coqueteo como para notar el cambio en el tono de voz que utilizo el sujeto al momento de referirse a ella.

-¿Llegaron en auto?- Preguntó Sakura a sus amigas.

-Si, en el de Ino- Respondió la castaña.

-Yo la llevare a su casa frente- Explicó la rubia.

-¿Están seguras? ¿No habrás bebido mucho como para conducir cerda?- Se brulo la pelirosa.

La rubia negó con la cabeza –Tú bebiste más que nosotras y mírate- Comenta señalándola con un dedo –Ni se nota- Concluyo tranquilamente –Sabes que soy buena conductora frente y no bebí en exceso-.

-Anden con cuidado entonces- Pidió la ojijade. Las amigas se despidieron y tomaron cada una dirección al auto correspondiente.

Sakura llego a su departamento y lo primordial fue despojarse de sus zapatos, ir a la nevera por un poco de agua y luego desvestirse, para ella no era extraño andar desnuda o como en esa oportunidad solo con bragas por todo el lugar después de todo vivía sola, nadie la veía y en ese momento quien quería que tuviese sus ojos posados en ella no estaba a su lado, ese recuerdo la entristeció un poco, tomo una ducha larga y antes de dormir miro por enésima vez en esa madrugada su teléfono, no había nada, ninguna noticia de Sai.

Eran las diez menos cuarto de la mañana cuando una exótica mujer de cabello rosa abrió sus ojos perezosamente, no quería despertar aún pero el ruido de su móvil la hizo terminar con su tan anhelado sueño.

Con más pereza de lo habitual tomo el teléfono celular entre sus manos y miro rápidamente el remitente de la llamada al momento que se le dibujaba una sonrisa en su blanquecino rostro.

-Buenos días dormilona- Saludaron del otro lado.

-Buenos días padre- Contesto con su sonrisa, recibir llamadas de sus padres era algo que siempre le mejoraba el humor instantáneamente.

-¿Cariño como estas?- Preguntó el señor.

-Muy bien ¿Y ustedes? ¿Cómo se encuentra mamá?-.

-Sigue reclamando por todo y eso no es más que otra señal de que está muy bien. –Ambos rieron divertidos –Hija tu madre quiere invitarles a Sai y a ti a un almuerzo hoy, preparado por ella misma ¿Podrán asistir?- Preguntó alegremente el hombre en la línea telefónica.

-¡Delicioso!- Comento entusiasmada, su mamá era la mejor cocinera del mundo y es que como la comida de la madre ninguna –Pero Sai no podrá asistir papá, está de viaje- Respondió luego de un suspiro.

-Pero tú si podrías venir hija, te extrañamos por aquí… Llevamos más de dos semanas sin verte- Explicó el hombre a su pesar.

-Lo sé papá pero he estado ocupada…- Suspiro de nueva cuenta –Espérenme, a mí también me hace mucha falta verles– Afirmó –Nos vemos en el almuerzo, no me lo perdería por nada del mundo, saluda a mamá de mi par- Escucho un extraño murmullo del otro lado y segundos después la enérgica voz de su madre.

-¡Hija mía! Te estaré esperando entonces, no tardes ya quiero verte- Expreso la señora en tono dulce.

-Tranquila mamá, me acomodo y voy para allá-

-Está bien hija ¿Vendrás con Sai?- Inquirio su madre.

-No, está de viaje… Nuevamente- Esto último lo dijo en un susurro casi inaudible aunque no para su madre.

-Es un exitoso empresario querida, son cosas que tiene que hacer no te desanimes- Pidió la perspicaz madre.

-Lo sé, nos vemos en un rato- Se despidió la joven de ojos jade.

-Está bien hija, aquí te esperamos como siempre- Y así concluyo la llamada.

Sakura se sentó en su cama aún con el teléfono en mano, lo miro y aún no tenía noticias de Sai. Su lado cuaima salió a flote, ya era hora de reportarse y no es porque fuera una mujer controladora (casi nunca) pero por lo menos debía llamarle para avisar que había llegado bien a España.

Desesperada y un poco molesta marco el número telefónico de Sai, un tono, dos, tres, siete y finalmente buzón.

No le gustaba para nada que no contestara el teléfono, se le habrá dañado, perdido o estaría ocupado con una española… Después de todo era un hombre adinerado, joven y atractivo en un país desconocido… Se abofeteo mentalmente, no tenía motivos para desconfiar de él.

Se ducho, se preparo un sándwich y luego se dirigió al armario, se puso un pantalón azul ceñido, una blusa de botones blanca y unos botines color beige haciendo juego con la cartera que utilizaría ese día. Al estar preparada para salir tomo su teléfono celular y su cartera y salió de su departamento rumbo a casa de sus padres, por el trafico que le esperaría era mejor no perder más tiempo.

Cuando paso por la entrada el amable portero la saludo cortésmente y ella le respondió de la misma manera dispuesta a seguir con su camino, pero el señor de avanzada edad no la dejo continuar al decir –Señorita, han dejado esto para usted- Le extendió un gran ramo de rosas rojas y ella la miro extrañada y antes de que malinterpretara la situación aclaró –Las han dejado hace minutos aquí, el repartidor ha debido tener prisa para no subir hasta su departamento, ya iba a entregárselas pero usted bajo primero- Explicó.

-¿S-son para mí?- Pregunto aún aturdida.

-Sí, pidieron ser entregadas a Sakura Haruno- Respondió.

-Gracias señor Tazuna- Al ver una nota entre las rosas se encamino de nuevo a su departamento a ponerlas en agua, ya en su hogar las observo maravillada, hace mucho que Sai no tenia esos detalles con ella.

" _Estas rosas no pueden competir con tu gran belleza, pero si complementarla. Espero que sean de tu agrado._

 _S."_

Ya más tarde hablaría con él y le agradecería el detalle, el hermoso detalle.

Salió de su hogar sonriente, abandonó la torre de departamentos esta vez sin interrupciones y se encamino a casa de sus padres.

A pesar de que sus padres no vivían muy lejos de su residencia el tráfico le hizo perder más tiempo del requerido _-¿Es que ni los domingos me puedo escapar de esto?-_.

Puso música en su auto al menos le haría el viaje un poco más divertido, puso su emisora de radio favorita y estaban transmitiendo For You de Azu, esa canción la relajo mientras la cantaba olvidándose así del trafico, de las cornetas que la aturdían minutos antes y de todo en general.

Luego de una hora pudo llegar a la casa de sus padres quienes la recibieron con un grandioso y cálido abrazo.

El almuerzo transcurrió entre risas y buenos momentos por parte de la pequeña familia, ya que solo eran ellos tres.

Al pasar de la una de la tarde, se encontraban en la sala mirando la televisión en espera de un emocionante partido de futbol entre sus equipos favoritos.

Cuando pasaban de las cuatro de la tarde la ojijade se despidió de sus padres, tenía turno nocturno y no quería retrasarse.

-Madre pronto te estaré llamando para que me acompañes a comprar el vestido de novia. Confió en tu criterio y buen gusto así que no puedes faltar- Comento guiñando un ojo divertida.

-Nunca faltaría a algo tan importante hija- Respondió la madre también divertida –No olvides lo que hablamos cariño- Recordó y la peli rosa asintió.

FlashBack:

Sakura y su madre se encontraban lavando los platos utilizados en el almuerzo y conversando en la cocina.

-Entonces Sai está de viaje- Repaso la historia que terminaba de contarle su hija –Y tú no muy contenta por lo que veo- Concluyo.

-No es eso mamá… Es que… Creo que desde que nos comprometimos no hemos pasado suficiente tiempo juntos- Reconoció a su pesar la joven.

-Pero si tú misma acabas de decirme que lo hace para tomar un descanso cuando ya estén casados- Recordo la madre –Debes tener paciencia hija, la vida en pareja no es nada fácil y como te dije Sai es un hombre de negocios y al serlo su tiempo libre a veces se ve limitado… Solo, ten paciencia… Es un buen hombre- Recalco su madre.

-Lo sé mamá… Tienes razón, no tengo por qué molestarme después de todo lo hace por nosotros- Y mientras se seca las manos con un pañuelo de cocina añade divertida –Pero ya no lo defiendas mucho o me pondré celosa creyendo que lo quieres más que a mí ¿eh?- Ambas ríeron por el comentario.

-No digas tonterías, sin importar lo que pase siempre serás mi hija y te querré por sobre todas las cosas- Así termino la conversación de madre-hija en la cocina.

Fin del FlashBack.

-Adiós papá- Se despidió abrazando a su padre.

-Adiós hija, ven pronto y no te olvides de estos viejos-.

-Viejo tú- Respondió su madre fingiendo indignación. Los otros dos presentes estallaron en carcajadas.

Una hora más tarde Sakura estaba abriendo la puerta de su departamento y al entrar lo primero que llamo su atención fue ese hermoso ramo de rosas rojas, que adornaban la mesa central de la casa, sonrió de nuevo y se acerco a ellas para tocarlas con cariño y estuvo en eso hasta que su teléfono celular sonó repentinamente. Se acerco al extremo de la mesa donde estaba su cartera y acepto la llamada.

-Hola preciosa- Se escucho al otro lado.

-Hola cariño- Respondió –Al fin se de ti, me preocupe porque no me llamaste al llegar-.

-Lo siento, es que como te dije quiero hacer las cosas lo más rápido posible para terminar este viaje en tiempo record y al llegar convoque una reunión que se extendió más de lo que hubiese querido-.

-Lo entiendo Sai- Expreso -¿Y en dónde estás ahora?- Preguntó interesada.

-En el hotel… ¿Debes trabajar hoy, no?-.

-Sí, acabo de llegar y si no me apresuro en arreglarme me retrasare para mi turno- Explicó mirando el reloj de la sala.

-¿Dónde estabas?- Pregunto en tono neutral el pálido hombre.

-Fui a almorzar con mis padres- Explicó.

-¿Están bien?-.

-Sí, te mandaron saludos-.

-Está bien Sakura, entonces te dejo para que te arregles con calma, te llamo luego-.

-Cuídate. Te quiero- Se despidió la pelirosa.

-Yo igual- Y finalizaron la llamada, la pelirosa al girarse se topo de nuevo con el ramo de rosas y sonrió – _Se me olvido agradecerte-_ Pensó.

Se alisto en tiempo record para ir a cumplir su turno en el hospital y llego con 5 minutos de anticipación a la instalación. Saludo a las enfermeras a su paso, poco después cuando el reloj marcaba la hora del inicio del turno llego Ino, se saludaron y se dirigieron a los lockers.

Cuando salieron con su uniforme ya preparadas para atender a sus pacientes una de las enfermeras que se encontraba en recepción le anuncio –Doctora Haruno, ha llegado un paciente pidiendo que lo atienda usted-.

Sakura no se sorprendió ya que no era la primera vez que una situación así ocurría, generalmente eran ancianos o niños a quienes les gustaba que ella les atendiera cada vez que pisaban el hospital, en cierta forma eso le parecía gracioso -¿Dónde se encuentra?- Preguntó a la enfermera.

-Allí- Le señalo, con la pluma en dirección a la espalda de la doctora.

Ella se dio la vuelta y ahí estaba el apuesto hombre de cabellos y ojos negros de la noche anterior.

Al salir de su conmoción se dirigió a la camilla en la que se encontraba el apuesto hombre y tomando el expediente no encontró nada sobre su paciente.

-¿Qué le trae por aquí?- Preguntó directamente.

-Tú- Respondió sin inmutarse.

-Ya estoy aquí así que ahora dígame que siente o si le duele algo para revisarlo y que se pueda retirar a su casa- Expreso tajante.

-Solo quiero que aceptes una cita conmigo- Volvió a responder sin ninguna reserva.

-No digas tonterías Sasuke y no me hagas perder el tiempo, si no tienes ningún tipo de malestar, retírate- Comentó seriamente aunque nerviosa en el fondo.

-Haces que me duela- Confeso señalándose la mitad del pecho –Mi orgullo, lo hieres cada vez que te hablo- Ella sonrío por el falso drama de Sasuke.

-Orgullo Uchiha ¿Eh?- Pregunto burlonamente.

El hombre sonríe de manera autosuficiente –Sal a una cita conmigo, no se puede aceptar un ramo de rosas y luego negarse a una cita- Explicó sonriendo de lado.

-¿R-ramo de rosas?- Entonces recordó que la nota que estaba con el ramo tenía como remitente la letra _"S"_ de Sasuke. –Pero por qué me has enviado ese ramo, además… Como sabes mi dirección, eres un acosador- Menciono en voz alta.

-No lo soy pero no encontré otra manera de llegar a ti, me la pones difícil Sakura- Admitio conservando la sonrisa de medio lado.

-Deja de acosarme- Y más que una petición eso sonó a una orden ante los oídos del Uchiha, una orden que no acataría –Estoy comprometida- Alzo su mano para mostrarle el anillo que lo confirmaba –Y aún si no lo estuviese no aceptaría una cita contigo, eres todo lo que a mí _no_ me gusta- Luego de mencionar esto se arrepintió, se había excedido un poco con el comentario.

-¿Caballero, detallista y encantador?- Preguntó con burla.

-Egocéntrico, presumido y acosador- Termino la conversación dándose la media vuelta y saliendo de su vista dejando a un estupefacto Sasuke aún sentado en la camilla, era la primera vez que alguien le decía esas cosas en su cara y no le había gustado en lo absoluto.

* * *

 **Espero que les guste este capítulo tanto como a mí, me gusto al escribirlo, al imaginarlo y al redactarlo. Dejen un review y gustosa los leeré, eso anima al escritor. Sin más que decir ¡Saludos!**


	4. Chapter 4

_-Espero verte de nuevo preciosa- Se despidió el bar tender._

 _La pelirosa abandonó el local con sus amigas poco antes de las tres de la madrugada, al verlas desaparecer por la puerta un atractivo pelinegro se acerco a la barra, dejando sola a su acompañante en la zona VIP._

 _-¿Ha pagado la mujer de cabello rosa, no?- Sonó más a afirmación que a pregunta._

 _-Así es… ¿Te gusta Sasuke? No se ve como un hueso fácil de roer- Comento divertido el pelinegro de la barra._

 _-Siempre hay una manera, Itachi- Respondió con una sonrisa perversa._

 _-No cambias- Reprendió el mayor._

 _-Me conoces y sabes muy bien que no dejare pasar esta oportunidad-._

 _-Tu insistiendo en una mujer…- El pelinegro mayor contuvo una risa –No creo que le guste la insistencia, de hecho se ve con carácter- Expresó al momento de ir hacia una clienta y servirle su bebida para recibir un guiño por parte de la atractiva mujer y devolverle el gesto pícaramente –No creo que se te haga fácil conquistarla- Admitió –El tiempo que estuvo aquí en la barra no me coqueteo, ni siquiera hizo el intento de mirarme lascivamente- Y señalando disimuladamente a la mujer de minutos antes recalcó –Y mira que ignorarme no es tarea fácil ni es algo que hagan muy seguido- Concluyo burlón._

 _-Tengo mis métodos hermano-._

 _-¿Cómo cuales?- Pregunto intrigado._

 _El pelinegro menor sonrió de medio lado –Ya los verás… Ahora necesito el nombre que tienes en la factura de su pago-._

 _El mayor lo miro confundido y divertido a la vez -¿La vas a acosar hermanito? ¡Já! Quien lo diría-._

 _-Solo digamos que quiero saber la información que ella misma se negó a darme, como su apellido por ejemplo- Itachi siguió atendiendo a sus clientes presentes en la barra y al terminar volvió a estar frente a su hermano –Mi jefe podría despedirme por eso-._

 _-Hmp. Si ese idiota que tienes por jefe se entera no te despedirá… ¿Qué jefe se despide a sí mismo?- Habló un poco irritado ya que no era un hombre de mucha paciencia._

 _-Vale cálmate hermanito- Busco entre las facturas y consiguió la deseada, la miró y rápidamente agrego –Haruno, Sakura Haruno-._

 _Una sonrisa un poco torcida adorno el rostro de su hermano al momento de levantarse y dejar el local._

 _A la mañana siguiente se levanto a la hora de costumbre, 6:00 a.m. Se aseo y desayuno, cuando termino tomo su teléfono celular y envió un mensaje de texto._

" _Sakura Haruno. La mujer de la que te pedí información hace días, ese es su apellido."_

 _Y envió el mensaje de texto a una pelirroja. No recibió respuesta y tampoco la esperaba._

 _-Con eso le será más fácil conseguir información- Pensó._

 _Encendió el televisor y estuvo entretenido con ella durante un rato hasta que el sonido de su teléfono termino con su concentración. Tenía un mensaje de Karin, lo leyó con tranquilidad y al terminar miro la hora que marcaba su teléfono, pasaban de las ocho de la mañana._

 _A esa hora ya los locales y las floristerías estaban laborando, busco en internet una cercana y luego de guardar el número de teléfono del local, llamó. Encargo un gran ramo de rosas rojas que él mismo recogería y entregaría a su destinatario._

 _Cuando termino de realizar su pedido por teléfono, se alisto y salió de casa camino al local, no sin antes releer el mensaje:_

" _Sakura Haruno. 26 años de edad. Doctora, trabaja en el hospital principal de la ciudad desde hace 3 años. Buena reputación, ningún problema con la ley. Reside en la torre de departamentos Kamitori ubicada entre las calle cerca de la avenida Ikari. Su departamento es el nº 78."_

 _Karin era muy eficaz en lo que a buscar información se refería, por algo trabajaba en la policía después de todo._

 _Abandonó su lujosa casa en dirección a la floristería, luego de notar el sonrojo y nerviosismo de la despachadora del lugar tuvo que reprimir una mueca de disgusto, siempre era lo mismo y a sus 25 años ya eso se le hacía molesto (En algunas ocasiones)._

 _Al memorizar la dirección y estacionar su auto en la entrada reviso la nota que reposaba en el ramo, la leyó y la colocó de nuevo en su lugar, sabía de antemano que a las mujeres le encantaban esos detalles y la ojijade no sería la excepción._

 _Abandonó su auto y se encamino a la entrada de la torre de departamentos donde se encontraba un portero mirándolo intrigado._

 _-Buenos días- Se saludaron y el pelinegro recibió un mensaje de texto._

 _-"Ven a la empresa, necesito hablar contigo."- Era su padre, sin más remedio ni tiempo que perder decidió encargarle la entrega del ramo al señor excusándose por tener mucha prisa para resolver un asunto urgente, le entrego el ramo y el señor un poco confundido acepto entregarlo al saber para quien era._

 _Sasuke se dirigió a la empresa familiar, luego de una no muy amable conversación con su padre decidió llamar a una de sus "amigas" para liberar el estrés que el encuentro con su padre le había ocasionado._

 _Horas después y luego de varios orgasmos, libre de "tensión" se dirigió al hospital, quizás estaría Sakura ahí. Luego de esperarla por lo que le pareció una eternidad por fin llegó, y contrario a lo que pensaba sobre las rosas, las mismas no ablandaron el carácter de la fémina, en lo absoluto. Lo había insultado, le había herido su orgullo, su preciado orgullo y había confesado estar comprometida cosa que le dejó un amargo sabor de boca._

 _Cuando ya estaba más calmado y en su casa no paraba de pensar ¿Comprometida? ¿Sería oportuno intentar conquistarla? ¿O lo mejor era desistir? Entonces recordó las palabras dichas por ella esa misma noche –Egocéntrico, presumido y acosador.-_

 _-Tsk. No te libraras Sakura- Expresó en voz alta mientras se recostaba en su cama._

* * *

-¿Frente de verdad le dijiste eso?- Preguntó su amiga de ojos azules llevándose una mano a la boca en señal de sorpresa.

-Se lo merecía por patán- Respondió un poco irritada mientras recordaba el encuentro de horas anteriores.

-Eso de que te envíen un ramo de rosas y te pidan una cita no es de patanes- Reprendió la rubia –Además como iba a saber él que estabas comprometida- Reforzó.

-Eso sí… Le ha tomado por sorpresa cuando le mostré el anillo, su expresión aunque intento mantenerla serena después, se descoloco en el momento- Comentaba mientras acariciaba su anillo.

-Ojalá a mi me buscara un hombre como Sasuke, yo no lo pensaría para aceptarle un beso, una caricia y hasta meter su- Admitió divertida mirando a su amiga.

-I-Ino cállate- Reprendió mientras miraba a los lados y al notar que no había nadie suspiro –Eres una pervertida y sabes que… Te lo regalo, conquístalo si quieres a ver si así me deja en paz de una vez- Argumento. Su colega soltó una carcajada.

-No gracias, ya tengo a quien conquistar- Exclamó tranquilamente.

-¿Al hombre de anoche?- Preguntó Sakura.

-Sí, hemos quedado para salir el viernes- Comentó sonriente.

-¿Estás segura?- Intervino preocupada –Puede ser un psicópata o algo peor un caza rubias- Y comenzó a reír ante el fruncimiento de ceño que adornaba el rostro de la ojiazul –En fin, lo que quiero decir es que es un desconocido-.

-No es un desconocido se llama Kiba, tiene 25 años, está soltero y lo más importante ¡Esta buenísimo! Que digo buenísimo, digno de una larga noche de- La pelirosa volvió a interrumpir, no le gustaba cuando su amiga se expresaba así de morbosa aunque la realidad le hacía mucha gracia –Conversación- Concluyo a carcajadas –¿Qué pensabas que iba a decir?- Le dio un sorbo a su taza de café humeante y añadió –Parece que la pervertida aquí es otra- Ambas estallaron a carcajadas.

Ino miro su reloj y levantándose de la mesa comento –El descanso ha terminado, deberíamos regresar aún nos falta para que termine el turno- Su amiga de impactantes ojos verdes asintió y se levanto, ambas salieron de la amplia habitación muy bien amueblada donde se encontraban que era propiedad del hospital y un poco apartado de los pacientes donde regularmente los doctores se reunían en su hora de descanso ya fuese a charlar, comer o hasta dormir en uno de los sofás si se podía.

Horas más tarde, el turno de la doctora Haruno había concluido y se encontraba en la puerta de su departamento, busco la llave en su cartera y al conseguirla abrió deseosa de poder dormir por horas. Al entrar en su hogar lo primero que llamo su atención fue el ramo de rosas que yacía sobre la mesa central. Lo miro con un leve deje de tristeza, por un momento se había sentido feliz de que Sai tuviese ese detalle con ella. Al saber que no fue él toda la felicidad que sintió se esfumo.

Se acerco a paso lento al ramo, aunque ya algunas rosas se estaban deshidratando y secando cosa muy común luego de ser cortadas, algunas se mantenían intactas. Dispuesta a botarlo lo tomo entre sus manos y dio unos pasos hacia el bote de la basura cuando un cuadro de papel cayo de él; la nota de Sasuke. La recogió sin demora y la leyó por última vez.

Suspiro pesadamente y finalmente tiro las rosas junto a la nota.

Al llegar a su cama se recostó e inmediatamente asistió a una reunión con Morfeo. Durmió como hace mucho no lo hacía, sin interrupciones.

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, instintivamente miro hacia el reloj de su mesa de noche que marcaba poco más de las tres de la tarde. Se levanto inmediatamente encaminándose a la ducha y luego a la cocina, al terminar su desayuno/almuerzo sonó su teléfono celular.

-Holaaaa- Saludo cantarinamente.

-Alguien está de buen humor- Se escucho decir del otro lado de la línea.

-He descansado como hace mucho no lo hacía- Confesó.

-A veces pienso que te sobre-esfuerzas Sakura, podrías dejar ese trabajo. Sabes que yo te puedo mantener-.

-No volvamos al mismo tema Sai, sabes que no lo dejaré. La medicina es lo que me gusta, es mi profesión, mi vida y no la dejare- Respondió con voz firme.

-Está bien, no quiero discutir- Se escucho un suspiro de parte del hombre.

-Yo tampoco- También suspiro -¿Qué tal tu día?- Interrogo.

-Bien ¿Y tu turno?-.

-Bien- Respondió -¿Dónde estás?- Preguntó.

-En la oficina- Respondió sin importancia.

-¿Solo?- Volvió a preguntar ahora en un tono más sugerente.

-Si… ¿Por qué?-.

-Es que… me urge estar contigo… Ahora- Eso lo mencionó al recordarse de una conversación que había tenido con Ino donde mencionaba el "sexo por teléfono" ideal para las relaciones a distancia.

-Estamos lejos… Cuando regrese- Comento Sai como si nada, a la pelirosa se le arqueo una ceja ¿De verdad no había entendido la indirecta?

-Pero no estás ocupado ahora, yo tampoco… Tenemos el teléfono- Suspiro por lo que iba a decir –Estoy excitada ¡Joder!- Del otro lado se escucho una leve risita.

-Lo solucionare cuando regrese-.

-Hazlo ahora- Exigió.

-¿Cómo?...- Pregunto el pálido hombre. Iba a responder cuando él la interrumpió –Un momento Sakura, están tocando la puerta- Pasaron unos segundos hasta que el pelinegro volvió a hablar, en esos segundos la dueña de los ojos color jade ya había ideado la manera de convencer a su prometido para que accediera a su petición –Te llamare en unas horas, tengo una junta importante- Comento luego del silencio -¿Estás ahí?- Preguntó al no recibir respuesta.

Del otro lado de la línea estaba Sakura recordando a todos los antepasados del "genio" que interrumpió el momento. –Si- Respondió desilusionada –Suerte, esperare tu llamada-.

-Adiós- Se despidió el pálido hombre.

-Adiós. Te quie- Y el sonido del final de la llamada inundo sus oídos haciendo que callara, para que decirle si él no la escucharía – _Intento de sexo por teléfono ¡FÁLLIDO!-_ Pensó desganada.

Horas más tarde y luego de una muy breve y mediocre conversación con su prometido, la doctora Haruno se encontraba alistándose para comenzar su turno nocturno. Como ya era costumbre hablaba con Ino y Ameno en los lockers antes de comenzar su rutina nocturna. No habían transcurrido ni tres horas en el trabajo y ya el trió de doctoras habían atendido a muchos pacientes, unos en situaciones críticas y otros no.

La doctora de ojos jade se encontraba en su habitual recorrido por los pasillos del hospital para revisar a sus pacientes cuando se topo con algo inesperado, de una de las habitaciones del segundo piso iba saliendo nada más ni nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha.

Su gesto de disgusto fue evidente. Ver a ese hombre le irritaba de sobremanera, pero lo ocurrido a continuación no fue lo esperado, Sasuke paso por su lado, la miró, su mirada era rígida, distante y se podría decir que siniestra. La doctora se paralizó, esa mirada no se la esperaba y menos que pasara por su lado sin la mínima intención de cortejarla. Luego de que él la adelantara y se perdiera escaleras abajo pudo respirar de nuevo, no lo había hecho más desde que lo miro a los ojos.

Rápidamente sus ojos se posaron en el número de la habitación de la que el ojinegro había salido. La curiosidad invadió su cuerpo, quería entrar, averiguar quien se encontraba en ella. Y que mejor excusa que la de ser doctora y estar en medio de una revisión rutinaria.

A paso lento pero decidido, tomo la manilla de la habitación entre sus manos y la giro abriendo la puerta con sumo cuidado. Sus ojos se toparon con un bulto sobre la camilla, desde su posición no lograba identificar nada así que se acerco. Logro ver a una mujer de cabello negro, piel blanca y contextura delgada.

La mujer que se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, los abrió con pereza intentando identificar a la persona que se encontraba de pie junto a ella. Sakura tomo el expediente que se encontraba en uno de los laterales de la cama, los reviso con cautela y luego la miro con su expresión serena.

La mujer la miró por unos segundos y luego de identificar su uniforme y a ella como una doctora le sonrió amablemente.

-Ya me han revisado doctora…- Habló.

-Haruno, Sakura Haruno- Respondió con una sonrisa, la cual la mujer devolvió.

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación sonó, anunciando a una persona, al apuesto hombre de cabello negro y porte de modelo internacional. El hombre la miró fijamente, como si no entendiera porque ella estaba ahí.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí este capítulo :3 ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Quién cree que sea la mujer hospitalizada? Por qué Sasuke tiene esa mirada y de un momento a otro ignora a Sakura… Esas y otras respuestas en el siguiente cap. Espero que hayan disfrutado este y me dejen un hermoso review (O un review con su opinión de este capítulo, ya sea que les gustara o no.) Sin más que aportar, saludos!**


	5. Chapter 5

-Pensé que estarías fumando un cigarrillo- Comentó la mujer de la camilla.

-No, se me han quitado las ganas- Explicó seriamente.

-Hijo… Ya cálmate y cambia esa cara, no es nada grave… ¿Verdad doctora?- La aludida repaso el informe que mantenía en sus manos y con todo el profesionalismo que la caracterizaba asintió para luego agregar.

-No tienes de que preocuparte, solo es laberintitis, no es grave- Y mirando a la mujer añadió -¿Ha presentado mareos últimamente, verdad?- La mujer asiente y ella prosiguio –El oído interno es importante para la audición y el equilibrio. Cuando se tiene laberintitis, las partes del oído interno se irritan e hinchan. Esto puede hacerle perder el equilibrio y por consecuente produce mareos… Desaparecerán al cabo de unas semanas, aunque creo que eso ya se los explico el doctor ¿No?- Sasuke y su madre asienten.

-Pero usted lo explica mejor- Comentó con una sonrisa.

-¿Ya le han hecho algún examen?- Preguntó de nuevo la doctora.

-No, el jovencito que nos ha atendido nos ha dicho que esperemos un poco- Explicó la mujer recostándose de nuevo en la camilla.

Ante el comentario Sasuke gruñe por lo bajo y añadió –Te he dicho que lo mejor sería llevarte a una clínica- Y recibiendo una mirada fulminante de parte de su madre decide guardar silencio.

-No más- Añadió la ojijade mientras les mostraba un otoscopio a los presentes en la habitación, le hace una rápida inspección a los oídos de la mujer en busca de cualquier anomalía. –Le hare una electronistagmografía- La paciente la mira confundida así que Sakura añadió –Solo es el calentamiento y enfriamiento del oído interno con aire o agua para probar los reflejos oculares y una audiometría… No tiene de que preocuparse- La mujer asintió –Iré por los implementos, no tardare- Dicho esto salió de la habitación.

Sakura llego a la planta baja y hablando con la encargada de registrar a los pacientes pregunta -¿Quién es el doctor a cargo de atender a Mikoto Uchiha?- La mujer revisa en la computadora y respondió –El doctor Kabuto pero ha estado en emergencias- La pelirosa asintio a la información obtenida y añadió –Por favor comuníquele que yo me hare cargo- Se dirigió a la habitación de utensilios, tomo los necesarios en un maletín y se dirigió a realizar las pruebas , al entrar a la habitación encuentra a Sasuke sentado en la camilla con una de las manos de su madre entre las suyas – _Quien lo diría_ \- Pensó.

El Uchiha al notar la presencia de la doctora rápidamente se alejo de su madre y salió de la habitación logrando darle tiempo y espacio para realizar las pruebas.

Después de un rato la doctora salió de la habitación topándose con Sasuke en el pasillo, se detuvo frente a él y antes de lograr articular palabra la voz del hombre la interrumpió –Gracias- Exclamó mirándola.

-De nada, es mi trabajo… Tu madre está bien, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte- Sasuke se hizo el desentendido ante el comentario y ella prosiguió –En un momento les traeré los récipes con los medicamentos que deberá tomar- Se encamino a la planta baja por las escaleras.

Sasuke ingreso de nuevo a la habitación donde se encontraba su madre. Minutos después la doctora Haruno regresa con un papel en sus manos y les explicó –Mikoto te recetare unos antihistamínicos, medicamentos para aliviar el mareo y unos antivirales, mejoraras con el pasar de los días, recuerda mantener reposo y nada de movimientos bruscos ni luces excesivamente brillantes- Le entrego el récipe y concluyó –Pueden retirarse-.

-Muchas gracias Sakura- Hablo Mikoto a lo que Sakura le sonrió.

-Gracias de nuevo- Intervino el Uchiha.

-No hay de que Sasuke- Salió de la habitación dejando a los dos Uchiha completamente desconcertados.

-¿Mikoto?- Preguntó Sasuke refiriéndose a la manera en la que se tutearon.

-Le he pedido que me llame por mi nombre ¡No soy tan vieja!... Sakura es muy linda ¿No lo crees?- Preguntó divertida.

-Y antipática también- Susurro por lo bajo aunque su madre lo escucho.

-Entonces si la conoces- Recalcó divertida.

-Hmp- Fue la respuesta escueta del Uchiha.

Sakura regreso a la planta baja para revisar a sus otros pacientes, se acerco a la parte de recepción y la mujer que estaba encargada del lugar le tendió una taza de café amistosamente, la doctora le agradeció y ambas hablaron por unos minutos hasta que Sakura escucho a su espalda que una voz femenina la llamaba. Rápidamente se volteo y se topo con Mikoto y Sasuke, quien ya tenía una mirada serena, nada que ver con la de minutos atrás, se acerco a ellos y Mikoto habló.

-Sakura no quería irme sin despedirme y agradecerte nuevamente, muchas gracias por la buena atención- A lo que Sakura asintió.

-Cuídate mucho Mikoto, ya sabes lo que hablamos de tu reposo- Recordó.

-Lo sé- Y acercándose a ella le dio un beso en la mejilla, al separarse Sakura noto como Mikoto le propinaba leves golpes con el codo a su hijo quien inmediatamente le extendió la mano. Sakura la estrecho. Poco después los Uchiha salieron de las instalaciones del hospital y Sakura continuo con su trabajo.

Horas más tarde, se encontraban Sakura e Ino en la misma habitación de la noche anterior, en sus manos tenían cafés humeantes y unos panecillos.

-Así que te toco atenderlo… ¿Hoy también lo insultaste?- Preguntó la rubia en tono de burla.

-No… Hoy se comporto y lo mejor de todo fue que no me acoso, al contrario… Si hubiese sido así desde el principio ahora podríamos ser amigos quizá… Ya lo sabes, no me gusta que me abrumen… Es tan… Molesto- Concluyó mientras se llevaba uno de los panecillos a la boca. En ese momento la puerta se abrió y por ella entro Ameno, quien se dirigió a la cafetería, tomo un gran vaso y se sentó en la mesa con sus amigas. Minutos después la puerta se abrió nuevamente y por ella ingreso uno de los doctores –Hola doctoras- Saludo sonriente.

-Hola doctor Kabuto- Respondieron divertidas, luego de reír por la falsa formalidad entre ellos, Kabuto se acerco a uno de los sillones y se lanzo sobre el sin más –Noche ajetreada ¿Eh?- Pregunto Ino.

-Si… He perdido la noción del tiempo en una operación… Por cierto Sakura, gracias por ayudarme con uno de mis pacientes- Agradeció con una sonrisa.

Sakura asintió y Ameno añadió acercándose a él –Deberías tomar café, nos espera una larga madrugada- El peligris asintió y tomando asiento en el sofá donde hasta el momento se había mantenido tomo la taza con café que Ameno le había extendido.

El par de doctoras restantes solo se miraron brevemente con gesto pícaro por la actitud de su amiga.

Transcurrió su descanso interrumpido por otra emergencia, cosa común para los jóvenes doctores.

En el transcurso de la semana no se presento ningún cambio, Sakura seguía sumergida en su trabajo, dormía y hablaba con sus padres y Sai continuamente, el último aún se encontraba en España.

Otra semana dio inicio y Sakura recibió una llamada, era de sus padres quienes le informaron de la llegada de su abuela quien vivía en otra ciudad. Miro su reloj, marcaba las cinco de la tarde menos cuarto, pronto debía comenzar el turno así que no podría ir a verla ese día. Cuando se lo comento a sus padres estos entendieron pero rápidamente se escucho la voz de su abuela pidiendo el teléfono.

-Hola abuela- Saludo.

-Hola querida… ¿Es verdad que no podrás venir?- Preguntó en tono triste.

-Si- Suspiro tomándose el puente de la nariz con suavidad -¿No se irá todavía, verdad?-.

-No… Me iré en una semana-.

-Entonces aún me queda tiempo para verla- Respondió sonriente.

-No por eso esperaras hasta el último día para venir a verme jovencita- Reprendió mientras escuchaba una risa muy mal disimulada por parte de su nieta.

-La iré a ver mañana, sin falta-.

-Eso espero, quiero hablar contigo… Hasta mañana entonces- Luego de que se despidieran, la doctora Haruno se alisto para asistir a su turno.

Al día siguiente llego a casa cansada, decidió tomar un baño y dormir un poco antes de ir a visitar a su abuela.

Estaba plácidamente dormida hasta que un ruido la despertó, con pereza se acerco a la puerta para averiguar quién la tocaba, se asomo por el ojo de la puerta y la abrió inmediatamente –Si Mahoma no va a la montaña, la montaña va a Mahoma- Comentó su abuela antes de que se fundieran en un abrazo.

Hablaron de todo un poco, tenían meses sin verse. Hasta que la abuela decidió cambiar de tema radicalmente –Y cuéntame sobre ese muchacho…- Parecía estar recodando algo mientras pronunciaba las palabras -¿Sai, no? Creo que así se llama-.

Sakura sonrio y afirmó –Así se llama, aún no puedo creer que no lo conozca-.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos?- Preguntó.

-Dos años- Respondió.

-¿Y están comprometidos desde hace cuanto?- Vuelve a interrogar, cosa que le pareció muy extraño a la pelirosa.

-Seis meses- Sakura la miro fijamente -¿Por qué lo pregunta abuela?- Inquirió.

-Cuéntame de él- Pidió ignorando la pregunta de su confundida y un poco incomoda nieta.

-Tiene 27 años, es vicepresidente de la empresa de su padre, viaja mucho…-

-¿Y lo amas? Quiero decir… ¿De verdad lo amas? ¿Estás segura de ello?- Pregunto sorpresivamente.

-Me siento bien con él, es un buen hombre. Sé que estaré bien a su lado- La abuela bufó ante la respuesta.

-Te lo estoy preguntando a ti Sakura… No te estoy pidiendo que me repitas lo que te ha dicho tu madre- Recriminó.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?-.

-Que por una vez en tu vida pienses por ti, indudablemente tu madre ha sido una mujer excepcional, pero ella es ella y tú eres tú… Esta es una decisión que te concierne a ti y a nadie más– Suspiro –No es algo que se deba tomar a la ligera, casarse y compartir el resto de la vida con alguien no es como ir al supermercado a comprar verduras… Quiero decir, no es sencillo-.

-Eso lo sé muy bien pero lo que no entiendo es porque me lo está diciendo ahora- Expreso aturdida.

-Te conozco, más que muchas personas en este mundo- Sakura asintió, era la verdad –Y por la misma razón, porque te conozco no creo que estés tomando la mejor decisión… Digo tu madre, tu padre y tú me han dicho cosas muy buenas sobre Sai pero… Cuando te pregunte que sentías por él, me respondiste…- Tomo sus manos –Algo que se responde de un amigo o hasta de un familiar- Hizo una leve pausa –Cariño el amor es complicado… No se da cuando se desea, solo se da y ya. Podrá ser el mejor hombre del mundo pero si no lo amas, si no te sientes una princesa en sus brazos, si no deseas estar para siempre con él, a su lado, si no amas sus virtudes y defectos por igual, ni te hace sentir esas cosas extrañas en el estomago y si no deseas morir a su lado cuando ya hayan envejecido… Lamento decirte que lo quieres, pero no lo amas…- Sakura se paralizó por un instante -¿En qué fue lo primero que pensaste cuando te pidió matrimonio?- Preguntó impaciente de una respuesta.

Sakura pensó por un instante hasta que recordó –En como lo tomarían mis padres, en como seria pasar una vida entera a su lado… Si lo amo abuela, solo que a mi manera… No soy una persona muy cursi por lo que es normal que pensara así- Finalizó.

-El amor no es normal, no tiene nada de normal hija- Suspiro profundamente –No quiero presionarte ni nada parecido, solo quiero que pienses en lo que realmente deseas, en lo que quieres tú, no los demás. No quiero verte sufrir en un futuro-.

-Ya está bien abuela, cambiemos el tema ¿Sí?- Sentía que si seguía escuchando las palabras de su abuela su mente colapsaría.

-Solo si me prometes que lo pensaras querida, si decides casarte yo seré una de las primeras en la iglesia pero si decides no hacerlo, yo seré la primera en apoyarte… Solo quiero lo mejor para ti- Concluyó su discurso. Sakura accedió a su petición, siguieron hablando de cosas triviales hasta que le llego la hora de alistarse para el trabajo, poco después su madre paso en su coche a recoger a su abuela, se saludaron fugazmente por cuestiones de tiempo y con la misma rapidez se despidieron.

Sakura se encontraba en el hospital atendiendo a sus pacientes pero al llegar la hora del descanso su amiga Ino la noto muy distante. No dejaba de pensar en la conversación que había tenido esa misma tarde con su abuela, miles de preguntas pasaban por su mente.

 _-¿Y si lo mejor para_ _nosotros es no casarnos? ¿Y si no lo amo en realidad? ¿Si mi abuela tiene razón y nuestro compromiso es absurdo? Diferentes somos, es verdad… ¡Maldición!-_ Pensaba en silencio mientras su amiga la miraba preocupada.

* * *

 **¿Opiniones? ¿Aportes? ¿Algo?... Por cierto, quería agradecer a erikaeri y a cinlayj2 por sus comentarios en cada uno de los capítulos subidos, se los agradezco de corazón ¡Me hace sentir bien leerlas chicas! También a los que no necesariamente comentan en todos pero leen mi historia y por último a las personas que le han dado a Favorite y a Follow :D Sin más que aportar hasta la próxima (donde creo y comenzara el SasuSaku, aún lo estoy redactando) ¡Saludos!**


	6. Chapter 6

-Frente… Tierra llamando a frente de marquesina- Sonando sus dedos frente al rostro de Sakura logro llamar su atención.

La aludida dio un respingo, su mente había divagado durante un tiempo indefinido –S-si dime cerda-.

-Hasta que has vuelto… A ver, te conozco… ¿Qué te preocupa tanto?-.

-Nada- Respondió bajando la cabeza.

-No me mientas, cuéntame lo que te pasa- Pidió en voz conciliadora mientras ellas dos eran las únicas en la habitación de descanso.

La pelirosa suspiro por lo que iba a decir –He hablado con mi abuela…- Ino asintió a sus palabras –Y ella… Me ha hablado del matrimonio… De Sai… Y me ha hecho dudar de si debo o no casarme- Comentó con una mirada triste.

La rubia abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa de su confesión –Sakura- Le tomo una de las manos entre las suyas para transmitirle confianza y tranquilidad –No es algo fácil… Pero piénsalo bien ¿Lo amas?-.

-N-no se- Admitió con ojos cristalinos –Si lo quiero pero no sé si compartir mi vida con él sea lo indicado… No estoy segura… No estoy segura de nada- Comenzó a llorar al terminar de hablar.

Ino rápidamente se acercó a ella y la abrazo –Cálmate frentona- Susurro para calmarla.

-No sé… Qué hacer- Murmuro entre sollozos.

-Piénsalo con calma, lo que decidas estará bien. Eres una mujer muy inteligente y la decisión que tomes será la correcta, aquí tendrás una amiga que te apoye-.

-Gracias- Y comenzó a llorar con más intensidad.

Luego de unos minutos y ya con Sakura más tranquila, reanudaron su turno.

Horas más tarde, su jornada de trabajo había concluido y Sakura se encontraba cambiándose en la habitación de Lockers.

-Sakura te buscan en recepción- Hablo Ameno luego de abrir la puerta.

-¿Quién?- Preguntó.

-Uchiha Sasuke- Respondió.

En medio de su sorpresa logro hablar –Iré en un momento- Se termino de acomodar su blusa sin tirantes de color negro, encima un blazer azul eléctrico, un pantalón de jean oscuro y unos zapatos de tacón no muy alto para poder estar más cómoda del mismo color de la blusa. Se encamino a recepción mientras miraba su teléfono, no tenía noticias de Sai.

-Buenos días doctora Haruno- Saludó formalmente el Uchiha -¿Cómo has estado?- Preguntó.

-Muy bien gracias ¿Y tú?-.

-Bien- Fue la respuesta del hombre de cabello negro mientras la examinaba detalladamente, notaba algo raro en ella.

-¿Cómo va la recuperación de Mikoto?-.

-Lenta pero bien, por cierto he venido porque ella me lo ha pedido…- Y mostrándole una caja mediana blanca con detalles en dorado añadió –Te ha preparado estos dulces-.

La doctora recibió la caja gustosa -¿Y por qué te ha mandado a ti?- Preguntó directamente.

-Tú misma le mandaste reposo, deberías saber la respuesta-.

Sakura sonrió la situación le hacia un poco de gracia –Agradécele de mi parte por el detalle-.

Sasuke asintió y añadió –Creo que dentro viene una nota- Encaminándose a la salida concluyó –Un placer verte de nuevo- Y se alejó.

La ojijade presionó un poco la caja entre sus brazos cuando se descubrió mirándole el trasero, ese lindo y firme trasero. Aunque no fuese la persona más agradable del mundo tenía un cuerpo escultural y su seguridad al caminar delataba que lo sabía.

-Adiós- Se despidió de la recepcionista y se encamino al estacionamiento en busca de su auto.

Ingreso a su cómodo automóvil y lo encendió como siempre pero a los pocos segundos se apago. Se sorprendió e intento encenderlo nuevamente pero no lo logro –No no no… No me hagas esto, no ahora- Le dio un golpe al volante en señal de frustración, solo quería llegar a casa para descansar.

Escucho unos golpes en su ventana, un poco asustada y sorprendida giró su vista y ahí se encontraba ni más ni menos que Sasuke Uchiha. Bajo la ventanilla lentamente y él hablo –No sigas o vas a fundir el motor… Abre el capo, yo lo revisare- Un poco confundida accedió. Presiono el botón para abrir el capo y vio como Sasuke se acercaba rápidamente. Salió del auto y se acerco al pelinegro.

-¿Qué tiene el auto?- Preguntó una vez estaba de pie a su lado.

-No lo veo del todo mal pero deberías llevarlo a un mecánico antes de que empeore-.

-No podre conducirlo ¿Verdad?- Sasuke negó con la cabeza. –Gracias por la ayuda, llamare una grúa- Se acerco a su asiento, hurgo en su cartera y tomo el teléfono celular.

El pelinegro espero a que terminara la llamada -¿Vendrán?- Preguntó.

-Sí, no tardaran. De nuevo gracias-.

-Te llevaré a tu casa- No sonó como una pregunta, sino como una afirmación. Algo muy común en él.

-¿Disculpa?- Preguntó la ojijade alzando una ceja.

-Te llevaré a tu casa. No creo que quieras ir con el conductor de la grúa, no lo conoces- Explicó.

-Esperare a que llegue y después tomare un taxi. No subo al auto de extraños- La indirecta en sus palabras provocó una sonrisa de medio lado en Sasuke.

-Puedo llevarte, yo no soy un desconocido, además no supone ningún problema para mí llevarte a tu departamento-.

-Cierto que ya sabes donde vivo- Espeto en tono burlesco.

-Hmph. ¿A dónde llevaran tu auto?- Pregunto.

-A mi departamento, de ahí llamare a un amigo mío que es mecánico para que lo recoja- Respondió.

-Vamos entonces- Y se encamino a su auto, Sakura lo siguió con la vista pero no con sus pies -¿Vendrás?- La ojijade estaba indecisa -¿Sakura?- Llamo ya en tono impaciente.

Ella aún lo miraba fijamente, dudando de aceptar su propuesta –Vamos, no te estoy pidiendo que me acompañes a Marte, solo acepta que te lleve a casa- Su sonrisa la irrito.

-Déjame buscar mi bolso- Se acerco a la puerta del piloto de su auto y tomo su teléfono celular, la caja de dulces y su bolso en brazos. Cerró con seguro y se encamino hacia donde Sasuke estaba de pie esperándola.

Distinguió un lujoso auto de color negro, supuso y era de él. Sasuke le abrió la puerta del copiloto y le indicó con la mano que entrara y así lo hizo.

Al entrar el olor varonil inundo sus fosal nasales, era el perfume del hombre que la llevaría a casa.

Poco después Sasuke se adentro al auto con ella y lo encendió. Al salir del estacionamiento Sakura le avisó al vigilante que pronto vendría una grúa en busca de su auto. Se adentraron en la avenida, como siempre con un enorme tráfico.

La pelirosa se movió incomoda en el asiento ante la idea de estar en el mismo auto con Sasuke, atrapada en el trafico y sin ningún tema de conversación.

-¿Cansada?- Pregunto el pelinegro acabando con el silencio incómodo, la ojijade se lo agradeció mentalmente.

-Solo… Un poco- Respondió mirando por la ventanilla.

-Puedes desplegar el asiento si lo deseas, esta tranca va para larga- Propuso el ojinegro.

-No, gracias- Luego de negarse escucho música, rápidamente se volteo hacia él. Y ahí estaba Sasuke, cambiando de emisora en el reproductor.

Sakura quien aún mantenía con ella la caja que anteriormente el Uchiha le había entregado, decidió abrirla, topándose con unos dulces exquisitos a simple vista. Lo miro inmediatamente -¿Tu madre los preparo? ¿No interviniste en el proceso?- Preguntó curiosa.

-Sí, se le dan muy bien los dulces y toda la comida en general. Y no, no he intervenido en proceso, no permite que lo haga cuando cocina- Respondió resignado –Prueba uno- Pidió.

-Cuando llegue a casa, los acompañare con una gran taza de café-.

El Uchiha dejo escapar un bufido –No le gustara saber que no los quisiste-.

-¿Qué? Pero si he dicho que los comeré en casa-.

-Comerlos en casa… No quererlos… Es lo mismo-.

-¡Claro que no!- Negó inmediatamente –Es más, comeré uno- Se llevo uno de los dulces a la boca, paladeándolo y soltando un gemido de gusto por lo bajo inconsciente –Están muy ricos. Me han encantado- Admitió.

-¿Puedo?- Preguntó mirándola fijamente.

-¿Quieres uno?- Él asintió. –Toma- Le extendió uno.

En ese momento los autos se pusieron en marcha y Sasuke dirigió su vista hacia la avenida comenzando a conducir –No puedo desviar mi vista del camino- Comentó con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-No estarás pidiendo que…- La pelirosa lo miraba sorprendida -¡Ni de broma! Ya estas grandecito- Fue su respuesta.

-Sakura, es solo un pequeño favor. No te voy a morder. No tienes por qué temerme-.

-¿Temerte? ¿Yo?- Pregunto sarcásticamente -¡Ja! Ya quisieras- Y en un movimiento algo brusco extendió su brazo en dirección a él, cerca de su boca para que tomara el dulce. El Uchiha rápidamente se acerco a su mano e intencionalmente roso sus labios con los dedos de ella de manera delicada, produciéndole un escalofrió a la pelirosa quien rápidamente retiro su mano.

-Delicioso- Comentó manteniendo la sonrisa de medio lado en su rostro.

Lograron salir del tráfico y se dirigieron al departamento de ella, el silencio reinaba en el auto nuevamente hasta que Sasuke habló.

-¿Y cómo ha estado tu jornada hoy?- Preguntó en un intento por entablar conversación.

-Bien- Respondió ella sin mirarle.

-¿Muchas emergencias?- Volvió a preguntar.

-Lo habitual-.

-¿Por qué eres tan cerrada? ¿Tanto te desagrado?- Preguntó ya irritado por las respuestas de ella.

-No es eso…- Por fin se giro a verlo a los ojos –Es que no te conozco, no puedo hablarte como si te tuviese confianza- Explicó de la mejor manera posible.

-Lo entiendo- Admitió. La pelirosa volvió a mirar por la ventana –Soy Sasuke Uchiha. Chef y empresario. Tengo un hermano, quien es mayor que yo. Estoy soltero y obviamente sin hijos. He vivido en Japón toda mi vida. Mi madre es Mikoto a quien ya conoces y mi padre es Fugaku Uchiha. Tengo 25 años y nací el 23 de julio- Sakura lo miró confundida. Una sonrisa se formo en su rostro y hablo mientras lo miraba.

-Sakura Haruno. Doctora especializada en emergencias. Hija única. También he vivido toda mi vida en Japón. Mis padres se llaman Kizashi y Mebuki. Nací el 28 de marzo. Tengo 26 años y estoy comprometida- Esto último lo comento en un susurro que Sasuke alcanzó a oír y le extraño la manera tan distinta en la que lo decía comparándola con la vez que lo insulto en el hospital _–Algo pasa con ella-_ Pensó el ojinegro.

Sasuke y Sakura cruzaron miradas rápidamente. Pocos después llegaron a la torre de departamentos de la doctora. –Gracias por traerme Sasuke- Dijo desde la acera.

-De nada Sakura- Y cuando la pelirosa se encaminaba a la entrada, él la detuvo –Ah y Sakura- Ella rápidamente volteo en su dirección –Estas preciosa hoy- Finalizó al momento de poner en marcha su auto.

Cuando ya no estaba en su campo de visión la pelirosa soltó una leve risa y se adentro en la torre.

Al abrir su departamento percibió el olor a tostadas, alguien estaba en su departamento. Curiosa se acerco a la cocina y se encontró con Sai.

-Hola- Saludo con una de sus características sonrisas –Te he estado esperando-.

-Sai…- Pronuncio en medio de su asombro, se acerco a él y lo abrazo –He tenido un problema con el auto y he tenido que dejarlo en el estacionamiento del hospital para que lo recoja una grúa y lo traiga- Comentó.

-¿Te has venido en taxi, entonces?- Preguntó interesado.

-No, me han traído- Respondió por lo bajo.

-¿Quién?- Preguntó de nuevo, ahora con más interés.

-Un amigo- Insegura de su respuesta añadió –Es el hijo de una de mis pacientes, me ha hecho el favor-.

-Ya veo- Le colocó delante de ella en el mesón de la cocina un plato con unas tostadas que tenían muy buen olor, una ensalada de frutas y una taza de café –Come, lo he preparado exclusivamente para ti-.

-Muchas gracias Sai- Él se inclinó sobre el mesón y la beso y ella aunque indecisa al principio, le devolvió el gesto, el pálido hombre se dio la vuelta para seguir cocinando y ella lo contemplaba mientras comía, en silencio - _¿Qué hare contigo Sai_?- Se pregunto internamente.

 **1 semana después:**

Sakura y Sai se encontraban en la cama luego de una mediocre sesión de afecto, en casa de él.

 _-Ya no puedo más-_ Pensó.

Con la llegada de la noche, la pareja se encontraba en el sofá viendo televisión como de costumbre –Sai, debemos hablar- Dijo al momento de sentarse de manera de que quedaran frente a frente.

-Dime- Respondió él, sentándose igual que ella, logrando así cruzar sus miradas –Te he notado rara esta semana ¿Me dirás que te pasa?- Preguntó.

-Es que… He estado pensando… Yo… Yo- Suspiro para calmarse ya que los nervios la estaban atormentando y que Sai la mirara fijamente no ayudaba –Y-yo no… Yo no… ¡Joder!- Dijo al momento de ponerse las manos sobre el rostro.

-Cálmate… No puede ser tan malo ¿Qué pasa?- Insistió con una sonrisa.

-No puedo… No puedo seguir con esto- Hablo al fin, aunque con la voz temblorosa.

-¿Con qué?- Pregunto Sai levantando una ceja.

Ella lo señalo a él y después a sí misma –Con esto- Respondió con los ojos cristalizados y sintiendo como la garganta le ardía al intentar retener las lágrimas –No puedo hacerte esto… Yo no me puedo… Casar contigo- Susurro. Sai mantuvo su expresión serena.

-A ver Sakura, esos son los nervios los que hablan por ti, ya he escuchado que esto les pasa a las parejas antes de las bodas- Comentó acercándose para abrazarla.

Ella rápidamente se escabullo de sus brazos y habló –No es nada de eso, he estado pensándolo desde hace tiempo… No nos podemos casar… Sabes que te quiero- Y dándole rienda suelta a sus sentimientos y comenzando a llorar continúo –Pero no te amo… Un matrimonio entre nosotros dos no funcionaria… Somos diferentes… No tenemos esa chispa… Esa cosa que se necesita para poder llevar el matrimonio… Nos queremos es verdad pero no nos amamos, nuestro matrimonio se regiría por lo mediocre y yo no quiero eso…- Hizo una pausa para aclararse la garganta ya que gracias a las lágrimas la voz le estaba temblando en demasía -Te mereces algo mejor… Alguien que te ame y que la ames por igual…- Se levanto del sofá y dándole la espalda prosiguió –Lamento hacerlo, pero es mejor cancelar nuestro compromiso ahora que aún estamos a tiempo… No mereces lo que te estoy haciendo, pero es por tu bien…- Sacando el anillo de compromiso de su dedo, se dio la vuelta y se lo dejo en la mesa de madera que estaba frente a él –Espero que algún día me puedas perdonar- Dicho esto salió de la casa de su ahora ex-prometido secándose las amargas lágrimas y entrando a su auto ya en optimas condiciones y sin tiempo que perder salió de la residencia.

Se sentía perdida, asqueada de sí misma, se sentía mal por Sai y por dejarlo en el sofá después de decirle todo lo que le dijo – _Pero es lo mejor-_ Pensó para consolarse.

Agradecía infinitamente estar en su día libre, llego a su departamento apagó su teléfono celular y el fijo e inmediatamente se fue a la cama, no quería hablar con nadie en esos momentos.

Con la llegada del nuevo día y de los rayos del sol molestando su sueño, tuvo que levantarse. Miro el reloj despertador de su mesa que marcaba las nueve y media. Entro al baño y lo que vio en el espejo no la sorprendió, tenía la nariz roja al igual que los ojos que estaban hinchados, acompañado de unas ojeras delatando así una mala noche y que había estado llorando.

Se ducho sin ánimo, se vistió con un pijama y después de debatirse internamente encendió los teléfonos. Encontró un mensaje de Sai que decía:

" _Sé que no soy el mejor novio del mundo, pero ayúdame a serlo."_

Unas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, Sai se estaba echando la culpa.

Leyó otro mensaje que era de Ino:

" _Frentona recuerda el seminario que dará Tsunade el lunes por la tarde, no podemos faltar así que no hagas planes."_

No respondió ninguno de los mensajes y paso todo el día en la cama. Hasta la llegada de la noche en la que tuvo que alistarse para cumplir con su deber, su trabajo. Quizás así se distraería mentalmente.

Sus dos amigas Ino y Ameno, la notaron extraña solo al verla, rápidamente acudieron en su ayuda y cuando Sakura les conto lo que había pasado la abrazaron y les dieron palabras de apoyo, ayudándola así a sentirse mejor.

* * *

 **Sé que había dicho que comenzaría con el SasuSaku en este capítulo y aunque no trato de ellos en todo el capítulo, este sirvió para comenzar una amistad. De ahí se empieza ¿No? Alguna opinión o sugerencia, háganmelo saber por un review. ¡Saludos!**


	7. Chapter 7

Llego el lunes por la tarde y Sakura e Ino se encontraban en el seminario de su renombrada y muy conocida maestra de medicina Tsunade.

Cuando la charla concluyo Tsunade agradeció a los presentes por asistir y se despidió, fue abordada por admiradores, colegas, curiosos, entre otros… Logrando abrirse paso entre la multitud pudieron llegar a su maestra quien las recibió con una sonrisa y una abrazo, casi asfixiándolas en sus voluptuosos pechos.

Mantuvieron una conversación amena hasta que Tsunade saco un tema a flote –Sakura ¿Ya decidiste la fecha de la boda?- Preguntó. La rubia mayor noto como Ino se tensaba y Sakura bajaba la mirada, en ese momento supo que algo había pasado.

-No… No habrá boda señora Tsunade. Se ha cancelado- Explicó de manera calmada la pelirosa aunque su lenguaje corporal decía lo contrario.

-Entiendo- La examinó meticulosamente hasta que dio con su pregunta -¿La has cancelado tú?- Inquirió.

-Si- Respondió la ojijade al mirarla a los ojos.

-Entonces deja de actuar como si te hubiesen dejado a ti. Si tomaste esa decisión tus razones tendrías- Reprendió con una mirada dura, Sakura tembló ante las palabras de su maestra –Lo que pasa es lo mejor, nunca lo olvides- Al terminar esta oración mostro una sonrisa cálida. La pelirosa asintió a sus palabras, si algo sabía luego de ser su alumna durante años era que Tsunade podía ser dura en ocasiones, pero que detrás de una mirada severa había buena intención.

Al pasar los minutos otras personas reclamaron la atención de su maestra así que Ino y Sakura la dejaron lidiar con ellos después de despedirse.

Las amigas hablaban mientras se dirigían por un amplio pasillo de la casa de eventos, donde se encontraban varias salas habilitadas y por el tumulto de personas que se encontraron al llegar a las instalaciones, sabían que impartirían otros seminarios esa tarde.

Una ruidosa carcajada de Ino hizo que Sakura se contagiara y riera también. Estaban tan concentradas en sus carcajadas que no vislumbraron a una joven que se acercaba a ellas a gran velocidad y con la que tropezaron. Las amigas se disculparon con la joven pero ella les respondió con una mueca de disgusto ignorándolas hasta que algo o alguien a sus espaldas hizo que esa mueca se convirtiera en una sugerente sonrisa.

Sin prestarles atención siguió su camino, el par de doctoras se sintieron ofendidas y retomaron su ruta hasta que varias voces chillonas y demandantes de atención las hicieron voltear.

Unos ojos color jade se encontraron con unos negros tan oscuros como la noche sin luna que la miraban detenidamente.

El dueño de dichos ojos se encontraba en la puerta de una de las salas rodeado de varias jóvenes chillonas entre las que destacaba la joven que las había ignorado anteriormente.

El pelinegro hizo un gesto de saludo a la pelirosa, quien tardo un poco en responder llevándose malas miradas de parte de las admiradoras de Sasuke, al reaccionar asintió con la cabeza y sonrió levemente antes de girarse con su amiga camino a la salida.

Ya en la salida del establecimiento se acercaron al auto de Ino, en el cual habían llegado a la reunión –Ya te llevas mejor con Sasuke, por lo que veo frentona- Comentó ya en el asiento del conductor mientras su amiga se colocaba el cinturón de seguridad del asiento de copiloto.

–Solo hicimos las paces- Respondió indiferente.

Y con esa respuesta decidieron cambiar de tema y poner música en el auto mientras se adentraban en el tráfico de la ciudad.

Los días siguieron su curso natural, aunque no tan natural para la doctora Haruno, quién aunque ya había superado la ruptura del compromiso y se encontraba notablemente recuperada en el lapso de mes y medio, un día cualquiera como un 08 de octubre recayó en su tristeza, que ya creía olvidada pero que había regresado el día en el que se suponía y seria su boda.

Aún no se perdonaba el haber hecho sufrir a Sai, a quien no amaba realmente pero si estimaba.

Su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar, la pelirosa no se sentía con ánimos para hablar pero al escuchar el ruido insistente una y otra vez decidió contestar.

-Frentona… ¿Estas en casa?- Preguntó.

-Si… ¿Qué necesitas?- No es que quisiera sonar cortante, pero no se encontraba del mejor humor.

-Abre la puerta, estoy afuera- Con un sonoro bufido se levanto de su cama y se acerco a la puerta.

Por ella entro una despampanante rubia con un semblante preocupado.

-¿Sucedió algo?- Preguntó la pelirosa al notar la preocupación que parecía un anuncio de luces neón en el rostro de su amiga.

-Eso te pregunto… Te ves…- Pareció meditar su respuesta –No te ofendas, pero te ves fatal- Aclaró.

-Si viniste a elogiar mi apariencia, regresa por donde viniste- Respondió en tono sarcástico.

-Hare como si no escuche eso ultimo… Sé porque estas así, hoy es el día… En el que se supone y te casarías con Sai- La ojijade la fulminó con la mirada –No me mires así- Reprendió –He venido a quitarte la culpa con la que has debido lidiar estos últimos días- Dicho esto reviso en su cartera hasta dar con un periódico y se lo extendió a su amiga –Léelo- Pidió mientras se lo extendía.

Dudosa lo tomo en manos y miro la portada, su expresión de asombro no se hizo esperar –En la página 23- Indicó la rubia. Sakura rápidamente se situó en la página indicada y leyó:

" _ **El joven y empresario multimillonario Sai ha encontrado su media naranja y esta vez la afortunada no es nada más y nada menos que una modelo española con la que se rumora y tenía una relación discreta desde hace meses."**_

La pelirosa miro alternativamente a su amiga y el periódico, una y otra vez en una clara señal de estupefacción.

-No debes sentirte mal por él, mira que tu estas aquí y él por España de lo lindo con la modelo- Comentó su amiga –Él siguió con su vida, tú debes seguir con la tuya y dejar a un lado el encierro y la hostilidad en la que te has sumergido estos días- Concluyó.

Sakura sintió un escozor en su garganta y ojos e intento contenerse, en vano.

Su amiga la vio mientras las lágrimas adornaban su rostro y se desahogaba y rápidamente se acerco para consolarla, duraron varios segundos abrazadas hasta que la pelirosa se calmo.

-Gracias Ino- La miró con una sonrisa y su nariz y mejillas sonrojadas a causa de las lágrimas –No sabes…- Comento separándose y sentándose en el sofá de la sala –No sabes el enorme peso de encima que se me ha quitado con esta noticia, me había culpado por hacer sufrir a Sai, pero me he alegrado por él con esta noticia, se merece ser feliz- Explicó con una sonrisa –No sabes lo mal que se siente saber que le hiciste daño a una persona que te quería-.

-Tú también mereces ser feliz, él ya olvido lo que paso- Intervino su amiga –No te estoy diciendo que debes encontrar a un hombre formalmente, solo que vuelvas a ser tú, que salgas, disfrutes...- Sakura asintió con una sonrisa.

-Gracias por soportarme estos días, cerda- Comentó burlonamente.

-Para eso estamos frentona-.

-Ino…- La llamó.

-¿Si?-.

-Salgamos esta noche, tú decides el lugar- Propuso sonriendo.

La rubia comenzó a aplaudir como muestra de alegría –Invitare a Ameno, dame un segundo- Saco su teléfono celular e hizo unas llamadas.

Horas más tarde, el trió de amigas se encontraban aprovechando su día libre. Ingresaron en una discoteca ya conocida, era la misma en la que habían estado hace poco más de un mes.

Se situaron en la parte V.I.P al llegar, un camarero las atendió en seguida. Ino y Ameno se encontraban feliz porque su amiga retomara su vida, de verla motivada y sonriente de nuevo.

-Ameno ¿Cómo vas con… Kabuto?- Preguntó en tono insinuante a su amiga.

-No sé de qué me hablas- Respondió inmediatamente.

-¿No? Entonces ¿Tampoco sabes de esas miradas lascivas que te dedica y que no dudas en responder?-.

-Ino- Reprendió Sakura, aunque divertida por la conversación.

-Vale Ameno, puedes contarnos. Somos tus amigas después de todo- Recalco Ino.

-Se… Se me ha insinuado un par de veces- Comentó –Y me gusta, no lo niego… Pero no estoy segura de que algo entre nosotros se dé- Respondió a su pesar.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Intervino Ino.

-No lo veo interesado… No de una manera formal-.

-No te entiendo- Exclamó esta vez Sakura.

-En momentos me coquetea descaradamente… Pero hay otros en los que siento que ni me toma en cuenta… Es raro ese hombre- Respondió tomando un pequeño sorbo de su bebida.

-Hazle lo mismo, coquetéale un día e ignóralo al siguiente- Propuso la rubia.

-No suena mal- Afirmó Sakura con una sonrisa –Que sepa lo que se siente, quizás así se decida-.

-¡SALUD!- Grito eufóricamente Ameno al momento de levantar su vaso con licor para chocarlos con el de sus amigas.

-Esta noche veo varios prospectos para mí- Comentó Ino mirando todo el lugar.

-Es que no puedes salir una noche sin pensar en hombres- Sakura tomo un sorbo luego de decirle la frase a su amiga con una sonrisa burlona.

-Si pudiera tener sexo y satisfacerme yo sola, ni los pensaría… Pero venga ¡No me digan que no les hace falta a ustedes!- Preguntó interesada mientras meneaba el licor en el vaso produciendo el sonido del choque del hielo con el cristal.

Las dos amigas se miraron, miraron a Ino y asintieron a su pesar para luego estallar en carcajadas.

Siguieron conversando de temas triviales por unos minutos más hasta que un hombre se le acerco a Sakura para invitarla a bailar, ella negó educadamente. Minutos después otros dos hombres se les acercaron a sus amigas para invitarlas, Ino acepto pero Ameno se negó amablemente. Poco después otro hombre se le acerco invitándola y Sakura noto que su amiga quería bailar pero que se negaba para no dejarla sola, así que le dirigió una sonrisa y le hizo señales con la mano para que se divirtiera y la castaña acepto gustosa.

-¿Puedo sentarme?- Preguntó un hombre a su espalda, Sakura volteo dispuesta a negarse pero al ver al hombre dudo.

-Adelante- Le dijo a Sasuke.

-¿Estás sola?- Preguntó el pelinegro mirando a los lados.

-No. Mis amigas estas bailando- Respondió señalando la pista.

-Hmph- Sasuke llamó a un camarero y encargo su bebida luego de ofrecerle una a Sakura.

Minutos después las bebidas llegaron y se dispusieron a degustarlas. Comenzaron a hablar amistosamente mientras estaban sentados en la zona V.I.P.

-¿Quieres bailar?- Preguntó el pelinegro a lo que Sakura asintió luego de que le pidieran al camarero reservar la mesa.

Ambos llegaron a la pista de baile y disfrutaron de la música mientras sus cuerpos se movían coordinadamente. Ambos sabían encajar a la perfección sus pasos de baile para ser la primera vez que lo hacían.

Poco a poco la temperatura entre ellos dos aumento y la distancia entre sus cuerpos disminuyo, Sasuke situó sus manos a cada extremo de las caderas de Sakura cuando dio la vuelta, quedando así de espaldas a él mientras la música y sus cuerpos seguían en su trabajo.

Sasuke movió las manos de las caderas de Sakura incitándola a voltearse y mirarlo y así ella lo hizo.

Quedando sus rostros a escasos centímetros donde fácilmente podían sentir la respiración acelerada el uno del otro, producto de la fatiga de llevar varias canciones seguidas bailándolas sin detenerse. Y es que a pesar de que los pies le dolían a cada uno, más a ella por llevar tacones altos, no querían detenerse. Se sentían bien con esa cercanía. Quizás como resultado del alcohol o de los incesantes movimientos proporcionados desde que comenzaron con la primera canción.

Sakura paso los brazos por el cuello de él rodeándolo con los mismos mientras él tenía sus manos en su estrecha cintura. Y así siguieron bailando una, dos, tres canciones y más hasta que una inesperada espuma comenzó a llenar la pista de baile, cayéndoles una buena porción encima lo cual le produjo una carcajada a ambos sin detener el baile el cual duro una canción más.

-Ven, vamos a quitarnos esto- Dijo Sasuke extendiéndole una mano a la pelirosa, la cual acepto.

Se acercaron a la barra y la pelirosa no pudo reprimirse –Nos quitaremos la espuma con un trago ¡Buena idea!- A Sasuke le pareció divertido su sarcasmo.

-Itachi ¿Tienes un pañuelo? Necesito quitarme esto- Explicó señalando su ropa al bar tender, quien lo miro divertido antes de extenderle lo que pedía.

-¿No piensas presentarme a esta bella mujer?- Preguntó coquetamente al inclinarse sobre la barra.

-Sakura, él es Itachi… Mi hermano. Itachi ella es Sakura, una amiga- Presento sin ánimos el pelinegro.

-Mucho gusto- Respondió la pelirosa cuando le estrecho la mano.

Sakura y Sasuke se dirigieron a la zona V.I.P reservada y en ese lugar se secaron la espuma y luego tomaron asiento.

-Sakura ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- Habló el pelinegro.

-Dime- Respondió ella mientras se terminaba de secar el cabello con la toalla.

-¿A qué se debe tu cambio de actitud? Digo… Siempre eres más esquiva- Explicó el azabache.

-Cuando las personas no son egocéntricas, presumidas ni acosadoras puedo ser amable- Respondió con una sonrisa antes de dejar la toalla en su regazo.

-Hmph- Su tan conocido monosílabo y su sonrisa de medio lado fue toda su respuesta.

-Ahí vienen mis amigas- Comentó la pelirosa mirando hacia a pista de baile.

Sasuke miro hacia donde Sakura tenía su vista fija y efectivamente venían una rubia tomada de brazos con una castaña en medio de risas.

-Hola- Saludo la rubia antes de sentarse en la mesa –Sasuke- Saludo y el aludido le hizo un gesto con la mano en respuesta, al igual que Ameno.

La pelirosa le tendió la toalla que tenía en su regazo para que se secara el cabello rubio que aún tenía residuos de espuma.

-Creo que deberíamos pedir el último trago de la noche, ya es tarde- Explicó la pelirosa.

Las dos amigas asintieron y pidieron el trago.

Cuando Sakura extendió su mano izquierda para tomar el vaso Sasuke notó algo que había pasado por alto toda la noche, la pelirosa no tenía anillo, una sonrisa medio torcida se formo en sus labios.

-¿Sucede algo?- Pregunto Sakura refiriéndose a su sonrisa.

-Nada importante- Respondió tranquilamente el Uchiha.

Minutos después, luego de que Sasuke se ofreciera a cancelar la cuenta por ellas y de recibir varias negaciones, por fin accedieron y salieron del local.

Estaban en el estacionamiento y Sasuke pregunto -¿Han venido juntas?- Refiriéndose al auto.

-Sí, fue idea de Ino- Respondió Ameno.

-Yo puedo llevar a alguna si quieren- Las tres se miraron alternativamente y antes de negarse Sasuke intervino –Puedo llevarte Sakura, vivimos en la misma dirección de igual forma- Aclaró.

Sakura se iba a negar cuando Ino habló –Muchas gracias Sasuke- Y acercándose a su oído le susurro – _Luego me contaras como sabe tu dirección frente. Diviértete_ \- Y dicho esto se monto en el auto seguida de Ameno, se despidieron y el auto salió del estacionamiento dejando al par solos. Rápidamente Sasuke señalo su auto y se embarcaron emprendiendo camino al departamento de Sakura.

Al llegar a la entrada Sakura se despidió y Sasuke se acerco para darle un beso en la mejilla, o al menos así pensaba la pelirosa hasta que sintió que los labios de él apresaban los suyos, en un beso delicado, dulce pero pasional. Al principio lo intento alejar pero pronto desistió, entregándose así a un beso exquisito, sintió una leve presión en su labio inferior y entreabrió su boca con un gemido de sorpresa que fue acallado por la boca del azabache. Pronto sintió su lengua húmeda invadir su cavidad bucal y su lengua danzando en el interior. Estaba disfrutando el beso hasta que un poco de cordura llego a ella y se alejo abruptamente.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- Alzó la voz, en una clara señal de enojo.

-Besarte ¡No es obvio!- Respondió el pelinegro un poco alterado por la reacción de ella –Ya no llevas el anillo y me gustas- Dio un suspiro para calmarse –Lo sie- Y un portazo lo hizo callar, Sakura había ingresado a la torre de departamentos visiblemente molesta, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.


	8. Chapter 8

Al entrar a su departamento dejo su bolso encima de la mesa de la sala y se recostó toscamente sobre el sofá, suspirando con la vista fija en el techo –Uchiha…- Lo nombro recordando el beso que le había dado hace minutos, que _se_ habían dado ya que ella había participado en el proceso _-No besas mal-_ Pensó tocándose sus labios, los cuales estaban inclinados en una leve sonrisa.

Se levanto del sofá directo a la ducha y a dormir, mañana seria otro día.

La guardia nocturna ya había terminado dándole paso así a la diurna que era la que actualmente ejercía Sakura por el cambio de horario. Quien se encontraba exhausta luego de una operación de 4 horas.

La pelirosa avanzaba por los pasillos, añorando el sofá que se encontraba en la sala de descanso de los doctores para tomar una ansiada siesta.

Por la ventanilla de la puerta de la sala no se veía a nadie _–Genial… Podre dormir tranquila-_ No se esperaba que al entrar la sala si estuviese habitada, por dos personas muy conocidas para ella.

-K-Kabuto- Escucho la voz de Ameno entrecortada.

Sakura se sorprendió e instintivamente avanzó hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz de su amiga, su visión se encontraba parcialmente nublada por una pared, avanzando unos pasos hacia adelante se encontró con una escena que la dejo con su boca en forma de "O".

Encima de una pequeña mesa donde estaba la cafetera se encontraba su amiga Ameno inclinada, con las piernas separadas y desnudas, solo conservaba la parte superior del uniforme, agarrándose fuertemente al otro extremo de la mesa y gimiendo sin pudor, detrás de ella sujetándole el cabello estaba Kabuto, sin pantalones también. Al estar de espaldas los dos, no notaron la presencia de la ojijade quien pudo vislumbrar el blanco y carnoso trasero de su colega masculino, como se tensaba y luego se relajaba paulatinamente producto de cada embestida que le daba a la joven doctora que yacía sobre la mesa, a su merced.

-Más f-fuerte ¡Ah!- Pidió la joven de cabello castaño –Por favor- Suplico visiblemente excitada.

Kabuto quien aún tenía su cabello tomado entre sus manos la jalo sutilmente hasta que ella volteo su cara para así fundirse en un beso muy pasional mientras seguían sumergidos en el proceso de dar y recibir embestidas, las cuales habían aumentado su velocidad.

Terminando con su estupor la pelirosa retrocedió lentamente hasta llegar a la puerta y salir silenciosamente, cuidando de no interrumpir la escena protagonizada en la sala de descanso.

-Diablos- Pronuncio encaminándose a la cafetería del hospital _–Yo también quiero tener sexo-_ Se lamentaba mentalmente en su trayecto –Esta sequia es infernal- Reconoció a su pesar.

-¿Sequia?- Preguntó su rubia amiga quien caminaba en dirección a ella -¿Te has vuelto loca?- Pregunto burlonamente –Ya me lo esperaba, vamos frente- Tomándola de la mano aclaro –Necesito descansar un poco, quizás duerma un poco para recuperarme de esta larga noche-.

-¡No!- Chillo la pelirosa sorprendiendo a su amiga –Mejor vamos a la cafetería por algo de comer, muero de hambre- Pidió con gestos exagerados, sin lograr convencer a su amiga.

-Ve tú. Yo te espero allá- Respondió despreocupada la rubia.

-Ino- La llamó en tono de advertencia y preocupación mientras se le acercaba para murmurar –A la cafetería. Tengo algo que contarte- Su amiga rápidamente accedió siguiéndola a la cafetería.

-Ahora sí, ya estamos aquí- Sentándose en la silla pidió –Cuenta frentona-.

Sakura se encontraba debatiéndose entre sí ocultar la escena presenciada en la sala de descanso y omitirla o contárselo a su amiga _–No es mi asunto_ \- Decidió luego de su disputa interna.

-Sasuke me besó- Soltó sin más mientras tomaba su café bien cargado en la cafetería que se encontraba frente al hospital donde trabajaba.

-¡Oh!- La fingida sorpresa de su amiga la descolocó _–_ ¿Besa bien?-.

-¿No te extraña que me haya besado anoche?- Preguntó levantando una ceja, cuando su amiga negó con un gesto de cabeza ella bufo.

-Tengo ojos Sakura, y créeme que los vi con estas hermosuras- Señalándose sus ojos azul cielo argumento –Mientras bailaban sensualmente, llegue a pensar que podrían tener algo y no me lo habías dicho- Reconoció.

-Solo fue un simple baile… Nada más- Se excuso.

-No te hagas la tonta, entre ustedes hay química y lo sabes… Le gustas a Sasuke-.

-Ya me lo dijo- Susurro.

-¿¡Qué!?- Su amiga se inclino en la mesa de metal dejando su café a un lado _–_ ¿Y qué le respondiste?-.

-Nada- Fue la escaza respuesta de la ojijade.

-¿Cómo que nada?- Tomando asiento nuevamente pidió –Cuéntame todo lo que paso-.

Con un suspiro Sakura comenzó con su relato –Me llevo a casa, y frente a la torre de departamentos se inclino hacia mí, pensé que se despediría con un beso de mejilla pero no… Me besó, después me dijo que lo había hecho porque ya no me veía el anillo de compromiso y porque le gustaba, no supe qué hacer-.

-¿Te fuiste sin decirle nada?- Al ver como la pelirosa asentía continuo –Sakura estas soltera, quizás te venga bien salir con alguien y ese alguien puede ser Sasuke, ambas sabemos que le has interesado desde que te vio en su restaurante…Y mira que el hombre no está **NADA** mal _–_ Haciendo énfasis en la palabra "nada" sonrió.

-Lo sé- Respondió Sakura también sonriente mientras terminaba con su café.

Esa tarde llego a su departamento exhausta, no quiso entrar a la habitación de descanso después del incidente y Ameno había actuado extraña durante lo que restaba de turno.

-Qué bien que mis vacaciones estén muy cerca- Dijo al momento de quitarse toda la ropa y dirigirse a la ducha.

Minutos después salió con una toalla envuelta en su cabellera rosa y totalmente desnuda, así se sentía más cómoda. Era su hogar después de todo, se dirigió a su habitación en busca de ropa, se preparo algo de almuerzo y antes de que la noche cayera en Japón salió a tomar aire a un parque cercano.

Caminaba lentamente por el parque cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar, lo saco del bolsillo de su chaqueta y contesto.

-Hola mamá- Saludo.

-Hija ¿Cómo estás?- Preguntó en tono intranquilo.

-Muy bien ¿Papá y tu se encuentran bien?- Mientras paseaba por las aceras miraba a las parejas que pasaban a su lado, las madres con sus bebes en coches, los niños montados en unos viejos columpios sonriendo y tan felices.

-Si- Guardo silencio como buscando las palabras adecuadas para lo que diría a continuación _–_ ¿Viste el periódico ayer?- Preguntó finalmente.

Tomando asiento en una banca despejada, cruzo las piernas mientras recargaba su espalda en la baranda, inhalo y exhalo con pesar –Si… ¿Lo preguntas por la noticia de Sai?-.

-Sí, pensé que… Olvídalo-.

Sakura sonrió antes de responder _–_ ¿Qué me molestaría saber que probablemente estuviese saliendo con alguien mientras aún estábamos comprometidos?- Al no escuchar respuesta de parte de su madre, continuo –No. Sai es un tema del pasado, de hecho me alegro que ya este retomando su vida. Aunque no lo puedo negar… Me ha tomado por sorpresa y hasta me he alegrado de haber terminado con él. Era lo mejor y ya lo tengo más que confirmado-.

Su madre soltó un audible suspiro –Y yo que pensé que él era un buen hombre. Me alegra que lo tomaras bien hija. Siempre tan fuerte- Animó su madre desde el otro lado de la línea.

Visualizo de reojo a una persona que se sentaba en el otro extremo de la banca –Hablamos después. Ahora no estoy en casa, yo te devuelvo la llamada- Luego de escuchar la despedida de su madre guardo su teléfono. Miro a unos niños que corrieron rápidamente cerca de su banca, rodeándola y luego siguiendo su curso manteniendo la carrera entre risas.

-Los niños siempre son tan enérgicos- Una sensual voz masculina hablaba a su lado. Al ser los únicos en la banca rodeada de hojas amarillentas producto del otoño asimilo y el comentario era dirigido a ella.

Giro su rostro para poder mirar al hombre a su lado -¿N-Neji?- Preguntó visiblemente sorprendida.

-Hola Sakura- El apuesto hombre alzo su mano en señal de saludo -¿Cómo has estado?-.

La pelirosa tenía años sin ver a Neji, siempre habían sentido atracción mutua en la universidad, aunque estudiaban carreras distintas eran del mismo año, hasta que el castaño se fijo en una compañera de carrera luego de llegar al acuerdo con Sakura de que lo conveniente era quedar como amigos; después se caso con ella cuando ambos tenían 21 años de edad. Luego de su boda toda comunicación entre ellos termino cuando él se mudo a otra ciudad con su esposa y nunca más supo de su persona, hasta hoy –Muy bien- Respondió con una amplia sonrisa -¿Y cómo se encuentra Tenten?- Preguntó con formalidad.

-Bien. Supongo…- Aquella respuesta produjo un levantamiento de ceja en la ojijade.

-¿Supones?-.

-Sí. No he hablado con ella desde el divorcio- Respondió tranquilamente.

-¿Se… Se han divorciado?- Se encontraba atónita, desde que Neji había iniciado su relación con Tenten el amor entre ellos era muy visible.

-Hace poco más de un año- Girándose para quedar frente a frente acoto –Éramos muy jóvenes cuando nos casamos, jóvenes e inmaduros- Reconoció.

-Entiendo- Asintió ante las palabras del joven de voz profunda.

-Por el tiempo que ha pasado ya eres doctora imagino ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida en todos estos años Sakura?- La miraba interesado en su respuesta.

-Sí, actualmente soy doctora ejerciendo en emergencias. Me encanta mi trabajo- Repuso.

-Que explicita- Respondió a modo de sarcasmo recibiendo una sonora carcajada por parte de la pelirosa. -¿Estas casada?- Preguntó finalmente –Imagino que si- Se auto-respondió.

-¿Por qué lo piensas?-.

-Eres una mujer bella, profesional, supongo que ya con tus 26 años has sentado cabeza. No es difícil imaginárselo-.

-Pues te equivocas. Estuve comprometida, pero ya eso termino. Actualmente estoy felizmente soltera- Con una sonrisa en su rostro acoto –No me hagas sentir como fracasada con eso de que ya a mi edad debería estar casada- Bromeo.

-No era mi intención. Entonces no tendrías problema en aceptar una cena conmigo. Si tienes tiempo podemos tenerla en este momento-.

-¿Ahora?- Neji asintió. Ella miro su teléfono celular un instante para asegurarse de la hora y poco después accedió.

Llegaron a un acogedor restaurante, elegante, sofisticado y moderno, muy propio de los lugares frecuentados por Neji. La cena transcurrió a la perfección, entre risas, buenos momentos y recuerdos de la universidad. El castaño le conto a la pelirosa que se había mudado de vuelta a su ciudad natal poco después del divorcio, aunque había estado ausente por asuntos de trabajo. Horas más tarde se encontraba fuera de su torre de departamentos en el auto de Neji, antes de bajar se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y un _"Hasta pronto"._ Cuando se dispuso a salir del auto Neji la detuvo para pedirle su número telefónico. Luego de intercambiarlos la pelirosa arribo su departamento.

Al día siguiente Sakura se encontraba anhelando sus vacaciones. Las había postergado después de romper el compromiso, pero ese día sentía que le urgían.

Ameno no había hablado sobre lo del incidente de ayer en la sala de descanso ni con Ino ni con Sakura, pero si se había mostrado afligida y distante.

-¿Sucede algo Ameno?- Pregunto la rubia doctora en uno de los pasillos, en lo que se encontraban supervisando a sus pacientes.

Se paso las manos por su cabello castaño el cual estaba recogido en una coleta alta -Me acosté con Kabuto- A oídos de la rubia eso solo fue un indescifrable murmuro aunque no para Sakura.

-¿Qué? No entendí- Repuso la rubia.

-Tuve sexo con Kabuto… Ayer- Admitió avergonzada.

-¿¡QUÉ!? ¿Cómo…? ¿Cuándo…? ¿Dónde…?- Balbuceaba la rubia mientras miraba atónita a su amiga, Sakura por su parte le dedico una mirada compasiva y les señalo el pequeño cuarto de utensilios, hablar de eso en un pasillo de hospital, no era lo más indicado después de todo.

Ya dentro Ameno comenzó a relatar -Eh…- El color carmín se apodero de las mejillas de la castaña –Todo fue muy rápido- Comenzó a explicar –Se recuerdan que en el bar decidí tratarlo con indiferencia, tal cual hacia él conmigo en ocasiones…- Sus amigas asintieron –Pues, eso hice…- Trago saliva sonoramente –Lo trate como a un desconocido y él lo noto. Intentaba buscarme y hablarme innumerables ocasiones y yo me regia por la idea de ser indiferente con él. No le gusto. Cuando se presento el descanso todo fue muy rápido. Cuando llegue a la sala de descanso ya él estaba allí, esperándome no muy contento debo decir. Me interrogo sobre mi actitud y al no obtener una respuesta convincente sobre el motivo se abalanzo sobre mí, me beso apasionadamente. Nunca me habían besado así- Admitió –De los besos pasamos a las caricias y de ahí pues… Al sexo-.

-¿Cómo? Ósea que ¿Tuvieron sexo en la sala de descanso?- Interrogo la ojiazul.

Ameno afirmo con un gesto de cabeza.

Inesperadamente se escucho una carcajada, proveniente de Ino -¡Me alegro que tu si hayas tenido sexo Ameno!-

-Mira que la _sequia_ no es aconsejable- Admitió a su pesar Sakura, llamando la atención de las colegas presentes –Pero lo que no entiendo es por qué estas así ¿Paso algo más ayer?- Inquirió.

-Sí. Desde que lo hicimos ha estado distante, más de lo común y eso… No es buena señal-.

-Oye Ameno pero… ¿El sexo fue bueno, no?- Pregunto indiscretamente Ino, ganándose una mirada fulminante por parte de la pelirosa.

-Sí. De hecho fue muy bueno- Sakura la miro entre sorprendida y divertida.

-Entonces- La rubia buscaba una explicación y al no encontrarla aconsejo –Habla con él. Kabuto es hombre y ellos suelen ser un poco lentos. Habla sobre lo de ayer y averigua que significo para él, si la respuesta es agradable a tu parecer pueden y hasta tengan una cita; si no… Mándalo a la mierda y no pierdas el tiempo- Ameno accedió a poner en práctica el consejo de su amiga y salieron de la pequeña habitación a ejercer su labor.

-Recuérdame tocar antes de entrar a la sala de descanso la próxima vez y asegurarme de que la cafetera este desocupada- Dijo divertida la pelirosa en cuanta Ameno y ella se quedaron solas.

-¿Tú… Nos viste?-.

-Oh sí- Y al ver la expresión de horror de su amiga explicó –Tranquila. No se lo he dicho a nadie, ni lo diré. No es mi asunto después de todo. Solo tengan más cuidado, la próxima puede que quien los vea no sea alguien ni remotamente discreta, como yo- Sonrió, recibiendo una sonrisa de parte de su amiga.

Otro turno había terminado en la vida de la doctora Haruno. Llegó a su casa poco antes del atardecer - _1 día más… 1 día más_ \- Pensaba.

Y el último día antes de comenzar sus vacaciones llegó.

El turno diurno transcurrió como de costumbre y termino antes de lo pensado. Cuando Sakura ya se preparaba para salir del hospital paso por recepción –Que disfrute sus vacaciones, doctora- Deseo la nueva recepcionista.

Sakura le dirigió una sonrisa antes de acotar –Ya te he dicho que puedes tutearme. Y gracias, cuídate mucho- Varios doctores en el trayecto se despidieron y también le desearon unas agradables y merecidas vacaciones.

Cuando la poca luminosidad del sol del atardecer toco su rostro, sonrió.

 _-Mes de descanso, voy a por ti-_ Pensó.

Con lo que no contaba es que ese _mes_ de descanso, seria único, en todo el sentido de la palabra. _Muchas_ cosas ocurrirían en ese lapso de tiempo.

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado este cap. Sé que no hubo interacción entre Sasuke y Sakura, pero en el siguiente si lo habrá. El tan esperado mes de vacaciones de la doctora Haruno comenzara.**

 **¿Qué les pareció el reencuentro de Neji y Sakura? No sé a ustedes pero ante mis ojos Neji es hermoso *-* Y no debía morir… Kishimoto sabe lo que hace.**

 **He tenido muchas ideas sobre las vacaciones de Sakura y debo admitirlo, creo que es imposible relatarlas sin Lemon. Por lo tanto me veré en la obligación de cambiar la categoría de T a M. Espero y no les moleste y si así es háganmelo saber. ¡Saludos a todos!**


	9. Chapter 9

_Un atractivo pelinegro se encontraba recordando el beso que le había dado la noche anterior a cierta pelirosa. La cual se había ganado el apodo de "molestia" ya que primero estaba el asunto de su compromiso, luego la indiferencia y cuando por fin se vuelve amigable lo rechaza después de un beso. Eso lo inquietaba. Ella lo inquietaba. Siempre tan extraña e impredecible. Así era Sakura Haruno ante sus ojos, una molestia personal, complicada, directa y a veces un poco grosera. No podía dejar de lado la atracción que sentía por ella, pero desde la noche del beso se había preguntado si de verdad la pelirosa valdría tantas complicaciones. Después de todo, él podía estar con cualquier mujer que quisiera, cuando quisiera. No le veía el sentido a estar detrás de alguien como ella. Luego de tanto pensarlo decidió dejar las cosas por la paz. Ya no estaría detrás de ella. Él no era así y no cambiaría por la dueña de los ojos jade. Simplemente se rindió._

 _Hasta que…_

 _Se encontraba supervisando uno de sus restaurantes de la ciudad, luego de ver como las empleadas se desvivían por atenderlo y le dirigieran miradas lascivas, los empleados lo trataran como si fuese de porcelana y se cerciorara de que todo estuviese en orden, se dispuso a salir del establecimiento._

 _Al tocar la manilla de la elegante puerta de cristal, reconoció una cabellera rosa que se acercaba. Acompañada, noto enseguida al castaño que la había ayudado a bajar del auto y que caminaba a su lado. Por su mente cruzo la idea de que fuese su prometido, ya tendría tiempo de descubrirlo. Rápidamente se sentó en una de las mesas al fondo, cubriéndose discretamente con la cartilla del menú. Su molestia personal ingreso al local sonriéndole a su acompañante, lo cual produjo un tic nervioso en su ojo de pura irritación -¿Qué le vera a ese tipejo?- Se cuestionaba internamente._

 _Los recién llegados al restaurant se sentaron en una mesa que quedaba diagonal a su posición en el fondo. Donde pudo observar de manera discreta al acompañante de Sakura, ya que se habían sentado frente el uno del otro, por lo tanto la pelirosa le daba la espalda –Hasta inconsciente lo hace- Pensó divertido._

 _Una apuesta camarera se acerco a tomar su orden y al reconocerlo le coqueteo descaradamente. En un intento de zafarse de ella pidió lo primero que estaba en el menú._

 _La camarera tomo su orden y se encamino a la cocina, meneando sus caderas más de lo debido al caminar, provocándole… En vano. Ya que su atención estaba en su totalidad en la pareja sentada diagonalmente a su posición actual._

 _Noto como los hombros de Sakura estaban visiblemente relajados, su espalda no estaba tensa y como se movía un poco su cabello rosa ante un movimiento, estaba riéndose, y lo confirmo al ver como su acompañante sonreía, no tan entusiasta como ella, pero hacia el intento. –Se la quiere llevar a la cama- Dedujo luego de unos minutos observándolos a escondidas. En su interior comenzaron a surgir unos sentimientos de furia e indignación ¿Por qué ella se mostraba tan relajada y tranquila con el castaño, pero no con él? Esa pregunta lo irrito, aún así decidió seguir espiándolos. La camarera llego con su orden poco después intentado llamar la atención del pelinegro, cosa que nuevamente no consiguió._

 _Su platillo lo dejo casi intacto, dedicándose a observar disimuladamente a la pareja, intercalando su mirada con otras personas o su comida, evitando así ser descubierto._

 _Casi dos horas después, la pareja llamo al camarero para pedir la cuenta y retirarse, por suerte para él y como era de esperarse, el hombre fue quien pago la cena._

 _Eso le dio la oportunidad de poder leer su nombre y así saber su identidad por medio del recibo de pago con el que se quedaba el restaurant luego de que un cliente pagara con tarjeta. Reconociendo inmediatamente el apellido Hyuuga._

" _ **Neji Hyuuga. Necesito información de él. Lo más pronto posible, gracias."**_

 _Aunque no estaba en su naturaleza ser amable, si lo era con Karin ella recaudaría información mucho más rápido y sin muchas preguntas. Y así fue, poco después recibió la información necesaria._

" _ **Neji Hyuuga. Pronto nuevo presidente de la empresa Internacional Byakugan Hyuuga's Company por motivo de jubilación del actual presidente Hiashi. 26 años. Exitoso desde siempre. Nunca ha sido arrestado. Sin hijos. Divorciado hace poco más de 1 año."**_

 _Dada las circunstancias, no creía que fuese el prometido de Sakura. Aunque sus intenciones para con ella estaban a simple vista para el pelinegro. Él estaba detrás de molestia._

 _Y sin notarlo, ese fue el incentivo que necesitaba para retomar su interés (Realmente nunca perdido) por Sakura._

 _Con una sonrisa satisfactoria adornando su rostro, se dio cuenta de dos cosas importantes._

 _*Con Sakura era mejor actuar amistosamente. Así conseguías la atención necesaria._

 _*Debía actuar rápido, no era el único detrás de ella. Eso le administro un poco de emoción al "juego"._

* * *

El primer día de vacaciones transcurría con mucha calma para la doctora Haruno, quién se encontraba en su departamento almorzando comida india en compañía de un aburrido programa de televisión. Ya había quedado con su abuela de visitarla en su tiempo libre quién obviamente acepto gustosa por tener a su nieta en casa. La comida a domicilio que había encargado estaba deliciosa, aunque le faltaba algo.

Recostada en su sofá con una franelilla blanca que dejaba a simple vista sus pezones y con bragas color berenjena, se sentía relajada en casa, hasta que el timbre la obligo a dejar de holgazanear. Se dirigió a la puerta pero antes de llegar recordó su atuendo, rápidamente corrió a su habitación por una sudadera gris y un pantalón de algodón negro, ajustado al cuerpo, se dejo el cabello un poco alborotado y corrió a la puerta nuevamente, esta vez más presentable. Tocaban el timbre insistentemente, cosa que la hizo resoplar.

Al abrir, sus ojos jade se abrieron de la sorpresa al cruzarse con Sasuke, quién estaba de pie en el pasillo con unos jeans claros y una camisa blanca con cuello de pico, hasta informal se veía muy… ¿Sexy?

-Hola Sakura- Saludo mientras sus ojos divagaban por el cuerpo de la pelirosa.

-Sasuke- Saludo con un leve asentimiento de cabeza. –¿Qué te trae por aquí?- Preguntó directamente.

Sasuke suspiro pesadamente mientras cerraba sus ojos, al abrirlos nuevamente preguntó –¿Puedo pasar?- La pelirosa pareció meditarlo unos segundos antes de desplazarse a un lado de la puerta y permitirle la entrada señalando con una mano, por primera vez en el departamento de la pelirosa pudo hablar –He venido a disculparme… Por lo de la otra noche- Específico.

-¿Por el beso que me robaste?- Su tono burlón no se hizo esperar y es que escuchar una disculpa por parte del Uchiha le resultaba divertido.

-Tampoco es que te opusieras- Murmuro el pelinegro en un intento por mantener su orgullo. Ella levanto una ceja y frunció el ceño disgustada – _Mierda._ _No debo molestarla-_ Recordando el propósito de su visita intento esbozar una sonrisa amable –Lo siento- Repitió a su pesar –Se que no debí besarte pero vamos, es obvio que me atraes- Comento sin importancia. Sakura trago grueso, ese hombre era directo –Pero no hay justificación para mi comportamiento, así que te pido disculpas y te invito a almorzar- Propuso.

-Ya he comido- Respondió Sakura señalando su caja a domicilio de comida india, que descansaba sobre la mesa de centro de la sala de estar, justo enfrente de un televisor de pantalla plana de dimensiones consideradas. Eso le dio la oportunidad de ojear un poco por la residencia.

-Prometo que la comida estará muy buena- Repuso.

-Ya estoy llena, será para otra oportunidad- Desde que vio a Sasuke en la puerta de su departamento había recordado el beso en su coche y los nervios estaban comenzando a aparecer, soltando respuestas escuetas y cortantes, ya que ese era un efecto secundario de los nervios. Muy conocido por ella.

-La caja está a medio comer y probablemente ya se haya enfriado su contenido. No des excusas baratas- Pidió determinado.

Sakura suspiro –¿No vas a desistir, verdad?- Sasuke negó con un movimiento de su cabeza –Solo será un almuerzo de amigos- Aclaro. Él la miro con una leve curvatura en sus labios, quería sonreír pero finalmente asintió –Iré a arreglarme- Accedió –Siéntate mientras tanto ¿Quieres algo de tomar?- Preguntó cortésmente, él negó al momento de sentarse en el sofá de piel rojo, ella se adentro en su habitación.

Se arreglo en tiempo record con unos jeans ajustados, una blusa azul marino de manga ¾ y unos botines negros de tacón alto, peino su cabello y decidió llevarlo suelto, se maquillo sutilmente y dándose por terminada tomo un abrigo y su bolso antes de salir de la habitación.

Aún en el sofá se encontraba Sasuke, con su actitud imponente y muy guapo vestido de manera informal. Se levanto inmediatamente al verla acercarse –Te ves muy bien- Alago. Ella sonrió y se dirigieron a la puerta.

Salieron de la torre de departamentos y se adentraron en el lujoso auto de él. En el camino no intercambiaron muchas palabras, el silencio les resultaba cómodo a ambos. El auto se detuvo frente a un restaurant moderno y elegante, entonces una pregunta invadió a Sakura. ¿Los dejarían entrar vestidos de esa manera informal? Sasuke le abrió la puerta del copiloto y le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a bajar.

Ya en las puertas del establecimiento los nervios de Sakura reaparecieron. Moriría de vergüenza si les negaban la entrada, aunque para su sorpresa eso estuvo muy lejos de la realidad. El encargado del restaurant acudió a ellos para darles la bienvenida, entonces lo entendió. Sasuke era el dueño del restaurant. El encargado los dirigió a una zona apartada, mucho más discreta que todo el resto del lugar, conservaba esa elegancia con un toque de discreción, haciéndolo lucir encantador. Tomaron asiento y el encargado les trajo personalmente la cartilla del menú. Cosa que solo logro confirmar la idea de que Sasuke era un cliente importante, sino es que era el dueño.

El pelinegro pidió una botella de vino para degustar antes de encargar sus pedidos, la miraba atentamente mientras la pelirosa examinaba detenidamente el menú. Tomaron de la botella que les llego poco después. Sasuke fue el primero en romper el silencio -¿Te gusta el vino?- Inquirió.

-Esta delicioso- Reconoció ella esbozando una sonrisa sincera que logro formar una sonrisa en él.

-¿Ya decidiste que encargar?- Volvió a preguntar en tono amable. Ella respondió afirmativamente. Sasuke hizo una seña e inmediatamente se les acerco una camarera, esbelta, de cabello naranja recogido en una coleta y de piel nívea. Al terminar de anotar sus pedidos se retiro con un movimiento de caderas insinuante.

-¿Vienes mucho por aquí?- Preguntó la ojijade para terminar con el silencio.

-Solo cuando es necesario- Admitió. Otro silencio los invadió y ahora fue él quien decidió terminarlo –Siempre necesito estar familiarizado con mis establecimientos- Explicó –Supongo y a ti te pasa algo similar con tus pacientes-.

-Si… Aunque estos días estaré un poco distanciada de ellos, he tomado mis vacaciones-.

-Lo sé.- Respondió con tranquilidad mientras tomaba la copa de vino entre sus manos y la acercaba a su boca. Esa boca que Sakura ya había mirado varias veces desde que él había llegado a su casa.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Su ceja se elevo ante la intriga.

-Pase por el hospital antes de ir a tu departamento. La recepcionista me indico que no estarías por allí en unos días y supuse que eran por vacaciones o enfermedad, al llegar a tu departamento la segunda opción fue eliminada de inmediato. Te veías muy atractiva para estar enferma- Sakura se ruborizo levemente por el comentario y desvió su mirada -¿Por cuánto tiempo estarás de vacaciones?-.

-Un mes- La camarera llego al terminar de pronunciar la respuesta, con sus órdenes.

-¿Y ya has pensado en que ocupar ese tiempo?- La miraba fijamente, con esos ojos tan negros y penetrantes que podía hacer creer a las personas que leían sus pensamientos.

-Visitare a mis padres, quizás lo haga mañana. También iré a ver a mi abuela, vive en otro estado- Se llevo una mano en el mentón mientras pensaba en otras actividades. No se le ocurrió nada –Hasta el momento no tengo nada más en mis planes- Reconoció.

-Eso podría cambiar- Susurro el pelinegro.

-¿Dijiste algo?- Preguntó la pelirosa.

-No. Ahora comamos- Señalo los platos y sonrió levemente.

Se llevo el primer bocado de fugu a su boca, degustándolo con sosiego mientras miraba atentamente a la pelirosa. Ella había ordenado shabu-shabu y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al tener en frente su pedido, se veía delicioso. Humedeció un trozo en salsa de soja antes de llevarlo a su boca.

-¿Te ha gustado?- Mirándola de manera divertida mientras comía con anhelo espero su respuesta.

-Esta exquisito. Gracias por invitarme- Se limpio con una servilleta blanca con bordados en color dorado.

El almuerzo fue ameno para ambos, charlaron sobre trabajos, hobbies y su familia ya que Sakura pregunto por el estado de salud de Mikoto.

Encargaron su postre, Sakura se decidió por anmitsu y Sasuke por uirō. Una hora más tarde desalojaron el local, satisfechos por el delicioso almuerzo y por la buena compañía. El pelinegro la llevo a su torre de departamentos y la acompaño hasta el de ella, no traspaso el marco de la puerta. Una sonrisa malévola se formo en sus labios al mirar por encima del hombro de la ojijade mientras se despedían, el gran sofá rojo que era el centro de atracción de la sala de estar de ella –Haría un buen contraste con su piel… Desnuda- Pensó en su momento.

Mientras se despedían intercambiaron números telefónicos, y poco después él se acerco lentamente para besar su mejilla, un escalofrió recorrió sus cuerpos al momento del rose. Ella miro como su caminar seguro se alejaba de su vista hasta entrar en el ascensor y con un suspiro ingreso a su departamento, no lo negaría. Había disfrutado esa tarde con el Uchiha.

Otro día comenzaba en la movida ciudad de Japón. La pelirosa se dirigió a la casa de sus padres y horas más tarde recibió un mensaje en su móvil. –" _¿Tienes planes para mañana? S."_

Con una sonrisa tecleo–" _Aún no. ¿Algún plan en mente?"-._

Minutos después recibió la respuesta –" _Quizás. ¿Visitaste a tus padres? S."-_

 _-"Estoy en ello."-_ Respondió poco después.

- _"Espero no ser inoportuno. Te llamo más tarde para no molestar ¿Vale? S."-_

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior antes de responder _–"Vale. Cuídate."-_

 _-"Tu igual."-_ Fue la respuesta que recibió. Guardo su teléfono y disfruto del resto del día con sus padres.

El reloj marcaba las ocho menos cuarto cuando Sakura salió de la ducha de su casa como era costumbre con una toalla envuelta en su cabellera rosa y sin más cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar, se acerco a la mesa de noche de su habitación donde reposaba el mismo y atendió la llamada.

-Sakura- Saludo el pelinegro con su voz áspera y profunda logrando erizar los vellos de la nuca de ella.

-Sasuke- Respondió a modo de saludo.

-¿Te apetece cenar mañana?- Preguntó.

-¿Eso es una cita Uchiha?- Inquirió con burla.

-Puede que sí. ¿Aceptas?- Su respuesta sonó mordaz aunque esa no fuese su intención.

-Supongo. No tengo nada mejor que hacer.- Admitió mientras se sentaba en su cama.

-Entonces paso por ti a las siete-.

-¿Qué lugar tienes pensado? Digo para arreglarme acorde a mi entorno.- Explico.

-Lo sabrás mañana. Buenas noches- Se despidió y por su tono de voz la pelirosa supo que probablemente sonreía de manera arrogante.

-Está bien. Buenas noches.- Y así termino la llamada dejando a un Sasuke ansioso y a una Sakura intrigada.

* * *

 **Hola estimados lectores, espero y les guste este capítulo. ¿Dónde creen que será la cena? :3 Me gustaría leer sus opiniones. ¡Saludos! ¿Habra o no lemon? Descubranlo en el sig. capítulo. Jajajaja  
**


	10. Chapter 10

A las siete menos diez de la noche, Sakura estaba frente al espejo de cuerpo completo de su habitación. Había decidido usar un vestido tubo de color negro, con un elegante escote en forma de corazón y de tiras gruesas que le sujetaban el pecho de manera que le acentuaba el mismo, por encima de las rodillas. Unos zapatos negros de tacón de suela roja, se maquillo destacando sus labios con un labial color carmesí, sus accesorios consistían en una gargantilla y una pulsera de oro, se hizo ondas en su cabello logrando el volumen perfecto, guiñándole el ojo a su reflejo salió de su habitación buscando su bolso de mano de un disimulado estampado, cuando lo consiguió en el sofá dio un suspiro de tranquilidad y se adentro en su cocina para tomar un poco de agua, no era su costumbre ser un manojo de nervios antes de una cita pero esta ocasión era… ¿Especial? No habían acordado que sería una cita, habían acordado, o mejor dicho _ella_ había aclarado desde un comienzo que solo serian amigos.

¿No había por qué estar nerviosa, no?

Miro el reloj que se encontraba en la pared de la cocina y noto que ya era la hora, termino su vaso de agua, estiro su vestido, se perfumo un poco y justo en ese momento escucho el interfono de la entrada que comunicaba con la portería, anunciando la llegada de un invitado, ella pidió que lo dejaran subir y poco después a sus oídos llego el sonido del timbre de la casa. Se encamino a la puerta y la abrió con calma, sus grandes y hermosos ojos jade hicieron contacto con unos profundos de color negro.

Su respiración se paralizo al verlo tan imponente y atractivo con un traje negro, camisa blanca, sin corbata y los dos primeros botones sin abrochar.

 _Que sexy._

-Hola Sasuke- Saludo con un tono neutral, el cual le fue muy difícil encontrar. Él asintió al saludo mientras sus oscuros ojos paseaban por todo el cuerpo de la pelirosa, al parecer a él también le gustaba lo que veía. -¿Quieres pasar?- Preguntó. Él asintió de nuevo y los dos entraron al departamento. Y ahí estaba ese sofá rojo, en el cual él ya había tenido varias fantasías con ella. -¿Quieres algo de tomar?- Sasuke negó y ella entendió entonces que ya se debían ir –Voy por mis cosas y nos vamos- Concluyo dejándolo solo en la sala de estar.

El caminar y en especial el trasero de la pelirosa no pasaron desapercibidos por él.

Sakura regresó poco después con su bolso de mano, lista para la _cita._

Los dos abandonaron la torre de departamentos e ingresaron al auto de él. De nuevo a sus fosas nasales llego el olor del perfume de Sasuke.

-¿Adónde iremos?- Preguntó finalmente la ojijade mientras se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad.

Sasuke la miró fijamente y curvo de forma leve la comisura de sus labios. –Ya verás- Respondió. Y encendió el auto para adentrarse a la carretera.

El camino estuvo acompañado de música y de plática amena, la verdad es que se entendían perfectamente a pesar de que Sasuke no era el hombre más hablador del mundo.

-¿Ya llegamos?- Inquirió la pelirosa al sentir como el auto se detenía. Sasuke soltó su monosílabo como respuesta y salió del auto dejando a la joven confundida.

Siguió con sus ojos jade la silueta de Sasuke la cual se desplazaba con tranquilidad y mucha seguridad en la parte delantera del lujoso auto, rodeándolo hasta llegar a la puerta del copiloto, donde ella se encontraba.

El pelinegro abrió la puerta, le extendió su mano con caballerosidad y ella la tomo, para segundos después salir del auto. Ya de pie, junto a su _no cita,_ comenzó a evaluar su alrededor. Y su expresión de sorpresa no se hizo esperar al ver _Nada._ Pues estaban en un estacionamiento, que poco dejaba ver las luces que brindaban unos faros al final del mismo. Miro a su acompañante al instante. La pregunta se dibujaba en su rostro y siquiera antes de formular pregunta, él le respondió.

-Es más adelante, debemos caminar. Dejaremos el auto aquí.- Fue toda su respuesta. La pelirosa asintió y camino a su lado.

A medida que avanzaban las cosas se tornaban muchos más claras, y todo lo que su vista le mostraba le resultaba hermoso. Se descoloco un poco al no notar que en su trayecto Sasuke había tomado dirección al puerto de yates de la ciudad.

La luna se alzaba en todo su esplendor, siendo el centro de atracción al relucir tan majestuosa sobre el mar, quien estaba calmado y la relajaba con el ir y venir de cada ola. El trayecto a pie fue en silencio, en un silencio cómodo. Ya comprendía porque había pedido caminar, la vista, el aire fresco de la noche, el olor a salitre y la calma que trasmitía ese lugar, nunca se disfrutaría mejor que a pie. El pelinegro la observaba de reojo de vez en vez, deleitándose silenciosamente con la gran sonrisa que se le había formado a ella.

Pronto llegaron a un establecimiento encantador, la parte frontal y lateral de la estancia estaba formada en su mayoría de cristal para poder apreciar la hermosa noche y el mar. Sasuke la guio cuando coloco su mano en la cintura de la joven doctora, la cual no fue indiferente al contacto aunque exteriorizara calma.

La misma se situaba a un costado, ya en tierra firme pero cerca del mar, la estancia era un lugar elegante, acogedor y sutil. Si bien era cierto que existían restaurantes mucho más elegantes en la ciudad este tenía una luz propia, peculiar. Sakura se sentía cómoda en ese lugar. Era un restaurante de muy buen gusto, con un piso impecable de color marrón tostado, mesas oscuras decoradas con manteles color coral y bordadas con hilo de oro. Había clientela moderada quienes se veían muy a gusto. Llegaron a la entrada y luego de que Sasuke hablara sobre su reservación con el encargado y este le sonriera, se sentaron en una de las mesas que daba con plena vista al mar, quien era separado de ellos solo por el cristal.

-¿Te gusta el lugar?- Pregunto el pelinegro luego de arreglar su silla caballerosamente para que Sakura se sentara.

-Es hermoso.- Confeso sonriente –¿Otra de tus propiedades?-

-No, es de un viejo amigo.- Fue la escaza respuesta del pelinegro quien dirigió su mirada al mar.

-¿Y habías venido antes? Supongo.- Volvió a hablar la pelirosa, provocando que él la mirara directamente. Su mirada la intimidaba un poco, sus ojos eran muy profundos.

-Un par de veces- Respondió antes de que un camarero se les acercara con el menú, donde Sasuke aprovecho para pedir una botella de vino.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo estuvo la visita a tus padres?- Indagó él.

-Como siempre.- Dijo –Siempre me relaja visitar a mis padres.- Explico sonriente.

El pelinegro asintió mientras la miraba fijamente, examinándola detenidamente. Debía admitir que esa noche se veía hermosa, no se lo había dicho, ya que no era un hombre de halagos. Y aunque ella era una mujer atractiva siempre, ese día algo aumentaba su belleza, tal vez fuese como ella misma dijo y, la visita a sus padres la había relajado de tal manera que transmitía serenidad, y el hecho de que ya no se portara tan cerrada con él ayudaba. Una sonrisa se asomo en sus labios, aunque trato de disimularla mirando de nuevo el mar, quizás extrañaría un poco a la Sakura de carácter hostil. Esa Sakura, que lo retaba con cada movimiento, aún si no fuese plenamente consciente de ello. Esa Sakura que hasta un punto elevado, lo excitaba.

La botella de vino llego instantes después, el amable camarero tomo orden de sus pedidos y se retiro con una leve reverencia y una sonrisa dirigida a la pelirosa, quien se la devolvió amablemente.

La cena transcurrió sin ningún pormenor, la comida estaba deliciosa y fue acompañada por una amena plática entre amigos.

Cuando el reloj marco pasadas las nueve de la noche, abandonaron la estancia y caminaron de vuelta al estacionamiento y media hora más tarde ya el auto de Sasuke se estaba estacionando en la torre de departamentos de la ojijade.

-¿Quieres subir a tomar algo, antes de irte?- Preguntó con cordialidad después de su disputa mental.

-Está bien.- Y así los dos bajaron del auto y arribaron la vivienda de la pelirosa.

-¿Vino o Whisky?- Hablo la pelirosa luego de ofrecerle asiento a su acompañante.

-Whisky.- Respondió el azabache antes de verla caminar a la cocina. Escucho como se abrían unos cajones y segundos después la pelirosa reapareció con hielo, la botella, y un par de vasos. Le mostro la etiqueta de la botella al pelinegro quien asintió inmediatamente. Sirvió dos vasos y le acerco a él el correspondiente.

-Quiero hacerte una pregunta.- Exclamo el pelinegro luego de degustar el liquido ámbar de su vaso.

-Quizá responda.- Bromeo con el tono serio que había empleado el azabache, rio brevemente y acoto. –Vale, habla.

-¿Sales con alguien actualmente?- Inquirió recordando al castaño de ojos perlas del otro día.

-¿A qué viene la pregunta?- La pelirosa adopto una postura tensa, entonces el pelinegro noto que no estaba cómoda con la conversación, aún así la presiono un poco más.

-No respondas mi pregunta con otra pregunta.- Tomo un sorbo de su vaso mientras se acomodaba en el sofá. Detallándola más a fondo.

-No sé por qué quieres saberlo. No es asunto tuyo, después de todo.- La pelirosa uso un tono mordaz, el cual no fue intencional. Pero el tema de las relaciones la ponía tensa y a la defensiva después de terminar su compromiso con Sai.

-Solo es curiosidad.- Dicho esto Sasuke se termino su vaso de whisky.

-No.- Susurro la pelirosa bajando la vista. Cuando la volvió a topar con el dueño de los ojos ónix y noto que tenía una ceja alzada, repitió. –No. No salgo con nadie.- Hablo esta vez con voz firme. -¿Te sirvo más?- Inquirió cambiando notablemente de tema. El pelinegro asintió.

-¿Por qué se termino tu compromiso?- La pelirosa detuvo su acción de servir más licor en su vaso al instante. Respiro audiblemente antes de retomar su acción.

-Estas muy curioso hoy. –Le acerco su vaso y cuando él lo tomo, respondió. –Un matrimonio entre nosotros no habría funcionado. No lo amaba.- Admitió.

El pelinegro asintió como si se hubiese esperado esa respuesta.

-Y por tu expresión corporal, intuyo que no quieres una relación amorosa en este instante. Me parece lógico.- Reconoció.

-¿Alguna vez has tenido una relación seria, Sasuke?-

-Nunca, realmente. No es lo mío.- Fue sincero en su respuesta.

-¿Y qué es lo tuyo?- Una sonrisa burlona apareció en el rostro de la ojijade.

-Tener buen sexo, satisfacer a las mujeres, darles placer hasta que rocen la locura y por supuesto, no recibir menos que eso, Sa-ku-ra.- Puntualizo. La joven doctora trago grueso.

-Que directo.- Reconoció al lograr articular una frase. –Nunca involucras sentimientos, entonces.- Razono en voz alta.

-Hmp.-

El silencio se apodero de los presentes en la sala, un silencio cargado de tensión, un silencio para nada cómodo al que se sometieron por unos breves segundos hasta que la pelirosa lo rompió pidiendo un momento para dirigirse al baño.

Miro su reflejo en el espejo, se seco la frente notando sus mejillas sonrosadas. Bufo por lo bajo al notarse excitada por las palabras del pelinegro. Sacudió su cabeza, se retoco el cabello, lavo sus manos las cuales estaban un poco temblorosas y se abofeteo mentalmente por su reacción ante la simple pero excitante respuesta de Sasuke.

 _Maldita sequia._

Todo se lo otorgaba a la abstinencia a la que había sucumbido su cuerpo. Como doctora que era, sabia de las necesidades del ser humano. Por un instante se imagino como seria él en la cama, su personalidad, su imponente presencia prometía, y mucho, debía admitirlo. Tan rápido como llegaron esos pensamientos los descarto.

Llego a la sala, donde Sasuke se encontraba sentado. Le sonrió con amabilidad mientras se acercaba, noto su vaso vacio sobre la mesa central y antes de ofrecerle otra copa, él hablo.

-Ya es hora de irme.- Anunció.

La ojijade sintió una leve punzada de decepción al oír esas palabras, de igual manera asintió y se dispuso a inclinarse para recoger la bandeja y las cosas que habían usado para tomar esa noche. No lo podía negar, había sido una noche agradable. Él se ofreció a ayudarla y los dos se dirigieron a la cocina. Ya en esta, Sakura le pidió que guardara la botella en la vitrina de licores que se encontraba situada en la pared, mientras ella botaba el poco hielo por el fregadero y lavaba los vasos. Cuando se giro para buscar un paño de cocina y secar los vasos, uno de ellos resbalo y emitió un ruido sordo al impactar contra el piso y romperse en varios pedazos.

-¡Joder!- El improperio solo se escucho en su mente.

Se agacho para recoger los fragmentos de vidrios, y al instante sintió la cercanía de Sasuke quien se había agachado también para ayudarla. Acerco una papelera que se encontraba a unos cuantos centímetros de ellos, y ambos comenzaron a depositar los cristales ahí.

-Que torpe soy.- Comento nerviosamente ante la cercanía de ambos.

-Hmp. Fue un accidente.- Respondió el pelinegro, su mano toco la de la pelirosa de manera intencional y empezó a dibujar suaves círculos con el dedo índice sobre el dorso de la mano de ella, quien las sintió como una suave caricia. Cuando levanto su vista de sus manos se encontró con los ojos negros más brillantes que había visto en su vida. En ellos se notaba ¿Lujuria? Si, el pelinegro le dedicaba una mirada ardiente. Una mirada que prometía todo con lo que ella había fantaseado en el baño minutos antes.

Entonces se sobresalto al imaginar el curso de las cosas si seguían así. Intento alejar su mano pero al hacerlo de manera brusca se corto con uno de los pocos fragmentos que quedaban en el suelo. Ambos se levantaron rápidamente y se dirigieron al grifo, Sasuke la ayudo a lavarse la sangre que emanaba de la palma de su mano, mientras ella se avergonzaba de su torpeza.

-Molestia.- Mascullo el pelinegro mientras le limpiaba la mano y se la revisaba. Cosa que solo sirvió para aumentar su vergüenza.

Terminada la actividad de limpieza Sakura verifico que su herida era leve e insignificante y culpo a sus plaquetas, que seguramente no estaban en orden y por eso el sangrado constante de la pequeña herida.

-Parece insignificante.- Hablo el pelinegro mientras le miraba descender una gota de sangre por la palma de la mano.

Sin previo aviso se acerco la mano de la pelirosa a los labios y le beso la herida, sintiendo el sabor metálico de su sangre.

La ojijade tenía sus peculiares ojos abiertos como platos.

Sasuke le dirigió nuevamente una mirada llena de lujuria, de deseo. Y en un acto primitivo y poco sutil, la tomo de la nuca y la acerco a él, estampando sus labios sobre los de ella. Los cuales moría por probar desde el beso en su auto.

La pelirosa estaba atónita, el repentino acto de Sasuke la había tomado por sorpresa. Pero sus labios…

 _Estos labios… ¡Carajo! Qué bien se sienten._

Su textura, su ágil movimiento y la pasión que le ponía al beso le hicieron corresponder torpemente al principio, aunque luego con el mismo deseo y la misma avidez que él.

Dirigió sus manos a su nuca y lo presiono contra ella, con intención de acortar la poca distancia que los separaba.

Sasuke retiro la mano que mantenía en su nuca y situó ambas en su cintura, pegándola a su cuerpo, logrando que su miembro semi-erecto impactara contra el bajo vientre de ella, quien respondió con un gemido provocándole un gruñido de placer el cual murió en la boca ajena. Sus manos comenzaron a acariciar su estrecha cintura sobre la suave tela del vestido. Mientras ella acariciaba su nuca y sus hombros con sensual lentitud.

Una corriente eléctrica se apodero de sus columnas al pegarse aún más el uno al otro. En busca del máximo contacto. Él pidió permiso tácito para adentrar su lengua en la boca de la pelirosa cuando ejerció presión sobre sus finos, delicados y dulces labios. Logrando así que ella abriera su cavidad bucal al instante, permitiéndole entrelazar sus lenguas en una danza erótica de chupetones y lamidas. Impulsado por el momento él dirigió sus manos a ambas nalgas de la ojijade. Abarcándolas casi en su totalidad. Otro gruñido escapo de sus labios al sentir ese trasero tan suave y terso que a sus ojos había sido delicioso desde la primera vez que la vio, a partir de ese instante esa parte seria una de sus favoritas de ella.

Maldijo internamente la falta de oxígeno que los hizo separarse después de tan apasionado beso. Busco su mirada al instante y con lo que se topo solo logro acentuar su erección. La erección que había tenido desde que la vio esa noche y la que pudo controlar durante toda la velada, ahora había despertado en su totalidad, requiriendo de las atenciones de aquella exuberante mujer, que ahora se encontraba con los labios rojos e hinchados, respirando agitadamente igual que él, con las mejillas de un hermoso color carmesí y sus preciosos ojos jade oscurecidos por las pupilas dilatadas producto de la excitación. Su pene dio una sacudida ante tal escena.

-E-Esto no… No está b-bien- Pronuncio la agitada mujer a duras penas.

-¿Quieres detenerlo?- Le pregunto él en tono seductor.

Ella guardo silencio durante unos significativos segundos, mientras analizaba la situación.

Esto está mal… Pero ¡Jesús! Que no pare.

-Eso es un no.- Y sin mediar otra palabra, la beso efusivamente de nuevo. Esta vez ella no vacilo ni un instante y le correspondió el beso, y fue ella quien ejerció presión en los labios de él, para profundizar la conexión.

La pelirosa sintió las manos de él en sus glúteos y como la alzo para colocarla sobre el granito de la isla de la cocina, respondió enroscando sus piernas en las caderas del pelinegro. Logrando que su vestido se subiera a sus muslos y también una fricción de sexos deliciosa para ambos, en ese momento supo que estaba perdida. Que ya no había marcha atrás.

 _Que Dios me agarre confesada... No deseo parar esto._

* * *

 **Hola mis queridos lectores, disculpen la tardanza. Como explique en mi otro fanfic "Seducción" presente un bloqueo de escritor** **. ¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo de hoy?¿Para tirar rosas o por el contrario tomates? Espero saber su opinión por medio de los reviews. Déjenme su comentario que eso me hace feliz.**

 **Gracias a erikaeri, cinlayj2 y NinaPaige por apoyar mi historia, un besote para ustedes.  
**

 **Y por último, quería recomendarles "Seducción" es una adaptación de mis trilogía favoritas. Pasen por la historia y déjenme sus opiniones.**

 **Saludos a todos.**


	11. Chapter 11

-Sa-Sasu…ke- Susurro la ojijade al sentir la virilidad de su acompañante aún sobre la telas de sus bragas y del pantalón del mismo.

El pelinegro llevo una de sus manos a la espalda de ella al momento que unió sus bocas en un beso deseoso, fogoso y excitante.

A tientas buscaba el cierre del vestido, mientras sus sexos se frotaban frenéticamente por la posición que les brindaba el estar ella sobre la isla de la cocina mientras él seguía de pie entre sus muslos.

Su beso subió de intensidad al sentir la lengua ajena inundando sus bocas. Para los dos en ese momento no existía nada ni nadie más. Solo estaba el placer de ambos, el placer carnal que habían mantenido a raya desde que se conocieron. Porque aunque no lo admitirían en voz alta, habían sentido atracción desde el preciso instante en que sus miradas se cruzaron, aunque claro, él supo lidiar con ello, al contrario de ella quien prefirió ignorarlo por una causa mayor, su compromiso. Sin Sai en el juego ¿Qué les impedía estar así, justo como estaban ahora?

Con un gruñido de frustración él se separo para tomar aire, sus pulmones pedían a gritos oxigeno. Ambos jadeantes, exaltados y excitados cruzaron sus miradas. Jade contra negro. Negro contra jade.

El pelinegro se separo unos pocos pasos y contuvo el aliento al verla a ella, aún sobre la isla llevarse las manos a un costado, donde comenzó a bajar la cremallera con tortuosa calma. Podía ser la intensidad del momento o lo excitado que se encontraba pero había olvidado que muchos vestidos tenían el cierre a un lateral.

Con un jadeo seguido de un suspiro por controlar su respiración sus ojos admiraron la escena de cómo el vestido negro iba cediendo hasta que la cremallera estaba bajada en su totalidad y como ella dirigió una de sus manos a un hombro para bajar un tirante y luego el otro. Todo sin dejar de estudiar la expresión facial del ojinegro.

Con el par de tirantes fuera, el vestido cedió hasta su cintura, develando un sujetador de color azul, sin tirantes y el cual hacia resaltar mucho más sus moderados pechos. Logrando apreciarse tentadores para él.

Con toda la sigilosa actitud de un felino acorto los pocos pasos que antes había retrocedido y estampo sus labios con algo de brusquedad sobre los femeninos, quienes lo recibieron gustosos. Lentamente comenzó a acariciar sus muslos, su cadera y su abdomen hasta llegar a su sujetador, presionando los dos pechos al mismo tiempo, sintiendo como sus pezones se endurecían ante el contacto.

-Mmmm…- Gimió en medio del beso la pelirosa antes de despojar al pelinegro de su saco y de comenzar a desabrochar la camisa. Un botón tras otro, como los odiaba en ese momento por privarle de una seguramente maravillosa vista.

Cuando termino con su labor posiciono sus manos en el musculoso torso de él e inmediatamente interrumpió el beso para admirarlo. Mordió su labio inferior mientras recorría todo su pecho con una mirada lasciva hasta detenerse en esos enigmáticos posos negros. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se abalanzó sobre sus labios, atrayéndolo hacia sí con sus piernas y afirmando el agarre con sus manos en la nuca del moreno.

El ansioso hombre poso sus manos sobre sus glúteos y apretó –Agárrate a mi.- Ordeno con voz ronca, ella así lo hizo y segundos después sintió como era levantada de la isla y era cargada en unos musculosos brazos. -¿Cuál es tu habitación?- Pregunto él al llegar al pasillo y toparse con tres puertas de color caoba.

-Esa.- Señalo la primera puerta jadeando.

Con grandes zancadas él llego hasta la indicada y abrió con facilidad, adentrándose en la oscura habitación, asomando una sonrisa ladina en sus delgados labios. Encendió el interruptor de la pared y todo se ilumino ante él, una gran cama con sabanas de tonalidad melón, las paredes de color crema, una mesa de noche con una lámpara encima, un pulido piso de un color similar al de la puerta, un gran armario a un costado y del otro una puerta que seguramente daba al baño. Sin más tiempo para admirar se dirigió a la cama y posiciono a la pelirosa en ella con gran agilidad mientras se quitaba los zapatos y medias mientras ella hacía lo mismo con los tacones. Se coloco sobre sus caderas sin llegar a sentarse del todo y se desato el cinturón, el botón y la bragueta entonces la miro aún con el vestido por la cintura y decidió que era el momento de despojarla de él. Así lo hizo, con un leve toque en la cadera le indico que levantara las mismas y cuando ella lo hizo, deslizo el vestido para tirarlo a su espalda. Unas bragas del mismo color del sujetador quedaron a su vista y decidió admirarlas un poco más de lo debido hasta que un carraspeo lo saco de su ensoñación.

 _Hermosa._

Unos nerviosos e inquietos ojos jade lo cuestionaban. -¿Vas a mirarme toda la noche?- Desesperada, la pregunta en tono mordaz escapo de su boca.

-No estaría mal…- Susurro cubriendo con su cuerpo el de ella. –Pero prefiero hacer esto.- Una de sus manos comenzó a masajear la zona intima, aún cubierta por la prenda.

-¡Ah!- Arqueando su espalda, se rindió a la caricia que ese hombre le proporcionaba. La beso para acallar sus gemidos _por el momento._ Y entrelazo su lengua con la de ella mientras la otra mano se desplazaba entre su espalda y el colchón para terminar con la molestia que el sujetador le suponía. Al encontrar el broche lo presiono y la pelirosa sintió al instante como la prenda dejaba de ejercer la poca presión de siempre. Otro gemido escapo de sus labios al sentir su áspera y adictiva lengua en su boca sincronizada con sus dedos en su intimidad.

Ambos rompieron el beso por falta de oxígeno y ella se levanto sobre sus codos dejando caer la prenda hasta su cintura, la golosa mirada de él se fijo en sus pechos desnudos, más concretamente en sus pezones erguidos y rosados. Se lamio el labio inferior, le apetecían… _Y mucho._ Sin tiempo que perder se lanzo sobre unos de ellos succionando con sutileza, mordiendo levemente y estirándolo entre sus dientes mientras con una mano aguantaba su peso para no aplastarla y con la otra seguía sobre la intimidad de ella. Dirigió sus ojos a los de ella mientras succionaba y su pene protesto al verla embriagada de placer, su miembro estaba erecto y ya le dolía, lo que indicaba que no podía esperar mucho más. Llego hasta el otro pezón al momento en que su mano se escurrió entre las bragas y toco la suavidad que el pubis depilado de ella le brindaba, toco su botón sensible y la pelirosa se arqueo de nuevo, la reacción de ella lo puso más duro y la repitió, jugando, acariciando, deleitándose con las respuestas que obtenía al tocarle el clítoris.

Saco el pecho que mantenía en su boca para besarla de nuevo en los labios con fiereza. –Basta de esto.- Murmuro alejando de su campo de visión el sujetador para luego ir por las bragas, ella levanto de nueva cuenta su cadera y él la despojo rápidamente de ellas. Su monte de Venus perfectamente depilado quedo a su merced, intentando reprimir una sonrisa de satisfacción se concentro en despojarse del pantalón y por último del bóxer negro.

Deleitando a la mujer que yacía debajo de él desnuda, sentía su boca hacerse agua al mirar detenidamente ese pene enmarcado por escaso vello oscuro, estaba erecto, hinchado, grueso… _Exquisito a simple vista._

La volvió a besar para luego descender lentamente por su cuerpo, dejando una lluvia de besos en su cuello, clavícula, senos, abdomen y por último el bajovientre. Ella se abrió de piernas instintivamente ante lo que se aproximaba, exponiéndole su sexo en la cara. Con una sonrisa torcida él se acerco a su centro y succiono, sintiendo su humedad, se lamio los labios y se encargo de su clítoris abriendo con la ayuda de sus manos los pliegues del sexo femenino, dejándolo a simple vista, rozo con la punta de su lengua aquel botón del placer, logrando estremecer a la fémina, espero un instante antes de volver a rozar su punto sensible con la lengua para luego ejercer presión creando sacudidas en el cuerpo a su merced. –Ahhh… Mmmm…. ¡Sasuke!- La escucho gemir su nombre por primera vez… _Cuanto lo había esperado._

Ingreso dos dedos en su vagina, cuidando de no lastimarla, lo que era casi imposible debido a lo mojada que se encontraba. Comenzó a sacarlos y meterlos con lentitud dentro de ella mientras mantenía su lengua en su clítoris.

-¡Dios! ¡Oh Dios!- Se escucho por toda la habitación.

Las paredes internas de la mujer comenzaron a aprisionar los dedos de él, provocando que ingresara otro dedo y los moviera con más rapidez, causando más gemidos en ella. Pronto Sakura sucumbió a la espiral de placer que Sasuke le produjo. Dándose por satisfecho y con la respiración agitada al igual que ella, la miro jadeando sonoramente y se posiciono a su altura. -¿Lista?- Pregunto convencido de saber la respuesta.

-Si.- Con esa respuesta extendió su brazo izquierdo a la mesa de noche, abrió el cajón y le mostro un condón al ojinegro. –No lo haremos sin esto.- Aclaró en tono firme a pesar de jadear aún.

Él asintió sin problema, después de todo ella era una doctora y eso implicaba ser precavida.

Extendió su masculina mano para tomar el preservativo pero para su sorpresa ella no se lo entrego, por el contrario se incorporo y lo abrió con sus dientes para luego mostrárselo y ponérselo con calma, sin tocarle el miembro siquiera, pero logrando crear cierta expectativa en él. Devolviéndole la sonrisa de satisfacción que él había mostrado minutos antes se tumbo sobre la cama y se abrió más de piernas, invitándolo en silencio.

No la hizo esperar, apoyándose con una mano al lado de la cabellera rosada y con la otra dirigiendo su hinchado miembro a la hendidura, la miro buscando cualquier indicio de arrepentimiento. Como no lo encontró, se impulso dentro de ella, quien sintió cada parte de su virilidad llenarle por completo, ambos gimieron cuando entro por completo.

Sus músculos internos protestaron un poco por la invasión pero poco después se relajaron. Su carne se abrió dándole paso al placer, la primera arremetida llego suave, pausada y ambos arquearon sus espaldas, luego llego la segunda, tercera y muchas más. Él coloco las dos manos alrededor de la cabeza de ella y la fémina poso las suyas sobre su nuca para luego desplazarlas a sus hombros, gimiendo de placer ante cada arremetida, arañándolo inconscientemente luego de cada firme y profunda estocada. Se besaban, jadeaban y gemían constantemente.

-¡Joder… Saku-ra! ¡Me vas a… exprimir!- Gruño antes de impactar sus caderas contra ella en otra embestida. Ella gimió en respuesta antes de sentir el miembro de él expandirse y sacudirse, lo cual solo indicaba una cosa, _estaba cerca… Estaban cerca._

Con otras arremetidas más descontroladas y fuertes que las anteriores, sintió sus paredes palpitar y aprisionar el miembro en su interior. Lo último que vio antes de sucumbir en otro orgasmo intenso y desgarrador fue el rostro desfigurado de placer de Sasuke, con sus dos mechones azabache adornándole el rostro.

-¡Jodeeer!- Exclamaron al unisonó al llegar al clímax simultáneamente. El azabache no detuvo sus embestidas, siguió arremetiendo sus caderas contra ella otros segundos para expulsar toda su esencia, la cual era amortiguada por el preservativo.

Salió de su interior para desechar el condón en el baño y al regresar recostó su agitado cuerpo en la cama, a un lado de ella, ambos bocarriba y jadeantes.

Cuando la respiración se le regularizo, Sakura se levanto de la cama en silencio y entro en el baño, se miro al espejo, se encontraba sonrojada, con los labios hinchados, el cabello hecho un desastre y el maquillaje corrido, no le dio demasiada importancia a su apariencia, con un baño volvería a estar como nueva.

Abrió el grifo de la ducha y desactivo el calentador para relajarse con el agua fría. Las gotas en forma de cascada relajaron su cuerpo, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios al sentiré satisfecha, la sesión de sexo con Sasuke no había estado mal… Que decía, había sido perfecta.

Entonces como si un balde con hielo le cayera encima se dio cuenta de la realidad, se había acostado con Sasuke y ahora él estaba en su cama, desnudo y satisfecho, esperaba ella.

-¿¡Pero en qué coño estaba pensando!?- Se golpeo la frente con la palma de la mano. –Me acosté con Sasuke… ¡Joder! ¡Mierda!- Se lamentaba, después de todo era la primera vez que mantenía relaciones sexuales con alguien que no fuese su pareja, eso siempre había estado en contra de sus principios. –A de pensar que soy una zorra.- Se reprocho mientras tomaba el envase de shampoo y se preparaba para lavar su cabello, tal vez cuando se aclarara el cabello, también se le aclararían las ideas, por el momento solo tenía la privacidad del baño pero eso no erradicaba el hecho de que ahí afuera, en su cama, estaba él. Esperándola. Trago ruidosamente al terminar de ducharse. Respiro profundamente varias veces antes de ocultar su desnudez bajo una toalla blanca. Tomo entre sus manos el pomo de la puerta y giro, preparada para una incómoda charla con Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

 _ **¡Holaaaaa! Aquí les tengo este capítulo, esta vez no tarde un mes jajaja xD Espero y el lemon no ofenda a nadie, pero tenía ganas de escribirlo desde hace mucho. A que el SasuSaku es ¡HOT! :3 Espero este capítulo sea de su agrado. Gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia y quienes me dejan su opinión por cada capítulo. Me hacen feliz:D**_

 _ ***cinlayj2: Espero que te agrade este nuevo capítulo, tu opinión es importante ya que eres una de las primeras lectoras de este fic.¡Saludos!**_

 _ ***erikaeri: ¡Gracias, gracias y gracias! Ya pensaba yo en los tomates jajajaxD A mí también me gusta que luego sucumba a los encantos Uchiha jajaja pero más aún que de la pelea y no caiga de buenas a primeras. Espero tener tu opinión pronto querida lectora. ¡Saludos!**_

 _ ***Elly-S: *o* Eres un sol, gracias por leer mi historia y más aún por dejarme un review en cada capítulo. Me alegra mucho que este humilde fanfic sea de tu agrado. Espero que este cap no sea la excepción. ¡Saludos!**_

 _ ***NinaPaige: ¡Holaaa! Gracias por omitir los tomates jajaja. Espero que todo haya marchado bien en tu cita y que este capítulo sea de tu agrado y cumpla tus expectativas, lo hice con cariño. ¡Saludos!**_


	12. Chapter 12

Giro el pomo y con decisión salió del cuarto de baño, sin imaginarse que al dar un paso se daría de bruces contra un duro torso masculino.

El impacto con Sasuke le produjo el desequilibrio suficiente como para caer al suelo, cerró los ojos esperando el impacto pero nunca llego. Por el contrario, los brazos musculosos entre los que había estado minutos anteriores la sujetaban con fuerza de la cintura.

Con un suspiro se incorporo, alejándose de él por instinto al recordar todo lo que había pasado entre ellos. Puede que fuese ridículo sentir pena en ese momento, pero sin más así se sentía. Al retroceder la toalla que había mantenido sujeta de un extremo cayó al suelo, provocando la mirada lujuriosa del pelinegro, quien ahora se encontraba con su bóxer puesto.

Un sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas, haciendo parecer del mismo tono de su cabello, aquella imagen le produjo cierta gracia a Sasuke. La ojijade recogió su toalla del piso instantáneamente y se cubrió.

-No tiene sentido que lo hagas.- Protesto burlón el azabache. –Ahora permíteme.- Educadamente le hizo una seña con la mano para que ella se alejara de la puerta y él pudiese entrar al baño.

Cerró la puerta al entrar, dejando a una estupefacta Sakura en la habitación.

Al terminar con su estupor se apresuro a su armario, casi con desespero. Tomo un conjunto de lencería limpio, un short de jean y una blusa azul marina holgada, logro vestirse justo antes de que Sasuke saliera del baño y la mirara con extrañeza.

Por un momento su respiración se paralizo, se veía tan sexy en bóxer y con el cabello ligeramente despeinado.

 _No es momento de pensar en tonterías._

Mordiéndose el labio por un instante, pensó en lo que diría a continuación. –Esto no va a volver a pasar.- Sentencio, logrando que el azabache la mirara directamente.

-¿Estás segura?- Inquirió sin ninguna expresión facial aún de pie.

-Absolutamente. Esto fue un error, algo de un momento y ya.- Suspirando ligeramente acotó. –No soy de esa clase de mujer. No voy por la vida acostándome con cualquiera.-

-Sabes que yo no soy cualquiera.- Replico con el ceño fruncido el pelinegro y un ligero tono de irritación.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero. Lo que hicimos no estuvo bien… No debimos llegar a estos extremos.-

-Pero ¿Por qué te complicas tanto?... Sakura tuvimos sexo, no es el fin del mundo.-

Un enfado se apodero del cuerpo de la pelirosa, quien apretó sus puños hasta que sus nudillos quedaron blancos. –Entiendo que esto para ti sea de lo más normal. Pero entiende una cosa Uchiha…- Se acerco a él a paso firme para concluir. -¡Yo no soy una de tus putas modelos de pasarela!-.

-Nunca dije que lo fueras.- Soltó entre dientes.

-Desde un principio te ofrecí mi amistad, nada más… Esto no va a funcionar.- Lo señalo a él y luego a sí misma. –Ni tú ni yo queremos una relación en estos momentos, así que dejémonos de esta clase de tonterías… Cada quien por su lado, es lo mejor.- Se alejó en dirección a la cama, recogió las prendas que se encontraban esparcidas a su alrededor y luego de seleccionar la suya y guardarla en el cesto de la ropa para lavar, le extendió la de él. Salió de la habitación en dirección a la cocina y a los pocos segundos regreso con las prendas faltantes, se las acerco. –Vístete y vete.- Fue todo lo que dijo.

El pelinegro apretó los dientes en clara señal de desacuerdo. -¿Por qué te lo tomas tan a pecho?-

-Ya te lo dije. Vístete.-

-No lo haré hasta obtener una respuesta de tu parte.- Su decisión al pronunciar la oración solo logro aumentar el cabreo de la ojijade. -¿A qué le tienes miedo?-

-¡Demonios Sasuke! ¡Alégrate! Te la estoy poniendo fácil, te he evitado tener que dar excusas baratas para marcharte después del sexo. Porque de seguro es lo que estas acostumbrado a hacer…- Se pasó la mano por la frente, desesperada.

-No lo niego pero… Sigues sin responder a mi pregunta, ¿A qué le tienes miedo?- Fue lo único que dijo.

-¡Por Dios! A nada.

-¿Entonces que te impide seguir haciendo esto?-

-Esto no va a seguir.- Murmuró por lo bajo. –No quiero complicarme mi vida.-

-No lo hagas.- Se acerco lentamente a ella, logrando que la dueña de los ojos jade se perdiera en las profundidades de su oscura mirada. –Podemos hacer esto cada que queramos y podamos, sin complicaciones, sin ataduras, sin nada de por medio… Y del resto seguir siendo amigos.- Propuso con voz ronca.

-Ya te he dicho que no es mi estilo…- Trago grueso, las palabras del pelinegro estaban logrando excitarla. –Tú quieres algo como… Amigos con derecho a roce ¿No crees que ya somos lo suficientemente adultos y sensatos como para andar con esas tonterías?-

-Si lo piensas bien, no es ninguna tontería. Podemos tener sexo y aún así conservar la amistad.-

-¿Cuándo en la vida eso le ha dado resultado a alguien?- El sarcástico comentario salió de sus labios con fluidez.

-Podemos hacer que funcione…-

-No lo puedo creer, el grandioso Sasuke Uchiha pidiéndome tal cosa, porque no se lo pides a otra mujer… De seguro aceptaría encantada.-

-De todos los gemidos que he escuchado en mi vida, los tuyos han sido los mejores. Prefiero oírlos de tu boca… Mucho, mucho más que los de ellas.- Sentencio con una sonrisa ladina.

-P-pero ¿Q-qué coño? ¡IDIOTA!- Le grito con las mejillas teñidas de carmesí. El resultado de su insulto fue la acentuación de la sonrisa masculina.

-Analiza la situación.- Propuso.

-No le encuentro ningún sentido.- Espetó ella.

-Sería algo así como un contrato de placer, tú me lo das y viceversa.-

-¿Estas consciente de tus palabras?- Murmuró, él asintió. –Y si conozco a alguien… ¿Qué pasaría con el dichoso "contrato"?-

-No creo que eso suceda aún pero…- Lo medito por unos instantes –Se cancelaria, lógicamente.-

Ella asintió extrañada por su repentino interés, estaría loca si admitiera que la propuesta le interesaba, pero así era. –Es… Una tontería… Una enorme. Mejor olvídalo y vete.-

-¡Abre la mente mujer!- Pidió sin ninguna expresión facial que denotara algún sentimiento, aunque su tono de voz expresaba una leve irritación. –¿Qué perderías por intentarlo?-

La pelirosa guardo silencio y evito a toda costa su mirada.

Sasuke se paso las manos por el cabello, impaciente.

-Sera mejor que te vayas.- Habló.

Sin siquiera escuchar respuesta, el azote de la puerta del baño le indico que se encontraba momentáneamente sola en la habitación. Suspiro pesadamente y se dirigió a la cocina. Recogió los pocos fragmentos que quedaron del vaso de vidrio y limpio la basura inexistente en la cocina. Se recostó en la isla con los pies cruzados, pensativa, hasta que un sonido muy familiar para ella la distrajo, era su teléfono celular. Se acerco a la sala no sin antes mirar en dirección a la habitación, Sasuke aún no salía. Tomo su bolso, busco el teléfono y contesto.

-¡Cerda!- Fue su saludo.

-¿Qué andas haciendo frentesota? ¡Te he llamado mil veces!- Le reclamo, ella volteo sus ojos.

 _Ino siempre tan dramática._

-Estaba dormida.- Mintió. -¿¡Acaso sabes la hora que es!?- Se alejo el teléfono del oído para mirarla. –¡La una de la madrugada!- Ahora fue su turno para reclamar.

-Vale, vale pero ya estas despierta que es lo importante.-

-¿Importante? ¿Para qué?- Su confusión no tardo en aclararse cuando, unos golpes en la puerta la sorprendieron.

Se dirigió a ella y se asomo por la mirilla, frente a su departamento estaba Ino y por su atuendo recién salida de una fiesta de las suyas, después de todo era fin de semana.

Abrió la puerta con sorpresa, su nuca comenzó a sudar al recordar que tenia huésped. -¿Qué haces aquí?-

-He venido a verte no es obvio.- Respondió entrando al departamento como de costumbre, sin pedir permiso.

-¿Pero por qué?- Inquirió mirando de reojo el pasillo donde se encontraba la puerta de su habitación.

-Para ayudarte a disfrutar de estas vacaciones. ¡Anda, vamos a salir de fiesta!-

-Es muy tarde, además estoy cansada.-

Su respuesta genero la interrogativa en su amiga. -¿Cansada de qué?-

-Ehh…- _Piensa Sakura, piensa._ -Estuve limpiando el departamento y… A ti te consta que no es una tarea fácil.- Se recriminó mentalmente, era una mentira a medias ya que si había hecho la limpieza ese día pero el motivo de su cansancio era uno muy distinto, lo peor era que le estaba mintiendo a su mejor amiga. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Si Ino se enteraba de su acompañante la fulminaría a preguntas, que en ese preciso instante no estaba en condiciones de responder.

La rubia alzo una ceja ante su respuesta y dio una vuelta de 360º para detallar el lugar, efectivamente se encontraba impecable el lugar. –Anda frente… ¡Salgamos un rato! No es lo mismo salir con Ameno y Kabuto… Quienes por cierto me han dejado tirada para ir a follar en un rincón.- Esto último lo murmuró, aunque la pelirosa lo alcanzo a oír.

-Te han dejado tirada.- Una carcajada escapo de sus labios, su amiga la fulminó con la mirada.

-Pues sí, lo admito.- Se encogió de hombros al final. –Entonces… ¿Vamos?-

-Ino… De verdad que no quiero salir.-

-No seas aguafiestas frente de marquesina.- Regaño la rubia. –Distráete, diviértete con tu gran amiga… ¿Qué vas a hacer sola en casa una noche de fin de semana? Ya lo sé… ¡Tienes compañía!- La ojijade palideció. –Prefieres estar en compañía de tu vibrador para remendar tu sequia sexual, antes que con tu amiga.- Habló divertida mientras arqueaba las cejas sugerentemente.

-¡Ino!- Le grito apenada.

-Solo digo.- Levanto sus manos en modo inocente.

-Pues mejor no digas.- Le señalo la puerta. –Debes irte, es muy tarde para andar fuera.-

El ceño fruncido de su amiga no se hizo esperar. Con un gesto de indignación, se giro y salió del departamento no sin antes gritarle el típico _¡Aburrida!_ De siempre.

Cuando la puerta se cerro, se dirigió al pasillo donde se encontraba un Sasuke ya vestido, de pie, con un tobillo cruzado sobre el otro al igual que los brazos y una sonrisa burlona adornando su rostro. -¿Sequia, eh?- Inquirió antes de colocarse frente a ella en el pasillo.

Apenada por lo que el azabache acababa de decir giro su rostro para poco después encararlo y exclamar un simple –No te importa.-

La sonrisa del azabache desapareció en ese instante, claro que le importaba… Y mucho.

En un movimiento rápido le tomo las dos manos y la aprisiono entre la pared del pasillo y su cuerpo, la miro fijamente antes de hablar –Claro que me importa, Sa-ku-ra.- Un beso en sus labios le impidió a la pelirosa responder. El pelinegro la besaba con furia, pasión, deseo y ella sin saber exactamente en qué momento, le respondió de la misma manera. Esos labios eran adictivos, demandantes pero delicados, agiles e hipnotizadores. Aún con las manos en la pared, sintió como sus piernas comenzaban a temblarle producto de la excitación creciente en su entrepierna, temió por un instante caer al suelo repentinamente por la falta de equilibrio pero el cuerpo de él se lo impidió al acercarse más al de ella, sin cortar el beso. Poco a poco el agarre de sus manos fue desapareciendo hasta que terminaron liberadas por completo, tomando una nueva posición, rodeando el cuello de él y acariciando su cabello. Las grandes y masculinas manos de él vagaron por todo su cuerpo, tocando sin pudor. Mientras sus lenguas batallaban incansablemente y las respiraciones se les volvían erróneas, cada uno comenzaba a odiar la ropa del otro, les impedía el contacto directo con el cuerpo ajeno.

Las manos del azabache descendieron de su cintura a sus nalgas, las cuales apretó y poco después comenzó a tantear el cierre del short de ella hasta bajarlo y desprenderla de la prenda conjunto con las bragas, que cayeron al suelo. Con un gruñido volvió a tomar las nalgas ahora desnudas de la pelirosa, sentía una punzada en su entrepierna, después de todo siempre le había gustado esa parte del cuerpo de la pelirosa.

Ella por su parte no estaba más tranquila, sus manos se habían situado ahora en su pecho y desabotonaba cada botón con desesperación, mientras mantenían sus bocas unidas. Cuando termino con su cometido se la retiro inmediatamente y luego fue por su pantalón, bajo el cierre con manos temblorosas producto de la creciente excitación que presentaba su interior, desabrocho el botón y sin poder contenerse toco su miembro, por encima del bóxer, masajeándolo. Otro gemido escapo de sus labios al sentirlo tan preparado… Para ella.

Se separaron para poder respirar, unos pocos centímetros. Podían sentir la respiración alterada del otro, intercambiaron miradas por lo que les pareció una eternidad.

Sasuke tomo el borde de la blusa y la retiro rápidamente, dejándola vistiendo únicamente el sujetador, el cual retiro poco después. Sakura tomo su bóxer y lo bajo, conjunto con los pantalones, poco después de que él tomara algo del bolsillo. El azabache se quito lo que le quedaba de vestimenta y segundos más tarde estaban en igualdad de condiciones.

Completamente desnudos y dispuestos a seguir con su acto intimo, se besaron. Él la alzo hasta hacerla enroscar sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, manteniéndola contra la pared. Ella le tomo de los hombros y ejerció presión cuando el azabache tomo uno de sus rosados pezones y lo mordió. Un grito ahogado se escucho por el pasillo, una presión en su bajovientre se iba formando con cada lametón recibido en sus pechos. Pronto él emprendió un camino de besos húmedos hasta llegar a su clavícula, la cual chupo y lamio, hasta llegar a su cuello, la piel nívea de ella se encontraba expuesta ante él y rápidamente la ataco, le aplico las mismas atenciones que a los pechos y succiono en exceso al final, dejándole una pequeña marca rojiza, la sonrisa ladina reapareció en su rostro, aunque ella no lo notó. Con un beso se despidió del cuello, _por el momento…_ -Sostente con fuerza- Le pidió con voz ronca, ella presiono más sus piernas contra él, preparándose para lo que vendría. Tomo el condón que había sacado de su pantalón minutos antes, la sujeto con una mano mientras con los dientes y la mano disponible abría el preservativo ante la atenta mirada de ella, quien sonrió.

En un ágil movimiento se enfundo su gran pene en el condón y la miró. Ella asintió, aunque solo fue una respuesta mecánica ya que en ese instante su mente se había desconectado de su cuerpo y solo mandaba la lujuria.

Con la mano disponible guio su miembro a la lubricada abertura de ella y con un sonoro resoplido la penetro. Ella gimió fuertemente y arqueo su espalda al sentirlo dentro nuevamente. El peso que sentía en su entrepierna aumento al sentirlo cubriendo por completo su vagina.

Respirando profundamente le propino la primera embestida –Mmmmm…- Fue toda la respuesta de ella y tomando eso como incentivo la embistió una vez, y otra, y otra más.

Ella para no quedarse atrás, se agarro con fuerza de sus hombros mientras buscaba sus caderas a cada arremetida, intensificando la fricción de sus cuerpos, el sonar de sus cuerpos colisionando era excitante para ambos. Con un beso lleno de pasión, el pelinegro acelero las embestidas, sintiendo como empezaban a palpitar sus paredes internas alrededor de su ya muy hinchado miembro.

-Ahhh… ¡Sasuke!- Gimió nuevamente la ojijade. -¡Más fuerte! ¡Ah!... ¡Más!- Pidió extasiada recibiendo las incesantes embestidas a gran velocidad y fuerza que él le daba, justo como ella quería, cada vez lo sentía llegar más hondo. Con un grito se liberó, su vista se nublo solo enfocando lejanas machas, pero aún sentía los fuertes brazos que la sostenían. La boca se le seco, su pulso se acelero aún más y la cabeza le daba vueltas a una gran velocidad. Cerró sus ojos y presiono su frente contra el cuello sudado del azabache, aún lo sentía en su interior, bombeando con intensidad, no se había corrido.

Se obligo a mirarlo cuando su respiración comenzó a calmarse y él se detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa?- No intentó ocultar la intriga que sentía, pero aún así no recibió respuesta. Solo sintió como su sudorosa espalda era alejada de la pared, reforzó el agarre de sus piernas en la estrecha cintura de él, cerró los ojos y gimió por las grandes zancadas que el pelinegro daba y que hacia que su miembro rebotara en su interior, el orgasmo la había dejado sensible.

-Sasuke…- Lo llamó.

El azabache llego a la sala, salió de su interior y posiciono a la pelirosa en el sofá… _Rojo._

Sonrió con satisfacción al saber que iba a cumplir su fantasía después de tanto.

Con la mujer extendida sobre el sofá, se separo un poco y la observo detenidamente.

 _Fascinante._

-¿Sasuke?- Lo volvió a llamar ante la concentración de él al observarla.

-Ven acá.- Le pidió en tono ronco, la tomo de la cadera y la impulso a un extremo del sofá, aposento sus exuberantes nalgas sobre el posa brazos y miro su obra. Él de pie y ella inclinada, en una posición perfecta con su miembro.

Sakura se removía nerviosa, la incomodaba que la mirara con tanta intensidad.

-Pon tus pies en mis hombros.- Fue todo lo que dijo, ella acerco su cuerpo un poco más a él y abrió sus piernas al tiempo que se mordía el labio inferior, su sexo quedaba totalmente expuesto ante él.

-Hmp.- Dijo el azabache al momento en que pasaba su dedo índice por la abertura húmeda y caliente de ella. Sakura se arqueo en respuesta a la caricia. –Receptiva…- Murmuró.

Se inclino sobre ella y la besó, presiono su lengua contra los labios de ella y cuando se lo permitió, esta entro a su cavidad bucal, lamiendo, chupando y mordiendo la lengua de ella. Con su pulgar toco el clítoris, logrando estremecer su laxo cuerpo. Tomo posesión de uno de sus senos con la mano libre y presiono el pezón. Ambos gemían de gusto, él porque estaba encontrando en ella un placer adictivo y ella porque en su interior otro orgasmo se estaba preparando.

Sin más tiempo para juegos, se retiro de sus labios. Sakura acomodo las piernas donde le había pedido él. Sasuke dirigió una mano a su miembro erecto para guiarlo a su abertura, y la que mantenía en su seno la uso para tomar su cadera y elevarla aún más. Esa era una posición que ansiaba experimentar con _ella._

Cuando su glande presionó y se perdió en el interior de Sakura, gruño. Ahora con las manos en sus caderas la elevaba al compas de cada penetración que le proporcionaba. Sin poder ocultar su curiosidad bajo su mirada y miro como su virilidad se ocultaba en las profundidades de ella.

-¡Joder Sakura!- Cerró sus ojos y levanto su cabeza en dirección al techo. Los abrió nuevamente mirándola en ese sofá de sus fantasías, era mejor de lo que esperaba. El fondo rojo contrarrestaba perfectamente con su pálida piel y creaba una hermosa combinación con su cabello rosa y sus ojos jade. Con las piernas flexionadas sobre sus hombros, y jadeante miraba como los moderados pechos de ella giraban por las incesantes y fuertes embestidas.

Sintió su miembro expandirse y palpitar y supo que estaba cerca. Aumento el ritmo, rotando sus caderas cuando llegaba a lo más recóndito de su ser. Una penetración y giraba su miembro al lado izquierdo, otra penetración y lo giraba al lado derecho.

-¡Sa-Sasu…ke… kun!- Esa palabra basto para que sus testículos se tensaran y su miembro palpitara una vez más hasta correrse, logrando que ella también alcanzara el clímax en el proceso.

Jadeante y eufórico se retiro del interior de la pelirosa, se saco el condón del pene flácido y se acerco a la cocina, la joven exhausta siguió sus pasos con la mirada. Instantes después regreso, tenía la respiración acelerada, un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y el cabello pegado a la cara debido al sudor.

 _El típico aspecto después del sexo._

Se acerco al sofá, tomo a la ojijade en brazos y la llevo hasta su habitación.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Aquí les dejo este nuevo capítulo, no me hago responsable de sangrados nasales xD Espero que la lectura haya sido de su agrado.**

 **Respecto a los comentarios y a los distintos mensajes que he recibido por el capítulo anterior, solo puedo decirles que quiero que mi historia tenga sentido y por lo tanto debo hacer las cosas lentas. Nada con prisa sale bien. Y… Si no les gusta la historia o presentan algún inconveniente con ella, háganmelo saber pero siempre con el debido respeto. Después de todo, opiniones encontradas habrá siempre. ¡Saludos!**


	13. Chapter 13

Sasuke se dirigió a la habitación de la pelirosa y una vez en ella la deposito en su cama. Se le notaba agitada y un poco cansada, sonrió de medio lado. Él se había encargado de dejarla así.

Cuando Sakura estuvo en su cama, aún se encontraba jadeante pero eso no le impidió mirar al hombre que se encontraba de pie a su lado. Miles de pensamientos llegaron a su mente, y entre ellos destacaba, por la manera en que había cedido a sus encantos le había dado el _sí,_ en su proposición ¿No?

Se maldijo internamente por no pensar antes de actuar o reaccionar frente a él.

 _¡Joder! Pero… Es que, no pienso con claridad cuando me mira con ese brillo en sus ojos._

Los dos presentes en la habitación se miraban, cada uno inmiscuido en sus propios pensamientos, los cuales sin intención aparente se relacionaban.

El pelinegro dio un paso en dirección a la cama y mirándola fijamente, se recostó a su lado. La reciente actividad física los había dejado cansados, mirando el techo pasaron el tiempo necesario hasta que sus respiraciones se regularizaron. No se tocaban ni se hablaban, solo estaban desnudos, recostados y pensativos, para sorpresa de ambos el silencio era muy cómodo. Lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido de las respiraciones profundas y calmadas.

La primera persona en pronunciar palabra fue Sasuke.

-Debería irme, ya es tarde.- Se levanto de la cama bajo la atenta mirada de ella. Se encamino al pasillo donde recogió la ropa de ambos. Regreso al lado de la pelirosa quien estaba sentada en la cama cubriéndose con una sábana color salmón y se vistió, acomodó toda su ropa en el lugar indicado, doblo las prendas femeninas y las dejo cómodamente ordenada en un extremo de la cama. Sakura le sonrió tímidamente, le causaba gracia verlo arreglando su ropa. Pero la realidad le borró la sonrisa de golpe, después de que él saliera de su apartamento ¿Qué pasaría? ¿Podrían estar tranquilos el uno con el otro después de lo que paso? Decirlo era fácil pero hacerlo… _No tanto_. Reconoció ella a su pesar. Sumergida en sus pensamientos no notó que el pelinegro la miraba interrogante, al parecer había pasado mucho tiempo en ello.

-¿Sucede algo, Sakura?- Preguntó intrigado.

-Eh… No, nada.- Le sonrió nerviosamente.

El pelinegro se acerco y cerró los ojos mientras suspiraba, cuando los abrió la miro con gran intensidad.

-Te llamare más tarde. Podemos salir o hacer algo.- Sugirió, pero por su tono de voz sonaba más a una orden que a una propuesta.

Ella solo asintió, aún indecisa.

-Contestaras.- Recalcó, descifrando las intenciones no expresadas de ella.

Sakura se avergonzó por los obvios pensamientos que tenia. Debía aprender a disimular mejor.

-¿Qué hora es?- Preguntó cambiando de tema radicalmente.

-Poco más de las tres.- Respondió él, mirando su costoso reloj de muñeca.

Volvió a mirarla con intensidad antes de recordarle.

-Contestaras.- Sakura lo miró interrogante para después asentir levemente. Dicho esto, Sasuke se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla y abandonó el apartamento.

Ya en su cómoda soledad la pelirosa bufó.

 _Esto es una locura._

Infló sus mejillas de manera graciosa y las golpeo levemente, como una forma para despertarse. Se levantó y llego al baño. Tomo una ducha con agua tibia, mientras suspiraba de dicha. Cuando se sintió relajada en su totalidad salió del baño y desnuda se acerco a su armario, abrió las puertas del mismo y el gran espejo del fondo le mostro su figura, detallo su cuerpo minuciosamente, sus senos no eran de un tamaño escandaloso, siempre los había tomado por normales, su pequeña cintura y su plano abdomen le encantaban, era gracioso ya que no era una mujer de dietas ni mucho ejercicio pero siempre había sido de esa contextura, unas moderadas caderas le hacían tener la forma de reloj de arena, su trasero siempre había llamado la atención, había aprendido a ignorar las miradas de los hombres a esa zona, sus piernas eran delgadas y esbeltas, para completar su apariencia estaba ese cabello rosa, era curioso ya que sus padres no tenían ese color pero su abuela sí. Se paso el cabello de un lado a otro apoyándolo en un solo hombro y en ese instante sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, una pequeña marca rojiza destacaba en su nívea piel. Se acerco un poco más y la observó, ahora tendría que ocultarla y todo por culpa de Sasuke.

Decidió dejar de admirarse y busco entre los cajones de madera unas bragas limpias de color verde. Le gustaba dormir así, solo con bragas desde que compro su apartamento. Llegó a la cama y con una sonrisa se acostó, se coloco las sabanas encima y cerro sus pesados parpados.

Se levanto bostezando y estirando sus extremidades, preparándose para un nuevo día. Saco de su mesa de noche el reloj despertador y miro la hora, las nueve y media de la mañana, lo acomodo a un lado de la lámpara y se levantó. Se acerco al baño, lavo sus dientes, su cara y se miro al espejo, la pequeña marca seguía ahí. Debía conseguir algo con que cubrirla antes de salir, pues había amanecido con ganas de salir a correr, lo hacía siempre que necesitaba pensar y este era uno de esos casos, necesitaba recapacitar sobre Sasuke y el "trato" que habían hecho.

Rebusco en su armario ropa deportiva y cómoda, se decidió por una licra larga negra, una camisa blanca, un sweater de cuello alto azul oscuro y unas zapatillas deportivas del mismo color, recogió su cabello en una cola de caballo y preparó su reproductor de música. En la cocina desayuno ligeramente, tomo un poco de agua y cuando se dispuso a salir su teléfono sonó, regresó en sus pasos y lo localizó encima de la mesa de centro de la sala. Ahí lo dejo antes de abrirle la puerta a Ino esa madrugada.

Cuando lo tomó en sus manos dejo de sonar y decidió revisarlo para devolver la llamada antes de salir. Tenía una llamada perdida de Neji y otra de… Sasuke.

Decidida a comunicarse con Neji primero, le devolvió la llamada. No contestó. No le dio importancia, seguramente estaría resolviendo asuntos de la empresa un sábado. Conociéndolo como lo conocía sabía que era muy probable que eso sucediera. Llego el turno de devolverle la llamada a Sasuke. Lo dudo por un instante y al final decidió posponer la conversación con él hasta que regresara de correr. Sin más en mente, salió de su apartamento.

Llegó al parque que quedaba a dos cuadras de su torre residencial, como de costumbre había personas corriendo, trotando, otros sentados en bancas y niños jugando en los columpios.

Estiro un poco y con Animals de Maroon 5 comenzó a trotar para poco después correr por todo el parque, el aire fresco impactaba en su rostro, típico clima de otoño, los árboles estaban adornados por hojas amarillentas y caían a la par que la brisa las movía. Siempre era lo mismo cuando se acercaba noviembre.

Cuando llegó a la torre saludo a Tazuna como de costumbre y subió al ascensor para llegar a su destino.

Abrió la puerta con tranquilidad, tomo agua, miró el reloj de la cocina, eran poco más de las once y media. Reviso su teléfono celular y no había nada interesante en él, se decidió por una ducha y luego llamaría a Sasuke. De camino a su habitación su teléfono volvió a sonar, lo miro y pensó antes de contestar.

-Hola, Neji.- Saludo en tono cortes.

-Hola Sakura ¿Cómo estás?- Preguntó tan educado como siempre el ojiperla.

-Muy bien, gracias. ¿Y tú?-

-Estoy bien… ¿Estas ocupada?- Preguntó luego de un extraño silencio.

-No, en estos momentos no.-

-¿Y cómo vas en el hospital?-

-Bien, aunque en este momento estoy de vacaciones- La simpleza de su comentario fue bien recibida por el castaño.

-Que bien… ¿Te apetece salir a comer algo?- Fue directo, cosa que ella agradeció.

-Por supuesto ¿Cuándo?-

-Podría ser… ¿En una hora?-

-Sí. No hay problema. Mándame la dirección por mensaje de texto y ahí estaré.-

-Está bien, hasta pronto.- Se despidió el castaño.

Llegó a su habitación, tomo una ducha y al salir fue directo al armario para escoger la ropa indicada para un almuerzo con Neji. Estaba rebuscando entre vestidos, jeans, abrigos y medias que la protegieran del frio cuando su teléfono volvió a sonar, se acerco a la mesa de noche y lo de Neji:

 **Lo lamento Sakura, ha surgido un inconveniente de la empresa y no podre asistir a nuestra cita. ¿Te parece posponer lo de hoy y almorzar mañana?**

No le dio importancia a la palabra _cita_ del mensaje y le respondió.

 **No hay problema. Escríbeme mañana y nos ponemos de acuerdo.**

Aunque ya no se encontraría con Neji decidió salir y almorzar en el exterior. Se enfundo en unos pantalones de jean ajustados, una camisa de rayas blancas y negras horizontales, un blazer negro para acobijarse del frío y ocultar un poco la marca y por ultimo unos botines de tacón del mismo color. Prefirió llevar el cabello suelto y maquillarse levemente.

Se dirigió en su auto a un pequeño restaurant/cafetería en la avenida principal que solía frecuentar cuando no tenía mucho tiempo para volver a casa, era acogedora, de dimensiones nada extravagantes y con los mejores rollos de canela que había probado en su vida.

Llegó al local después de estacionar su auto a una cuadra por falta de espacio disponible, saludo a la camarera que la atendió y encargo una porción de tempura. Se sentó en una mesa frente al gran ventanal, no pudo evitar recordar la cena de la noche anterior, aunque esta vista no se le comparaba ni de broma a la del mar, también la distraía mirar a las personas ir y venir, ensimismados en sus pensamientos, charlando o revisando sus teléfonos celulares. Eso la hizo revisar su teléfono y debatirse nuevamente entre llamarlo o no.

 _¿Pero si le llamo… Qué le digo?...¿Para algo me estaba llamando él, no?... No se molestara si le devuelvo la llamada más tarde ¿O sí?...Luego lo llamaré._

Después de su debate mental decidió guardar su teléfono y seguir mirando por la ventana hasta que la voz de la camarera indicándole la llegada de su pedido la distrajo. Comenzó a degustar las verduras y luego los mariscos, todo estaba de su agrado y cuando termino encargo su postre favorito para llevar. Satisfecha salió cerca de las dos de la tarde del establecimiento con una cajita repleta de rollos de canela en su interior. Camino por la acera a paso firme y constante, mirando las distintas tiendas por las que pasaba, hasta que una observadora y alegre mirada oscura que acababa de abandonar un elegante salón de belleza la hicieron detenerse a escasos metros del estacionamiento.

La amigable silueta se acerco a ella, reflejando una sonrisa cálida. Cuando estuvieron frente a frente le propinó un beso en la mejilla a la pelirosa.

-Doctora Sakura, que alegría verte de nuevo.

-Lo mismo digo, Mikoto.- Respondió sonriente ante la esbelta mujer de piel pálida, quien vestía un elegante vestido azul con medias y zapatos negros de tacón. -¿Cómo sigue su oído?

La pelinegra se llevo la mano al oído y sonrió.

-Perfecto, gracias a ti.- Disimuladamente miro la caja de dulces que la pelirosa llevaba con ella y recordó. –Sasuke… ¿Te entrego los dulces que hice la otra vez?

-Sí, gracias por el detalle. ¡Estaban exquisitos!

-Me alegro que fuesen de tu agrado. ¿Estás apurada?- Inquirió amistosamente.

La ojijade miró sus manos y respondió.

-Tengo cita con unos deliciosos rollos de canela, pero pueden esperar.

-¡Qué bien! Voy por un café, ¿Quisieras acompañarme?

-Me encantaría.- Accedió. Minutos después arribaron una cafetería, no se sorprendió de la delicada y lujosa estancia a la que Mikoto la había llevado y que quedaba casi al frente de donde se encontraba su auto.

Se sentaron en una mesa, pidieron sus cafés y charlaron de temas variados hasta que, sin poder disimular su curiosidad la pelinegra preguntó. -¿Cómo se conocieron Sasuke y tú?

Sakura tomo un sorbo de su café antes de responder. –En un almuerzo con una amiga. Llegamos a unos de los restaurantes de Sasuke, ahí él nos atendió y nos conocimos.- No le dio más importancia de la debida y siguió tomando de su café.

-Entiendo…- Minutos después Mikoto sonrió con ternura al mirar la puerta de entrada del establecimiento. -¡Oh! Ya llegó.-

Sin perder la oportunidad la pelirosa volteo hacia la dirección en la que Mikoto miraba sonriente. Sasuke caminaba en su dirección, su paso era lento, decidido y elegante, como de costumbre. Su intensa y penetrante mirada estaba sobre ella, examinándola y en sus posos negros se percibía un ligero toque de ¿Reproche? Dirigido a ella.

* * *

 **¡Holaaaaa! Nuevo capítulo a su disposición. Espero y sea de su agrado. Lo tuve que reescribir tres veces antes de que quedara así.**

 **¿Pensaban que dejaría de lado a Mikoto, verdad? ¡Pues no! La matriarca Uchiha está de regreso.**

 **¿Reviews? ¿Opiniones? Las espero. Dejen esa alergia que le tienen a la dichosa tecla para dejar comentarios jajaja:D**

 **¡Saludos!**


	14. Chapter 14

Trago grueso. Mientras Sasuke se acercaba a ella no le quitaba la mirada de encima, sin importarle siquiera que su madre también estaba presente, al otro lado de la mesa donde ella se encontraba.

Se veía muy apuesto con un jean desgastado, una chaqueta azul marino y una camisa negra.

 _Informalmente perfecto._

Cuando llego a la mesa, saludo a cada una de las presentes, a la pelinegra como «madre» y a la peligrosa con un simple «Sakura» ella asintió a modo de respuesta y sintió que su respiración se aceleró cuando luego de sentarse a su lado, la rodilla de él choco con la suya. Un roce casual pero que de igual manera le produjo un escalofrío.

-Hijo, me alegra que por fin hayas llegado.- Exclamó Mikoto.

-Lamento la tardanza pero estaba resolviendo unos asuntos antes de venir.- Respondió él al momento en que juntaba su rodilla con la izquierda de ella, nuevamente, acariciándola con movimientos suaves. Sakura dio un respingo en su asiento, logrando una mirada de preocupación por parte de Mikoto y una sonrisa de medio lado de Sasuke.

La verdad no estaba en sus planes verlo hasta unos días, quizás. Y lo supo cuando lo vio entrar y los nervios la comenzaron a traicionar. No era lo mismo hablar con cualquier amigo a tener que hablar con él, después de los encuentros sexuales que habían ocurrido en su hogar horas antes.

-¿Como has estado, madre?

-Muy bien hijo, ¿Y tú?

El pelinegro asintió en respuesta afirmativa y miro a la dueña de los ojos jade.

-¿Y tu, Sakura?

-Bien...- Respondió ella suavemente. Procurando que su voz sonará tranquila.

-Y... ¿Habían quedado para esta tarde?- Pregunto nuevamente Sasuke.

Mikoto sonrió antes de hablar.

-No. Nos hemos encontrado por casualidad y le he pedido que me acompañara para tomar un café.- Explicó. -Me ha comentado como se conocieron ustedes.

-¿Sí?- Miro a su madre y luego a Sakura, alzándole una ceja.

-El restaurante.- Respondió ella, encogiéndose de hombros y tomando de su café.

-Ese día andabas con una mujer rubia...

-Si, Ino.

Sintió otro roce en la rodilla, pero ahora en la derecha, por la parte interna. Sakura se sobresalto y decidió dejar el café en la mesa antes de botarlo.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Sakura?- Inquirió él con una sonrisa en su rostro. Sakura lo odio internamente en ese momento, la estaba molestando adrede.

-Si, Sakura. Te pusiste pálida.- Intervino Mikoto, inocente de la situación entre ellos, aunque con sus sospechas.

-Si, estoy bien. Solo... Recordé que debo hacer unas cosas...- Llamo a la persona que las había atendido minutos antes, para pagar la cuenta cuando Sasuke intervino.

-No podrás hacer mucho.- Sakura lo miro inquisitiva. Él aclaro, señalando por el ventanal. -Esta lloviendo. No deberías salir así.- Concluyó.

Ella apretó los dientes cuando miro por la ventana. El azabache tenía razón, estaba lloviendo, se podía ver como las gotas de agua chocaban contra el vidrio y luego se deslizaban, perdiéndose en la parte inferior.

 _¿En qué momento comenzó a llover?_

Miro de nuevo a sus acompañantes y decidió sentarse de nueva cuenta. Esta vez más alejada de Sasuke y sus inquietas extremidades.

Pasaron más de 10 minutos y aún llovía, la pelirosa se sentía incomoda mientras comía un trozo del pastel de chocolate que había encargado, podía sentir como Sasuke la taladraba con la mirada. Lo miro de reojo. No estaba equivocada. Él la estaba mirando fijamente mientras tomaba de su café.

 _¡Por Dios! ¡Acaso no recuerda que su madre está aquí!_

Dirigió su vista hacia Mikoto quien miraba a su hijo encantada y hasta un poco divertida por la situación mientras comía de su porción de tarta.

-Sakura, ¿Y estas disfrutando estas vacaciones?- Intervino Sasuke mientras intentaba ocultar su sonrisa al verla sonrojada. Se estaba divirtiendo mucho al molestarla pero aún no olvidaba su desplante.

 _¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! Y mil veces más... ¡Idiota!_

-Si, aunque... Digamos que he tenido mejores.

 _A ver si así te disminuye lo arrogante._

-¿Ah, si?- Pregunto el azabache ligeramente irritado.

 _¡Bingo!_

-Si.

Mikoto los miraba un poco confundida. No entendía a que se debía el comportamiento, pero si sabia que algo había ocurrido.

-Discúlpenme un momento. Ya regreso.- Anuncio la pelinegra mientras les sonreía. Encaminándose después al baño de damas.

Mientras ella estaba en el baño, la pelirosa miro a Sasuke seriamente.

-¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?

-Que creías que hacías tu, cuando no contestaste mi llamada.- Reprocho por fin él.

-¿Es por eso? ¡Es por eso que me estas arruinando la tarde!- Hablo entre dientes, sintiendo la furia recorrer cada fibra de su ser.

-Yo no te estoy arruinando nada, no sabia que estarías aquí, con mi madre.- Se defendió y al percatarse de la mirada incrédula que le dirigía la fémina, añadió. -Es la verdad, Sa-ku-ra.- Pronunció su nombre delineando cada sílaba con lentitud.

-No digas mi nombre así. ¡Por Dios!

-¿Cómo, Sa-ku-ra?

-¡Así!- El enojo se convirtió en vergüenza. Cada vez que decía su nombre de esa manera pensamientos lascivos invadían su mente. Bufó y respiro hondo intentando calmarse.

-¿Por qué no atendiste el teléfono?- Hablo pausadamente, no quería discutir con ella.

-Estaba ocupada.

-Hmp. Molestia.- Susurró.

-¿Disculpa?

El azabache se encogió de hombros levemente, sin darle verdadera importancia al asunto. Sakura se enfadó nuevamente y decidió ignorarlo.

Un silencio incómodo se apoderó del lugar en el que se encontraban.

Mikoto regreso con ellos poco después y noto inmediatamente el cambio de ambiente. Ahora ambos se veían ligeramente irritados.

-Estaba deliciosa la tarta, siempre me ha gustado esta cafetería por sus tartas... Y el café obviamente, es como pocos.- Intento disminuir la tensión que crecía en el ambiente mientras tomaba asiento. Sakura apoyo su opinión y le sonrió levemente. Sasuke solo asintió. Suspiro silenciosamente y miro por el ventanal, la lluvia había cesado.

Sakura también miro hacia el ventanal y noto que ya no llovía, aliviada por poderse retirar miro a los presentes.

-Ya es hora de retirarme, pagaré la cuenta.- Levanto su mano a la altura de su codo, para pedir la cuenta pero sintió una cálida mano cerrarse alrededor de su muñeca. Confundida, lo miro.

-Yo pago.

Ignorando el estremecimiento que sintió ante su toque, ella se soltó y replicó.

-No hay problema de verdad. Yo pago.

Sasuke la miro con una ceja alzada.

-Ya te dije que yo lo haré.- Gruño. La respuesta mordaz no paso desapercibida para ella. Indignada, se despidió de Mikoto y con un simple asentimiento de cabeza, de Sasuke.

Camino a la entrada y en el proceso logro escuchar a Mikoto llamar la atención de Sasuke por su actitud grosera y cortante.

Ella sonrió con burla y abandono el establecimiento.

Habían pasado unas pocas horas desde el encuentro con cierto Uchiha, y Sakura se encontraba en su hogar. Recostada en su amplio sofá cambiando canales y comiendo sus rollos de canela un sábado por la noche. Al estar en casa prefirió portar una camisa holgada y un pequeño short. Sintonizo el canal de cocina, un guapo hombre de cabello oscuro preparaba un plato tradicional japonés.

 _No es tan guapo como Sasuke, pero no esta mal._

Sonrió divertida por su pensamiento y continuo buscando algo de su agrado. Al pasar por el canal de música se detuvo a ver el video que en ese instante transmitian. Mass Alert era un grupo muy conocido en Japón, sus canciones eran contagiosas y aunque no era su fan, los admiraba, musicalmente hablando.

Tarareo We are not weak al terminar la última porción de sus rollos de canela, hasta que su timbre sonó, no pasaban de las ocho de la noche, pero no esperaba a nadie. Tomándose el puente de la nariz rezo mentalmente para que no se tratara de Ino y uno de sus planes de última hora.

 _No quiero salir de copas y como te pongas impertinente te golpeo Ino cerda._

Para su sorpresa, no se trataba de su alocada y fiestera amiga. De hecho, la visita ni siquiera era mujer. Paseo lentamente su mirada por el cuerpo masculino, desde los ojos, deteniéndose momentáneamente en un esculpido torso cubierto por una franela gris, por unos brazos fuertes en los que ella ya había estado anteriormente y de los cuales uno, llevaba una bolsa de tela de tamaño medio.

Su mirada ascendió de nuevo hasta unos penetrantes ojos negros, que la miraban con detenimiento, casi con cautela.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto recargada en el marco de la puerta, de brazos y piernas cruzadas.

-Te traje algo para comer.

-No tengo hambre.

-Nunca lo tienes, deberías alimentarte mejor. Como doctora sabrás perfectamente las repercusiones que te traerá no alimentarte correctamente.

-Pues si lo se, pero simplemente no tengo hambre. Ya cene. ¿Necesitas algo más o ya te vas?- Le molestaba enormemente que él actuará como si nada después de su pequeña discusión en la cafetería.

 _Cara dura._

-¿Molesta por algo en particular, Sakura?

-Por tu presencia quizás.- Respondió en tono mordaz. El disgusto por haberle escuchado decirle _molestia_ no había cesado. Desde pequeña había odiado esa palabra. Sus razones tendría.

Sasuke apretó sus dientes, tensando la mandíbula en el proceso. Había decidido visitarla con la intención de charlar y limar cualquier aspereza que se hubiese creado en la cafetería. Aunque para su sorpresa, ella no estaba dispuesta a colaborar. ¿Y todo por una estúpida palabra? porque si, noto que la pelirosa se irrito al decirle molestia, pero tampoco era para tanto. Mucho menos para que le trataran así.

-Sakura...- La llamo entre dientes. -No actúes como niña inmadura y acepta que te traje algo para comer.

Sakura se sorprendió por su reacción. Esperaba que a esas alturas ya estuviese marchándose del edificio. Después de todo, Sasuke no estaba acostumbrado a un _NO._

Miro de nuevo su mano, sujetando la bolsa con la cena y mentiría si dijera que olía mal. La verdad es que el exquisito olor atrajo su apetito, aunque ya había cenado. Se alejó del marco de la puerta y le hizo un gesto para que se adentrase a su hogar. Él la siguió en silencio, hasta la cocina. Ya en esta, saco el contenido de la bolsa. Dos bandejas plásticas transparentes, las causantes del buen olor el cual se intensifico cuando él las abrió. Sasuke la miro y ella entendió su petición al instante. Se acercó a uno de los tantos cajones de la cocina, busco un par de tenedores de plata y de otro, extrajo dos platos blancos. Ya con los utensilios, se acercó de nuevo a él. Le acercó los platos, el azabache los tomo con cuidado y en el proceso sus manos sintieron el calor ajeno. Intercambiaron miradas.

Pocos segundos después el azabache fue quien termino con el contacto visual, comenzo a servir el contenido en los platos y cuando terminó, de la bolsa extrajo una botella de awamori.

-¿Tienes hielo?- Inquirió mientras mantenía la botella a la altura de su hombro.

-Si y... ¿Agua también, no?

Él asintió. Ella se encaminó a la nevera y volvió junto a la figura masculina de su cocina y se dispuso a servir la bebida, con el agua y el hielo.

Al terminar miro a su acompañante quien ya había terminado de servir los platos y lo guió hasta la sala, ella le había sugerido cenar ahí y el acepto sin inconvenientes.

Se sentaron en el piso, alrededor de la pequeña mesa de cristal.

La pelirosa probó el primer bocado de su cena, el trozo de marisco que se llevo a la boca la hizo gemir de gusto, cosa que produjo una curvatura en la comisura de los labios masculinos.

-Sasuke ¡Esta delicioso!- Opino. -¿Donde compraste este chirashi?

Las comisuras de sus labios se expandieron demostrando una leve sonrisa, entonces Sakura lo entendió.

-¿Lo cocinaste tú?

Él asintió.

-Entiendo...- Ante los ojos de Sasuke pareció meditar antes de hablar. -¡Primera vez que pruebo tu comida! ¡Ha sido el mejor plato de Chirashi que he probado en mi vida!- Admitió. -Gracias... Por el detalle.- Susurro.

Sasuke mantuvo su expresión serena durante el resto de la cena, ambos hablaron sobre temas triviales y entre risas y su conversación, el tiempo corrió muy rápido.

Sasuke miro su reloj de muñeca y carraspeo.

-Ya es hora de irme.- Se levanto del suelo en el que se mantuvieron después de concluir con la comida.

Sakura también se puso de pie.

-Si, ya es tarde.- Se acercó a la cocina y miro en el reloj, marcaba pasada las diez. Cuando se giró para regresar con el azabache escucho el ruido de incesantes gotas golpeando la ventana de la sala que estaba cubierta por una cortina color berenjena. Se acercó a ella.

 _Lluvia._

-Esta lloviendo.- Escucho la voz del azabache a su espalda.

-Así es.- Se giró para mirarle el rostro, estaban a un metro de distancia aproximadamente.

-Me voy antes de que la lluvia empeore.- Anuncio.

Al terminar de pronunciar aquella oración un estrepitoso trueno sacudió el cielo para después aumentar la lluvia, seguido de más truenos.

-Sasuke...- Lo llamo, mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

-Hmph.

-No deberías irte con el tiempo así... Si quieres... Puedes quedarte a dormir, honestamente no creo que la lluvia cese pronto.- Miro de nuevo por la ventana. -Puedes quedarte en la habitación de invitados e irte mañana temprano.- Propuso.

Sasuke lo medito un instante y poco después acepto. No era una mala idea a su parecer.

-Esta bien.

Sakura se giró para mirarlo nuevamente. Asintió y lo guió por la casa hasta la habitación de invitados. Cruzaron el umbral de la puerta y ella se encaminó a su habitación dejándolo momentáneamente solo. Regreso segundos después con unas sábanas de color azul cielo y comenzó a vestir la cama bajo la atenta mirada del azabache. Cuando terminó le señaló el baño el cual se encontraba en el exterior, por el pasillo.

-Estoy en la primera puerta... Ya sabes cual.- Sus mejillas se tiñeron levemente ante su comentario, al decir la oración recordó lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Sus rodillas comenzaron a temblar involuntariamente y cientos de imágenes de sus encuentros íntimos llegaron a su mente.

 _¡Claro que sabe cual es!_

-Llama a la puerta si me necesitas.- Concluyó retomando la compostura. Se acercó a la puerta dispuesta a salir de la habitación cuando su voz la detuvo.

-Gracias Sakura. Buenas noches.

Se giró para mirarlo y sonriendo le contesto.

-Buenas noches.- Abandono la habitación y se encaminó a la suya. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo una sonrisa surco su rostro.

 _Quizás y después de todo... Puede funcionar._

* * *

 **Adorados lectores, lamento la tardanza. Me surgieron muchos inconvenientes para poder escribir y subir este capítulo. Prometo no tardar tanto para el siguiente. Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado. Lo he escrito con cariño. Ansío leer sus opiniones y sugerencias.**

 **Saludos.**


	15. Chapter 15

Toda la noche y parte de la madrugada llovió sin descanso, alternando el ruido sordo de las grandes gotas con ocasionales truenos y relámpagos.

A Sasuke no lo había visitado Morfeo en toda la noche, a pesar de que un principio pensó que se dormiría rápido, la realidad no fue lo que esperaba. Las horas nocturnas se le hacían eternas, no podía desterrar el pensamiento que desde que toco la almohada, lo había estado atormentando. Solo una persona podía espantarlos y casualmente era quién los provocaba. Una ojijade, de carácter cambiante y a su modo, encantadora. Sonrió levemente, cuando había llegado con la comida esa misma noche Sakura había sido muchas cosas, menos encantadora. Por lo menos al principio, después se relajo y actuó tranquila y amistosamente, como a él le agradaba y pocos veces ella se portaba.

Bufó por lo bajo y extendió su mano hasta la mesa de noche para tomar su teléfono y ver la hora.

 _2:36 a.m_

Dejo el teléfono de nuevo sobre la mesa y se giró, tomo una bocanada de aire mientras se tapaba los pies helados. La noche había sido fría y la madrugada prometía serlo mucho más. Siguió divagando hasta que las ganas de ir al baño lo hicieron levantarse de la cama. Miró su atuendo, estaba en bóxer, algo muy común en él al dormir, pero no en casa ajena. Por la hora, seguramente ella estaba durmiendo y si ese no fuese el caso, tampoco es como si no lo hubiese visto completamente desnudo ya. Lo mismo para él. La imagen de Sakura desnuda y gimiendo bajo su cuerpo se había repetido varias veces en su mente desde la noche anterior, cuando todo había ocurrido. Su entrepierna comenzó a elevarse y sacudió su cabeza, respiro lentamente y esperó a que se le pasara. El cambio no fue mucho, pero por lo menos ya su miembro no le molestaba tanto.

Aún así decidio que lo mejor era ponerse el pantalón, después de todo, era la casa de Sakura. Cuando ya tenía su jean puesto aunque sin abrochar, salió de la habitación de camino al baño. Cerró la puerta con cuidado de no acabar con el silencio reinante. A paso firme llegó al baño y se preparó para hacer su necesidad. Segundos después se dirigía a la cocina por un poco de agua, tomo un vaso y se dispuso a abrir la nevera cuando pensó en el frío que hacía, lo mejor era beber agua natural.

Se recostó mientras tomaba del agua a temperatura ambiente, se quedó de pie un rato más hasta que el sueño comenzó a llamarlo, dejo el vaso en el escurridor después de lavarlo y cuando estaba a punto de regresar a la habitación algo pasó.

 _La luz._

Justo después de que un estridente trueno terminara con el silencio de la noche, se fue la luz. No quiso darle mucha importancia y dispuesto a retomar su camino la escucho.

-¡Mierda! -Se quejaba la pelirosa, aunque no la podía ver porque su voz provenía del pasillo, supo que se acercaba. Espero hasta tenerla frente a él para hablarle, o solo observala antes de dormir. Esa era una mejor idea, él no era un hombre de muchas palabras. Podía distinguir su silueta gracias a la luz de la luna que se filtraba por una de las ventanas de la sala. Sakura siguió avanzando hasta que sus cuerpos chocaron cuando iba de camino a los cajones de la cocina. Un agudo y molesto grito resonó por todo el departamento. Pero eso no fue lo que le extraño tanto, al contrario el contacto de ambos torsos desnudos fue lo que lo sorprendió. Sasuke pudo sentir claramente el toque de sus pezones erectos sobre su pecho.

 _¿Está... Desnuda?_

Su pregunta silenciosa fue respondida por el clima cuando una centella alumbró la fría y oscura noche, dándole una perfecta visión del menudo cuerpo de ella. Y sí, Sakura solo portaba unas bragas. Su virilidad volvió a protestar.

-¡Auxilio! -Grito la pelirosa claramente asustada. Pero, ¿por qué pedía auxilio? Se preguntaba el azabache desconcertado. Ella volvió a gritar y acto seguido huyo de la cocina desesperada porque alguien la ayudará. Cuando iba a medio camino hacia la puerta de entrada, Sasuke reaccionó por fin y fue tras ella. La mujer corría como alma que lleva el diablo. Al no poder evitar que saliera al pasillo semidesnuda a pesar de la carrera que había dado, porque ella ya tenía el pomo de la puerta en sus manos, se decidió por hablarle.

-¡Sakura! -La llamó fuerte y claro.- ¡Detente! -Ella se detuvo en seco al oír la voz del azabache. Su cerebro adormilado comenzó a procesar el motivo de que Sasuke se encontrará en su hogar y pronto recordó lo sucedido esa misma noche.

Se afirmó sobre la puerta jadeando y con el corazón latiendo tan rápido que debía ser peligroso. ¡Joder! ¡Lo había confundido con un puto ladrón!

Él se acercó lentamente a la puerta, donde ella seguía alterada. Agradeció el que no logrará salir al pasillo en esas condiciones. Solo pensar que otra persona, en especial un hombre, pudiese verla así lo hacía apretar la mandíbula.

Pasados unos segundos habló.

-¿Te encuentras mejor? -Preguntó cuando ya respiraba con más calma.

-Si. -Afirmo ella por lo bajo.

-Ven a tomar un poco de agua. -Le ofreció para tranquilizarla. Tomó su brazo y la guió, podía sentir como temblaba contra su palma. Afianzó su agarre y ya en la cocina le sirvió el agua. Espero a que se la tomará mientras la lluvia caía con más insistencia sobre las calles de Japón. Eso ya no era lluvia, sino tormenta.

-¿Mejor? -Inquirió con cierto tono de burla para disminuir la tensión.

-Si. Gracias, Sasuke. -La silueta que alcanzaba a distinguir tenía la cabeza gacha. Avergonzada por su reacción probablemente.

Suspiro.

-¿Tienes velas y encendedor? -Ella le indicó el cajón y él se dispuso a encender una para poder verla. La coloco entre ellos y la miró.- ¿A qué ha venido esa reacción de hace un rato? -Preguntó intrigado y divertido en partes iguales.

-Me asuste. -Balbuceó ella. Sasuke le pidió repetirse.- ¡Qué me asusté! No recordaba que estabas aquí. -Explicó avergonzada. Ella podía estar con los senos al aire libre y aunque Sasuke era plenamente consciente de ello, mirarla sonrojada capturaba toda su atención.

-Entiendo. -Le retiró el vaso de las manos.

Una serie de golpes en la puerta los sacó de su ensimismamiento. Ambos giraron hacia el pasillo, extrañados de que alguien tocara a esas horas y más cuando no había luz. Sakura se levantó del taburete en el que se encontraba y recibió una mirada de advertencia por parte de Sasuke.

-Estas desnuda. -Informo tajante y por primera vez desde que se había levantado Sakura lo notó. Se cubrió con sus brazos al instante y el dueño de los ojos ónix tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa cuando la vio alejarse rápidamente de camino a la habitación. Los golpes volvieron a escucharse y él se dirigió al lugar, estaba por asomarse por el ojo de la puerta cuando sintió unas pequeñas pero bruscas manos hacerlo a un lado, con un gruñido dejo que ella mirará primero. Estaba por alejarla cuando Sakura ya con un pijama puesto abrió la puerta, solo un poco. Evitando que quien sea que hubiese tocado notara la presencia masculina.

-¿Sakura, estás bien? -Preguntó rápidamente una voz varonil. Sasuke compuso una mueca de molestia cuando escucho al hombre.- He escuchado un grito y he venido a ver que pasá. -El azabache se acercó a la puerta dispuesto a intervenir cuando la pelirosa habló.

-Estoy bien, Lee. -Afirmó.- Solo fue un susto que me lleve por un descuido. -¿Un descuido? Tsk.- Gracias por venir a revisar, eres muy amable pero mejor ve a descansar. -Culminó la ojijade.

-¿Segura que no necesitas ayuda? -El recién llegado no sonaba convencido.- Puedo pasar a revisar... -Propuso a medias ya que la pelirosa lo interrumpió bruscamente al sentir a Sasuke acercarse para asomarse.

-No la necesito, gracias de nuevo. Descansa. -Se despidió y cerró la puerta.

Se giró y topo con la silueta de Sasuke, Sakura se sentía ridícula por la escena que había protagonizado minutos antes. No habló y camino de vuelta a la cocina seguida de él.

El silencio volvió a hacer acto de presencia y ella se sorprendió al distinguir —gracias a la tenue luz de la vela— el ceño fruncido del azabache.

Prefirió no preguntar y comenzó a preparar té, algo caliente les vendría bien. Preparo dos tazas y se acercó a él, quien estaba sentado en uno de los taburetes del mesón. Ella también tomó asiento.

-Ya es hora de dormir, pronto amanecerá. -Anunció la ojijade. Se levantó del taburete y tomando la taza vacía de Sasuke, se acercó para lavarlas.

Podía sentir la mirada sobre ella y eso la irritaba en demasía.

-¿Por qué me estás viendo tanto? -Pregunto después de voltearse hacia él. El ojinegro no respondió, mantuvo su rostro inexpresivo y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

Ella rodó los ojos y se encaminó a su habitación.

Sasuke la observo en todo momento, hasta que su figura desapareció de vuelta a su habitación. Él se encargó de apagar las velas que había encendido y se fue a la cama.

Otro día en la ciudad de Japón, el clima había amanecido fresco y las calles aún estaban mojadas por la ráfaga de lluvia que las había azotado la noche anterior.

La luz había regresado al amanecer y Sakura se encontraba en la cocina tomando una taza de café.

-Buenos días. -Escucho a su espalda y se volteó para encontrase con el azabache ya vestido y muy despierto.

-Buenos días, ¿quieres café? -Ofreció.

Sasuke acepto su oferta y ella le sirvió en una taza con amabilidad.

-Estaba por preparar el desayuno, ¿vas a quedarte a comer algo, no? -Preguntó.

Sasuke negó.

-Ya debo irme. -Terminó con su café y se acercó a ella. Sakura pudo notar que parecía atormentado y hasta irritado, y como si eso no fuese suficiente un par de manchas grises se habían formado bajo sus ojos.- Estaremos en contacto. Cuídate, Sakura. -Y dicho esto abandonó el departamento.

 _¿Y a éste que le sucede ahora?_

Sasuke había recibido una llamada muy temprano. Era su padre, citandolo a una reunión urgente esa misma mañana. Maldiciendo se levantó y vistió, encontrándose a Sakura en la cocina, tan tranquila y relajada como a él le gustaba verla. Pero hoy no disfrutaría de ello, debía llegar a su casa y luego con su padre. Al salir se sintió cómo un desagradecido por la explicación tan hosca que le había dado a la pelirosa por su mal humor. No quiso darle más importancia de la necesaria al asunto, total, él no tenía que dar explicaciones.

Con agresividad ingresó a su auto, maldiciendo todo y a todos. A los caprichos de su padre, al día que había escogido y su estúpido hermano Itachi, por deshacerse de toda responsabilidad en la empresa y recargarselas a él. Con esos pensamientos se apresuró a integrarse al tráfico del domingo.

El timbre de la puerta sonó y Sakura se acercó para abrir. ¿Sería su enérgico vecino Lee nuevamente?

Abrió la puerta sin asomarse antes y frente a ella apareció un fantasma de su pasado. Porque así lo consideraba ya. Tantos meses sin saber de él y ahora ahí estaba, ante sus ojos. Por la impresión pensó que caería de un momento a otro gracias a sus inestables piernas.

-Sakura... -Susurró el recién llegado con algo de brusquedad.

-Sai... -Respondió ella a su vez.

-Tiempo sin verte. ¿Algo ha cambiado desde que me abandonaste? -Habló lentamente y la pelirosa pudo percibir el aroma a alcohol que brotaba de su ser. ¿Cuánto había bebido?

-Lo mismo digo y no, no se a que te refieres. -Pronunció lentamente. Asegurándose de que él la entendía aún en su estado.

Una sonrisa algo sádica cruzó los labios del pálido hombre.

-Me refiero a ese hombre que acaba de salir de tu departamento. -Expresó hipando como todo borracho. Sakura abrió sus ojos sorprendida por la acusación.

-Eso no te incumbe. -Respondió después de unos segundos.- ¿Cómo has logrado entrar a la torre? y más importante aún, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Antes te alegraba que estuviera aquí. -Dio un paso hacia adelante.- Como ya sabrás, el portero me conoce y no dudó en dejarme pasar. Y sobre el otro asunto, quería verte, aunque claro, no contaba con encontrarme a otro hombre saliendo de tu departamento. ¿Es él el de turno? ¿También lo dejaras después de follar, como a mí? -Escupió las palabras con amargura sobre el rostro de ella.

La confusion inicial se volvió furia en la pelirosa. Apretó sus puños y lo miró con desdén.

-¿Por eso has venido? ¿Por una borrachera de despechado? -La hostilidad estaba impreso en su tono de voz.

-¿Y de quién es la culpa? -Preguntó el hombre de piel pálida muy cerca de su rostro.

Sakura tuvo que contenerse para no insultarlo al instante.

-No me vengas con esto ahora. Deja esta escena y regresa por donde viniste. -Propuso intentando cerrar la puerta, que fue detenida por el hombre.- ¡Déjalo ya, Sai!

-No me apetece. -¿Desde cuándo su ex-prometido se había convertido en esa persona desagradable que tenía ante ella?

-Vete ya o llamaré a la policía. -Amenazó.

-¿Por qué tan a la defensiva? ¿Es un efecto secundario al volverse una zorra? -La mano femenina impacto con furia sobre su mejilla izquierda, el rostro pálido ahora girado a un lado comenzaba a tener la marca de la palma de sus manos y dedos. El terror se apoderó de ella cuando Sai la miró como si quisiera asesinarla y se lanzó sobre ella. Sakura cerró los ojos, presa del pánico pero lo que se esperaba nunca llegó, cuando se atrevió a abrir los ojos vio como un hombre de contextura media, cabello marrón y redondos ojos oscuros tenía a Sai —quién gruñía su molestia y desesperación— agarrado de los brazos.

-Disculpe su modo de actuar señorita Sakura. -Un sonoro suspiro de alivio salió de ella al identificar a Yamato, el chófer y guardaespaldas de Sai.

-¡No quiero que se vuelva a acercar a mí! Y como lo intente siquiera lo denunciaré. -Grito para sorpresa del tomado pelinegro, quién parecía volver en sí lentamente.- Hacelo saber cuando este sobrio. -Yamato asintió, entendiendo su actitud y maldiciendo por lo bajo, llevo a Sai al ascensor, desapareciendo cuando las puertas del mismo se cerraron.

Sakura se adentró a su departamento e inmediatamente tomó el teléfono fijo.

-¿Dígame? -Respondió el portero.

-Señor Tazuna soy Sakura, ¿usted dejo entrar al edificio a un hombre pálido de cabello negro hace minutos?

-Si... -Respondió nervioso.

-Pues no deje que entre nunca más. ¿Entendió?

-Ya lo entendí. -Unas protestas del fondo le hicieron saber a Sakura que Yamato ya estaba cerca de sacar a Sai del lugar.

-Muy bien. -Terminó la llamada y se acercó al botiquín de las medicinas para tomar algo que le aliviara el dolor de cabeza.

Y a tan solo pocas horas de comenzar un nuevo día Sasuke y Sakura ya se encontraban deseando que terminara.

* * *

 **¿Alguien por aquí? Lamento la tardanza que he presentado con esta historia, intentaré que no pase de nuevo.**

 **Espero saber sus comentarios sobre este nuevo capítulo.**

 **Saludos a todos✿~**


	16. Chapter 16

-¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡Ya soy un hombre y puedo decidir solo! ¡Maldita sea Fugaku! -Gritó Sasuke mientras golpeaba el escritorio de la oficina de su padre con irritación.

-Tu actitud demuestra lo contrario. -Habló entre dientes el Uchiha mayor, irritado enormemente por la actitud y falta de respeto de su hijo.

-¿Mi actitud? ¿Entonces, para que me trates como el adulto que soy debo hacer lo que te plazca?

-Dilo como mejor te parezca. -Respondió de nuevo el padre, retando con la mirada a su hijo. La guerra de orbes oscuros comenzó, parecían querer lanzar puñales solo con la mirada. Ninguno de los dos quería ceder en el tema y es que desde que el apellido Uchiha existía, se había conocido de muchas formas menos débil.

Sasuke volvió a maldecir en su interior.

-No lo haré y lo sabes. -Se reveló nuevamente.- No me casaré solo para que me dejes a cargo de la empresa en unos años.

-No debiste perder tu tiempo cocinando estupideces y de fiesta en vez de prepararte para este momento, que sabias, llegaría. ¡Solo has desperdiciado tu tiempo y el de los demás! A tu edad yo estaba casado y tenía un futuro prometedor. -Repuso con voz hostil.- Compórtate como tu apellido manda o abandona por siempre el legado Uchiha.

Desde que había recibido la llamada "urgente" de su padre sintió que algo malo pasaría, como siempre que se reunían, pero ya esto era el colmo. Fugaku había citado a Sasuke para darle un ultimátum, se casaba lo más pronto posible y comportaba como un Uchiha para poder ejercer su cargo de dueño de la empresa —ya que su padre quería retirarse en unos pocos años— o desistía de su futuro como gran empresario. Y es que, aunque ya Sasuke era un empresario reconocido, parte de su éxito se basaba en su conexión con la Corporación Uchiha, y siendo honesto consigo mismo, la sola idea de que su padre dejara el legado que se había construido con años de trabajo, dedicación y esfuerzo a cargo de Orochimaru, hacía que sus entrañas protestaran.

Orochimaru era el socio con mayor alcance y veracidad para los negocios después de Fugaku, habían estudiado juntos la carrera y poco después de que su padre heredara la empresa, se había asociado con él. Años después el resultado fue de mucho agrado para ambas partes, pero a pesar de todo, algo no le encajaba a Sasuke. Siempre estaba atento en lo que al socio de su padre se refería, alerta, esperando lo peor. Porque sí, Sasuke presentía que en cualquier momento Orochimaru les daría una puñalada por la espalda. Y, ¿qué mejor oportunidad que quedándose a cargo de todo?

-Es tu decisión. -Sentenció su padre mientras se levantaba de su asiento dedicándole una mirada de desagrado a su hijo.- La cena será en 15 días.- El azabache apretó sus dientes cuando el Uchiha mayor salió de la oficina.

A paso rápido abandonó la oficina y ya en su auto, se encaminó hasta el "lugar" donde siempre descargaba su rabia e impotencia después de hablar con su padre.

La pelirosa estaba viendo la televisión, con el almuerzo sobre su estómago mientras se encontraba estirada en su sofá. Los comerciales comenzaron y con ellos, la sensación de estar sola y vacía. Neji la había llamado en la mañana para almorzar pero la pelirosa le comento que estaba indispuesta, después de una corta charla quedaron en encontrarse otro día. La visita de Sai, además de indeseada, resultó en una constante charla mental sobre los pros y contras de haber terminado su relación. Pensaba en el _qué hubiese pasado sí_... La historia no hubiese terminado de esa manera. Ella seguiría con Sai, estuviesen casados y quizás felices. Pero, no habría tenido el gusto de experimentar _algo_ con Sasuke.

¿Se arrepentía, entonces?

NO.

Y mucho menos después de la escena de esa mañana.

Harta de pensar y llegar al mismo punto inicial, se levantó. Llevó el plato a la cocina y se encaminó a su habitación.

Tomó su teléfono y decidió llamar a su alocada amiga, aunque había declinado la oferta de Neji horas antes, era domingo, ese día Ino debía estar libre y quizás pasarían la tarde juntas.

La primera vez Ino no contestó, volvió a llamarle hasta que atendió la llamada.

-¡Frentona! -Canturreó alegremente su alocada amiga.

-Ino. -Saludo.- ¿Qué harás esta tarde? -Preguntó anticipando su respuesta.

-Tenía muchos planes pero por ti los puedo dejar de lado, ¿qué idea tienes en mente?

-Necesito salir. -Fue lo único que dijo la pelirosa. No había armado un plan realmente, eso siempre se le daba mejor a su amiga.

-Estaré en tu casa en unas horas, aproximadamente. -Dijo esto último, indecisa. ¿Por qué tardaría tanto? No era común en ella aplazar las salidas. Casi siempre estaba en su casa a los pocos minutos de terminar con la llamada. La curiosidad de Sakura aumentó. ¿Qué pasaba con Ino?

-¿Dónde estás? -Inquirió con sospecha.

Silencio. Después escuchó el sonido de una puerta al cerrarse.

-En mi casa no. -Admitió sin pena alguna. Típico de ella.- ¿Recuerdas a Kiba?

-Si. -Respondió la ojijade entendiendo todo.- ¿Estas en su casa, no?

-¡Sí! -Chilló su amiga al otro lado del auricular.- Ayer era mi día libre y salimos... Una cosa llevó a la otra y bueno, aquí estoy con sólo una sábana encima y un apuesto hombre esperándome. ¡Madre mía! ¡Es un dios en la cama! Anoche probé...

-¡Cállate puerca! No me interesa saberlo. Ya entendí que estas ocupada, hablamos luego. -Se despidió.

-Quedemos pronto, ¿si? Casi no te he visto desde que estas de vacaciones. -Por su tono regañón, a Sakura se le curvaron las comisuras de los labios.

-Esta bien. Vuelve a la cama con el dios. -Se burló.- Adiós.

-Ten por seguro que lo haré. ¡Adiós frentona!

La llamada terminó y Sakura se encontraba sonriente, hablar con su mejor amiga siempre le subiría el ánimo.

Quizás lo mejor era quedarse en casa hoy.

Suspiro pesadamente después de lanzarse sobre la cama y cerrar los ojos. El olor varonil de las sábanas le recordó a un hombre, el mismo que había impregnado con su perfume natural la sedosa tela. Agarró uno de los extremos y lo acercó a su nariz, embriagandose con su aroma.

Recuerdos nítidos y excitantes llegaron a su mente, imágenes detalladas de sus encuentros se repetían una y otra vez en su mente. La cama, la pared, el sofá rojo... No podía escoger su encuentro favorito pues la verdad, todos los había disfrutado enormemente. Con esos pensamientos y sin saber en qué momento, comenzó a acariciar sus muslos, despacio, con la yema de los dedos. Sintiendo chispas placenteras cuando se acercaba más a su intimidad. Después de todo le resultó de provecho ponerse una falda ese día.

Elevó su cuerpo sobre la cama hasta que sus pies tocaron el mullido colchón, flexionó las piernas y siguió tocándose.

Pronto la necesidad de más fricción se hizo presente y en un movimiento rápido se deshizo de su prenda, quedando solo en bragas y camisa. Sin el impedimento de la ropa en la parte inferior de su cuerpo sus caricias se tornaron más largas. Llegando hasta el extremo de la elástica. Fantaseando y recordando lo sucedido días anteriores Sakura abrió más las piernas e introdujo su mano en la ropa interior. Su pubis, depilado y húmedo recibió su tacto con un estremecimiento. Su botón de placer estaba hinchado, lo tomó entre sus dedos índice y medio y lo apretó. Una corriente de placer se extendió desde ese lugar hasta su sexo. Lo soltó y jadeo cuando, con los mismos dedos frotó su clítoris. Las caderas se le elevaron por inercia, y cerró un poco sus piernas, sintiendo un placer indescriptible.

-¡Ay Dios! -Gimió extasiada luego de otro toque en ese bulto rosado.

Elevó sus caderas con más frecuencia mientras frotaba su intimidad sin parar, la mano que hasta el momento mantenía sobre la tela impregnada del olor de Sasuke la llevó a su vientre y comenzó a trazar círculos. Al mismo ritmo que el clítoris. Se levantó jadeante y se despojó de su ropa interior y camiseta, ya completamente desnuda, siguió con su labor. Procurando alejarse solo cuándo jadeaba de la sábana que propició sus fantasías.

Abierta de piernas se introdujo un dedo en su vagina, sacándolo con lentitud para después ingresarlo con rapidez. Pronto un dedo no le fue suficiente y se decidió por acompañarlos con dos más. La fricción que producían sus dedos en sus músculos internos la hizo arquearse violentamente, sus extremidades comenzaron a entumecerse lentamente, hasta que sentía los músculos tensos y tirantes. El calor de su índice sobre su clítoris y las constantes caricias de su otra mano, la llevaron al borde del abismo. Con el temor latente de quedarse en un punto medio y vacío, reprodujo _su_ rostro ardiente y excitante, sobre ella, jadeando cerca de su rostro y besándola por todas partes. Su cuerpo quedó laxo cuando el placer en millones de direcciones salió de su cuerpo, seguido de más humedad. Podía sentir como su sexo palpitaba porque aún tenía los dedos en su interior. Moviéndolos con pereza y estudiada lentitud se relajo. Cuándo pudo respirar con más calma, sacó los dedos y abrió los ojos.

Su estupefacción no se hizo esperar al vislumbrar a cierto azabache al pie de la cama, mirándola con lujuria y deseo. Trago fuerte cuando lo vio acercarse y deshacerse de su ropa. Desnudo ante ella bajó su rostro y la besó, ella respondió gustosa y lo tomó de la nuca, hasta que él estaba sobre ella. Le abrió más las piernas y tanteo su entrada. Gruñó cuando la sintió totalmente preparada, para él. La besó y jugó con su lengua, burlándose de los jadeos y gemidos desesperados que ella expulsaba cuando se apartaba.

Tomó su viril miembro y lo acercó hasta las puertas del cuerpo femenino. De una estocada, contundente y voraz, la penetró en su totalidad. Haciendo que ella retuviese el aire en sus pulmones hasta que comenzó el vaivén.

-¿Te gusta, Sakura? -Preguntó con voz sexy y rasposa que logró estremecerla. Bombeo en su interior con más velocidad y al ver que ella no respondía a su pregunta, se acercó a su oreja y la mordió.- Respondeme.

 _«¡Si!»_

-¡Si! ¡Si me gusta! -La sonrisa ladina que se formó en su boca al escucharla, casi le roba el aliento.- ¡Mucho! -Gritó después de una furiosa y placentera estocada que la hizo preguntarse si después de eso no se rompería ahí, en su cama y con él encima.

-Me alegra que así sea. -Murmuro contra su oído. Salió de su interior y la giro sobre la cama con ligera brusquedad. Sakura se sorprendió al verse de manos y rodillas sobre el colchón tan rápido. Sasuke puso las manos sobre su cadera y presionó. Tanto su piel como su entrada, enterrándose profundamente en su cavidad con un gemido ronco y gutural.

El choque de caderas no se hizo esperar. Los glúteos de Sakura impactaban contra la pelvis de Sasuke, produciendo un sonido excitante y estimulante por la velocidad de la penetración mientras el escaso vello de él le producía cosquillas.

-Desde hace mucho quería tenerte así. -Murmuró el azabache con la mirada hacia el techo.

-¿Me debo ofender..? -Fue interrumpida por una estudiada rotación de caderas.- ¿Por... Eso? -Pudo articular entrecortadamente.

-No. -Frunció el ceño mientras entraba y salía de su interior.

Sin poder resistir las sensaciones que él le provocaba se dejó caer sobre la cama, con la mejilla sudorosa pegada al colchón, dejándolo moverse a su antojo y ofrecerle placer en el proceso.

-Me voy a... -Sasuke no termino de hablar. Ella sintió su cálido simiente esparcirse en su interior. Y entonces, ella también llegó al orgasmo, embriagada.

No dio importancia al momento, pero cuando Sasuke salió de su cavidad y un hilo de semen resbaló por su muslo, las alarmas en su interior se dispararon.

-¿No has usado condón? -Preguntó con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, no por los restos del orgasmo, si no por la estupidez que habían cometido.

-No. -Respondió él recostado a su lado. Extendió su brazo hasta una de su costillas y la giró hasta que tuvo su cuerpo pegado al de él. La calma se apoderó de ella y segundos después poco le importaba no haber usado protección. Se acercó más a él hasta que su cabello tocaba su nuca y la respiración masculina impactaba contra su hombro.

-Sasuke. -Lo llamó al transcurrir los minutos.

-Hmph...

-¿Es correcto seguir haciendo _esto_? ¿No nos afectará tarde o temprano?

-¿De qué hablas? -Su voz sonó somnolienta.

-Del sexo. De lo que hemos estado haciendo el fin de semana, ¿Qué pasa si alguno de los dos se confunde? -Pregunto al recordar lo cerca que estaban y el ambiente de intimidad que se había formado entre ambos.

-No lo sé. No quiero dejar de hacerlo contigo, Sakura. Lo demás poco me importa. No te dejaré.

-¿Por qué? -La ansiedad se apoderó de ella, impacientandola por una respuesta.

-Porque... -Su teléfono la despertó agitada y confundida.

 _¿Solo fue un sueño?_

Estaba en el mismo lugar en el que había quedado al lanzarse sobre la cama, estaba completamente vestida, sudorosa y con el cuerpo ardiendo, por puro instinto toco su parte íntima y sintió sus jugos empaparla. ¡Maldición!

La avergonzaba que a esa edad tuviese sueños húmedos. Nunca le había pasado. El teléfono volvió a sonar, miró la pantalla, había pasado varias horas durmiendo por los dígitos que marcaba el reloj.

-Ino. -Contestó.

-Frente, ¡Hasta que contestas! -Refunfuñó su amiga.- Voy de camino, prepárate, pasaremos al centro comercial un rato. -Anunció su amiga.- Tengo cosas que contarte, no pueden esperar así que mueve ese gordo trasero que tienes y ve a alistarte.

-¡Hey! ¡Mi trasero es perfecto! Ya quisieras tu tener más volumen allá atrás y no todo en los pechos. -Se defendió divertida, hace mucho que no jugaban a insultarse.

-¡Serás...! -Ambas rieron por el insulto implícito.- Anda a arreglarte, frentona. -La rubia terminó la llamada y Sakura se dirigió a la ducha, si que necesitaba una, y de preferencia fría, muy fría.

* * *

 **Lo prometido es deuda, les anuncié que tardaría lo menos posible y aquí está el nuevo capitulo, ¿alguna idea de hacía donde conduce Sasuke? Si leyeron los cap anteriores lo sabrán;)**

 **Espero su review con impaciencia jajaja.**

 **Saludos a todos.**


	17. Chapter 17

La rabia e impotencia que sentía al recordar las palabras de su padre no se habían disipado en lo más mínimo. El enojo de Sasuke tenía fundamento, su padre nunca lo había apoyado cuando estudiaba gastronomía, siempre habían sido su madre y su hermano. Al pelinegro se le tensaba la mandíbula al recordar las múltiples disputas en las que los protagonistas habían sido su padre y él. Su relación nunca había sido la mejor, pero desde hace unos años hasta la fecha, había ido de mal en peor. Le parecía absurdo, innecesario y ridículo, muy ridículo el ultimátum recibido esa mañana. ¿Casarse?

No estaba en sus planes por el momento, siempre se había caracterizado por tener relaciones pasajeras y efímeras, aunque en el interior tenía la esperanza de poder conseguir una mujer que lo tolerara y amara a pesar de sus defectos, los cuales él sabía, y eran muchos.

Si, pensaba en el matrimonio, pero no ahora, en ese momento, con sus 25 años quería vivir la vida, experimentarla de todas las maneras posibles antes de comprometerse con alguien. Simplemente la ideología de su padre le parecía errónea, ¿tenía que casarse para ser tomado como un hombre serio y enfocado por la sociedad? ¿Inmiscuirse en una relación sin sentimientos y condenarse tanto a él como a su pareja a una vida mediocre por estar a la altura de los estirados socios de su padre?

Inaudito.

Con todo eso en mente, se estacionó frente a la casa de Shizuka, la mujer a la que recurría para aminorar su estrés después de hablar con su padre. Siempre iba a su casa para hablar y finalmente terminar en una ardiente sesión de sexo en su casa, o en ocasiones la llamaba y se encontraban en la de él. Ella nunca se negaba y el pelinegro siempre estaba dispuesto, menos hoy.

Un suspiro de irritación y cansancio salió de sus labios al vislumbrar la entrada, solo debía caminar unos pocos pasos, por el día y la hora sabía que la pelinegra se encontraba en casa. Solo tocaría la puerta y ella lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos, como siempre hacía.

Pero algo en su interior le impidió hacer lo que ya era una rutina en sus días pasados.

Había pensado en Sakura, acudir a ella le parecía más tentador. Hasta que recapacitó, siempre que acudía a Shizuka sus encuentros sexuales se caracterizaban por ser tanto intensos como impersonales. Después de unas pocas palabras iban a lo suyo, rápido, conciso y directo dónde cada uno buscaba el placer propio sin darle importancia al del otro. Solo disfrutando por, y para sí mismo.

No, no se imaginaba teniendo ese tipo de encuentro con la pelirosa pues, desde que había estado con ella supo que debía tomarse su tiempo. Le gustaba tomarse su tiempo. Por el disfrute de ambos. Sentía la necesidad de otorgarle el mismo placer que ella le proporcionaba, ¿el motivo? ni él lo entendía. Solo pasaba y la cruda realidad es que no tenía la mínima intención de detenerlo.

Con esa recapitulación, encendió de nuevo su auto y salió de la zona residencial de su antigua acompañante.

Su nuevo destino estaba a poco más de 20 minutos de su antiguo paradero. Con decisión, bajó del auto y se encaminó hasta la puerta, tocó enérgicamente y segundos después un bronceado hombre de cabello largo en una coleta abrió la puerta. Su sorpresa no se hizo esperar, aunque luego sonrió con amabilidad.

-Me alegra verte, Sasuke. -Saludó.

-Itachi. -Respondió con la seriedad que le caracterizaba.- ¿Tienes whisky?

Itachi volvió a sonreír, su hermano aunque serio, se notaba cansado y estresado. Algo había pasado con su padre, presintió el hermano mayor. Con la compresión —ya que él había presenciado las acciones y disputas de Sasuke y su padre antes— y la amabilidad que lo caracterizaba, lo invito a pasar para luego dirigirse al mueble-bar. Si su pequeño hermano había acudido a él, lo escucharía y ayudaría en lo posible.

La pelirosa terminó de arreglarse con una camisa blanca, un jean ajustado con botas planas por debajo de las rodillas marrón oscuro y un abrigo largo más claro. Eran pasada las seis de la tarde y la noche prometía ser fría, así que prevenida, se abrigó lo suficiente para no enfermar.

El interfono sonó y confusa, se acercó hasta su lugar.

-Buenas noches Sakura. Aquí abajo esta su amiga rubia intentando subir, ¿dejo que siga? -Inquirió Tazuna desde el otro lado. Sakura se sorprendió pues el portero siempre dejaba pasar a su amiga ya que era una visitante concurrida en su departamento. ¿Por qué hasta ahora preguntaba?

«Sai.»

-Buenas noches señor Tazuna, por favor deje que suba. -Respondió.

-Esta bien.

Segundos después abrió la puerta, justo cuando el ascensor mostraba la silueta de su amiga rubia, vestida de jeans, sweater y chaqueta.

Se acercó a ella con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué coño le pasa al portero hoy? -Preguntó molesta. Sakura se disculpó con una sonrisa nerviosa y le hizo una seña para que entrara, ya que se mantenían en la puerta.

-Es una larga historia... -Habló la pelirosa mientras cerraba la puerta.

-Pues tengo tiempo. -Respondió su acompañante, viendo la hora en el reloj —inexistente— de su muñeca.

Llegaron a la sala, Ino como de costumbre, sin pedir permiso se lanzó en el sillón individual.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar? -Ofreció la ojijade.

-Agua. -Pidió su amiga, acomodándose aún más en el sillón de piel marrón oscuro.

Sakura se encaminó a la cocina y sirvió dos vasos de agua. Regresó a la sala y le extendió uno a su amiga.

-¿Adónde iremos? -Inquirió mientras comenzaba a beber del agua.

-A un centro comercial. Cualquiera. -Ino la miró fijamente, examinandola.- ¿Me dirás por qué el portero se ha vuelto tan estricto con el paso de los visitantes ahora?

Sakura cerró los ojos mientras se mantenía en silencio. Sabía que su amiga no lo dejaría estar así como así. Se preparó para hablar después de abrir sus ojos lentamente.

-Por Sai. -La cara de Ino se deformó por la sorpresa.- Él vino esta mañana, borracho.

-¿¡Qué!? -Gritó su amiga estupefacta.- ¡Pero si no habías sabido de él en meses!

Lo mismo pensó Sakura en su momento.

-Todo ha sido una locura. En un momento dado me insultó y lo abofeteé, se disgusto enormemente y se me lanzó encima. -El ruido que su amiga hizo al dejar el vaso sobre la mesa de centro fue estrepitoso.

-¿Qué ha hecho qué? -Se levantó rápidamente de su asiento y se acercó a su amiga al instante.- Por Dios Sakura, ¿estas bien? ¿te hizo algo el muy imbécil? ¡Porque lo asesino si se atrevió siquiera a ponerte una mano encima! -Exclamó furica.

-Estoy bien, Ino -La tranquilizó.- No me ha tocado, aunque sus intenciones lo eran. Yamato, su chófer ha llegado en el momento exacto en que Sai se abalanzaba sobre mí. Él lo detuvo y se lo llevó a la fuerza. Le dije que si volvía a acercarse a mí lo denunciaría. Luego he llamado a Tazuna y le he prohibido la entrada a Sai, supongo que por eso, se comportó de esa manera contigo. -Explicó.

Ino se mantuvo pensativa un instante.

-Explícame algo, ¿a qué ha venido el canalla de Sai exactamente?

Sakura dudó un instante. No le había contado toda la información a su mejor amiga, acomodándose en el sofá se preparó para relatarle la historia completa.

-Solo ha dicho que quería verme, luego que era una zorra. Lo hubieses visto Ino, estaba completamente irreconocible. Despechado a todo dar, alcoholizado a tope y molesto.

-¡Será desgraciado! -Escupió las palabras con los dientes apretados.- ¿Cómo se atreve a insultarte de esa manera? Se supone que estaba con una española, es todo un cara dura.

Sakura se preparó para hablar nuevamente.

-Sai se ha encolerizado al llegar porque vio a Sasuke salir del departamento a primera hora. Él durmió aquí.

-¿¡Qué!? -Volvió a gritar su amiga.- ¿Sasuke pasó la noche aquí? -La pelirosa asintió.- ¡Joder, frentona! -Ino la miraba atónita.

-No pienses mal, anoche se quedó a dormir por la lluvia. Nada más. -Aclaró.

La expresión de sorpresa de su amiga le dió paso a una pícara sonrisa.

-¿Qué hacía él en tu departamento anoche, entonces?

-Hacer las pases, por una pequeña discusión que tuvimos en el día.

Su amiga volvió a protestar.

-Un momento, estas saltándote muchos detalles. ¿Desde cuándo Sasuke y tú son tan buenos amigos? -Formuló la pregunta, curiosa.

-Desde antes de acostarnos. -Cerró los ojos, avergonzada de admitirlo públicamente, aunque sólo fuese ante su amiga. Esperó el grito de Ino, y volvió a mirarla al no escucharlo. Su amiga estaba sonriente, acto que extraño enormemente a Sakura.

-Así que por fin te decidiste. -La confusión se hizo evidente en la mirada que le dedicó a su rubia amiga.- No me extraña que se acostaran, no tanto de hecho. -Comenzó a explicar su amiga.- Él ha estado sobre ti desde que te conoció, y sé, que tu no le eras del todo indiferente, aunque te esforzaras en parecerlo. Te lo dije hace un tiempo ya Sakura, te hace falta vivir la vida, salir con alguien, disfrutar. ¡Solo estas en los veinte's por el amor de Dios! -Le regañó.

-Eso no es todo, Ino. Todo pasó el viernes, tuvimos una cita, cenamos, me trajo hasta aquí y de un momento a otro ya nos estábamos besando. Tuvimos sexo y luego me habló sobre un trato. -Su amiga arqueó una ceja.- Ser algo así como amigos con derecho a roce. -Ino abrió la boca, eso no se lo esperaba, en lo absoluto.- Al final terminé accediendo a su proposición. No nos hemos acostado desde ese día, ayer me lo encontré en una cafetería, estaba molesto porque me llamó y no le atendí, terminamos en una ridícula discusión y en la noche vino a hacer las pases, cenamos comida preparada por él y arreglamos las cosas, creo. -Su amiga se preparaba para hablar pero ella la interrumpió.- Y no. Como ya lo dije no tuvimos sexo. Esta mañana actuaba extrañó, se marchó temprano y Sai lo vio salir del departamento, lo demás ya lo sabes. -Culminó su relato sonrojada intensamente.

Ino se carcajeo.

-Eres una caja de sorpresas frente, no me cabe duda. -Sakura se removió en su asiento.- Vive esta etapa, no tienes que comprometerte sentimentalmente, de hecho no debes. ¿Lo sabes, no? -Sakura bufó y afirmó con un gesto de cabeza.- Como lo sabes ya, disfruta intensamente. No todos los días hombres como Sasuke proponen semejantes cosas. Pensándolo bien, te va como anillo al dedo. -Espetó sonriendo con complicidad.- Disfruta del buen sexo, querida amiga. Nunca se sabe cuanto durará. -Dicho esto hizo un gesto obsceno que logró aumentar el sonrojo de la pelirosa. Otra sonora carcajada escapó de sus labios. Instantes después su semblante se volvió serio. -Respecto a Sai, puedo acompañarte a hacer la denuncia, ahora mismo. No debes arriesgarte a que ese idiota te ponga una mano encima. Debes afrontar que ya no es el mismo hombre con el que estuviste comprometida, o tal vez sí y hasta ahora se muestra tal cual es. No pudiste tomar una mejor decisión que romper el compromiso.

-Eso lo sé. Créeme que aprendí la lección. -Respondió Sakura con voz firme, enorgulleciendo a su amiga.- Pero no lo denunciaré, no por el momento. -Su colega frunció el ceño.- Estaba borracho, Ino.

-Y casi te golpea Sakura. -Reclamó.

-Si Sai se me vuelve a acercar lo denunciaré sin ningún problema, pero no creo que lo haga nuevamente. Él sabe las repercusiones que eso le traería y no le conviene.

-Me parece una estupidez. -Exclamó.- ¿Qué vas a esperar, que te golpeé o te mate?

Sakura hizo una mueca al escucharla.

-No. -Pronunció con decisión.- No reparare en denunciarlo si me busca nuevamente.

Ino la miro sin convencerse. Con un suspiro se resignó.

-Esta bien. -Accedió a la testaruda idea de la ojijade.- Pero prométeme que no iras sola a ningún lado. -Sakura afirmó en silencio.- Prometelo Sakura. -Exigió.

-No es para tanto Ino, pero te lo prometo. -Casi se queda sin aliento al recibir el fuerte abrazo de su amiga.

-Más te vale cumplir con ello. -Recalcó.

-Siempre lo hago. -Respondió Sakura sonriendo.- Pero ya hemos hablado mucho de mí, ahora cuéntame. ¿Como vas con Kiba?

El semblante de su amiga adquirió su típica expresión coqueta y pícara.

-Muy bien, estuve toda la mañana y parte de la tarde en su casa. ¡Ese hombre es insaciable! -Respondió con una risita.- Y sabe como complacerme. -Se estiró de nuevo en el sofá individual.- Aún me duele la vagina. -Señaló con un movimiento de pelvis.- Pero si tuviera la oportunidad lo repetiría, todas y cada una de las veces. Sin dudarlo siquiera.

-¡Ino! -Le llamó la atención. Su amiga era tan liberal en lo que a conversar sobre sexo se trataba.- Ahora que lo pienso... ¿Si tuvieras la oportunidad de repetirlo? ¿No se volverán a ver?

Ino negó con la cabeza.

-No lo sé. El destino lo dirá. -Sakura comprendió al instante. Su amiga no era dada a las relaciones sentimentales, de hecho ella solo buscaba sexo, del bueno, sin más. Desde que tenía uso de razón siempre había sido así. No la criticaba. Cada quién merecía pensar y actuar a su criterio.

-Si tuvieron tanto sexo, ¿se cuidaron, no? -Preguntó la pelirosa.

-Obvio, estaba excitada no idiotizada. -Ambas rieron ante el comentario y charlaron unos minutos más.

Salieron de la torre de departamentos cuando la noche ya había tomado posesión del cielo, se dirigieron en el auto de Ino a un centro comercial. Mientras caminaban admirando las tiendas aún abiertas de ropa, hablaban sin parar.

-¿Y como están Ameno y Kabuto? -Ahora que lo pensaba no había tenido noticias de su otra amiga en días.

-Pegados como lapas. -Admitió la rubia.- Todos en el hospital saben que se traen algo, pero ellos no lo admiten todavía. -Explicó encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ya veo. -Respondió la pelirosa.

-Por cierto, este fin de semana es su cumpleaños y quería hacerle una pequeña reunión. En mi casa tal vez, sabes que no tiene familia en la ciudad y no quiero que lo disfrute sola. Bueno, tiene a Kabuto pero también a nosotras, ¿no?

-Si. -Accedió inmediatamente.- ¿Qué día exactamente cae su cumpleaños?

-Viernes, pero lo celebraremos el sábado porque tenemos guardia diurna. ¿Te parece?

Sakura respondió afirmativamente.

-¿Qué se necesita comprar? -Preguntó.

-Tengo bebida, comida chatarra y puedo invitar a las demás personas del hospital, los más cercanos a ella por supuesto.

La pelirosa medito un instante.

-El pastel. -Habló triunfante.- Sé que le gustan mucho las fresas así que le puedo comprar uno que contenga, también me gustaría ayudar con la bebida y la decoración, ¿te parece?

-Trato hecho. -Accedió Ino antes de entrar en un restaurant.- ¿Recuerdas este lugar? -Preguntó con sorna.

-Como olvidarlo. -Contestó Sakura mientras caminaba a paso lento. Era uno de los restaurantes de Sasuke, donde lo conoció.

Tomaron asiento en una mesa que recién se acababa de desocupar y esperaron al camarero. Ordenaron sus pedidos poco después y disfrutaron del exquisito sabor, acompañado de un buen vino.

Sasuke estaba en su cama, había pasado toda la tarde en la casa de Itachi, su hermano mayor lo había aconsejado después de sacarle el motivo de su agitación casi a cucharas. Habían conversado durante minutos y habían coincidido en algo: Fugaku actuaba de manera irracional y ridícula.

Después de su conversación Sasuke había regresado a su casa. Tomó un baño y se recostó, ni hambre había tenido en el día.

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Maldijo en voz alta y lo dejó al pie de su cama —donde lo había lanzado al llegar— no estaba para nadie. El tedioso sonido cesó y él suspiró complacido. No duró mucho el silencio ya que el teléfono volvió a soñar. Con un gruñido se incorporó y lo tomó. Miró la pantalla y contestó.

-Juugo. -Habló con tranquilidad. Aunque por dentro estuviese maldiciendo el momento, sabía que su empleado de confianza no llamaría si el asunto no fuese importante.

-Señor Sasuke. -Respondió con formalidad.- Lamento molestarlo en este instante pero, algo sucedió en el restaurant. -El azabache apretó los dientes.- Tres delincuentes han asaltado el local. -¿Acaso el día podía empeorar para él?- Y han resultado heridas dos personas. Un hombre y una mujer. -El Uchiha menor se puso pálido.- Y creo que... Usted conoce a la mujer, se llama Sakura. -El teléfono resbaló de su mano y cayó al suelo. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar sin control y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Habían herido a la pelirosa, al asimilar la noticia su pecho se contrajo con furia. La voz de su empleado llamándolo desde el auricular lo hizo volver a la realidad. Con la respiración agitada, recogió su teléfono y se lo llevó a la oreja.

-¿A qué clínica los llevaron? -Preguntó intentando aparentar calma, cosa que en ese instante no tenía. Juugo le dio la dirección y él rápidamente se vistió y salió de su casa, queriendo llegar con ella lo más pronto posible. Intentó omitir durante todo el trayecto la necesidad que sentía, de verla bien, sana y salva, concentrándose en el camino y en no chocar con alguien en el trayecto.

* * *

 **¡Hola mis queridas lectoras! ¿Qué les ha parecido este nuevo capítulo? ¿Se esperaban este final? Espero que no :x porque esa era la intención jajaja.**

 **Como verán la trama va avanzando y cosas se van descubriendo.**

 **Quiero avisarles que tendré unos días libres en la universidad, así que me dedicaré más a este fic, aunque pronto llegaré a los 50 documentos subidos y hasta que no se agote el tiempo de edición no podré subir:3 Para que eso pase aún falta capítulos. Así que por el momento ¡Alégrense!**

 **Este capítulo ha sido de los más difíciles para redactar de este fanfic (ya tenía la idea pero escribirla era otra cosa) y se ha convertido en uno de los que más me gustan de esta historia. La continuación la tendría de miércoles a jueves, depende de sus reviews. No la seguiré hasta leer sus opiniones, ¿chantaje? Quizás jajajaja. Ya, de verdad me gustaría leerlos, la cantidad de visitas han subido casi a las 15.000 y me parece que me están estafando con los comentarios jajaja ewe.**

 **Otra cosa que les quería comunicar...**

 **He recibido una opinión de un "Guest" con un final bastante ofensivo a mi parecer, así que para él o ella va lo siguiente:**

 **Estimado desconocido (a) siempre me agrada saber la opinión de mis lectoras, escribo tanto para ellas como para mí por eso al catalogarlas como lo hiciste, me ofendiste también. El final de tu comentario me ha resultado fuera de lugar en todo el sentido de la palabra, entiendo que no a todas las personas les gusta el lemon, pero eso NO te da el derecho de referirte a mis lectoras en la forma que lo hiciste, si mi historia no te agrada puedes dejar de leerla al instante. Yo, como escritora de fanfiction sé que no se puede complacer a todos y estoy consciente de que no todas las críticas que reciba serán de mi agrado pero siempre pido que sean constructivas y con el debido respeto. Te invito a recapacitar sobre tu manera de expresarte y a buscar en el diccionario el término RESPETO para que después de que sepas lo que significa, intentes ponerlo en práctica. Recuerda muy bien que la capacidad de razonar es lo que nos distingue de los animales, y NO TE ESTOY INSULTANDO NI NADA PARECIDO, solo quiero que lo tengas presente.**

 **No tengo nada más que acotar, les deseo un feliz día a todos;)**

 **Saludos y un besote de mi parte** **.**


	18. Chapter 18

Sasuke salió de su auto al llegar al hospital central y se apresuró al área de recepción. Había una gran cantidad de personas que iban y venían con apuro, doctores y enfermeras, por un instante temió lo peor, los colegas de Sakura estaban agitados y la afluencia de pacientes no ayudaba. Llegó hasta el mesón de la recepción y pregunto a la mujer mayor que estaba encargada del lugar.

-Buenas noches. ¿Sakura Haruno? Ingresó hace poco. Es doctora en este hospital. -Habló con calma pero ansioso.

La mujer lo miró un instante con duda y Sasuke quiso gritarle que le diera especificaciones de su paradero al instante, pero se contuvo. Un carraspeo a su espalda lo hizo girarse, una mujer rubia y esbelta de grandes y hermosos ojos azules lo miraba con amabilidad. A Sasuke se le hacía conocida y la miró unos segundos hasta que la recordó.

La mujer le sonrió.

-¿Me recuerdas, no? Soy Ino, amiga de Sakura. -Se volvió a presentar por si a él le quedaba alguna duda. El azabache asintió y ella sonrió.- ¿Viniste por ella, no?

-Si. -Respondió con voz firme pero incómodo.

-Acompañame. -La doctora le hizo un gesto con la mano y ante la mirada interrogante y curiosa de la recepcionista, Sasuke la siguió.- Se ve peor de lo que es. -Le comunicó mientras avanzaban por un largo pasillo con muchas divisiones creadas por cortinas para separar a cada paciente.- Ella en este instante esta bajo los efectos de la anestesia general, pues la local se nos ha terminado y recién despertó. Como veras. -Señaló las instalaciones.- Este domingo ha estado concurrido. Tuvimos que sedarla para poder suturar. -Sasuke quedó en blanco por un segundo y antes de preguntar ella prosiguió.- Una bala le rozó la oreja, Sasuke. -Inmediatamente la miró con incredulidad.- Pero como ya te he dicho, ella esta bien, solo tuvimos que agarrarle unos puntos en el borde. Es un milagro que la bala no le diera de lleno. -Siguió avanzando a su lado hasta detenerse en una de las últimas divisiones.- Aquí está. -Y acto seguido corrió la cortina y se adentró en la pequeña división. Ya adentro, Sasuke la pudo ver.

Sakura se encontraba recostada en la camilla, con la mirada perdida. Una gasa de proporciones moderadas cubría su oreja izquierda. Detalle que Sasuke notó al instante. Pero a pesar de su oreja lo que más le sorprendió fue su abrigo que estaba lleno de sangre por el hombro izquierdo y la camiseta, a la que le faltaba un trozo de tela. ¿Qué le había pasado?

Ino se acercó a la camilla de su amiga.

-¿Te encuentras mejor, Sakura? -Le preguntó tomándole la mano. La pelirosa con ojos aturdidos la miró y le estrecho la extremidad.

Sasuke se sintió idiota por no dar un paso adelante, así que abandonando su estupor se acercó lentamente a la camilla.

-Estoy un poco mareada, pero bien. -Respondió ella, su voz sonaba extraña, como si la lengua le pesara. El azabache la observaba con atención, al verla a salvo su ansiedad disminuyó, pero el estado deprimente en el que se encontraba su ropa lo alertaba. Quería saber con exactitud lo ocurrido y ayudar a las dos personas heridas en todo lo posible, queriéndose escudar en la ideología de la culpabilidad porque resultarán heridos en uno de sus locales. Mientras divagaba, los ojos jade se posaron en él.- Ino... -Llamó.

-¿Dime, Sakura?

-Odio esta maldita anestesia. -Refunfuñó para sorpresa de los presentes.- Me hace ver alucinaciones. Mira... -Señalo el cuerpo estático de Sasuke, quien se mantenía al lado de su colega.- Hasta creo ver a Sasuke aquí. -Lo miró de arriba hacía abajo, detallandolo minuciosamente.- Es más guapo en la vida real. -Bufó cerrando sus ojos, los del azabache se abrieron con sorpresa por un segundo y la risa disimulada con una tos de la doctora logró que Sakura la mirara.

-No es una alucinación, Sakura. Este es Sasuke, el real. -Le aclaró a su confundida amiga. La pelirosa lo miró anonadada.

-¡No me jodas! -Exclamó sin creérselo.- ¿Y qué hace aquí?

-Vine a ver como estabas después de que me informaran del robo en el restaurant. -Le explicó el azabache con delicadeza.

-Entiendo... -Susurró ella.- ¿Podrías acercarte? -Extrañado, él se aproximó a ella después de que Ino le cediera su espacio. Sakura extendió su mano hasta el rostro masculino y al no llegar por la distancia que había entre ambos le pidió que se acercará más. Con los escasos centímetros que los separaba en ese momento, ella aprovechó para tocar su mejilla, la cuál acarició con ternura, disfrutando de la suavidad que podía palpar.- Si eres real. -Comentó sonriente. Todo ante una muy sorprendida Ino, quién se mantuvo a un lado, observando como instantáneamente las expresiones se les suavizaban al entrar en contacto el uno con el otro.

Un carraspeó los atrajo a la realidad.

-Bueno, tengo pacientes que atender. Volveré en unos minutos con el alta. -Anunció a modo de despedida antes de abandonar la estancia.

El contacto entre ellos cesó al instante. Sasuke se mantuvo a su lado y observó de cerca la gasa en su oreja.

-¿Cuántos puntos te hicieron? -Preguntó.

Ella suspiró y se acomodó en la cama.

-Tres. No es gran cosa, aunque dolía un poco. Por eso me anestesiaron.

-¿Cómo es que terminaste herida, Sakura?

-Es una larga historia, después te la cuento. -Comentó aburrida.

-¿Necesitas algo? ¿Medicinas o algún tratamiento específico? -Volvió a interrogar con su típica expresión seria.

-Ungüentos con antibióticos y algo para el dolor, supongo. -Respondió sin darle importancia.- Tendré que esperar una semana para que me retiren los puntos.

-Yo me haré cargo. -Le anunció, logrando la mirada interrogante de la pelirosa.

-¿Por qué? -Preguntó curiosa.

-Es una manera de disculparme por el incidente. -Explicó con simpleza.

Ella sonrió.

-Eres extraño Sasuke, ¿lo sabías? -Una curvatura de labios por lo divertida que se comportaba sedada, fue su respuesta.- También eres muy amable. Y guapo. -Estrechó sus ojos con suspicacia.- Si... -Susurró para sí misma.- Muy guapo. -La curvatura de sus labios se intensificó, revelando una impoluta dentadura.

-Qué bien. -Susurró divertido.

-¡Yo también soy muy guapa! -Se elogió a sí misma.- Mi frente es un poco grande, pero me veo bien y mis pechos. -Se los señaló.- Están bien así, ¿verdad? -Lo miró interrogante. Sasuke estaba levemente desconcertado, ¿de verdad Sakura acababa de preguntarle eso? Pronto recordó la anestesia y le siguió la corriente.- ¡Vamos Sasuke! Tu los has visto, ¿qué te parecieron? -Inquirio dudosa. El azabache casi se ahoga.

-Tienen la proporción perfecta para tu cuerpo. -Respondió con sinceridad. Ella sonrió victoriosa.

-¡Lo sabía! -Exclamó, seguido de un quejido.- ¡Mierda! La cabeza me da vueltas.

El dueño de los ojos oníx posó su mano en el hombro de ella con suavidad.

-No hagas movimientos bruscos. -Le pidió.

-Oh Sasuke, no tendremos relaciones en un buen rato. -El azabache arqueó las cejas, sin darle crédito a lo que escuchaba.

-¿De qué hablas?

-No puedo hacer movimientos bruscos. -Se burló de él.

-Eres molesta. -Dijo divertido.

Ella simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-Sabes algo, detesto que me llamen así.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo se con exactitud, solo lo detesto. No lo digas por favor. -Le pidió dedicándole una mirada de súplica la cual la hizo parecer una niña frágil.

-Esta bien. -Accedió.

El sonido de la cortina al moverse lo hizo voltear, frente a ellos se encontraba un hombre de cabello gris y con una máscara que cubría la mayor parte de su rostro, a su lado una mujer de cabello castaño con unas extrañas marcas en sus mejillas.

-Buenas noches. -Saludó el hombre con un tono amigable.

-Buenas noches. -Respondieron los presentes desconcertados.

El hombre del cabello plateado y puntiagudo se acercó a la camilla sonriendo, por lo poco que se podía entrever de la máscara. Entonces Sasuke notó las placas que ambos portaban en la cadera.

-Mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake, soy investigador de la policía. Ella es mi compañera Rin. -La señaló y ella dio un paso adelante. Sasuke los miró con cautela, ¿que hacían unos investigadores en el lugar?

-¿En qué les puedo ayudar? -Preguntó el azabache con voz y expresión seria.

-En realidad queremos hablar con ella. -Habló por primera vez la mujer.- Queremos que nos relate lo sucedido esta noche en el restaurant del centro comercial.

-¿Algún motivo en particular o solo es procedimiento? -Inquirió el Uchiha, con curiosidad.

-Disculpe, ¿usted quién es? -Preguntó repentinamente el policía.

-Sasuke Uchiha.

-¿El dueño del restaurant, no? -Inquirió Kakashi, estudiandolo en silencio.

Sasuke afirmó.

-Creo que nos ha ahorrado la molestia de contactarlo entonces, ¿qué tipo de relación mantiene con la mujer herida hoy?

El Uchiha menor se preparó para hablar, pero la suave voz femenina no le dio oportunidad.

-Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno y somos amigos. -Expresó ella ¿irritada?

-Ya veo... -Volvió a hablar el peligris.- Señor Uchiha, me gustaría hablar con su amiga a solas un momento, si es tan amable. -Expresó.

-Eso no se va a poder oficiales. -La doctora Yamanaka entró a la habitación.- La paciente se encuentra bajo los efectos de la anestesia y en su estado es mejor dejarla descansar. -Habló con firmeza.- Complacida los ayudare en lo posible, ya que estaba con ella cuando todo ocurrió. Así que por favor, me gustaría dejarla tranquila unos minutos.

-Entiendo... -Susurró el policía asintiendo en dirección a su compañera.- Hay que dejarla recuperarse. -Acto seguido se giró de nueva cuenta hacia el azabache y le habló.- También me gustaría hablar con usted.

-Esta bien. -Fue su respuesta.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza, los policías y la doctora abandonaron el lugar. Sasuke se preparó para seguirles cuando una mano se cerró en torno a su muñeca.

-¿Ya te vas? -Preguntó Sakura. Él asintió.

-Solo unos minutos. -Le informó.

-Dile a Ino cuando termine su charla con la policía, que me de el alta. Me quiero ir. -Expresó cansada. Él asintió.

-Ya regreso. -Lentamente deshizo su agarre. Caminó por el pasillo y cuando llegó a un cruce, vislumbró a los policías y a la doctora. Rápidamente Kakashi dejo a la investigadora con la rubia y se acercó a él.

-Señor Uchiha, necesito hacerle unas preguntas.

Se alejaron unos pocos pasos y Sasuke respondió a las interrogantes expresadas por el oficial.

-¿Ha oído estos últimos días sobre _el trío del sonido? -_ El azabache negó y el oficial prosiguió.- Han estado asaltando tiendas importantes los últimos días, joyerías, museos...

-Pero hoy asaltaron mi restaurant. -Habló el Uchiha con confusión.- No tiene sentido.

Kakashi asintió.

-A ese punto quería llegar, hemos revisado las grabaciones del establecimiento... Eran ellos, de eso no hay duda. Lo que nos extraña es el lugar que atacaron esta vez, los del sonido son criminales pretenciosos, de ahí su nombre. Se enorgullecen de su agilidad para realizar los robos y eludir a la policía. -Explicaba Kakashi con serenidad.

-No entiendo porque asaltaron mi establecimiento entonces, es concurrido pero... -Medito la información un instante.- ¿Qué saben de ellos? -Preguntó completamente serio.

-Lo que le acabo de comentar y... -Sasuke arqueó una ceja.- Que el cabecilla es un hombre prestigioso, los del sonido solo cumplen órdenes.

-¿Criminal de cuello blanco?

-Exactamente. Por eso queríamos conversar con usted, el lugar que atacaron establece un nuevo e improvisado modo de operar, sin ningún motivo aparente ni nada que los relacione con sus delitos anteriores, entonces, ¿conoce a alguien que quisiera afectarlo de alguna forma? -La pregunta tomó por sorpresa al azabache, quién haciendo memoria, tardó unos segundos en responder.

-¡Hasta que regresas! -Reprochó Sakura con un puchero que logró disipar la tensión que se había apoderado de él al terminar de hablar con el policía.- ¿Y el alta? -Preguntó cuando él se posicionó a su lado.

-Ino dijo que ya la traería. -Respondió con amabilidad.

-Que no tarde, ya me quiero ir. -Se quejó de forma infantil.

-Para ser doctora no te gusta estar mucho tiempo en el hospital. -Se burló.

Ella entorno los ojos.

-No cuando yo soy a quien atienden. -Se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Otra vez quejándote? -Preguntó Ino quién ya estaba de regreso.- Sakura te tengo noticias. -Anunció, llamando la atención de ambos.- Tus padres no atendieron las llamadas, así que yo te llevaré a casa en un rato, debo atender a unos pacientes primero. -Explicó acariciando la pierna de su amiga, quien con un bufido respondió.

-¡Por Dios, si estoy bien! Puedo regresar a casa sola.

-Si puedes, pero no debes. La anestesia aún tiene efecto en ti y sabes que esa no es la mejor condición para estar sola. -Regañó.

-¿Cuánto tendré que esperarte?

-Tengo una cirugía en 15 minutos... -Intentó explicarse cuando su amiga la interrumpió.

-Entonces me voy, ¡No esperare tanto!

-¡Ya te dije que no te irás sola!

-¿Quién dijo que lo haré? -Preguntó después de un bostezo.- Sasuke, ¿podrías llevarme a casa? -El azabache la miró un instante, antes de asentir.- Entonces problema resuelto, ¡Me voy! -Habló entusiasmada mientras se bajaba de la camilla, el movimiento la hizo trastabillar, él se acercó a ella y la mantuvo de pie.

-¿Estas seguro? -Le preguntó Ino a Sasuke.

-Si, me quedaré con ella. -Anunció. Ino suspiró mientras salía nuevamente del lugar y regresaba instantes después con el alta.- ¿Puedes quedarte con ella en lo que termino con la cirugía? Luego iré a cuidarla. -Propuso en tono afable.

-Esta bien. -Respondió él, ella le entregó el alta y leyó los pocos medicamentos que ella debía tomar.- Pasaremos por una farmacia antes. -Le avisó a Sakura, quien bufó.

-Lo que sea, pero llévame a casa. -Respondió resignada.

Los tres presentes abandonaron la cabina improvisada con cortinas y caminaron por el pasillo, a Ino no le paso desapercibido que Sakura prefirió acercarse a Sasuke mientras suspiraba, y que a él parecía no molestarle, ayudándola a no caer tomándola de la cintura.

Llegaron a la recepción y las doctoras se despidieron de Sakura con amabilidad y cariño, mientras ella les respondía igual.

Un grito los hizo girarse justo antes de abandonar el hospital.

-¡Sasuke! -Una mujer de unos cuarenta años se acercó a ellos.- Muchas gracias por el cheque, has sido muy amable en pagar lo que mi esposo va a necesitar.

-No hay problema. -Respondió el azabache con voz tranquila.

Se dirigieron al estacionamiento y se adentraron en el auto, tarea sencilla cuando la pelirosa no estaba sedada. Sasuke tuvo que sentarla en el asiento del copiloto con cuidado y abrocharle el cinturón, lo cuál le resultaba casi imposible a ella.

Se sentó en el asiento del piloto y comenzó a conducir por las ahora calles solitarias de Japón un domingo por la noche, se detuvo en una farmacia de 24 horas y ya en el auto-servicio encargo las medicinas que ella necesitaría.

-Sasuke, llévame a casa. Necesito un baño. -Habló la ojijade mientras se acomodaba en el asiento.

-Pronto estaremos allá. -La voz proveniente del altavoz exterior de la cabina acaparó su atención. Pagó las medicinas y se dirigieron al departamento de Sakura.

El azabache le cerró el abrigo y la ayudo a bajar del coche, tomó sus llaves y camino con ella hasta la entrada, donde un sorprendido portero les abrió la puerta, preocupándose al ver la sangre en el frágil cuerpo femenino. Después de tranquilizarlo con palabras cortas, Sasuke llevó a Sakura al ascensor y poco después al departamento.

La sentó en uno de los sillones mientras le buscaba un vaso con agua y le tendía la pastilla que debía tomar.

-Tomaré un baño. -Dijo ella mientras colocaba el vaso sobre la mesa de centro. Se puso de pie y todo lo vio por un segundo como lejanas y oscuras manchas. Se afirmó en Sasuke, nuevamente.

-Te ayudare. -Anunció él mientras comenzaba a caminar con ella sujetada firmemente a su costado.

-¿Te bañaras conmigo? -Inquirió ella.

-No. Te ayudare a bañar. -Negó con la cabeza.- No puedes ni estar de pie por tus propios medios. -Explicó.

Ella no dijo más y llegaron a su habitación, se sentó en la cama y empezó a desvestirse con movimientos torpes, Sasuke acudió a su ayuda al verla pelearse con el cuello de la camisa antes de quitársela. Con sus fuertes manos tomo el cuello de la misma y aplicando presión la rompió, facilitando la tarea, de igual forma la prenda estaba inservible y con esa acción evito lastimarle la oreja. Toda la ropa la puso sobre la mesa de noche y cuando ya se encontraba en ropa interior el azabache le tendió una toalla que se hallaba detrás de la puerta que daba al baño. Ella la tomó pero no se la puso. Solo en lencería se acercó a él y entraron al baño. Sasuke abrió el grifo de la ducha y espero a que el calentador se activará. Cuando verificó por medio del tacto que la temperatura ya estaba a su gusto, se giró hacia ella, quien estaba recargada en el lavabo. En ese momento el azabache notó que ella debía desnudarse completamente para bañarse y aunque él ya la había visto sin nada de ropa con anterioridad, no sabía cómo reaccionaria —Pues no quería que pensara que guardaba segundas intenciones—. A paso inseguro se acercó.

-¿Me permites? -Preguntó señalando la ropa interior de ella, quién se ruborizó levemente antes de asentir. A Sasuke le pareció tierno el gesto pero continuo con lo suyo. Quedó de pie frente a ella y le levantó los brazos, tanteando su espalda hasta dar con el broche del sujetador, con extrema suavidad y delicadeza lo soltó y los tirantes cedieron. Sus pezones se volvieron puntiagudos y firmes al instante, cosa que él asoció con el frío. Colocó la prenda de color blanco encima del lavabo y flexionó un poco sus rodillas para poder bajarle las bragas. Concluida la tarea de desnudarla la llevó a la ducha y la puso bajo el agua. Aún se notaba aturdida, así que evitando una caída, la sujeto del brazo mientras ella ladeada la cabeza evitando que la gasa de su oreja se empapara. Todo el tiempo que duró el baño guardaron silencio. Les parecía extraño, que él la cuidara con tanto mimo y que ella lo disfrutara. Para Sasuke era algo nuevo, pues antes había estado con mujeres en la ducha pero siempre con otros fines, al contrario del momento que estaban compartiendo Sakura y él. En su mente se repetía una y otra vez que su modo de actuar estaba asociado a la culpabilidad que sentía porque ella resultara herida en uno de sus establecimientos y ella se preguntaba cuando había sido la última vez que había sido atendida de esa forma, aunque fuese por lástima, porque eso sentía que era lo que guiaba al azabache a actuar así, en un estado completamente lúcido lo alejaría de inmediato pero ahora, con él limpiando su cuerpo con una esponja solo quería que siguiera atendiendola.

Luego de que le enjuago el cuerpo, ambos salieron de la ducha, Sasuke enrolló a Sakura en su toalla y la llevó de vuelta a la habitación, la sentó sobre la cama y mientras se dirigía al armario, preguntó:

-¿Dónde está tu ropa interior y pijama?

-Las bragas están en el segundo cajón de la izquierda. -Respondió recostandose.

-¿Y la pijama? -Volvió a interrogar mientras tomaba una braga color turquesa.

-Duermo solo en bragas. -Refunfuñó ella, recordándole la escena de la cocina esa misma madrugada. Reprimió su sonrisa antes de responder.

-No creo que a tu amiga le agrade encontrarte así. Pensara que me aprovecho de ti. -Explicó.

-Bien. Están a tu derecha. -Indicó fastidiada. Él dio con un conjunto de short y una blusa en tonos rosas pálidos, de botones y se los puso.

La pelirosa se acomodó en la cama, cubriéndose con la cobija. Descanso su rostro del lado contrario a la herida y así pudo observarlo, ya que se había recostado a su lado después de que ella insistiera en su comodidad.

-¿Te duele? -Preguntó mirando su oreja cubierta por gasa. Ella negó suavemente.- ¿Segura que no quieres comer algo? -Recibió otra negativa, nuevamente.

-Había terminado de cenar cuando todo pasó. -Explicó con voz adormilada, mientras sus párpados se movían perezosamente.

-Descansa, la próxima pastilla te toca en unas horas. -Anunció. Ella asintió y se acercó más a él, compartiéndole su calor y tranquilidad hasta que ambos cayeron en un profundo sueño.

El sonido de la puerta lo hizo despertar, desorientado por su ubicación se incorporó, le tomó unos segundos recordar el lugar donde se encontraba, entonces se giró a verla. Estaba profundamente dormida, ahora descansaba sobre su espalda y la luz que se filtraba por una de las ventanas le alumbraba, haciéndola parecer muy hermosa. El sonido repitió y se obligó a alejar sus orbes negros de la encantadora visión de Sakura descansando.

Caminó lentamente hasta llegar a la puerta, miró por el ojo de vidrio antes de abrir. Haciéndose a un lado dejó que la amiga de la pelirosa entrara.

-¿Cómo se encuentra? -Preguntó la rubia.

-Bien. Esta en su habitación, dormida.

-¿Se ha tomado los medicamentos? -Indagó nuevamente. Sasuke afirmó.- Iré a verla unos segundos.

Llegó a la habitación de su amiga, encontrándola dormida y serena. Se acercó un poco a su oreja solo para asegurarse de que la gasa que la cubría estaba totalmente limpia, dándose por satisfecha se incorporó y salió del cuarto con sumo cuidado.

-Gracias por cuidarla. -Le dijo al azabache cuando llegó al pasillo. Él asintió con tranquilidad.- Ya puedes irte, es tarde. -Lo animó ofreciéndole una sonrisa.

Él pareció meditarlo.

-Ino... -Llamó.- Me gustaría quedarme con ella esta noche. -Comentó. Ino amplió aún más su sonrisa, accediendo ante la muestra de interés.- Tu puedes descansar, después de todo has estado en cirugía por varias horas.

Y la madrugada culminó cuando Sasuke dormía por segunda noche consecutiva en el cuarto de invitados y Sakura era acompañada por su amiga.

Era lunes por la mañana cuando una adormilada pelirosa se levantó de su cama, con ganas de ir al baño. Al llegar se miró en el espejo, recorriendo el contorno del material que cubría su oreja para después quitársela. Se pasó unos segundos mirando los puntos hechos con mucha precisión en ella.

Volvió al dormitorio y vislumbro a Ino dormida en su cama. Abandonó la habitación con cautela, el olor a café recién hecho llegó a sus fosas nasales y se encaminó a la cocina, encontrándose con Sasuke.

-Sasuke... -Saludó con vergüenza al recordar pequeñas escenas que protagonizó mientras estaba anestesiada.- Buen día.

-He querido un poco de café así que espero que no te moleste. -Respondió un poco incómodo. Ella negó.- ¿Quieres?

-Si, por favor. -Él le extendió una taza y aprovecho para mirarle los puntos en la oreja.- Esta rojiza. -Comentó.

-Es normal. -Respondió con calma mientras tomaba un sorbo de su taza. Él la miró un poco más antes de tomar asiento.

-El medicamento. -Anunció él.

-Lo tomé al despertar. -Confesó.- Gracias por traerme anoche. Y acompañarme. Sé... Que me pongo un poco torpe y tonta cuando me anestesian. -Explicó.

-¿Ya te habían anestesiado antes?

-Hace un par de años, por una operación de amígdalas.

-Entiendo. -Se llevó la taza a los labios, pero ésta se mantuvo ahí, suspendida, mientras el la miraba. Por fin la bajo y preguntó lo que tanta curiosidad le generaba.- ¿Qué sucedió ayer en el restaurant?

Ella suspiró antes de contarle lo sucedido.

-Fui con Ino a cenar, estábamos comiendo y charlando cuando la voz de unas personas anunciando un robo nos sorprendió. Todo quedó en silencio mientras daban órdenes de no moverse. Tenían máscaras. Uno de ellos apuntaba al cajero, otro recogía el dinero y el último vigilaba a las demás personas. -Hizo una pausa.- El que nos vigilaba se escuchaba muy inestable y decía cosas horribles cuando hablaba. Una mujer mayor que se encontraba a dos mesas de donde yo estaba tuvo un ataque de nervios. -Tomó un sorbo de café bajo la atenta mirada oníx.- Un hombre que venía del servicio masculino corrió hacia ella al verla en ese estado, inocente de todo lo que sucedía. Era su esposo, asumó. Cuando el que nos vigilaba lo vio correr, le disparó. El pobre señor cayó al suelo al instante, le había herido la pierna. -Ya el azabache comenzaba a sospechar el desenlace de la historia.- Sangraba mucho, Sasuke. Así que me acerque a él, escuche otro disparo pero no le di importancia y llegue hasta donde estaba tirado. Tomé el borde de mi camisa y la rompí para hacerle un torniquete con ella, solo pensaba en ayudarlo, la costumbre quizá. -Sasuke sonrió levemente al escucharla.- Los hombres recogieron el dinero faltante y se escaparon. Pude respirar con calma, porque la hemorragia había mermado y ya se habían ido. Solo en ese momento sentí algo cálido correr por mi cuello y cuando Ino gritó que estaba herida, lo entendí. -Encogiéndose de hombros bebió más del café humeante.

El azabache la miró atento por unos segundos antes de darle un golpe con el dedo índice y medio en la frente.

-Fuiste muy valiente. -Elogió.

Ella se ruborizó intensamente.

-Buenos días. -Pronunció una voz a su espalda. Ambos tomaron distancia y giraron para toparse con la colega y mejor amiga de la pelirosa.- Huele a café, necesito una gran taza. -Exclamó haciendo sonreír a la ojijade.

-Debo irme. -Anunció Sasuke poco después.

Se despidió de ambas y abandonó el departamento.

Ya solas en la cocina, Ino le dirigió una sonrisa cómplice y pícara a su amiga de ojos jade, quien se hizo la desentendida.

Era sábado por la tarde y Sakura se encontraba en su departamento, al igual que otros compañeros del hospital, el azabache la había visitado todos los días desde el accidente en el centro comercial, también le informaba sobre los avances que había logrado la policía desde que el hecho ocurrió. Un oficial llamado Kakashi Hatake la había interrogado sobre lo sucedido el lunes por la tarde. Ese sábado de noviembre le había resultado agotador, sus padres la habían visitado poco después que Sasuke se retirara y su mamá había hecho un drama cuando le comentó lo ocurrido, pues no se habian enterado por estar de viaje. Después de consolar a una llorosa Mebuki y atender al llamado de atención por irresponsabilidad realizado por Kizashi, Sakura se encontraba agotada, recostada sobre el sofá mirando televisión.

El sonido de un mensaje la hizo mirar la pantalla de su móvil. Era Ino:

 ** _«_** _Frentona, recuerda la reunión sorpresa del cumpleaños de Ameno en mi casa. El turno terminara en media hora._ ** _»_**

Con la misma velocidad de una persona que se sienta sobre un cojín de agujas, se levantó. Miró la hora, eran las 6:30 p.m.

Maldiciendo por sen tan olvidadiza, corrió hasta su habitación para ponerse unos zapatos y una chaqueta. Pasó prácticamente corriendo delante del portero de la torre, quien le dedicó una sonrisa divertida mientras ella se despedía apresuradamente. Condujo hasta la tienda donde siempre compraba los pasteles, pero su mala suerte hizo acto de presencia y cuando llegó, ya el establecimiento estaba cerrado. Con el peso de la conciencia cayendo sobre ella condujo hasta otro local, también estaba cerrado, cada vez se sentía peor persona, ella había insistido en llevar el pastel de fresas y al final, lo había olvidado, comenzó a recordar las veces que su amiga de cabello castaño la había visitado esa semana y la había mimado con dulces o frutas. Pasó por una panadería y no encontró pastel de fresas, sino de dulce de leche y por experiencia propia sabía que Ameno era intolerante a la lactosa, se despidió de la amable mujer que la atendió y de camino a otra panadería el tráfico la envolvió. Le propinó un golpe al volante, lamentándose nuevamente comenzó a practicar su disculpa en el auto. Su teléfono anunció un mensaje, miro la enorme fila en la que se encontraba atascada y abrió el buzón de mensajes, otro mensaje le llegó en ese momento. El primero era de la rubia alocada.

 ** _«_** _Me ha costado convencerla pero estamos en una cafetería, apúrate en llegar a la casa. Kabuto y los demás irán en una hora._ ** _»_**

Iba a contestarle cuando vio el ícono de la pantalla anunciando que no había leído el otro mensaje.

 ** _«_** _¿Tomaste el medicamento?_ ** _»_**

Era Sasuke, todo los días se lo preguntaba, cosa que a ella le parecía gracioso y hasta... Lindo.

Una fugaz idea cruzó por su mente, llamó al azabache al instante.

-Sakura... -Saludó él después de varios tonos de llamada.

-Sasuke... -Respondió.- Lamento molestarte, ¿estas ocupado?

-No. Estoy saliendo de uno de mis establecimientos, ¿por qué?

Ella escuchó el sonido de una alarma de auto apagarse.

-¿Sabes hacer... Pasteles? -Preguntó muy avergonzada. Ella no lo hacía porque los postres se le daban fatal, nunca habían sido su fuerte. A Sakura le colocaban un paciente con hemorragia interna y ella inmediatamente se ponía en acción para salvarle la vida, pero lamentablemente, con los postres y en especial los pasteles, no tenía la misma destreza.

Una leve risa masculina se escuchó del otro lado del teléfono.

* * *

 **¡Hola lectoras! Ya tienen a su disposición el nuevo y doble capítulo. Si, como lo habrán notado, tiene el doble de palabras de lo habitual. ¿La razón? No me falta mucho para llegar a los 50 archivos subidos así que éste cap se los he traído como medio de disculpa por pensar que no era así. Quizás el siguiente también sea largo, todo depende de sus opiniones.**

 **¿Qué les pareció? ¿Bueno o malo? ¿Y el Sasuke protector?**

 **¿Alguna de ustedes es tan olvidadiza como Sakura xD?**

 **Les anuncio que la parte de Sakura anestesiada se me hizo divertida, es común que las personas actúen extraño bajo los efectos de la anestesia y quise jugar con eso.**

 **Expresen sus opiniones por medio de reviews;) que como saben, me agrada leerlos.**

 **Gracias a todas las lectoras que me escribieron palabras de aliento por el capítulo anterior.**

 **Saludos.**


	19. Chapter 19

Sakura se movía de un extremo a otro de la sala, mirando su reloj cada cinco segundos solo para reafirmar que llegaría tarde a casa de Ino. Suspiró y en el proceso se alejó del rostro un mechón de cabello mientras se lanzaba sin cuidado en uno de los sofás de su departamento. Apenas le quedó tiempo para arreglarse después de estar por más de media hora en el tráfico de la ciudad y de pasar por una tienda de licores. Había llegado a casa y no había terminado de cerrarse la puerta cuando ya ella corría a su habitación para bañarse y alistarse en tiempo récord. Volvió a mirar su reloj, marcaba las 8:17 p.m.

Sabía que Sasuke no tardaría en llegar, pues después de que se burlara discretamente de ella por no saber preparar pasteles, había accedido a solventar su problema. Sakura no sabía si él, directamente, prepararía el pastel pero en ese instante, poco le importaba. Solo quería que llegara —ya que se había ofrecido a llevarlo a su departamento— para no retrasarla más.

Ino de seguro pegó un grito en el local donde se encontraba con Ameno cuando le aviso que la retrasara, por inconvenientes de último momento.

El timbre sonó y la pelirosa se levantó rápidamente del sofá para abrir la puerta.

Al abrirla ante ella apareció la atractiva silueta del azabache, quién estaba vestido con un jean y una camisa azul de botones, con las mangas arremangadas y una caja de pastelería en una de sus manos. Se veía muy atractivo pero el compromiso de la pelirosa le impidió seguir deleitándose con su presencia.

-Sasuke. -Saludó.- Pasa... -Invitó. Él avanzó con calma por el pasillo y dejo la caja sobre la mesa principal de la sala.- Te he estado esperando. Muchas gracias por sacarme del apuro, ¿cuánto te debo por el pastel? -Preguntó acercándose al sofá donde antes había desesperado y tomando su cartera para sacar el efectivo del monedero.

-No me debes nada.

-Pero... -Balbuceó.- Te he hecho preparar un pastel a última hora. Debo pagártelo.

-En realidad no lo he preparado yo. Le pedí el favor a uno de los mejores cocineros de mis restaurantes. -Explicó.- No intentes pagarme, no lo aceptaré. -Su voz era firme y decidida, lo cual llevó a la pelirosa a desistir de la idea. Sasuke la miró detenidamente. Debía admitir que se veía muy hermosa con ese jean hasta las pantorrillas, su camisa sin mangas de color coral y sus zapatos de tacón beige claro. Su cabello se encontraba suelto y estaba maquillada de manera sencilla, lo que resaltaba su belleza natural.- Y... ¿Adónde vas con tanta prisa? -Inquirió aparentando despreocupación mientras la observaba ir y venir por la estancia hasta que con una bolsa en mano y su cartera en otra se acercó a él.

-A casa de Ino, celebraremos el cumpleaños de Ameno, ¿la recuerdas?

-Un poco.

-Ya veo. -Sakura tomó la caja que contenía el pastel y lo miró.- ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo? Digo, si no tienes planes para esta noche. -Su leve rubor le pareció gracioso y lindo a la vez, aunque extraño. Ella podía ser tan osada en algunas ocasiones y tímida en otras.

Por su parte, Sakura había pensado en pedirle que la acompañara desde que Ino le recordó su despiste y ahora que lo tenía frente a ella y la había ayudado con el pastel, lo vio como algo que debía y quería hacer.

-¿No me estarás invitando solo por qué te ayude con el pastel, verdad?

Sakura negó, un poco avergonzada de sus anteriores pensamientos.

-Solo quería saber si te apetecía acompañarme. -Habló con nerviosismo.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros, logrando que la pelirosa arqueara una ceja.

-Te acompañaré. -Le respondió.

-Entonces vamos, ya tengo unos minutos de retraso. -Se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar hasta la puerta, pero Sasuke la detuvo ayudándola con el pastel y la bolsa con la bebida, cosa que logró teñirle las mejillas a ella, aunque lo disimuló mirando hacia otro lugar. Últimamente pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y eso la hacía sentir... Extraña, de alguna forma.

Abandonaron la torre de departamentos poco después.

-Vamos en mi auto. -Anunció él.- El tuyo ya esta en el estacionamiento. -Se acercaron al último modelo aparcado en la entrada y el dueño de los ojos oníx abrió la puerta del asiento trasero para guardar el pastel y las demás cosas. Como todo un caballero le abrió la puerta del copiloto y la cerró después de que ella se acomodara. Poco después se encontraban rumbo a la casa de su amiga luego de que Sakura indicará la dirección.

Mientras un nuevo grupo de rock sonaba por la radio, la ojijade se volvió en su asiento.

-Oye, Sasuke... -Lo llamó, él la miró un segundo para darle a entender que la escuchaba antes de volver a mirar al frente.- ¿Cómo hiciste para entrar en la torre sin que Tazuna me avisara? -Con lo apurada que estaba cuando llegó a su hogar no le había dado oportunidad de plantearse la pregunta, pues el portero se había mostrado reticente con Ino y Ameno cuando la habían visitado en el transcurso de la semana, pero no con Sasuke.

-Solo me dejo pasar después de saludarlo. -Respondió con simpleza.- ¿Hay algún motivo por el que tenga que prohibir la entrada a tu departamento? -Su tono de voz sonaba inquisitivo, aunque no la observaba. Sakura se removió, sí, había un motivo, pero eso no se lo diría a Sasuke. ¿De qué serviría?

-Ninguno. Solo me extraña que ya no me informe de tu llegada y te deje avanzar sin más.

El silencio se apoderó del espacio, excluyendo a la radio.

-Puede que ya me considere un visitante regular. -Habló después la pausa, con una media sonrisa adornando su rostro. Ella no respondió.- Por cierto, ¿cuándo te quitarán los puntos de la oreja?

-Mañana. -Pronunció llevándose la mano al lugar.

Sasuke detuvo el auto frente a la casa de Ino mientras Sakura le avisaba por teléfono que ya habían llegado. De su cartera extrajo un llavero y bajó del auto, saludando a Kabuto, Chiyo y Temari, quienes estaban esperando en la entrada.

-Hola, Sakura. -Saludó el joven doctor inspeccionando al acompañante de la ojijade.

-Llegas tarde. -Regaño la rubia.

Ella se disculpó y abrió la puerta de la casa, miró como su amiga había decorado toda la sala en honor a la cumpleañera y sonrío. Dejo todas las cosas en la mesa y las organizó. Se giró para notar como sus tres compañeros de trabajo observaban a Sasuke, con interés.

-Disculpen mi olvido, les presento a Sasuke. -Se giró hacia el azabache.- Sasuke ellos son Kabuto, Temari y la señora Chiyo. -Indicó señalandolos respectivamente. Todos intercambiaron un saludo cordial y escucharon como otro auto se estacionaba. Ino había llegado. Aún faltaban invitados pero eso era lo de menos, llegarían pronto, ahora debían concentrarse en la bienvenida de su compañera.

-¿No tenemos que escondernos, verdad? -Preguntó de forma escéptica la rubia.

Sakura negó divertida y poco después escuchó la puerta abrirse.

-¡Sorpresa! -Saludaron los presentes al ver a la castaña pasar el umbral. Ella sonrió con calidez mientras recibía los abrazos y felicitaciones de sus amigos, y un beso en los labios de parte del peligris, quien la dejo estupefacta y ruborizada, antes de comenzar a sonreír.

La rubia después de entrar a su casa, le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva a la pelirosa antes de mirar en dirección a Sasuke y sonreír. Desde el día del incidente no había dejado de molestarla con el tema de su "relación".

Se escucho el ruido de neumáticos y las luces indicaron que dos autos más habían llegado. Cuatro enfermeras y otro de los doctores del hospital llegaron simultáneamente. Al cruzar la puerta de entrada, inmediatamente las jóvenes posaron su mirada sobre el pelinegro. Se acercaron sonrientes.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Ameno. -La abrazaron y le entregaron sus regalos.- Espero que sean de tu agrado. -La castaña les sonrió y hablaron durante unos segundos.- ¡Oh, doctora Sakura! -Saludó una de ellas al acercarse, sin alejar la mirada de su acompañante.

-Hola, Kaeru. -Saludó con amabilidad a la coqueta enfermera de cabello rubio oscuro y ojos negros.

-¿Cómo sigue su oreja?

-Bien, gracias por preguntar. Mañana me retiraran los puntos.

-Ya veo, me alegra. -Afirmó sonriendo en dirección al azabache, quien se mantenía a un lado de la doctora, en silencio.- ¿Y él es... Su pareja? -Preguntó vacilante.

Sakura rodó los ojos.

-No. Es un amigo. Sasuke, te presento a Kaeru. -Los ojos femeninos brillaron de satisfacción. Él se acercó y le dio la mano, ella inmediatamente corto la distancia y le besó la mejilla, dejando a un incómodo pelinegro y a una confundida ojijade.

-Es un placer. -Afirmó con una sonrisa. El azabache concordo con ella.

-¡Sakura! -Terminando con su estupefacción, giró hacia donde se encontraba Ino, quién la llamaba desde la cocina. La pelirosa se disculpó y caminó hacia su amiga.- ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? -Su ceño fruncido la sorprendió.

-No entiendo de que me hablas.

-¿Por qué has dejado que Kaeru se le insinué descaradamente a Sasuke?

La pelirosa arqueó sus cejas.

-¿Qué puedo hacer yo? -Se encogió de hombros.

-Marcar un mínimo de territorio, quizá. -El sarcasmo no le paso desapercibido.

-No digas tonterías. No soy animal para marcar territorio. -Expresó disgustada.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero. Kaeru es muy amable pero también coqueta y tu le has servido a Sasuke en bandeja de plata.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga contra eso? -Preguntó malhumorada. Sabía de la actitud de la enfermera y no le había agradado en lo más mínimo como había actuado con el azabache, pero ¿qué podía hacer? Después de todo Sasuke y ella solo eran amigos.

-¡Alejarla! -Habló la rubia como si fuese obvio.- Ustedes comparten algo... -Sakura entorno los ojos.- Me he dado cuenta desde que te fue a recoger y aunque no son nada, aún, deberías cuidarlo.

Ella bufó, pues desde que Sasuke la llevó a casa el día del robo, su amiga no había dejado de molestar con el tema.

-¡Por Dios, Ino! Estas paranoica, él y yo solo compartimos amistad, no más. -Sentencio.

Ahora fue el turno de la rubia para arquear las cejas de manera acusadora.

-Entonces, ¿no te dan celos ver cómo otra mujer le coquetea en tus narices?

-No.

-¿Ni un poco? -Volvió a preguntar.

-Ya te dije que no. -Expresó con los dientes apretados.

Su amiga sonrió.

-Entonces, ¿por qué tienes las manos en forma de puño desde que entraste? -Perpleja, la pelirosa bajo la mirada y, efectivamente, sus nudillos estaban blancos por la presión ejercida.- Admítelo, estas celosa. -La señaló con un dedo, de forma acusadora.- Yo también lo estaría en tu lugar, debo admitir.

Sakura relajo sus manos y bajo el rostro, no podía negarlo. Le disgustaba que le coquetearan al azabache, pero ¿desde cuando se había vuelto una mujer celosa y posesiva? Y sobre todo, con él.

-Ahora ve. -Con un movimiento de cabeza la incitó a que regresara a la sala. Suspirando pesadamente, siguió la sugerencia de su amiga.

Cuando salió de la cocina pudo ver a Kaeru de pie, tocándole el brazo a Sasuke, quien conversaba con ella y otra enfermera que se había acercado a ellos de forma desinteresada. Aún así, su disgusto no disminuyó. Se acercó a la mesa, se sirvió un poco de vino mientras los observaba disimuladamente, quería saber como actuaba él en esa situación.

Una mano tocó su hombro. Ella se giró.

-Gracias por todo. -Expresó Ameno con una sonrisa en su rostro, la cuál contagio a la pelirosa.

-No hay de que. -Le resto importancia.- Espero que disfrutes de la reunión.

-Ya lo estoy haciendo. -Confirmó.

Sakura miró por encima de su hombro, buscando a alguien.

-¿Y Kabuto? -Inquirió de manera divertida cuando la vio ruborizarse.

-Esta en el baño.

-Ya veo... -Farfullo.- Hacen una linda pareja. -Reconoció feliz por su amiga.

-Gracias. -Los amables ojos café de su amiga la miraron con complicidad.- Sasuke y tú igual.

-Solo somos amigos. -Ahora fue su turno de sentir las mejillas arder.

-Así comenzamos Kabuto y yo. -Comentó con una risa disimulada. La ojijade se mantuvo en silencio. La música que Ino había escogido para la ocasión relleno el lapso de silencio que se había creado entre ellas. La pareja —ya oficial— de la cumpleañera regresó a su lado y la invito a bailar, junto a otras personas en la sala. Sakura volvió a mirar en dirección al azabache, quién tenía su rostro inexpresivo mientras las dos mujeres frente a él hablaban sin parar. Terminó de beber el resto del contenido de su copa y se acercó.

-Veo que ya se conocieron. -Opinó cuando ya se encontraba frente al pequeño grupo.

-No es muy conversador, pero es agradable. -Expresó la otra enfermera.

-Ya veo. ¿Les importaría si me lo llevo a bailar? -Las otras dos féminas presentes se miraron entre ellas y visiblemente avergonzadas se alejaron. Sasuke sonrió con agradecimiento.

-Gracias. -Susurró mientras comenzaban a bailar lentamente, al ritmo de la música que sonaba.

-¿Por qué? Pensé que te divertías. -Se burló.

-Era obvio que no. Esas mujeres son un auténtico grano en el culo. -Reafirmó su opinión apretando levemente la cintura femenina, mientras ella reía entre dientes.

-¿Tan molestas son?

-Cuando coquetean descaradamente, si.

-Pensé que los hombres disfrutaban de la atención de varias mujeres a la vez. -Opinó mientras lentamente recostaba la cabeza sobre su pecho. Sintiendo la calidez del cuerpo varonil contactar con su mejilla.

-No lo niego, pero eso depende.

-¿De qué?

-De que tanto le atraigan las mujeres en cuestión.

-Entonces, ¿no te atraían? -Preguntó levantando la cabeza para poder mirarlo a los ojos, él negó.

-No estoy interesado.

Siguieron bailando hasta que la canción terminó, después Ino se acercó a ellos y conversaron por largo tiempo antes de acercarse a la cumpleañera.

-Chicos no quiero ser una aguafiestas, pero estoy agotada. El turno de hoy fue extenuante y me gustaría descansar. -Expresó la castaña apenada.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con ella y acatando las peticiones de Ino se acercaron hasta la mesa donde residía el pastel. Nadie lo había visto aún, así que cuando la alegre rubia lo mostró, todos elogiaron al mismo. La cubierta estaba hecha de fondant en colores rosa pálido, azul y tenía diversos detalles en rojo.

Todos rodearon la mesa.

-Gracias por ayudarme con el pastel. -Le susurró la pelirosa antes de darle un casto beso en la mejilla al azabache, quien elevó la comisura de sus labios en respuesta.

La canción de cumpleaños concluyó con felicitaciones y buenos deseos por parte de todos. Ameno pico un trozo de pastel, sonriendo al ver el relleno de fresas que contenía. Se deleitó con su suavidad y buen sabor antes de invitar a todos a probarlo.

-Son las mejores, gracias por todo nuevamente. -Agradecía la castaña mientras las abrazaba en la entrada de la casa de Ino, ya los demás se habían marchado, exceptuando a Kabuto y Sasuke.

Se despidieron instantes después y se acercaron al auto de sus respectivos acompañantes.

-¿Disfrutaste la noche? -Preguntó la pelirosa después de acomodarse el cinturón de seguridad.

-Fue agradable.

El azabache se incorporó al escaso tráfico de un domingo en la madrugada. Sintió los ojos jade sobre él en todo el trayecto.

-¿En qué piensas? -Preguntó cuando paro en un semáforo en rojo.

-En nada.

-¿Por qué me estás mirando tanto, entonces?

-¿Te molesta que lo haga? -Inquirió dudosa.

-No es eso, solo quiero saber porque me estas observando con tanta atención. -Explicó cuando la luz del semáforo cambio a verde.

-Eres digno de admirar, eso es todo. -Susurró para sorpresa del azabache mientras reposaba en el mullido asiento.

-¿Eso es un cumplido, Sakura? -La diversión tiño su voz.

-Una opinión. -Bostezó.

El resto del trayecto fue en completo silencio, Sasuke se estaciono frente a la torre y se giró para mirarla. Sus orbes negros traspasaron el alma de la pelirosa. Haciéndola tragar con dificultad ante su intensa mirada.

-Me gustaría acompañarte al hospital mañana. -Expresó inseguro de la respuesta de ella.

-No es necesario...

-Quiero hacerlo. -La interrumpió.- Te acompañare.

-Eso suena a que ya lo has decidido tu. -Lo acusó.

El sonrió con suficiencia.

-¿A qué hora paso por ti?

-A las 10:00 a.m. ¿O es muy temprano para ti? -Bromeó.

-A esa hora estaré aquí. -Le respondió de buen humor. Ella inevitablemente le sonrió y abrió la puerta del auto, al igual que él. Antes le extrañaba pero ahora no, él acostumbraba a dejarla en la puerta de su departamento.

Pasaron delante del portero quien les sonrió a modo de saludo y arribaron el ascensor. Cuándo llegaron al piso de Sakura, se miraron con intensidad.

-Nos vemos mañana. -Se despidió con la puerta de su departamento ya abierta.

Sasuke avanzó un paso y la besó en la mejilla. Ella cerró los ojos, disfrutando de sus labios mientras aspiraba su perfume varonil. Él no se separó, se fue acercando a la comisura de sus labios repartiendo pequeños besos en su suave rostro. Llegó a su boca entreabierta y la poseyó con vehemencia, había ansiado volver a besarla desde la última vez. Era una necesidad que día a día se hacía presente. En ambos. Ella tomó posesión de su nuca cuando él comenzó una delicada y estudiada danza de lenguas, sus caricias desprendían anhelo y devoción. Entreabrió más su cavidad para profundizar el beso, mordisqueo su labio inferior antes de besarla nuevamente. Suspiraron de satisfacción al separarse, pero no se alejaron lo suficiente y recargaron sus frentes en la contraria, mirándose a los ojos. Sin articular palabra.

Sasuke se separó lo que a ella le pareció extremadamente pronto, antes de darle un delicado beso en la mejilla.

-Te veré mañana. -Se despidió antes de apartar sus labios.

-Esta bien. -Balbuceó.

Él se alejó a paso decidido del departamento, dejándola con extremidades temblorosas en la puerta.

Al día siguiente Sakura se arregló con una blusa púrpura, un pantalón de jean grueso y una chaqueta de lino. La ansiedad se apoderaba de su ser mientras esperaba al azabache. El beso que habían compartido el día anterior fue distinto a todos los demás y a ella le había... Gustado.

El timbre sonó y ella casi corrió a la puerta antes de darse el último vistazo en el espejo.

-Hola. -Saludó Sasuke con voz profunda del otro lado de la puerta.

-Hola. -Respondió ella sonriente.- ¿Quieres un poco de café antes de irnos? -Él asintió y ella le cedió el espacio pertinente para que se adentrara en su hogar. Le sirvió una taza con el líquido oscuro y se la acercó.- Iré por mi bolso. -Segundos después abandonaron la estancia y el azabache condujo hasta el hospital.

-¿Ino te quitará los puntos? -Inquirió mientras atravesaban las puertas dobles del hospital.

Ella negó.

-Hoy es su día libre, pero me hizo prometerle que vendría. -Sakura fue detenida por varios doctores y enfermeras en el transcurso al consultorio de uno de los doctores que se encontraba desocupado.

-¡Sakura! -Saludó el hombre de bata blanca al verla ingresar.- ¿Viniste para retirarte los puntos?

-Si.

-Toma asiento. -Le pidió amablemente antes de acercarse a ella.

Minutos después ella salió al pasillo sonriente, topándose con el azabache, quien la estaba esperando. Cerró la puerta.

-¿Todo bien? -Preguntó ya de pie el dueño de los ojos negros.

-Si, mira. -Se levantó el cabello de la oreja izquierda y le mostró.- Esta sanando más rápido de lo que creí. -Su sonrisa era de auténtica felicidad, después de todo a ella le preocupaba la cicatriz que le dejaría la herida. Se había alegrado de saber que sería mínima.

-Aún está roja. -Murmuró Sasuke estudiandole la piel afectada.

-Es normal, acaban de manipular la zona y esta sensible. ¿Nos vamos?

A medio camino hacia la salida se toparon con una rubia despampanante. La misma de la noche anterior. Ella se paralizó al verlos pero rápidamente se recompuso. Titubeante los saludó.

-Doctora Sakura, ¿ya le retiraron los puntos?

-Si, Kaeru. -Respondió con la seriedad presente en su voz.

Ella paseo la mirada por todas partes, nerviosa.

-Me alegra. Será que... -Miró a Sasuke, a quien había tratado de obviar pero realmente el hombre atraía su mirada.- ¿Podemos hablar? A solas. -Repuso ante la mirada interrogante de ambos.

Extrañada, la pelirosa accedió.

Se acercaron a una de las paredes del fondo donde era muy difícil que las escucharan los curiosos del hospital.

-Doctora Sakura...

-Dime Sakura, por lo menos cuando no este de turno. -Bufó.

-Entiendo. Sakura... -La miró con arrepentimiento antes de desviar la mirada y posarla nuevamente sobre ella.- Lamento lo de anoche.

La ojijade arqueó una ceja.

-¿De qué hablas?

-De que... Yo coquetee con su novio sin saber que eran pareja. Lo lamento, mucho. -Habló atropellando las palabras a causa del nerviosismo. Ella intento intervenir y aclarar todo pero la rubia no le dio oportunidad.- No volverá a ocurrir. Debí intuirlo cuando no me presto atención y se centró solo en ti.

Sakura reprimió una sonrisa.

-No hay problema. -Declaró con sinceridad. Estúpidamente contenta por la declaración de la rubia.- Sé que no volverá a ocurrir. No te preocupes por nada, ya lo olvide. -Expresó para su sorpresa, ya que su idea inicial era negar tal vínculo, pero ¿era necesario?

Restándole importancia prefirió seguirle la corriente. El alivio inundó el rostro de la joven enfermera.

-Me alegra haber solucionado esto, no quiero problemas en el trabajo. Y menos contigo, eres muy amable. -Sonrió con agradecimiento.

-No le des tantas vueltas. -Y guiñándole un ojo se alejó.- Nos vemos pronto.

La despedida que Sakura emitió llego hasta los oídos del azabache, quién —mientras ellas conversaban— se había entretenido mirando carteleras informativas.

Él se giró y la pelirosa le sonrió con amabilidad. Abandonaron el hospital y llegaron al auto en un silencio cómodo.

Ya dentro, él lo interrumpió.

-¿Algún problema con la enfermera? -Indagó antes de encender el auto.

-Ninguno. -Contestó. El azabache la miró incrédulo, ella se veía alegre. Más que cuando salió del consultorio y por alguna extraña razón, al verla así, él también sonrío.

-¿Quieres ir a comer? -Mirando su reloj de muñeca formuló la pregunta. Ya se acercaba el mediodía.

Ella lo meditó.

-Me agradaría. -Su mirada titubeante se posó sobre él, provocando la interrogativa por parte del azabache.- Hoy es domingo, ¿te importaría cocinar... Para mí?

-No me importaría. -Infuto.- No sabía que te agradaba tanto que yo cocinara. -Repuso autosuficiente.

-La comida del otro día no tenía comparación. Cocinas delicioso. -Se encogió de hombros en el asiento.

-Todo lo hago así, Sa-ku-ra. -Expresó con una mirada ardiente, ella trago fuerte y ruborizada prefirió mirar por la ventana.

El tráfico los retrasó más de lo esperado, pero casi una hora después, Sasuke estaba aparcando su auto en las afueras de una hermosa casa de dos plantas.

-¿Dónde estamos? -Inquirió ella con una mínima idea formándose en su mente después de entrar a un lujoso y pacífico conjunto residencial.

-En mi casa. -Le confirmó.- Dijiste que querías que cocinara.

-Si. -Un repentino nerviosismo se apoderó de ella. No entendía el motivo.

-Baja. -Él ya había rodeado el auto y la ayudo a bajar del coche, extendiéndole la mano. Ella la tomó. ¿Estaba nerviosa? se preguntaba mientras miraba sus extremidades unidas, la delicada mano femenina estaba temblando.

Al salir del auto ella aparto su mano y caminaron por el sendero.

-Bienvenida a mi casa. -Señaló la entrada de la misma, era un amplio espacio de dos plantas, con ventanas panorámicas a cada lado y una amplia puerta caoba con detalles dorados. Estaba pintada de un color marfil que hacía resaltar el verdoso césped de la entrada. Caminaron hasta ella y él abrió la puerta, revelándole una casa perfectamente adornada e impecable.

-Tienes un lindo hogar. -Elogió al entrar.

-Gracias. -Guiándola por la espalda con sutileza la llevo por la sala de estar y el comedor, le señaló un estudio a un costado y acto seguido la llevó a la cocina. Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida, la casa de por sí era hermosa pero la cocina...

 _«Fabulosa.»_

Sakura notó al instante que era algo así como su lugar favorito de la casa. El mesón de granito blanco ocupaba un amplio espacio, pero como la cocina era enorme, casi no se notaba. Distintos cajones y despensas se encontraban sujetos a la pared, una cocina de último modelo estaba en el centro y encima, una gran campana que se encargaba de succionar el olor y el calor de los alimentos que preparaba. A un lado estaba una nevera de espejo cristal. Las lámparas en forma de lágrimas complementaban la visión del techo, brindando la luz adecuada, en el otro extremo estaba la ventana, que en ese instante estaba oculta detrás de una cortina azul eléctrico.

-Tu cocina parece algo similar a tu santuario. Se nota que eres chef.

Sasuke rió por lo bajo.

-Se podría decir. -Recorrió la estancia y se giró para volver a verla.- ¿Qué te apetece almorzar?

-No lo sé. Sorprendeme. -La sonrisa que curvo sus delicados y suaves labios hizo que de él se apoderara el instinto primitivo de tomar posesión de ellos.

Como la noche anterior.

Utilizando todo su control para no ir hasta ella en ese instante, cerró los ojos y cuando se sintió con las fuerzas necesarias para mantenerse a raya, los abrió, enfocandola.

-Puedes tomar asiento. -La incitó mientras se giraba hasta la alacena, esa tarde prepararía algo especial. Después de todo, era la primera mujer —a parte de su madre— a la que le cocinaba en su casa.

-Quisiera ir al baño.

-Sube las escaleras, la primera puerta. -Indicó sin mirarla. Poniendo toda su concentración en los ingredientes que utilizaría.

Ella subió escalón por escalón con tranquilidad, llegó hasta el lugar que él le indicó y abrió la puerta. El espejo que se encontraba sobre el lavabo empotrado ocupaba una gran parte de la pared. La tina de baño era de un clásico pero elegante color blanco con griferia que desprendía «dinero» en cada dirección, la ducha de cristal, igual. Se acercó al espejo y se admiró, no estaba particularmente arreglada ese día pero se sentía cómoda. Miró su oreja, como el azabache le había observado, estaba roja, pero el dolor era mínimo. Su mirada pasó de su oreja hasta los pocos utensilios de higiene personal que se encontraban sobre el lavabo y la ducha. Cosas neutrales, para su tranquilidad. Nada que diera la impresión de que una mujer habitara el lugar. Respiró con más tranquilidad, sin saber en que momento la misma se había alterado, la idea de otras mujeres en casa del azabache era común, aunque le disgustaba. No encontrar rastro alguno la había tranquilizado de sobremanera —aunque él afirmara no tener relación— era una pequeña estaca en su ser que la inquietaba. Se pasó unos segundos divagando hasta que recordó, fácilmente podría encontrar las cosas que no habían en ese baño, en el cuarto de baño de él. Que seguramente poseía en su habitación. Giró su cuello, se estaba estresando sin necesidad. Dejó el tema de lado e hizo su necesidad. Bajó las escaleras con lentitud hasta llegar a la cocina, donde ya Sasuke se encontraba manos a la obra. Sonrió al verle los músculos de su ancha y perfecta espalda, contraerse por los movimientos que sus brazos ejecutaban mientras cocinaba.

Se veía perfecto.

-Regresé. -Anunció interrumpiendo su concentración. Se giró para observarla y sus rodillas temblaron sin control cuando él le regaló una deslumbrante sonrisa.

El sonido del timbre los hizo dirigir la mirada hacia el pasillo.

-Puedo abrir la puerta, si quieres. -Se ofreció. Él asintió y ella camino hasta la entrada.

Abrió la puerta y se quedó sin habla al mirar a la mujer que se hallaba de pie en la entrada, era esbelta —el vestido con estampado lo dejaba claro— su piel le recordaba la porcelana, tenía los ojos verdes y una larga cabellera negra. La reconoció como la mujer que había invitado a bailar a Sasuke en el bar de su hermano el día que la había defendido del idiota pasado de copas. Ambas mujeres se escanearon con la mirada. No había punto de comparación entre ellas, pensó la pelirosa enviando su buen humor y autoestima de paseo.

-¿Se encuentra Sasuke? -Inquirió la recién llegada con altivez.

-Si. -Respondió la ojijade con frialdad e hizo espacio para que avanzara, ya en el interior la invitada sorpresa tomó la delantera.

-¿Eres la mujer de la limpieza? -Volvió a preguntar la pelinegra, Sakura iba a contestar de una manera poco educada justo antes de que se encontrarán con Sasuke en la entrada de la cocina, quien al no escuchar a la ojijade regresar había dejado la comida para averiguar quien lo visitaba.

El color abandonó su rostro. Para su desgracia su visita era nada más y nada menos que, Shizuka.

* * *

 **Queridas lectoras, he aquí la continuación. Este capítulo es importante en la relación de Sasuke y Sakura. ¿Qué les ha parecido?**

 **Quería agradecerles a Lucysh y a Nany youkai por sus reviews, ya que no les puedo responder por no escribirme desde sus cuentas:**

 **Lucysh: Gracias por estar pendiente de la historia, me agrada mucho leerte y saber tu opinión, espero que puedas volver a utilizar tu tablet muy pronto. Ansío tu opinión en este:)**

 **Nany youkai: Disculpa por no responderte en el capítulo anterior, se me paso :( Me alegra que esta historia sea de tu agrado y no, no es de ningún libro, viene de mi alocada imaginación jajaja;)**

 **Una pregunta, ¿de qué país me leen? y donde están ¿se celebran los carnavales? En el mío si, y hoy es el último día así que se puede decir que trabaje en la continuación y la subí un día feriado, para que después no digan que no los tengo presentes jajaja.**

 **Esperare sus reviews, saludos a todos.**


	20. Chapter 20

_«¡Mierda!»_

Se repetía Sasuke una y otra vez internamente. ¿Qué hacía Shizuka en su casa? ¿Y precisamente ese día?

-Sasuke. -Saludó la pelinegra con la intimidad impregnando su tono de voz.

El azabache intercaló su mirada entre la pelinegra y... Sakura.

 _«¡Maldición!»_

Ella lo observaba con el entrecejo fruncido y él pudo distinguir sin esfuerzo la decepción en sus orbes jade.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Shizuka?

-He venido por ti. -Se aproximó a él hasta posar las manos en su torso. Sasuke tensó la mandíbula.- Ha pasado mucho desde que nos vimos. -El azabache retrocedió un poco y la ojiverde lo siguió.- Puedes decirle a la mujer de limpieza que se retire. -Opinó.

Por el rabillo del ojo pudo observar como Sakura se tensaba y miraba la puerta de entrada. No quería que ella se alejara y decidió acabar con la escena.

-Te has confundido. Ella es Sakura y no es la mujer de la limpieza. -Con suavidad pero determinación alejó las manos femeninas de su cuerpo. La mujer titubeó.

-Oh. ¿Entonces quién es? -Se giró para observarla con auténtico interés.

Sasuke busco los ojos de Sakura y no le gusto lo que encontró.

-Ella es una amiga. -Susurró con un deje de pesar.

Ella se volvió a acercar.

-Como veras, no soy la mujer de limpieza. -Se defendió la ojijade.

Shizuka la ignoró.

-Entonces dile que vuelva en otro momento. -Y acercándose a su oído susurró con la clara intención de ser escuchada por la otra fémina presente.- Hace mucho que no estamos solos. -Separándose de él, concluyó.- El domingo pasado fuiste a buscarme, pero cuando iba a abrir la puerta te fuiste, sin más.

Y eso fue todo lo que la pelirosa necesito para que las ganas de abandonar el lugar se multiplicaran por mil.

-Tenía otras cosas que hacer. -Dijo en su defensa.

-Sé que no es mi manera común de actuar, pero hoy he preferido buscarte yo. -Ronroneo descaradamente.

-Tengo compañía. -Sentenció acercándose a la pelirosa, intentó posar la mano en su espalda pero ella se alejó, reticente.

-Por mi no hay problema. Ya me retiro. -Dio media vuelta para alejarse lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieran, lamentándose en silencio por no tener su auto estacionado y huir inmediatamente de aquel lugar, que en pocos segundos se había vuelto el infierno para ella.

La mano masculina se cerró sobre su brazo.

-No vas a ninguna parte. -Gruñó, aunque esa no era su intención. La mirada de recelo se convirtió en furia y con un movimiento brusco ella se escabulló de su agarre.

-Me voy. -Expresó cada palabra con decisión.

-Sasuke, déjala ir. -Intercedió la pelinegra.

-Tu cállate. -Rugió en respuesta. Ambas se sobresaltaron por su tono de voz.- Sakura... -Llamó con un tono más calmado. Ella no respondió pero se quedó en el sitio, cosa que él agradeció.- Shizuka como veras, este no es un buen momento. Sakura es mi invitada y te pido que te retires.

-¿De qué diablos estas hablando? -Sus delgados labios formaron una línea recta.- Ya estoy aquí, Sasuke. Y ella se quiere ir ¡Por Dios! -Exclamó en tono obvio.

Él no respondió. Se recriminaba por la escena que se estaba desarrollando en su casa, no quería que Sakura sacara conclusiones apresuradas y menos tener que discutir con Shizuka. Todo esto no estaría pasando si él no hubiese utilizado a la pelinegra, pues a su pesar, sabía que se había portado como un auténtico idiota con ella, aprovechándose de los sentimientos que le profesaba para tener sexo.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello.

-¡Joder! Es mejor que te retires, después hablaré contigo. -Le indicó a Shizuka y girándose hasta donde la pelirosa se encontraba, continuó.- Y tu te quedas. -Ella lo miró aún con la ira dominando su ser pero prefirió mantenerse a raya.

La pelinegra explotó de indignación.

-¿Qué te pasa, Sasuke? ¿Qué significa este cambio? -Miró con el ceño fruncido a la otra fémina presente.- ¿Quién es ella?

Él suspiro irritado.

-Ya te dije quien es...

-Ya lo sé, pero ¿por qué prefieres que se quede ella? Lo formulare de otra manera, ¿también se acuesta contigo? ¿Es otra mujer de turno? ¿Ya no hago falta?

Sakura trastabillo, sorprendida, antes de refutar.

-No diga estupideces. -Exclamó.- Ella no es la de turno. Por favor retírate, no quiero tener que repetirme nuevamente.

-Eres un... -Guardo silencio, indignada. Su mirada recayó en la pelirosa y recobrando la compostura se irguió.- Nos veremos después. -Y acto seguido abandonó el pasillo en el que los tres se habían mantenido desde la interrupción.

Sasuke observó con inquietud como Sakura, pálida, se mantenía estática a su lado, tanto así que ni siquiera le dio importancia a la mirada déspota que le dirigió la pelinegra al pasar por su lado.

-Sakura... -Alargó su mano en dirección a ella, quien se alejó. Él lo intentó nuevamente, el resultado fue el mismo.- Joder, Sakura, mírame. -Pidió.

Ella lo encaró y en ese momento se arrepintió de habérselo pedido. El desprecio y la ira empañaban el brillo de sus orbes jade.

-No es lo que...

-¡Y una mierda! -Le gritó.- ¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Una novia herida, o qué?

-Ella no es mi novia. Nunca lo ha sido. -Intentó explicarse, pero a cada palabra que decía, sentía que ella le creía menos.

-¿Ella era la mujer que te follabas antes de mí?

Él no respondió. Se limitó a apartar la mirada, cosa que la hizo enfurecer más.

-Eres un canalla y un gran mentiroso. -Insultó.

-¿De qué hablas? -Preguntó indignado por la acusación.

-¿Lo olvidaste? -Rio irónicamente.- Hablo del estúpido acuerdo al que accedí cuando nos acostamos por primera vez, nombraste el no estar con otras personas.

-Nombraba el no seguir en caso de conocer a otra persona. -Corrigió.

Ella rodó los ojos.

-Entonces te seguiste acostando con ella después de lo que paso entre nosotros. Porque ya la conocías. -Acusó.- ¿Planeabas seguir haciéndolo? ¿Estar con ella y conmigo hasta que alguna de las dos te aburriera?

El azabache abrió los ojos.

-¿Qué? ¡No, no, no! -Sacudió su cabeza.- No me he acostado con ella.

-¿Y quieres que te crea? -Preguntó incrédula.

-Deberias. Además... -Frunció el ceño.- No tengo porque darte tantas explicaciones. -Infutó apelando a su orgullo.

Ella apretó los dientes antes de darse la vuelta.

-¿Adónde vas? -Preguntó siguiendo sus pasos apresurados.

La pelirosa se giró.

-No tengo porque darte explicaciones. -Sentenció con la voz tan fría como un panel de hielo antes de retomar su camino hasta la puerta de entrada.

Él maldijo por lo bajo antes de tomarla nuevamente del brazo.

-Sakura, ¡Por el amor de Dios, cálmate! -Expresó cuando ella quiso liberarse de su agarre.

-Déjame en paz, Sasuke. -Un extraño olor llego a su olfato, tardaron en procesar su origen hasta que el azabache abrió los ojos con auténtico pánico reflejado en ellos.

La comida.

A paso rápido se devolvió a la cocina, olvidándose momentáneamente de la ojijade, el humo estaba cerca de activar el extintor de incendios, toda la carne que tenía sobre la hornilla estaba negra y humeante. Por primera vez al grandioso chef Sasuke Uchiha se le había quemado la comida. Expulsando maldiciones apagó la hornilla y llevó el sarten hasta el fregadero para colocarlo bajo el grifo abierto.

Cuándo el olor se disperso, él recordó a la pelirosa y regresó a la entrada. Encontró el pasillo vacío y la puerta abierta.

Con el ceño fruncido se encaminó al exterior, el conjunto residencial se encontraba en calma, como de costumbre. No había nadie por su calle, mucho menos una exótica cabellera rosa. Llegó a la acera y miró a los lados.

Nada.

Peinándose su cabello con frustración, regresó a su hogar. Determinado a salir en su coche y buscarla, después de todo ella no traía auto, por lo que no debía estar muy lejos.

Sakura salió del hogar del azabache al verlo desaparecer en la cocina, era su oportunidad.

A paso rápido se alejó de la calle donde estaba la casa de él. Sacó su teléfono celular para llamar a su amiga, después de todo sabía lo difícil que sería tomar un taxi en ese conjunto residencial y más un domingo por la tarde.

-Frente. -Saludó la rubia cuando contestó.

-Ino. ¿Estas desocupada? -Preguntó con un nudo en su garganta.

-Claro, ¿qué sucede? -Inquirió notando su estado de ánimo por el auricular.

-No quisiera molestarte, pero... ¿Puedes venir por mí?

-¿Dónde estás? -Fue la única pregunta que pronunció, aunque en su mente se formulaban muchas más.

Minutos más tarde, la pelirosa estaba a las afueras del conjunto residencial, el vigilante no tuvo problema en dejarla salir ni sospecho nada porque la había visto pasar en el auto, con Sasuke.

 _«Sasuke.»_

El azabache había salido en su auto minutos después de que ella abandonara su casa prácticamente a escondidas. Lo había visto rondar por las calles cercanas y por último salir del conjunto residencial. Ella tuvo que esconderse en uno de los arbustos que adornaban la entrada porque él se estaciono en el lugar a preguntarle por ella al vigilante, quien reconoció haberla visto partir. Escuchó claramente la maldición que escapo de la boca del moreno seguido del portazo al entrar en su auto. No le importaba. Él le había mentido y la había usado para tener sexo, al mismo tiempo que se follaba a la desagradable pelinegra. Solo recordarla la hacía apretar los dientes y fruncir el ceño.

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Atendió luego de borrar las múltiples llamadas perdidas que tenía del pelinegro.

-¿Dónde estás? Ya estoy cruzando la calle que me dijiste. -Antes de concluir la llamada de auxilio, le había dado la dirección de donde se encontraba, aunque fue fácil para Ino localizarla pues el conjunto residencial era muy conocido por personas adineradas, y la rubia lo era. Nunca fue el tema preferido de conversación de la ojiazul pero Sakura sabía que ella venía de familia adinerada y al principio la juzgo un poco por ello, pues a primera vista ella daba la impresión de superioridad y altivez que cuando la conocías, notabas que no poseía.

Salió de los arbustos en los que se había mantenido escondida. Miró a un lado y otro vislumbrando el auto de su colega y mejor amiga.

 _«Por fin podré irme.»_

El auto se estacionó frente a ella.

-Sube. -La animó su amiga. Ella acato la petición y cuando ya se había arreglado en el asiento del copiloto y puesto el cinturón de seguridad, se unieron al tráfico del domingo por la tarde.

El viaje fue en silencio, durante todo el camino, cosa que Sakura agradeció. Lo único que se escuchaba tan bajo como un susurro era la emisora de radio que Ino sintonizó al partir. La pelirosa por su parte se acomodó aún más en el asiento y posando su codo en la puerta y la cabeza bajo su palma, miró la ventana por todo el camino. Su teléfono no dejaba de sonar y cuando recibía la décima llamada de Sasuke, la rubia abrió la boca, pero luego la cerró. No quería ni debía, atosigar a su amiga.

Sakura miró el aparato cuando otra llamada entró, molesta y aturdida lo apagó.

-¿Estas bien? -En un tono de voz preocupado le preguntó su amiga al llegar a la torre de departamentos. Ella se giró y le regaló un intento de sonrisa.

-Si. No te preocupes. -La tranquilizó.

Ino pareció meditarlo un segundo.

-¿No te gustaría que te acompañara un rato? -La pelirosa negó suavemente.- Sakura, sé que algo paso... Con Sasuke. -Concluyó esperando una mala respuesta, que nunca llegó por parte de su amiga.- Puedes hablar conmigo, lo sabes.

-Lo se, Ino. -Suspiró con cansancio mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón.- No te ofendas, pero prefiero estar sola. Después de que piense bien en todo lo que pasó hoy, te llamaré, ¿si?

-Será así entonces, tendré el teléfono encima. -Cedió a la petición de su amiga, se veía confundida, triste y derrotada. Ella respetaría su decisión, al igual que la pelirosa lo había hecho con anterioridad. Necesitaba espacio.

-Adiós.

Sakura salió del auto de su amiga justo cuando otro se estacionaba en la entrada. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al distinguir a Sasuke salir de ahí. Se le veía estresado al bajar, su estado alterado se volvió alivio al verla de pie en la entrada y seguidamente frunció el ceño con disgusto.

La pelirosa caminó a pasa rápido hasta la entrada, donde la recibió el amable portero.

-Señor Tazuna, no deje que el hombre de cabello negro que esta por entrar, logre su cometido. No quiero verlo. -Puntualizó.

Con sorpresa el portero cerró la puerta de entrada con llave, antes de distinguir la silueta del azabache que le había agradado desde el comienzo. Su expresión de desconcierto se volvió lastimera e incómoda cuando él quiso entrar a la torre.

-¿Pero qué...? -No terminó de formular la pregunta, pues su estupefacción se lo impedía.

El portero se le acercó.

-La señorita Haruno me ha pedido que no lo deje pasar. -Explicó.

El azabache se alejó de la puerta y se peinó el cabello con premura cuando un frío y fuerte viento atravesó la tarde fresca. Al quitarse el cabello del rostro pudo distinguir el poco común cabello rosa en el ascensor.

-Sakura... -La llamó, captando su atención cuando las puertas metálicas comenzaban a cerrarse.- Tenemos que hablar. Déjame avanzar. -Ella lo observó por un segundo antes de mirar hacia otro lado. Las puertas se cerraron en su totalidad y él golpeó la pared con impotencia, antes de susurrar su nombre de forma lastimera e imperceptible.

Se quedó de pie, en la entrada del edificio durante un tiempo que le pareció eterno, razonando y discriminandose por las cosas que había hecho y sabía que habían influido para que ella no lo quisiera ver. No la llamaría, pues había apagado su teléfono. Ya no podía subir a su departamento. Se sentía frustrado y prepotente. Quería, necesitaba hablar con ella y explicarle todo para solucionar el malentendido. Entendía su posición. Claro que si. Sí él estuviese en su lugar también pensaría como ella, no podía culparla por como actuaba. Pero quería explicarse, que entendiera que no le había mentido y mucho menos se había acostado con Shizuka desde que ellos iniciaron... Algo.

Un carraspeo interrumpió sus pensamientos. Alzó la vista.

-Joven, creo que será mejor que se retire y le dé tiempo. No se de que va el asunto pero su rostro expresaba muchas cosas cuando llegó. Ella necesita pensar, meditarlo. Dele espacio. -Sugirió de forma amistosa. Sasuke pensó un instante. El portero estaba en lo cierto, ella querría pensar en lo sucedido.

 _«Mientras más tiempo lo piense, menos posibilidades tengo de que me crea cuando lo explique.»_

Un sentimiento incómodo y desconocido acompaño tal reflexión.

-Sasuke. -Giró sobre sus talones con expresión sombría y aterradora, logrando estremecer a la rubia que había presenciado la escena.- No se lo que paso, aunque lo intuyo. -Admitió con rotundidad.- Solo sé que lo que ocurrió ha dejado a mi amiga en un estado lastimero. Así como el tuyo. -Lo señaló.- No me ha contado nada pero es más que obvio que su problema es contigo. Conozco a Sakura desde niñas y sé que cuando se encierra en sí misma como ahora, es mejor darle espacio para que recapacite y analice las cosas. Lo mejor sería que le concedieras ese espacio para así... -El gruñido frustrado de Sasuke la hizo cerrar la boca al instante.

-Tal vez acataría tu sugerencia en otra ocasión, pero no en ésta. -Sentenció.- No si ella esta devanandose los sesos con tonterías que no sucedieron como ella las escuchó. ¡Joder! -Expresó su frustración.

Segundos de silencio. Uno cargado de tensión. Él no quiso mirarle más el rostro a la rubia, así que se dio media vuelta.

 _«Si tan solo llegase un inquilino en este momento, podría aprovechar para entrar...»_

Sabía perfectamente lo poco probable que eso era un domingo por la tarde, para su desgracia.

Una mano le dio un apretón a su hombro.

Ino.

-¿No piensas moverte de aquí, no es así?

Él negó y ella le sonrió con calidez.

-No me agrada la situación y aunque probablemente me odiara ahora, sé que me lo agradecerá... Algún día. -Soltó una risita nerviosa. Buscó en su pantalón hasta dar con su teléfono celular bajo la atenta mirada oníx, marcó un número para después llevárselo a la oreja. El azabache arqueó una ceja.- Estoy llamando a su teléfono fijo. -Señaló la planta donde se encontraba el hogar de la pelirosa.

-No creo que conteste... -Negó él.

La ojiazul levanto un dedo en señal de espera. Con un gesto de resignación bajo su teléfono.

-Te lo dije.

-Intentaré otra vez. -Y así lo hizo.

-¿Por qué haces esto? -Inquirió con calma mientras ella volvía a marcar.

Ella suspiró.

-Puede que no lo parezca, pero sé reconocer a dos idiotas que se quieren. Aunque se nieguen a admitirlo. -Explicó alegre. El azabache se mantuvo en silencio. No sabía que contestar.

-Sakura, ¿estas bien? -La pelirosa por fin había atendido la llamada.

-Si. -Respondió ella sin ánimos.

-Tu voz no me convence, frentona...

-Ya te dije que quiero estar sola.

-No te hará bien. -Replicó mirando a Sasuke con atención. Cerrando sus ojos le pasó el teléfono. Él lo tomó dudoso, ni siquiera le había dicho que él iba a hablar con ella. Probablemente para que no terminara la llamada.

Cuando llevó el aparato de última tecnología a su oreja escucho el final de una queja por parte de la pelirosa.

-Sakura, quiero que hablemos. -Por su tono de voz se podría pensar que lo exigió.

-¿¡Pero qué!? -Silencio. Lo único que le hacia saber que ella no había cortado era su suave respirar.- Sasuke déjame en paz. Ya te dije que no quiero hablar contigo, ni hoy ni nunca.

-Las cosas no son como las piensas. -Habló rápidamente.- Solo deja que te explique. -Pidió con un tono de voz más suave.

-¡No! ¿Para qué? ¿Qué sentido tendría? No me debes explicaciones Sasuke, no somos nada. Ni siquiera amigos. -Su tono de voz había cambiado a uno increíblemente mordaz.- ¡No me busques! ¡No quiero saber nada de ti! -Gritó.- Y espero que esta sea la última vez que deba decírtelo. -Su rotundidad al hablar hizo que apretara los puños.

-Sakura... -Llamó con dientes apretados, los cuales casi reventaron cuando escuchó el típico sonido que indicaba la culminación de la llamada.

Le devolvió el teléfono a la rubia, no sin antes memorizar el número.

Y visiblemente enojado se alejó de la torre. Estaba harto.

Ino suspiro derrotada al verlo desaparecer por la calle con premura.

-Idiotas. -Susurró al viento antes de subir a su auto.

Los días pasaban y cada vez la pelirosa se sentía más sola y frustrada. Bien sabía que la vida seguía su curso sin importar los acontecimientos. Se sentía estúpida en el ámbito amoroso, con sus 26 años de edad y un compromiso roto, un amante al que no pudo satisfacer y otro hombre dispuesto a comenzar una relación seria y duradera con ella, pero solo existía un detalle: él no le gustaba, por lo menos no tanto como Sasuke. Cuando el auto aparco ella se despidió del aire incómodo y tenso que se respiraba dentro y con una leve sonrisa y un movimiento de mano, ingresó a la torre de departamentos.

El nuevo portero de la guardia nocturna la saludó cortésmente con un asentimiento de cabeza al verla atravesar el umbral. Era joven y callado, oculto tras sus gafas negras en todo momento. El primer día se había asustado al verlo, pues según ella un espíritu era más animado.

-Buenas noches, Shino.

-Buenas noches, señorita Sakura. -Y ahí iba de nuevo con sus formalidades. ¡Por Dios! ¡Si tenían la misma edad! O al menos eso parecía.

-Puedes llamarme Sakura. -Repitió por tercera vez desde que había comenzado a trabajar en el edificio.- Sólo Sakura. -Acto seguido tomó el ascensor. Sin esperar respuesta siquiera del silencioso y casi invisible portero. Llegó a su piso y suspiró cansinamente mientras caminaba hasta la puerta. Un extraño y muy conocido escalofrío la recorrió cuando buscaba las llaves en su pequeña cartera, logrando que éstas cayeran al suelo de mármol. No se molesto en mirar al frente. Cada día era lo mismo. Podía gritar ante toda la ciudad que no quería saber nada de Sasuke Uchiha, pero contrario a sus palabras cada día, de esos cinco que habían transcurrido desde la discusión, y cada vez que había salido en ese periodo de tiempo y regresado a su departamento, ansiaba encontrarlo ahí. Esperándola. Firme, con su característica obstinación. Debía ser idiota para querer tal cosa, pero era inevitable. Sacudiendo un poco sus hombros se agachó para tomarlas cuando observó un par de pies pararse frente a ella. No conocía esos zapatos. Pero sí conocía el estremeciendo involuntario mucho más intenso y el exquisito aroma varonil que llego hasta sus fosas nasales. Apretó los dientes con fuerza, intentando erradicar en su totalidad tales sensaciones. Cerró su palma sobre el metal de su llavero y se levantó con rapidez. Intentando en todo momento no mirarle al rostro. No quería. No debía. No podía verle a los ojos.

Él podía destrozarla con sólo decir unas cuantas palabras, como el domingo. Su desprecio por ella misma aumentaba cuando recordaba su reacción, esa primera noche en la que lloró como nunca antes. Sin querer reconocer el motivo. Pues era más que obvio que ella había empezado a sentir algo —muy fuerte— hacía Sasuke y saber de la existencia de otra amante la hizo sentirse herida y sin ánimos de nada.

-Retírate. No tienes nada que hacer aquí. -Habló con expresión dura antes de ejecutar un fluido movimiento que la alejo de él.

-Sakura. -Escuchó su nombre salir de la boca masculina con la calma y la firmeza de siempre. Se maldecía por alegrarse de ello, de oír su voz, llamándola nuevamente. Sin tiempo que perder ingresó la llave en la cerradura y abrió.- No intentes huir de nuevo. No te dejaré esta vez. -Sentenció tomándola del brazo.

Ella hizo una mueca de disgusto al encararlo.

-No te costó mucho estos últimos cinco días. -Expresó con disgusto.- Como te entretuviste Sasuke, ¿revolcándote con Shizuka?

-¡Deja de decir tonterías y escúchame de una puta vez! -Explotó rápidamente.

-¡No quiero! Entiéndelo, lo que fuese que se creo entre nosotros ya no está. -Cerró la boca al asimilar lo dicho. No era lo pensado.

-Lo que sea que se creo entre nosotros sigue. No lo niegues, es obvio. -Su mirada oscura y penetrante se posó en el brazo que mantenía agarrado, ese mismo que se había puesto de piel de gallina en cuanto lo tocó.

Ella se dio cuenta y se retiró, acercándose más a la puerta, dispuesta a cerrarla en su cara.

Sasuke titubeó.

-No cierres la puerta, por favor. -Aunque su voz sonó neutra su mirada suplicaba. Cosa que sorprendió a la pelirosa, logrando mantenerla estática en el sitio.- Yo... De verdad quiero que me escuches. Las cosas no son como las piensas. No he tenido sexo con Shizuka desde que aceptaste estar conmigo, no lo hice, por ti. -Reconoció, logrando que el estómago de ella diera un vuelco.- Tentando estuve, muchas veces, debo admitir. El domingo que amanecí aquí en tu hogar, fui a visitar a mi padre. Nada salió bien, como de costumbre. -Se tomó un segundo para analizar su expresión facial y tragó fuertemente por lo que iba a decir.- Quiere que me case para que pueda cederme la empresa, ¿algo estúpido en ésta época, no te parece? -Preguntó amargamente.- Hace... -Dudó.- Tiempo, tenía la costumbre de desahogar la frustración y el mal sabor de boca que me dejaba cada encuentro con mi padre, con el sexo. -Ella se revolvió incómoda, pero no cerró la puerta, lo cual era buena señal.- Acostumbraba a visitar a Shizuka o a otras mujeres, las cuales sabían lo que quería y les daría, lo aceptaban. Sin preguntas, sin nada. Dejaban que me desahogara con ellas y disfrutaban en el proceso, pero... -La miró fijamente, queriendo transmitirle su sinceridad no solo con palabras.- Desde que, comenzamos otro tipo de relación, tu y yo, no había acudido a ellas. Ese domingo mi padre traspaso los límites de mi paciencia, así que desesperado, recaí en mis viejos hábitos. Conduje hasta la casa de ella y poco me falto para bajar del auto, pero no lo hice. No pude realmente, recuerdos de ti me lo impidieron antes de que cometiera semejante estupidez. No estuve con ella por ti, porque eres importante para mí, Sakura.

Ella no parpadeó, su perplejidad se lo impedía. Él no había estado con Shizuka después de todo. ¿Estaba mal creerle a la primera? Puede que si, pero su transparencia, sinceridad y decisión al hablar la hacían dudar entre sí creerle o no.

Se mantuvieron en silencio por minutos, casi podía saber con certeza lo que ella estaba pensando, por sus expresivos ojos. Los que lo habían atraído desde que la conoció. Ella por su parte, repasaba cada uno de sus encuentros y conversaciones, en especial las palabras que compartieron el domingo anterior. La desagradable pelinegra había admitido ser su amante, pero también el haberlo visto alejarse sin tocar la puerta siquiera.

Quizás y había hecho una tormenta de una llovizna.

Una parte de su ser le creía fervientemente al azabache pero la otra gritaba que aún habían cosas por saber, para poder armar y entender en su totalidad ese extraño rompecabezas que compartían por relación.

Guiándose por sus emociones, se hizo a un lado de la puerta antes de hablar.

-Pasa. -Invitó aún desconfiada.- Prefiero tener esta conversación adentro. -Él asintió.- Solo te advierto una cosa, si entras aceptaras responder cada una de mis preguntas. Y tengo varias. -El pelinegro curvo una de sus comisuras antes de avanzar. Ella cerró la puerta tras de sí y se acercó a la mesa del comedor para dejar su bolso y llaves sobre ella.

Solo en ese momento él se permitió respirar con calma, que lo hubiese escuchado ya era bastante, por supuesto que respondería cualquier pregunta que ella le hiciera por más incómodas que fueran, porqué sí, sabía que ella ya había cedido un poco al dejarlo explicarse y entrar a su departamento, pero algo le decía que lo más incómodo estaba por venir. Cuando la pelirosa se quedó de pie frente a la mesa, pudo observar su silueta embutida en un hermoso vestido gris de cuello redondo, los tacones negro brillante a juego con su bolso y su cabello más lacio y elaborado. Él tuvo que esperar cerca de una hora a que ella llegará a la torre, entonces, ¿dónde había estado? Y más importante aún, ¿con quién?

Un sentimiento desagradable se apoderó de su pecho.

¿Celos?

No se dio el tiempo de meditar su estado antes de efectuar una pregunta en tono acusador.

-¿Dónde estuviste toda la noche? -Prácticamente escupió las palabras.

* * *

 **Hola queridos lectores, agradezco mucho la receptividad del capítulo anterior, me hacen feliz:D**

 **Se preguntarán, ¿por qué Sasuke se comportó así al final? Pues simple, suele pasar que intentas disculparte y la terminas embarrando más, además ya mostré los celos en Sakura, faltaba él. En el inicio del siguiente capítulo se leerá la reacción de ella y todas las preguntas que le tiene que hacer. ¿Alguna idea? ¿Sugerencia o suposición? Me gustaría leerlas y saber que están pensando respecto a eso.**

 **Antes de cualquier otra cosa, quería disculparme por la demora ya que les había comunicado que subiría la continuación de lunes a martes y me retrase hasta hoy, domingo. Pero todo tiene su explicación y aunque sé que en general no les interesa mucho que se diga, mi falta de puntualidad se debió esta vez a que mi mamá enfermó, mis hermanos estaban ocupados y estuve cuidando de ella toda la semana. Cosa que hice sin pesar obviamente, pero solo se los escribo para que me entiendan.**

 **Nunca me olvidé de actualizar pero mi progenitora era prioridad.**

 **En fin, tengo que agradecer a lucysh, Elly-S, Nany youkai, erikaeri, FrancysKurt y Yael499 por sus comentarios, me alegraron el día con ellos, en especial lucysh quién estuvo siempre pendiente de las actualizaciones, según ella mal acostumbrada a que lo hiciera rápido jajajaja, eres un sol.**

 **Un enorme beso y abrazo para todas.**

 **Espero poder leer sus reviews pronto;)**

 **Saludos.**


	21. Chapter 21

_«¿Qué dónde había estado?»_

-No seas ridículo. -Habló la pelirosa cuando se giró para estar frente a él.- No tengo porque contestarte eso.

-¿Pero yo sí tengo que responder lo que tu me preguntes? -Retrucó disgustado.

Ella apretó los dientes con fuerza antes de hablar.

-Accediste a responderlas al entrar, Sasuke. Yo no te obligue. -Suspiró con desgana.- Si no te agrada, la puerta no tiene seguro. -Finalizó tajante.

Sus miradas se encontraron y parecían desafiarse a cada segundo que transcurría.

Ambos intuían que la conversación no sería fácil.

-Está bien. -Accedió de mala gana.- Pregunta. -Incitó.

-Tomaré un poco de agua antes. -Salió de la sala en dirección a la cocina. Abrió la nevera para servirse el agua, la tomó con rapidez intentando pasar el nudo que se le formó en la garganta. Con el agua no bastaría. Necesitaba algo más fuerte.

 _«Vino.»_

Buscando en los cajones de la cocina dio con una botella y la abrió. Busco hielo y se sirvió una copa, a medio camino de su boca, recordó a su invitado. Dejó la copa en la encimera y se acercó al umbral de la cocina, él estaba aún de pie, mirando las fotografías enmarcadas de ella que había colocado como adorno en la mesa de la sala después de limpiar el día anterior.

-Sasuke. -Llamó con suavidad.

Él se giró.

-¿Cuándo las pusiste ahí? -Señaló las fotografías enmarcadas.- Antes no estaban. -Acotó.- Las habría notado.

Ella lo miró curiosa.

-Ayer. -Respondió con simpleza y recordando el motivo que la hizo devolverse, preguntó.- ¿Quieres algo de tomar? Tengo vino si deseas.

-Estoy bien, gracias. -Negó con amabilidad.

Ella asintió y volvió a la cocina, guardó el vino en el refrigerador y sostuvo su copa, tomándose un trago largo antes de volver a su lado.

Camino con tranquilidad hasta él, quien seguía de pie.

-Siéntate. -Acompañó la petición con un movimiento de su mano.

Se sentó en uno de sus sofás individuales antes de beber otro sorbo de vino. Él la miró antes de sentarse frente a ella.

-¿Podrías sentarte aquí? -Preguntó el azabache, señalándole el sillón rojo.

Las mejillas de la pelirosa se acaloraron.

-¿Por qué? -Intentó parecer tranquila.- Éste también es cómodo.

-Lo sé, pero... -Sus orbes negros la traspasaron con intensidad, queriendo trasmitir cantidades de pensamientos que ella no pudo descifrar.- Así no te siento tan... Distante. -Su breve explicación logró estremecerla. Repentinamente sintió su boca seca así que bebió otro trago antes de levantarse y colocarse donde él le había pedido. El azabache se sentó a su lado, con una prudente distancia entre ambos.

-Ya puedes preguntarme.

La pelirosa tomó otro suspiro antes de hablar.

-¿Desde cuándo mantenías relaciones con Shizuka? -Su primera pregunta fue directa, no se andaba con rodeos para malestar del pelinegro.

-¿Amistosas o... Sexuales? -Terminó con notable incomodidad.

Sakura apretó la copa que yacía en su mano.

-Ambas.

El ambiente entre ellos se había vuelto tenso y muy pesado, cosa que ambos notaron.

-La conozco desde que era un niño, es amiga de la familia. -Respondió, mirándola a sus astutos orbes jade.- Y nuestras relaciones sexuales comenzaron después de que cumplimos los 22 años, en la fiesta de aniversario de sus padres. -Informó. La pelirosa se dedicó a observarlo por los segundos más largos de su existencia —según él— y meneo el líquido de su copa antes de contraatacar con la siguiente pregunta.

-¿Sabe ella que su relación es estrictamente sexual?

-Era. -Apuntó de inmediato, logrando formar una sonrisa algo extraña en los labios femeninos.- Desde un principio, sí.

Ella ingirió un poco más del líquido efervescente.

-Pero no pudo mantener sus sentimientos a raya. Está enamorada de ti, ¿eres consciente de ello, no? -Por un instante la ojijade se extrañó de la forma en que pronunciaba las preguntas que la habían atormentado desde el domingo. Como sí no le afectaran las respuestas, siendo completamente opuesto el resultado.

Sasuke recorrió la estancia con su mirada oníx, deteniéndose nuevamente en una de las tres fotos que ahora adornaban la mesa, esa en la que posaba con no más de diez años en la playa con un hombre y una mujer a cada lado, sus padres, intuía. Se le veía tan sonriente y despreocupada, tan feliz.

-Lo sé. Nunca me lo ha ocultado pero desde un comienzo fui sincero con ella sobre el tipo de relación que podría ofrecerle. -Expresó con tranquilidad después de mirarla nuevamente.

Asintió.

-Entonces, ¿no mantuviste relacione sexuales con ella después de conocerme?

-Después de que despertaras mi interés en ti, estuve con ella. Antes de enviarte el ramo de rosas. -Ella apretó los dientes y casi pudo leer _«descarado»_ en su expresión.- Cuando aceptaste mantener una amistad conmigo, no. Y desde esa noche de nuestra primera cena, mucho menos. -Añadió determinado.

-¿Y las otras mujeres? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas con ellas?

El rostro del azabache se contrajo con repugnancia.

-Solo eran... -Dudó.- Mujeres de una noche y tampoco contacté con ellas después de conocerte.

Una corta y ligera risa se escuchó en el espacio compartido, una sin gracia ni alegría.

-No tienes porqué tomar esa actitud. -Señaló ella refiriéndose a su expresión.- Después de todo, no es algo que no haya pensado antes.

Abrió sus orbes oscuros con sorpresa, debía reconocer que podía ser hiriente en ocasiones. No la culpaba.

-No me siento orgulloso de mis actos.

-Lo notó. -Sasuke debía apelar a todo su control para no lanzarse sobre ella, besarla y acariciarla hasta que el caparazón en el que se había encerrado, se desvaneciera. Ella por su parte, a cada pregunta que hacía y respuesta que recibía debía luchar con más ímpetu para no flaquear y demostrar lo que sus aclaraciones le provocaban. Disgusto. Había adoptado la misma actitud neutra y pasiva que utilizaba con los pacientes al tener que darle noticias nada alentadoras. Aunque poco a poco esta actitud se quebraba en múltiples y pequeños trozos.

Bebió lo restante del contenido de su copa y la miró, vacía y brillante en su mano. Su mirada recayó en él después.

-Entonces se podría decir que no fui la primera en aceptar tu... Juego. -Negó con la cabeza, intentando deshacerse del pensamiento, en vano.- ¿Por qué actuaste tan extraño la mañana siguiente a que durmieras aquí? Sé que tu padre te llamó, pero quisiera saber más.

-A primera hora recibí su llamada donde anunciaba que requería de mi presencia en la empresa. Pensé que era algo referente a ella, pero no. Su llamado nunca me trae buenas noticias. No gozamos de una buena relación padre-hijo, por así decirlo, desde que supo que estudiaría gastronomía. -Se tocó el puente de la nariz con el dedo pulgar e índice.- Quiere jubilarse pronto, en un año o poco más. Y piensa dejarme a cargo, siempre y cuando yo este casado y sea reconocido como un hombre adulto y responsable ante la sociedad. Estúpida idea, ¿no crees? Pero de no ser así, le cedería el control total de la empresa a su socio, Orochimaru. -Apretando los puños, expulsó de sus labios el nombre de aquel ser despreciable para él.

Se tomaron unos segundos para analizar la situación.

-¿Qué hay de Itachi, tu hermano? ¿Por qué no dejarle el cargo a él? -Ahora fue el turno del azabache para sonreír sin gracia.

-Porqué Itachi renunció a todo derecho en la empresa, nunca fue lo suyo así que después de pensarlo, montó la discoteca y se independizó en su totalidad. -La miró por un instante y su sonrisa dejó de ser vacía para volverse cálida. Aunque la misma durará muy poco.

-Entiendo. -Susurró por lo bajo.- Buscaré otra copa de vino. -Anunció antes de desaparecer de su vista.

Sasuke se recargó en el sofá, hasta el momento sus preguntas habían sido incómodas y directas, ya se imaginaba que vendría después.

Ella regresó con la copa ahora por la mitad y se volvió a sentar en el sofá rojo, a su lado.

-¿Qué has pensado sobre el ultimátum de tu padre?

Él se encogió de hombros.

-Qué es ridículo.

Ella rió por lo bajo.

-Me lo imagino, pero me refería a si aceptarías o no. -Preguntó retomando la compostura.

-No lo sé realmente. -Fue todo lo que dijo y a ella le bastó para saber que era un tema delicado.

Completo silencio.

Fue ella quién lo rompió al transcurrir unos segundos interminables e incómodos.

-Sasuke, ¿alguna vez tuviste una relación formal? Digo, sin acuerdos ni nada de por medio. -Él negó en silencio con un movimiento de cabeza.- ¿Por qué?

-No he llegado a interesarme lo suficiente. -Explicó con sinceridad.

El silencio nuevamente hizo acto de presencia, mientras él se recriminaba su falta de sutileza y ella tomaba del líquido indispensable para mantener la conversación.

Una pregunta que había pasado por alto llegó a su mente.

-¿Cómo lograste entrar a la torre hoy? -Inquirió con una ceja alzada. El pelinegro se permitió esbozar una minúscula sonrisa antes de responder.

-Conozco al nuevo portero. Y como a él no le diste órdenes de impedirme el paso, o por lo menos no detalladas, aquí estoy. -Explicó con la satisfacción brillando en sus ojos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste esperándome?

-Cerca de una hora. -Su ceño se frunció al recordar la pregunta que le había hecho y ella se había negado a responder.

-¿Por qué perseverar ahora? Si toda la semana estuviste ausente. -Sabía que esa pregunta llegaría, tarde o temprano.

-Sólo seguí el consejo de Ino. Darte espacio, Sakura. Nunca dejé de estar pendiente de ti. -Admitió.- Ella me mantenía al tanto. -Reconoció.

Ella parpadeo ligeramente antes de cruzar sus esbeltas y níveas piernas distrayéndolo momentáneamente.

-Es un poco raro, ¿no lo crees? -Se negó a mirarlo a los ojos mientras hablaba.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Para ser alguien que nunca ha tenido un interés suficiente como para iniciar una relación, has mostrado mucho en querer que te escuche. -Y por fin lo miró.

Ahí estaba, debía responderle y encontrando las palabras adecuadas se dispuso a hacerlo.

-Para mi era importante que supieras la verdad. Que no me había acostado con Shizuka después de estar contigo y que no te había fallado de tal forma.

-Es insólito. Todo suena demasiado serio y complicado como para haber sido amigos con derecho a roce y nada más.

Él se armó de valor para hablar.

-A ese punto quería llegar, Sakura. -Ella lo observó sin entender y él prosiguió.- Desde un inicio, esto fue más, mucho más que amigos con derechos. No lo acepté al instante pero ya es muy tarde para negarlo. Me gustas. Y ambos sabemos que esto fue mutuo desde un comienzo, aunque las circunstancias no nos apoyaran desde el inicio. -Ella no parpadeo, sólo lo observo por un largo rato. Asimilando todo lo que acababa de escuchar mientras intentaba calmar su acelerado corazón.- Aunque cueste creerlo, contigo todo ha sido distinto desde el principio. Nunca tuve la necesidad de perseguir mujeres como lo hice contigo, aunque pueda sonar arrogante, es la verdad. Como ya admití hace poco, nunca he estado interesado lo suficiente como para mantener una relación formal, pero eso podría cambiar. Si tu aceptas salir conmigo. Darme... Darnos -Corrigió.- una oportunidad. -Concluyó analizando la estupefacción que se había apoderado de ella.

Sakura no lo podía creer. Era cierto que su comienzo había sido poco común y hasta extraño, al igual que había desarrollado sentimientos hacia él. Sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho en cualquier segundo mientras sus manos, al igual que sus piernas, temblaban ligeramente. Estaba emocionada y aterrada en partes iguales. Intentando calmarse bebió lo que quedaba de vino de un solo trago y mientras el líquido se abría paso por su esófago, meditó.

Mientras lo analizaba profundamente y pensaba en los pros y contras de su proposición se negó a mirarlo a los ojos.

Sasuke deseó en ese momento poder leer sus pensamientos. Estaba muy callada y analítica para su gusto. Un mal presentimiento hizo acto de presencia cuando ella se levantó y arreglándose el vestido, lo miró.

-Creo que ya pregunté todo lo que quería saber, debes retirarte.

El pelinegro abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Ya me escuchaste. Retírate. -Pidió nuevamente desviando la mirada.

Él se levantó rápidamente del sofá.

-¿Es eso lo que quieres? -Su voz serena no logró ocultar la decepción que sentía y ella flaqueo.

¿Era eso lo que de verdad quería?

Asintiendo torpemente se acercó a la puerta y la abrió. Intercambiaron una última mirada antes de que él avanzara hacia el pasillo y se esfumara cualquier oportunidad entre ellos. Lo último que alcanzó a distinguir en el pálido rostro de él fue una sonrisa de resignación antes de abandonar la estancia y avanzar hasta el ascensor vacío que lo esperaba.

Cerró su puerta y se recostó en ella cuando el dolor se expandió por todo su ser. Esa extraña y amarga sensación opresora la hizo llevarse las manos al torso para intentar masajearlo.

Todo estaba hecho.

Arrastrando los pies aún embutidos en los tacones, llegó a la cocina dispuesta a tomar más vino.

Lo necesitaba.

Sacó una de las copas de la estantería y se acercó a la nevera para servirla hasta el tope. Cuando estuvo llena en su totalidad la miró.

 _«Es lo mejor. Para ambos.»_

Con ese pensamiento bebió de un sorbo todo el contenido, tosió torpemente al terminar y en un momento en el que sus extremidades no le respondieron con eficiencia, la copa resbaló de sus temblorosos dedos y cayó al piso. Rompiéndose en mil pedazos, como ella, quien de rodillas también sintió el frío suelo bajo sus rodillas expuestas. La imagen debía ser deprimente en todos los sentidos. Bajó la vista hasta los fragmentos brillantes y afilados y millones de escenas se arremolinaban en su mente en pocos segundos.

La copa que se le había resbalado el día de la cita con Sasuke.

Él ayudándola a recogerlos.

Mirándola. Deseándola.

Su primer roce en el mesón de la cocina.

La cama.

La pared.

El regocijo en sus ojos negros cuando aceptó seguirle el paso en su absurda proposición.

La extraña familiaridad que sintió cuando él cuido de ella después del incidente en el restaurant.

El íntimo baño y los tantos cuidados que le proporcionó.

La manera en que se preocupaba por ella.

Su absurda insistencia en acompañarla a todas partes.

De estar a su lado.

Un extraño y doloroso gimoteo recorrió todo el lugar.

Esas y otras imágenes acompañadas del bienestar que le brindaba el sólo estar cerca de él regresaron a su estropeado ser. Burlándose. Hiriéndola más que cualquier otra cosa en su vida. El dolor que se afianzó con ahínco en su pecho la hizo olvidarse del breve ardor que sentía en una de sus rodillas, la cual se había cortado con un pequeño fragmento de cristal.

 _«Eres importante para mí, Sakura.»_

Recordando el regocijo que sintió al escucharlo decir eso, le nubló la vista y antes de permitirse llorar y ahogarse un sollozo, se levantó.

Debía estar a tiempo.

Parpadeó repetidamente antes de limpiarse los ojos cristalinos y lo más rápido que pudo, salió del departamento en su búsqueda.

No lo dejaría ir. Ya no. Asumiría en su totalidad los sentimientos que tenía hacía él y lucharía por ello, por ellos.

Presionó con impaciencia el botón de llamada del ascensor. No se abría. Espero unos cuantos segundos y nada. Maldiciendo, comenzó a bajar de dos en dos por la escalera de emergencia, ignorando los leves pinchazos de dolor en su rodilla.

 _«¿Por qué diablos tuve que mudarme a uno de los últimos pisos?»_

Ya cuando le faltaban dos pisos para llegar a la planta baja tropezó y cerró los ojos al momento que se agarraba con fuerza del barandal. Sus débiles manos le fallaron y sintió su cuerpo ceder. Solo un poco. Sorprendida ante la falta de dolor que seguramente caer por las escaleras le produciría, abrió sus temerosos ojos, encontrándose con el fuerte pecho del azabache, quién la sostenía como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Podía sentir su respiración acelerada y su pecho agitarse bajo su mejilla con cada segundo que pasaba.

¿Él había vuelto?

Cerró sus puños sobre la suave camisa de él y otro sollozo escapo de sus labios rápidamente, sin darle tiempo a reprimirlo.

-Molestia. -Lo escuchó susurrar antes de sentir el tacto de su mano en su cabello, acariciándola. Nunca antes le había alegrado tanto oír esa palabra.

El tiempo transcurrió y ellos se mantuvieron aferrados el uno al otro.

-Una relación, ¿es eso lo qué me propusiste, Sasuke? -Preguntó con voz temblorosa y ronca contra su cuello.

Él continuó acariciando su cabello lentamente.

-Intentarlo, sí. -Respondió cuando su agitación había disminuido, producto de tenerla a ella entre sus brazos.

-¿Crees que funcione? -El tono inseguro con el que hablo lo hizo afianzar más su agarre a su alrededor.

-No hay manera de saberlo, si no se intenta.

Ella levantó su vista por primera vez desde que estaban en las escaleras de emergencia.

-Una relación es algo serio, Sasuke. Debes saber y entender eso.

Sus ojos se encontraron. Los oníx desprendían determinación.

-Lo sé y lo entiendo. -Suspiró mientras la atravesaba con la mirada.- Quiero intentarlo, Sa-ku-ra. -Las mejillas de ella se volvieron carmesí al escucharlo pronunciar su nombre de esa forma que tanto le gustaba. Él se acercó a su rostro. Levantó una de sus manos con lentitud y la posó en su mejilla, acariciándola con el pulgar. Otro destello de satisfacción adorno su rostro al ver como ella se inclinaba hacia su caricia. Sonrió con alegría por primera vez en días. El corazón se le llenó de algo extremadamente agradable al notar el rumbo de las cosas.

¿Felicidad acaso?

-Sasuke. -Susurró ella después de tomar aire y cerrar los ojos con pesadez.

-Eres perfecta, Sakura. -Reconoció en un tono de voz bajo mientras seguía con su caricia lentamente.- Tan inteligente, segura de ti misma y hermosa sobre todo, en todos los sentidos. -Fue bajando un poco la mano hasta que su pulgar descansó sobre los labios entreabiertos de ella, sintiendo el aire caliente que expedían. Recorrió el inferior de un lado a otro, logrando estremecer su cuerpo y que soltara un pequeño jadeo.- En todos. -Recalcó. Su mano restante abarcó el otro lado del rostro y le recorrió las cejas rosas, las mejillas del mismo color, le delineo la perfilada nariz, el labio superior y el mentón antes de acercarse.- Abre los ojos. -Le habló con voz ronca y muy sexy para ella, quien acato la petición al instante.- ¿Puedo besarte, Sakura? ¿Me permites hacerlo? -A ella se le hizo extraña la pregunta, pues Sasuke no era del tipo de persona que primero preguntaba y luego actuaba. Entonces lo notó, él no solo se refería al beso, la pregunta abarcaba más, mucho más. Mirándolo a los ojos con auténtica felicidad le respondió.

-Por favor, hazlo. -Su voz se escuchó suave y sutil, casi suplicante. El azabache le sonrió con relativa facilidad antes de acercarse a su rostro lentamente, sintiendo sus respiraciones mezclarse. Entonces, después de observarla a sus hermosos ojos jade, fundió sus labios en un largo y significativo beso. Como el que se dan dos amantes al reencontrarse, desesperados, anhelantes, disfrutando del contacto que hacía días se habían negado. Un beso como el de dos personas que cierran un ciclo y comienzan otro.

Justo como ellos.

Movieron sus labios con delicadeza y devoción, con ternura y pasión al mismo tiempo. Sasuke llevó una de las manos que mantenía a los laterales del rostro femenino hasta su nuca, y abriendo la palma en su totalidad la abarcó para luego comenzar a acariciarla lentamente mientras ella aflojaba el agarre de sus manos temblorosas en el ancho torso masculino. Ladearon sus rostros en sentidos contrarios para seguir con el beso mientras respiraban solo un poco por la nariz. La entrada de la lengua ajena en la cavidad bucal fue bien recibida y sobre todo agradecida, comenzaron a moverlas con lentitud y pericia antes de acercar un poco más sus cuerpos, cambiando la posición de las manos, reubicando las de él en la estrecha cintura embutida en el vestido jodidamente sexy a su parecer, y las de ella en su cuello. Cuando se separaron, sus ojos se encontraron y Sasuke pudo distinguir en los de ella las lágrimas contenidas. En un impulso que ella agradeció, la pegó a su pecho en un delicado y cariñoso abrazo mientras posaba su barbilla en la coronilla rosa.

-No llores. -Susurró delicadamente.

Ella alzó su rostro.

-No lo haré. -Acto seguido sorbió por la nariz, sacándole una sonrisa divertida al azabache.- Solo abrázame y no me sueltes, por favor. -Urgió con temor. Él asintió y la pegó contra su pecho mientras ella rodeaba su cadera con sus piernas —a petición de Sasuke— y él comenzaba a andar, cargándola escalones arriba.

El camino de regreso se le hizo rápido y reconfortante al tenerlo tan cerca. Entraron al departamento de ella luego de que recibiera una suave reprimenda por salir sin cerrar la puerta.

Él se acercó al sofá rojo donde se acomodó y después la sentó a ella en su regazo, de lado, antes de continuar con el abrazo.

-Que bien se sienten. -Reconoció la pelirosa con satisfacción.

-¿Qué cosa? -Interrogó alzando una ceja, sin separarse ni un poco del amarre de sus brazos.

-Tus brazos, rodeándome. Abrazándome por primera vez. -Suspiró antes de acomodar su rostro sonrojado entre el cuello y el hombro del pelinegro.

-Hmph. Acostúmbrate, Sakura. Habrá muchos más de ahora en adelante. Lo prometo. -Afianzó su promesa con un beso en el hombro expuesto.

-Me parece bien. No creo tener suficientes de ellos, nunca.

El leve movimiento de su pecho le hizo saber que estaba conteniendo una risa.

No dijeron más por un largo rato. Cuando Sakura bostezó, Sasuke se recostó completamente en el mullido sofá y la abrazó a su costado, en un agarre firme y protector que le sacó un suspiro de felicidad a la fémina antes de tirar sus zapatos de tacón al suelo y acomodarse más a su lado para por fin, después de tantos días, dormir a gusto.

O eso pensaba.

Al intentar acomodar sus piernas entre las de él soltó un quejido.

-¿Sucede algo? -Preguntó preocupado al incorporarse.

 _«Mi rodilla.»_

-No es nada. -Intentó tranquilizar. Él la observo con detenimiento, recorriendo todo su cuerpo con su suspicaz mirada hasta dar con su rodilla izquierda.

-Por el amor de Dios, Sakura. -Se levantó rápidamente del sofá y la hizo sentarse en el borde antes de arrodillarse frente a ella y observar la herida, logrando sonrojarla.- ¿Que sucedió? ¿Cómo te heriste la rodilla? -Tanteó la zona levemente.

Ella enrojeció aún más.

-Con una copa. -Estaba avergonzada de su torpeza.- Se me resbaló y se partió.

-¿Y un fragmento milagrosamente salió disparado a tu rodilla? -Su incredulidad era notoria. Se incorporó y desapareció en la cocina para volver instantes después con un pañuelo húmedo y balbuceando sobre los fragmentos que había recogido del piso. Volvió a arrodillarse y le limpió la herida después de cerciorarse que no quedara ningún trozo de cristal en ella.

-¿Estas molesto? -Preguntó ella al verle el ceño y la boca fruncida mientras la limpiaba.

La miró con interés.

-No. No lo estoy, Sakura. Solo intento averiguar cómo te lo hiciste. -Reconoció, volviendo a su labor.

-Mis piernas fallaron y caí sobre un pequeño vidrio, eso es todo.

-¿Fallaron? ¿Cómo así? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Estás enferma?

Sakura sonrió ante su evidente preocupación y le acarició la mejilla.

-No. Digamos que solo me fallaron en un momento de lucidez.

-¿Lucidez? -Terminó con la rodilla y fijó toda su atención en ella. Notó como se sonrojaba y desviaba la vista.

-Tomaba otra copa de vino cuando en un momento de lucidez... -Acentuó las últimas palabras.- Me di cuenta que debía ir por ti.

La expresión contrariada se suavizó al instante y esbozo una pequeña y hermosa sonrisa.

-Dios bendiga ese momento de lucidez. -Bromeó, haciéndola reír.- ¿Dónde tienes el botiquín de primeros auxilios?

-En el baño.

Se encaminó hasta el lugar que ella le indicó y Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír, _«como una idiota enamorada»_

El pensamiento lejos de asustarla como ocasiones anteriores y borrarle la sonrisa, solo logró que ensanchara.

Él volvió poco después.

Abrió el botiquín y miró distintos frascos para desinfectar la herida, ella habló:

-Con agua oxigenada es suficiente. -Indicó antes de intentar tomar el frasco y el algodón, pero él se lo impidió moviendo sus manos y mascullando palabras con falso disgusto antes de sentarse a su lado y colocar la pierna lastimada sobre las suyas.- ¿Eres un gruñón, lo sabías? -Refunfuñó ella con un puchero.

El azabache sonrió antes de asentir y escuchar el bufido impaciente de ella.

Le limpió la zona afectada con la máxima concentración y suavidad, finalmente, retiró los implementos que había utilizado y los dejó sobre la mesa central. Miró la pequeña bandita que le había puesto y sonrío imperceptiblemente antes de colocar su mano debajo de la rodilla y alzarla al mismo tiempo en que bajaba su rostro y depositaba un suave beso en ella.

-Eres un dramático. -Regañó ella con las mejillas de un intenso carmesí.

El pelinegro se encogió de hombros antes de sentarla nuevamente en su regazo y atraerla a su pecho. Se mantuvieron en silencio, en uno increíblemente cómodo y reconfortante mientras se abrazaban dulcemente.

-Y tu eres una molestia. -Cuándo su delicado cuerpo se tensó en sus brazos, se maldijo.- Lo lamento Sakura, sé que no te agrada que te diga así pero ya es una costumbre, no es intencional. -Se disculpó inmediatamente.- ¿Sakura? -La llamó cuando ella se negó a mirarlo, entonces preocupado, la alejó de su pecho. Su confusión no se hizo esperar al verla contenerse la risa poco antes de estallar en la misma. -Sakura… -Volvió a llamar.

La pelirosa se descompuso en una estridente y nada delicada risa que muy pronto le contagió, aunque en menor escala. Aferrándose a su estómago la ojijade inhaló y exhaló por la boca repetidamente para calmarse.

-Debías escuchar tu voz. -Explicó riendo nuevamente.- Me imaginó tu expresión. -Lo remedo adoptando un rostro de persona estreñida y volvió a reír. Se detuvo de forma abrupta al ver el semblante serio que puso. Se veía... Enojado.- Lo siento, Sasuke... -Se disculpó tímidamente. Quizás había abusado de su buen humor al reírse de él abiertamente.

Se miraron a los ojos y en un repentino movimiento la colocó sobre el sofá, debajo de él. Ella jadeó de la sorpresa.

-No me molesta que te rías de mí... -Susurró con voz rasposa mientras acercaba su rostro.- Pero, no seas tan descarada en el proceso. -Regañó juguetonamente antes de besarla. Ella gimió de puro y verdadero gusto antes de rodearle el cuello con sus brazos y abrir sus piernas con sumo cuidado para que sus cuerpos se amoldaran. Tal acción sorprendió gratamente al azabache, quien rápidamente se acomodó y mordisqueo sus labios juguetonamente para después besarla con ternura. Como sí se tratase de su posesión más valiosa y delicada, y en cierta forma, lo era.

 _«Mía.»_

Su nueva realidad lo golpeó por completo cuando ella entrelazó sus lenguas en un baile íntimo y muy sensual que casi lo deja sin aire mientras masajeaba su cuero cabelludo.

Se separaron jadeantes y rebosantes de felicidad para mirarse a los ojos. Él se incorporó lentamente y la ayudo a ella a hacer lo mismo hasta que, de nueva cuenta, ella se encontraba sobre su regazo, abrazándolo. Paseo sus grandes manos por toda la extensión que su delicada espalda representaba y suspiró. No podía sacarse el tema de la cabeza.

Aclarándose la garganta se preparó para preguntar.

-¿Podrías decirme dónde estuviste esta noche? -Su tono fue amistoso y comprensivo, totalmente diferente al que empleo la primera vez.

Ella alejó su rostro con curiosidad.

-¿Por qué tanta insistencia en saberlo?

El azabache la miró con sinceridad.

-Sólo quiero saberlo. ¿Por qué no me respondes? Ni que hubieses estado en una cita con otro hombre o algo similar... -Intentó. El rostro antes sonrojado de ella perdió todo atisbo de color.

-En realidad... -Oh no. Sabía que lo que saldría de su boca a continuación no le agradaría.- Si estuve en una. Pero antes de que pienses cosas que no son. -Se apresuró a decir cuando las varoniles manos afianzaron el agarre en su cintura.- Fue una especie de primera y última cita.

Él alzó una ceja oscura, mientras intentaba disminuir el tic nervioso que presentaba su ojo, causado por la rabia.

-¿Con quién? -Su voz era totalmente tenebrosa y sombría cosa que sorprendió a Sakura.

-Neji... Neji Hyuga.

Por un largo rato su mandíbula estuvo firmemente apretada.

-¿Por qué tuviste una cita con Neji?

-Llevaba semanas pidiéndome una y yo... -Balbuceó, nerviosa.- No tenía ataduras ni compromisos que me impidieran tenerla.

-Eso era antes. -Afirmó con autoridad y ella estuvo muy cerca de negarlo, pero al final se rindió, primero se explicaría. Obviando las palabras masculinas prosiguió con su explicación.

-No hice nada malo. -Expresó con decisión.- Cenamos, charlamos y nada más.

-Pero él quiere algo más, ¿o me equivoco?

Ella asintió.

-No te equivocas, Sasuke. Neji quería algo más, algo que le dejé muy en claro que no ocurriría. Lo entendió y no tocamos el tema nuevamente.

-¿Se resignó así de fácil? -Preguntó aún con la ceja arqueada.

-Después de que le comenté mis razones, lo entendió.

-¿Qué razones eran?

-Que estaba locamente atraída por otro hombre... -Con una sensual lentitud, acercó su rostro hasta que sus labios se rozaron levemente.- El mismo que en este momento me está haciendo la primera escena de celos. -Lo besó, de manera casta, antes de alejarse de él con una sonrisa algo burlona.- ¿Es usted un cavernícola posesivo, señor Uchiha?

La apretó contra sí antes de unir sus labios en un beso ambriento y demandante.

-En lo que a ti se refiere... -Murmuró seductoramente mientras mordisqueaba sus labios.- La posibilidad está abierta.

Sintiendo su pecho agrandarse de pura felicidad, le sonrió.

* * *

 **¿Para lanzar tomates o rosas? :3**

 **Hola queridas lectoras, espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado. Creo que en éste, mi lado SasuSaku salió a flote jajajaja.**

 **Ansío saber sus opiniones, siempre me alegran el día, y ¿qué les pareció este inicio?**

 **Pude actualizar la historia rápidamente porque la inspiración me rondaba en grandes cantidades, además, este era una parte que moría por redactar desde hace mucho. Espero y les guste tanto como a mí.**

 **Gracias a todas las que me escribieron y le mandaron sus deseos de mejoría a mi madre, quien está mucho mejor. ¡Las adoro!**

 **Espero y mi nuevo capítulo les alegre la noche, saludos.**


	22. Chapter 22

El sol salió dando inicio a un nuevo día. Un nuevo comienzo. Una nueva oportunidad. Tal era el caso de Sasuke y Sakura, quiénes habían dormido juntos. El azabache fue el primero en despertar, se sentó en la cama sin dejar de observar a su acompañante.

La pelirosa se removió adormilada cuando se sintió sola en la cama, giró en la misma para retomar su sueño con un murmullo indescifrable. La boca masculina se curvó levemente antes de comenzar a recorrer su cuerpo con la mirada, el corto y rosa cabello desperdigado por la almohada, su níveo y pasivo rostro mientras dormía, la franela delgada que se había puesto y le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo, el cobertor sobre las caderas y sus piernas torneadas acomodadas con gracia sobre la tela revuelta que cubría el colchón. Sonriendo se encaminó al baño y mientras cerraba la puerta, ella despertó.

Parpadeando constantemente a causa del revitalizante sueño que había tenido esa noche se sentó en la cama y estiró sus extremidades. Una vez que la somnolencia abandonó su mente, recordó todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior, sonrojándose intensamente se volteó y buscó al azabache barriendo la cama con la vista.

Él no estaba, de hecho no había señales de que alguien hubiese dormido del otro lado de la cama.

Preocupada y confundida se llevó una de las manos al pecho, temiendo por un segundo que todo hubiese sido producto de su mente. Su corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez. Decidida a averiguarlo todo de una vez, se levantó y aún con los pies descalzos salió de la habitación. El pasillo se encontraba vacío y en completo silencio, el temor de que todo se tratara de una jugarreta de su mente la rondaba. Buscó en la cocina, no había rastro alguno de él, al igual que en el resto de los compartimientos de su departamento. Aturdida, se sentó en uno de los taburetes.

 _«Me estoy volviendo loca...»_

Apoyó los codos sobre el mesón y reposó su cabeza sobre las palmas de sus manos. Respiró una y otra vez con la decepción invadiendo su pecho, pues a su pesar, no era la primera vez que tenía esos sueños desde que había discutido con Sasuke.

Suspiró cansinamente cuando la realidad la golpeó de lleno. Resignándose, se levantó y lavó los implementos necesarios para preparar su habitual café matutino. Encendió la hornilla y colocó la mezcla encima antes de escuchar el sonido de la puerta de su habitación al cerrarse. Con los ojos como platos, volteó sobre sus talones con lentitud, con el corazón latiéndole incontrolablemente en su pecho. En su campo de visión se asomó una sedosa cabellera negra, no vio más después de eso. Inmediatamente corrió y sin previo aviso se le lanzó encima, encerrándolo con sus brazos y piernas mientras respiraba con dificultad. Él rapidamente la tomó por los muslos y la sujetó contra su pecho, extrañado por su reacción.

-¡Por Dios, Sasuke! -Jadeó contra su torso.

-¿Sucedió... Algo? -Su confusión era evidente.

-Por un momento... -Lo miró a los ojos. Estos adoptaron un hermoso y especial brillo al instante.- Pensé que había sido mi imaginación.

El azabache guardó silencio, analizando su confesión antes de sentarse en un banco alto con ella a horcajadas.

-A ver, Sakura. ¿Pensabas que esto no había sido real? -Reafirmó su pregunta con un leve apretón en las piernas desnudas.

-Por un momento sí, eso temí. -Bajó la mirada.

Sasuke la invitó a mirarlo colocando dos dedos bajo su barbilla, levantándola lentamente. Ella sintió su pecho expandirse de felicidad cuando notó la sonrisa que se había formado en los labios masculinos.

-Pues para tu tranquilidad, si es real. Ahora nosotros somos una realidad. -Explicó con calma mientras la miraba con intensidad.

Ella tragó grueso. Por unos segundos se dedicó a mirarlo a los ojos, reconociendo en los orbes oscuros el regocijo y la ternura.

Desvío la mirada repentinamente nerviosa, sus ojos expresaban mucho y aunque no estaba acostumbrada, las emociones la abrumaban y la hacían feliz al mismo tiempo.

Un gruñido la hizo retomar la atención en su rostro.

-No desvíes la mirada. -Le pidió con el entrecejo fruncido.

Ella intentó no reír y sacudiendo la cabeza divertida se removió de sus piernas para bajarse pero él respondió atrayéndola más a su pecho mientras intentaba besarla. Ella rápidamente giró su rostro dejando que los labios del azabache tocaran su mejilla. Otro intento por parte del pelinegro, el mismo resultado. Frunciendo aún más el ceño, afianzó su agarre, logrando así que ella notara la erección que pulsaba contra la bragueta de su pantalón. Un jadeó escapó de sus labios pero él pareció no notarlo.

-Deja que te bese... -Gruñó ofendido. Sakura negó e intentó apartarse por segunda vez, sintiendo nuevamente la dureza de su miembro, volvió a jadear, ahora más alto y él contrariado, alzó una ceja. Rápidamente y aprovechando que ella había cerrado los ojos momentáneamente apresuró a unir sus labios, no le respondió, de hecho se mantuvo quieta y le negó la entrada a su lengua. Se separó fulminándola con sus penetrantes ojos.- ¿Pero qué diablos pasa contigo?

Ella parpadeó repetidamente y se llevó las manos al rostro, a la altura de su boca.

-No he lavado mis dientes. -Explicó, avergonzada.

Él por un momento quiso soltar una carcajada, pero se contuvo.

-Eres tan... -Buscó la palabra en el diccionario de su cerebro, intentando dar con una que expresara su opinión sin llegar a ofenderla.- Tú.

Ella le dedicó una mirada inquieta.

-¿Tan yo? ¿Y eso qué significa? -Habló sin apartar las manos.

Sonriendo ladinamente se preparó para responder.

-Extraña y graciosa al mismo tiempo.

Ahora el semblante de la pelirosa fue ofendido.

-Eso no es algo que a una mujer le agrade oír. -Acto seguido le golpeó el hombro y se removió.- Sasuke, déjame bajar.

-Si me das un beso. -Bromeó.

-Te daré dos si me dejas ir al cuarto de baño. -Intento negociar.

Él negó con un gesto de cabeza.

-Uno. Ya.

-Molesto. -Ofendió en broma. Acercó sus labios a él y besó su mejilla, creando un recorrido hasta su boca, la cual dejó esperando al saltar de su regazo cuando su agarre se aflojó. Bajo su mirada confundida, llegó al cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Al regresar a la cocina él terminaba de servir dos tazas de café. Extendió una en su dirección.

-Tramposa. -Acusó.

Ella rió divertida y bebió de su taza después de tomar asiento. Él se sentó a su lado y ambos se miraron por un rato, sin decir nada. No les hacía falta, compartían la tranquilidad que el silencio les brindaba, hasta que un sonido lo interrumpió.

Sakura se levantó de su asiento y tomó la llamada entrante del teléfono fijo que descansaba colgado en una de las paredes de la cocina.

-¿Frentona?

-¿Quién más va a ser, sino yo? -Respondió divertida.

-Eh... No lo sé. -Dudó.- ¿Algo nuevo que contar? -Ya lo sospechaba, ella quería saber si algo había pasado con Sasuke. Su mirada recayó en la figura masculina que se encontraba en su cocina y sonrío.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Cualquier cosa... -Expresó no muy segura.

-¿Por qué no me preguntas por Sasuke y ya?

El mencionado alzó el rostro.

-Está bien. -Un suspiro de derrota se escuchó al otro lado de la línea telefónica.- ¿Fue a verte? ¿Se arreglaron?

-Si y... Si. -Confirmó y pudo escuchar perfectamente el gritó de emoción de su amiga.

-¡Al fin! Y cuéntame, ¿qué tal estuvo todo?

-Bien.

-¿Sólo bien? ¿Nada más?

-Muy bien. -Se retracto.

-Sakura... -La llamó en tono amenazante.- ¡Quiero detalles!

-Eso imaginé... Pero en este momento estoy disfrutando de un café en buena compañía así que dejemos la conversación para después, ¿sí?

La rubia ahogó un juramento de la sorpresa.

-¿Está ahí? ¿Sasuke está contigo en este momento? -La pelirosa rodó los ojos, Ino podía ser una auténtica curiosa cuando se lo proponía.

-Así es, luego te llamo. Adiós. -Terminó la llamada cuando su amiga se despidió y colocó el teléfono en su lugar.

Volvió al lado del azabache después de servirse otra porción de café. Dejó la taza llena del líquido oscuro sobre el mesón antes de tomar asiento, rápidamente fue impulsada en dirección a él cuándo la atrajo a su cuerpo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? -Indagó sorprendida cuando éste la situó sobre la baldosa del mesón de la cocina.

-Todavía nada. -Susurró con una voz rasposa que le calentó la sangre al instante mientras se creaba un lugar entre sus muslos abiertos.

Su pulso se aceleró al instante en que ya entre sus piernas, él le tomó la cintura. Su posición no era la más decorosa y su aspecto mucho menos, pues solo portaba una camisa holgada y sus bragas. Ahí, entre sus piernas, el pelinegro inició movimientos con sus varoniles manos sobre sus muslos y los apretó levemente antes de dirigirlas a su espalda y acercarla más a su cuerpo. La pelirosa instantáneamente enroscó sus piernas alrededor de su cadera, acto que lo hizo sonreír con seductora malicia. Acercó sus rostros y la observó con detenimiento, como lo había dicho con anterioridad ella era extraña y graciosa al mismo tiempo, sus grandes y llamativos ojos jade lo observaban con sorpresa y deseo mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un hermoso rosa que sólo incrementaba la belleza natural que poseía. El rumbo de sus pensamientos lo hizo soltar un gruñido y ensimismado en la mujer que tenía delante de él, acortó la distancia y unió sus labios, agradeciendo mentalmente que ella respondiera en el acto y comenzando a acariciar sus hebras oscuras después de gemir.

El beso comenzó tranquilo pero lentamente su intensidad y demanda creció más y más, aumentando las temperaturas corporales de ambos en el proceso, ella fue la primera en alejarse después de acariciar su lengua sin descanso.

La observó apartarse mientras entre sus labios suaves y delgados llevaba el inferior de él. Provocándolo.

Se dedicaron a observarse y comunicarse con la mirada. Todo había sido extraño y hasta prematuro entre ellos, pues sólo tenían meses conociéndose y sin embargo, para ambos parecía mucho más. Y como tal contaba. Después de que ambos aceptaran sus sentimientos frente al otro, habían hablado sobre múltiples cosas triviales el resto de la noche sobre el sofá hasta que el sueño los visitó y decidieran dormir juntos.

Solo dormir.

Pues no habían hecho poco más que abrazarse y besarse en la cama de la pelirosa. No necesitaron más, en compañía del otro lo restante sólo era un adicional.

Quizás por eso, había amanecido con una sólida erección esa mañana, dormir a su lado definitivamente traía consecuencias. El deseo estaba creando estragos en su cuerpo y por esa razón, teniéndola sobre la encimera y de piernas abiertas no podía pensar en otra cosa más que hacerla suya. Pero no, no lo sentía el momento oportuno pues en el fondo de su ser y ante todo pronóstico para las personas que lo rodeaban, Sasuke temía sobre lo que ella pudiese pensar, ya que basándose en su historial no era muy difícil deducir que sólo la había buscado para saciar una necesidad básica en todo ser humano.

Para sorpresa de todos, incluyéndolo, impuso el bienestar ajeno, sobre el suyo.

Sí, lo que ella pensara definitivamente le importaba y mucho.

Centrado en sus pensamientos, nunca dejó de observarla a los ojos y al volver en sí después de semejante razonamiento, pudo vislumbrar como Sakura se mordía el labio inferior, con nerviosismo.

-¿Qué ocurre? -Llevó uno de sus pulgares al lugar y ayudo a liberar el delicado labio de los dientes femeninos.

Ella lo miró, manteniendo el atisbo de nerviosismo impreso en sus ojos.

-Estabas muy pensativo. -Observó, resistiendo la urgencia de retomar el mal hábito que tenía cuando los nervios la atacaban, mismo que él acababa de erradicar momentáneamente al liberar el agarre de su dentadura.

-¿Y eso te preocupa?

-Un poco... -Susurró débilmente.

-No tiene porqué ser así. -Explicó.

-¿Qué tanto divagabas? -Ella investigó con voz suave.

-¿Qué tan interesada estas en saberlo?

Una sonrisa divertida adornó el rostro de Sakura.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Ya me escuchaste. -Se acercó a ella y le depositó un beso sobre sus labios entreabiertos, dejándola mucho más confundida que antes y... Deseosa, al distanciarse.

Ella no respondió, observó embelesada como él terminaba su taza de café con tranquilidad. En un movimiento osado e inesperado, cuando alejó la taza erradicó en su totalidad la distancia que los separaba y le devoró los labios con ansía y desesperación.

 _«¡Joder! Este hombre besa como un auténtico dios.»_

Y mientras disfrutaba de las atenciones de la sagaz y eficiente boca masculina, se sorprendió imaginándola sobre su cuerpo, recorriendo sin pudor alguno, explorando cada centímetro de piel, en especial cierta zona entre sus muslos, la cual poco a poco se estremecía y lubricaba. Era un hecho, ¡Se había vuelto una pervertida!

Rompió el contacto para besar su cuello, una oleada de satisfacción la recorrió entera cuando él tembló bajo sus labios. Manteniéndose atrevida no dejó de repartir besos al rostro y cuello, pronto sus manos se unieron al intercambio e iniciaron un camino de caricias arriba y abajo por toda su espalda, sólo con las uñas, escuchándolo jadear levemente. Sasuke murmuró algo que ella no logró entender cuando, burlando la protección que la camisa le ofrecía, propinó las mismas atenciones a su espalda ahora desnuda. Su piel era tersa, suave y musculosa, además de eso, se encontraba muy caliente.

-Sakura... -Escuchó como en un ronco y excitante tono él la llamaba mientras la acercaba más a su cuerpo.

Sin dejar de observarla ni un segundo.

La pelirosa contuvo la respiración cuando efectuando las mismas acciones que ella anteriormente, ridiculizó la tela que la cubría, sus cálidas manos se detuvieron momentáneamente en el elástico de sus bragas de encaje y se le olvido como respirar adecuadamente. Lentamente, él retomo su ascenso por los costados del cuerpo lleno de terminaciones nerviosas que representaba el suyo en ese momento. Acarició su cintura y caderas en movimientos verticales, subiendo y bajando cada vez más, alargando sus movimientos notablemente.

Llegó a la parte baja de sus pechos y un sonido lujurioso escapó de su garganta cuando percibió que ella no llevaba sujetador. Cubrió sus montículos con delicadeza y le pellizcó los pezones erguidos con sus dedos, ella jadeó contra su boca antes de ser besada. Repitió la acción recibiendo como recompensa el erótico sonido que los labios femeninos crearon al pronunciar su nombre en un gemido.

Olvidaba lo sensible que era su cuerpo al tacto. A _su_ tacto.

Se acercó un poco más y con las manos le indicó que se recostara sobre la dura superficie. Acatando la petición quedó tumbada y jadeante, a la espera de su próximo movimiento, el cual no tardo en llegar. Levantó la camisa que ella llevaba y contuvo el aliento, primero sus oníx ojos se detuvieron en las bragas, eran de una tela similar a la seda en color hueso pero la parte superior constaba de encaje, en dos colores, el de abajo era azul oscuro y el otro de un tono azulado, casi verde. Tragó fuerte al distinguir el inicio de su depilado y muy suave pubis, ya que la prenda era de talle bajo. Siguiendo con el recorrido, se deleitó la vista con las anchas y blancas caderas que hicieron saltar su miembro encerrado, subió más y observó con detenimiento su ombligo en forma de gota.

 _«Hermosa.»_

Continuó admirando su belleza, llegando por fin a sus senos, ni grandes ni pequeños, según él de un tamaño perfecto. Sus rosados pezones se encontraban erectos y perfectos, adornados por la sedosa piel rosácea que representaba su areola.

Lamió sus labios, quería tenerlos en su boca con necesidad apremiante. Inclinó su cuerpo lentamente, escuchando como su respiración se entrecortaba por la anticipación. Llegó hasta los pechos e inmediatamente tomó uno en su boca y le aplicó la succión justa para hacerla retorcerse bajo su tacto. Delineo la protuberancia para por fin tomarla entre sus dientes y estirarla un poco.

-¡Sasuke! -Gimió extasiada, arqueando su espalda. Él sonrió contra su pecho y repitió la deliciosa tortura.- ¡Si, Sasuke! -Aún no entendía porqué ella era tan sensible, pero le encantaba en demasía. La pelirosa tiró de las hebras del cabello azabache y él la observó.- Bésame. -Gimió cautivada.

No esperó. Abarcó toda la atención de su boca mientras le masajeaba los senos.

Era extraño el punto en el que estaban, pues no era su intención inicial. Pero bueno, era Sakura y con ella las cosas nunca salían como se esperaba. Tanteando su cuerpo semidesnudo bajó su mano hasta el vientre y lo acaricio de izquierda a derecha con la punta de los dedos repetidamente antes de llegar a su sexo. Obviando las bragas que tanto le gustaron, metió la mano entre sus cuerpos y toco su clítoris con el pulgar, ligeramente. Un roce efímero. Ella suspiró. Inicio un movimiento circular, lentamente y la fémina jadeó. Abarcó toda la extensión de su zona sensible con la palma de la mano, palpando su humedad.

Cerca estuvo de seguir cuando su teléfono celular los interrumpió.

-Malditos aparatos. -Gruñó sin dejar de tocarla, haciendo como si no escuchara el persistente tono.

-Sasuke. -Llamó débilmente. El ruido cesó. Cerró sus ojos y se permitió disfrutar nuevamente, hasta que suspirando de pura frustración lo tomó de los hombros y lo alejó un poco. El teléfono volvía a sonar. El pelinegro se negó a dejar de tocarla y ella se removió, no podrían continuar con esa interrupción presente. Él se alejó después de concordar con ella, de mala gana se incorporó, miró la pantalla y frunciendo el entrecejo con disgusto desvío la llamada mientras le dedicaba una mirada de disculpa y le cubría el cuerpo con la camisa, cerrando los ojos. La ayudó a bajar del mesón y le propinó un beso de lamento, ella le acarició el torso mientras lo tranquilizaba.- Responde. Puede ser algo importante.

 _«Más vale que así sea.»_

Él asintió.

-Sólo espero que trate de algo realmente importante Juugo. -Anunció con voz sombría al atender otra llamada entrante.- ¿Están ahí ahora? -Preguntó confundido después mantenerse en silencio y la pelirosa lo miró mientras calentaba el café que había olvidado por andar provocando a Sasuke.- No. Diles que ya voy para allá. -Concluyó la conversación con un chasquido irritado de su lengua.

-¿Ocurrió algo malo en el restaurant? -Expresó su inquietud de manera suave antes de llevar nuevamente la taza con café a sus labios, él la observó y negó con la cabeza.

-Los policías están en el establecimiento, al parecer quieren hacerme más preguntas sobre lo sucedido el día del robo. Nuevas teorías o algo así. -Explicó con desdén.

-Entiendo... -Llevó una de sus manos a la oreja afectada aquel día y que ya estaba completamente curada.- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? -Dudó mucho en preguntarlo.

-Me gustaría, pero no lo creo necesario. No tardaré, además tengo que hacer otras cosas que había olvidado por completo. -Anunció caminando hasta ella. La agarró de la cintura y la besó con hambrienta frustración, ella le correspondió.

-Nos vemos. -Se despidió cuando él se apartó. Asintiendo levemente abandonó el departamento después de dejarla sin aire y excitada al concluir otro beso.

Ella suspiró cansada antes de lanzarse sobre su cama minutos después. Habían estado cerca. Muy cerca de entregarse el uno al otro nuevamente. No iba a ser su primera vez juntos pero presentía que, contrario a las anteriores, está sería distinta, en muchos sentidos. De solo pensarlo tenía que juntar sus muslos con fuerza para intentar calmar la necesidad que sentía en su bajo vientre.

Frustrada decidió tomar un baño. Y quizás llamaría a Ino, después de todo Sasuke no había nombrado nada de volver a su hogar por el resto del día, en algo se debía ocupar.

Con fuerzas renovadas se levantó de la cama y se desvistió.

Su teléfono celular sonó. Comenzando a odiar esos aparatos, se acercó. Un mensaje.

De Sasuke.

 _ **«**_ _¿Quieres saber en qué pensaba ésta mañana?_ _ **»**_

El mensaje la sorprendió, pero recordando lo hablado decidió seguirle el juego. Con una sonrisa divertida, tecleó.

 _ **«**_ _Claro. ¿Qué era?_ _ **»**_

Su respuesta no tardó en llegar.

 _ **«**_ _La pregunta correcta sería, ¿quién era?_ _ **»**_

Intuyendo sobre que iba la conversación, respondió.

 _ **«**_ _Me retracto. ¿Quién era?_ _ **»**_

Esta vez la respuesta tardó un poco más en llegar y en el transcurso ella se mantuvo de pie con el teléfono en la mano y mordiéndose una uña.

 _ **«**_ _Tú. Nos vemos más tarde, ya llegué al restaurant._ _ **»**_

Gritó, casi chilló de la emoción que sentía tomar posesión de su cuerpo. Era un mensaje tierno, a la manera de Sasuke. Y un poco más enamorada del azabache le deseó suerte y se despidió. Sonriente, tomó una ducha y hasta cantó esa mañana mientras enjuagaba su cabello.

-¿¡Qué!? -La rubia que en ese instante la visitaba había quedado atónita cuando la pelirosa le contó, en detalles resumidos, lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior y como por fin, habían establecido una relación el azabache y su persona.- ¡No me jodas! -Exclamó llevándose la mano a la frente, mientras mostraba su blanca e inmaculada sonrisa alegre.- Todo lo que me cuentas, que no es mucho... -Acusó con un dedo.- Suena tan jodidamente perfecto. Nunca pensé que Sasuke fuera un hombre romántico, no lo parece. -Reconoció pensativa.

-Tienes razón, no lo parece. Y en realidad no lo es, por lo menos no al punto de llegar a ser cursi, sólo expresa sus sentimientos sin tabúes cuando es un caso estrictamente necesario.

-Como ayer. ¡Al fin, Sakura! Ya comenzaba a desesperarme por ustedes dos. -Levantándose del sofá rodó los ojos.- Tal para cual. -Susurró entrecerrando los ojos.

Se removió en el sillón. Sabía que vendría a continuación, e intentaría retrasarlo lo más posible, rogando que se le olvidará. Pero para su virtud y desgracia al mismo tiempo, era Ino de quien hablaba. De igual forma retrasaría la dichosa pregunta.

-Oye, ¿y cómo van las cosas con Kiba? -Intentó.

-Bien.

-¿Solo bien? -Se burló recordando la conversación telefónica.

-Muy bien. -Respondió la ojiazul sentándose y cruzando los brazos, enfurruñada.

-Cuenta... -Sabía que omitía información, hecho nada común en ella quién por lo general era extremadamente explícita.

La rubia se pasó las manos por la cara.

-Creo que me está gustando. -Admitió después de guardar silencio por largo rato.

-¿Y? ¿Qué tiene de malo que te guste?

-¿Cómo que qué tiene de malo? ¿Sabes con quién estás tratando, no?

Sakura asintió con una sonrisa conciliadora, entendiendo su dilema.

-Lo sé, pero sigo sin verle lo malo a que te guste. -Se hizo la desentendida y despreocupada.

-¡Qué me está comenzando a gustar de verdad! -Explotó por fin, como la ojijade pretendía.- Joder Sakura, sabes que no es mi estilo. No quiero tener pareja formal por el momento, de hecho no sé si alguna vez quiera.

-No debes preocuparte por cosas tan mundanas como esas. Eres mujer y él hombre. Aún están conociéndose, porque de repente estas tan preocupada. ¿Hay algo más que me estés ocultando?

Levantó una ceja y le dedicó una larga mirada interrogativa.

-No. Bueno sí. -Su nerviosismo no pasó desapercibido.- He estado durmiendo en su casa todas las veces que nos vemos porque así se siente mejor, según sus palabras, y me ha pedido acompañarlo a un fin de semana con su familia, en Kioto.

Sakura abrió los ojos.

-Eso sólo significa una cosa, y ambas sabemos que es. Ningún hombre le presenta una "aventura" a la familia, al menos que en realidad espere ser algo más, las señales están ahí con eso de que te pida dormir en su casa cada que puede. -Explicó lo obvio según su perspectiva.- Los sentimientos son mutuos Ino, es lo más seguro.

La rubia analizó las palabras de su amiga y después de asentir, volvió a dedicarle una mirada severa.

-Gracias, Sakura. Pero no te escaparás, cuéntame sobre el sexo de reconciliación. -Prácticamente exigió.

-¿Eres una cerda, literalmente, lo sabías? -Su acompañante se encogió de hombros, haciéndola suspirar derrotada.- No hemos tenido, ¿contenta? -Volteó su rostro totalmente sonrojado mientras Ino abría y cerraba la boca, estupefacta.

-¿Pero...? ¿Cómo es qué...? -Balbuceó.- ¿No me dijiste que había dormido contigo?

-Y así fue, pero únicamente dormimos. Nada más.

-¿Y cómo es eso posible? -Arqueó una ceja, curiosa.

-Estaba cansada tanto física como mentalmente y supongo que él lo noto porqué solo me abrazó y besó durante toda la noche. -El brillo de sus orbes se volvió intenso y soñador, cosa que sólo hizo sonreír a su alocada amiga.

-Ya veo, eso dice mucho de él. Muchas cosas buenas, Sakura. Supongo entonces que ya olvidaste tu loca idea de que sólo es un imbécil adicto al sexo, ¿no?

Se arrepintió por un segundo, pues Ino utilizaba las mismas palabras que ella había dicho en una de las conversaciones que habían mantenido esa semana.

-Si. Ya me demostró que estaba equivocada. -Admitió.

El teléfono de la rubia sonó —cosa que Sakura agradeció— ésta lo miró y sonrío levemente antes de responder rápidamente el mensaje.

 _«Kiba.»_

-Ya es hora de que me retire. -Anunció su mejor amiga poniéndose de pie.

-¿Él te ha escrito, verdad?

-Si. Me ha invitado a cenar y luego a bailar así que debo arreglarme. -Miró su reloj, eran poco más de las seis de la tarde y habían quedado a las ocho.- ¿Te reincorporaras al hospital éste miércoles?

La ojijade asintió.

-Parece mentira lo rápido que transcurrieron mis vacaciones.

-Eso pasa cuando inviertes el tiempo en buen sexo. -No perdió la oportunidad de molestarla.

-Puerca. -Negó con la cabeza, nunca cambiaría. Se despidieron en la puerta del departamento.

Una hora más tarde Sasuke tocó.

Sakura abrió e inmediatamente fue sorprendida por sus labios. No discutió y mucho menos se opuso. Podía recibirlo así cada vez que la visitara, sin cansarse. El pelinegro cerró la puerta con el pie antes de tomarla de la cintura con una mano y succionar su lengua con maestría. Ella se derritió en sus brazos con cada lametón y caricia que recibía. El hombre definitivamente besaba exquisito. Rompieron la conexión jadeantes y con las pupilas dilatadas. Todo lo que les producía un beso.

-Hola. -Saludó ella sonriente.

-Hola. -Respondió.

Separaron sus cuerpos y ella lo miró. Mordió su labio con ansiedad cuando detalló de reojo la entrepierna discretamente abultada de su pantalón.

-¿Cómo estuvo la tarde? -Centró la atención en su rostro con dificultad.

-Aburrida. La policía no tiene nada todavía, solo me hicieron preguntas extrañas hoy.

-¿Extrañas?

-Sólo me hicieron perder el tiempo, aunque... -Guardó silencio.

-¿Ocurrió algo malo? -Preguntó preocupada.

Él negó.

-No tiene importancia, ¿quieres salir a cenar? -Cambió de tema radicalmente, extrañándola.

-Ya cené, pero puedo pedir algo a domicilio si tienes hambre. -Propuso.

-Así estoy bien. -Su semblante estaba repentinamente serio y pensativo, cosa que logro preocupar a la pelirosa. En la entrada, de pie, ya no sabían que hacer ni decir, ¿ahora qué? ¿Estaría él así por su encuentro con la policía? ¿Le ocultaba algo? Se notaba agobiado así que dispuesta a ayudarlo, analizó sus opciones.

-Espérame un momento. -Llegó a su habitación y se colocó un jean, una camisa verde oscura y una chaqueta de cuero negra a juego con unas botas planas, hacía frío esa noche. No se molestó en aplicarse más maquillaje que máscara para pestañas y labial. Regresó al lugar donde se encontraba el azabache, quién le dedicó una mirada inquisitiva.- Demos un paseo en el parque a dos cuadras, quisiera respirar el aire nocturno un rato. -Mintió intentando ayudarlo a despejar su mente. Él lo pensó, extrañado por su actitud pero de igual forma accedió. Salieron de la torre de departamentos y Sasuke se dirigió al estacionamiento.- Vamos caminando, solo son dos cuadras. -No confiado del todo en su actitud, le hizo caso y ambos caminaron con calma por las concurridas calles, en un momento dado llegaron al parque, estaba lleno pero no en exceso, algunos niños en patines y en los carritos de juguetes alquilados mientras los adultos caminaban a sus lados, unos en grupo y otros no. Esto era común los fines de semana y Sakura lo sabía, por eso le gustaba tanto aquel parque. Tomaron asiento en una de las bancas en las que no los alcanzaba mucho el ruido y se mantuvieron en silencio por poco tiempo.

-¿Algún motivo especial por el qué quisieras venir aquí? -Interrogó Sasuke.

-Si, ¿no te agrada? -¡Genial! Solo quería brindarle ayuda discretamente por su estado pensativo y a él no le gustaba el lugar.

-No es eso, sólo no me explico. ¿Por qué de tantos lugares disponibles un fin de semana preferiste venir aquí?

-Porqué es uno de mis lugares favoritos. El ambiente me trae calma. -Miró el cielo estrellado, sonriente.- Y esperaba que a ti también.

-¿Por qué a mí?

-Estás... Extraño. Pensé que el ambiente podría relajarte. -Avergonzada, así se sentía.- Pero mejor nos vamos, de nada sirve estar aquí sino cumple su objetivo. -Se puso de pie y él la tomó por la muñeca.

Intercambiaron miradas.

-Quedémonos. Este lugar... -Observó todo a su alrededor.- Está bien para mí. -Se sentó a su lado y ahogo un grito cuando él la acercó a su cuerpo, rodeándole los hombros con un brazo.- Gracias. -Besó su frente con dulzura y ella sonrió, embobada.

-No tienes que agradecérmelo. -Recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro masculino y juntos observaron a las personas a su alrededor, sintiendo una extraña paz. Intercambiaron pocas palabras en el período de tiempo que se mantuvieron sentados y abrazados hasta que decidieron que ya era hora de volver.- Compraré un algodón de azúcar, ¿querrás uno?

Sasuke negó, poniéndose de pie.

-Yo lo compro. Vamos. -Nunca fue su estilo el dejar que le compraran cosas, al igual que Sakura.

-Pero yo lo pago. -Anticipó ella mientras comenzaban a caminar hasta el señor que los vendía.

-Ajá. -El sarcasmo lo notó al instante. Le propinó un codazo cerca de las costillas, y él la observó, tenía el entrecejo fruncido.- ¿Y eso por qué fue?

-Hablo enserio, Sasuke. Yo pagaré mi algodón. -Prefirió no replicar, al final él pagaría. Era su protocolo al salir con alguna mujer, pagar todo. Su madre le decía que era machismo, pero no lo creía así, solo quería atender a su acompañante y con Sakura era igual, de distinta forma. Con las demás mujeres lo hacía porque era lo correcto, según su parecer, con ella le nacía actuar así.- No, no, no. Te quedas aquí. -Habló ella cuando llegaron a la corta fila para comprar el dulce. Él negó con la cabeza.- Por favor. -Intentó de nuevo.- Ya dije que no lo pagaras.

-¿Qué problema hay con que lo pague?

Ella dudó.

-Porqué se siente extraño, no lo sé... -Intentó expresar argumentos, ninguno convincente.- Solo esta vez, déjame pagar a mí.

Le dirigió una mirada suplicante y enternecedora.

-Molestia. -Susurró sonriendo de medio lado, lo dejaría estar por esta vez. Ella se encaminó al vendedor y cuando iba a pedir su algodón tres niñas llegaron así que le cedió su puesto sin saber que comprarían muchos. Esperó pacientemente a que las atendieran, cuando se alejaron y era su turno de realizar pedido el señor le pidió unos segundos para llenar la máquina de más azúcar. Las niñas lo habían dejado sin mercancía. Esperó pacientemente y mientras tanto volteó para mirar a Sasuke. Éste la observaba negando con la cabeza, divertido, una pelota se acercó y se distrajo entregándosela al dueño, un niño. Enternecida por verlo actuar así, sonrió y centró su atención al frente nuevamente.

-Sabía que éste era de tus lugares favoritos pero no pensé encontrarte en él a esta hora. -Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, erizando el vello de su nuca.- Nunca vinimos mientras estuvimos juntos.

No se permitió voltear hacía el propietario de la voz.

-Te dije lo que pasaría si te acercabas a mi nuevamente, Sai.

Ganas no le faltaron de alejarse del lugar al instante pero el vendedor ya había comenzado a preparar su algodón y no quería darle motivos a su ex prometido para que pensara que la afectaba de alguna forma.

-Sobre eso, quería disculparme... -Escuchó a su lado.

-No me interesan tus disculpas, ahórratelas y déjame en paz. -Pagó al señor y se alejó en dirección a Sasuke, quién revisaba su teléfono celular, respiró con calma cuando no lo escuchó más. El agarre de un brazo la detuvo, giró y entre dientes habló.- Quítame la mano de encima ya, o no lo pensaré para denunciarte.

Sai la observó sin inmutarse.

-¿Tanto miedo me tienes? -Su rostro se volvió sádico y escalofriante de un momento a otro.- Solo me iba a disculpar. Nunca intentaré golpearte nuevamente. -Sus intenciones se veían muy distintas a lo que su boca indicaba. Ella forcejeo y él la soltó cuando el puño de Sasuke impactó contra su rostro. Sakura lo observó antes de que la escondiera tras su espalda. Lo que vio la aterrorizo. Nunca imaginó que pudiese lucir tan amenazador y enojado.

Sai a duras penas logró estabilizarse sin caer al suelo y escupió un poco de sangre. Tenía el labio partido.

-¡No volverás a ponerle una puta mano encima! -Rugió furioso, sin lugar a dudas había escuchado la conversación.

* * *

 **¡HOLAAAAAAA! ¿Cómo están por aquí queridas lectoras? ¿Les ha gustado el nuevo capítulo?**

 **He escrito fragmentos SasuSaku sin poder evitarlo, es que *-* Son ellos, ustedes me entienden.**

 **La reaparición de Sai era inevitable pues aunque nuestra hermosa pareja ya ha dado un paso decisivo en su relación, hay muchos cabos por atar y organizar.**

 **Sé que muchas pensaban que primero aparecería Shizuka, pero no… Quizás más adelante, ¿ustedes que dicen, les gustaría?**

 **No se olviden de comentar, me hace feliz leerlas y además no lleva mucho tiempo escribir unas cuantas palabras teniendo en cuenta que yo les he publicado más de 5.000 en éste capítulo U.U No sean mezquinas, jajajaja.**

 **Saludos, les mando un beso enorme.**


	23. Chapter 23

Mientras esperaba a que Sakura pidiera su algodón de azúcar, su teléfono sonó. Lo extrajo del bolsillo de su pantalón y leyó. Frunciendo el ceño examinó el texto recibido y escribió una respuesta al instante. No podía estar en paz y en compañía de su pelirosa ni un fin de semana. Con ese pensamiento en mente, levantó la vista.

Encontrándose con la imagen de su acompañante siendo prácticamente zarandeada por un desconocido, así que rápidamente, se acercó hasta ellos. A pocos pasos de distancia se alarmó al ver la expresión temerosa que ella portaba. Terminando con el recorrido llegó hasta donde se encontraban, logrando escuchar las palabras que hicieron estallar su furia en un milisegundo.

-Nunca intentaré golpearte nuevamente. -Aquello fue lo único que escuchó. ¿Nuevamente? ¿Acaso ya la había agredido con anterioridad?

Contrario a lo que normalmente haría, no se detuvo a pensar las cosas con tranquilidad y le propinó un fuerte golpe en el rostro al desconocido, desestabilizándolo al romperle el labio y protegió a la pelirosa colocándola detrás de su cuerpo.

-¡No volverás a ponerle una puta mano encima! -La ira había tomado el control total de su ser.

Sakura por su parte abrió los ojos excesivamente por la actitud de su _ahora_ pareja. Intercaló su mirada entre su pasado y presente. Sasuke la resguardaba tras de sí mientras Sai, quien por lo general era inexpresivo los fulminaba con la mirada a la par que con el dorso de la mano se limpiaba la sangre que brotaba de su boca.

-¿Ahora sales con este hombre? -Preguntó su pálido ex-prometido con rabia.- Oh, disculpa. La pregunta ideal sería, ¿éste es el hombre que te está follando como la zorra que eres? -Sasuke gruñó y Sakura no supo cómo reaccionar, ni en sus más funestos sueños habría pensado que eso ocurriría. Tan rápido como el primero, Uchiha se lanzó sobre su contrincante y lo volvió a golpear, pero el otro hombre alerta, esquivó el golpe con dificultad agachándose sin esperar que la mano disponible de Sasuke lo siguiera hasta propinarle un violento golpe en la cara que asestó en su ojo derecho y lo dejó viendo estrellas, literalmente.

Sai dio unos pasos atrás para tomar distancia pero el otro pelinegro no lo permitió y le golpeó el estómago haciéndolo caer al suelo, dejándolo sin aire en sus pulmones antes de verse encerrado entre sus fuertes puños, los cuales lo agredían una y otra vez.

La gente a su alrededor comenzó a acercarse como auténticos fisgones mientras murmuraban, horrorizados por presenciar la violenta escena.

Sakura no les prestó atención a ellos, solo observaba aterrada como Sai le devolvía el golpe a Sasuke y cambiaba de posiciones sobre el suelo para arremeter contra el rostro de su contrincante. Corrió precipitadamente hacia ellos e intento separarlos, recibiendo a cambio un fuerte empujón de parte de Sai que la hizo caer sentada sobre el suelo. Ella cerró los ojos, dejando que las lágrimas se abrieran paso por sus mejillas y sollozó. ¡Maldición! Eso no era lo que esperaba cuando decidió salir a tomar aire fresco. Sus piernas temblaron sin cesar al presenciar como Sai golpeaba a Sasuke, nunca pensó que pudiese ser tan violento. Que ciega había estado todo ese tiempo que estuvo a su lado. Sasuke, quien presenció como la pelirosa era empujada lejos no permitió que le asestaran un segundo golpe y tomando por el cuello a su contrincante dio la vuelta para quedar en ventaja y golpeó sus costillas. Un grito de dolor escapó de los labios del pálido a la par que el de la audiencia que se había formado en su entorno. Nada le importaba en ese momento, sólo quería partirle todos los huesos a ese maldito hombre. La furia lo cegaba, empañando su orientación y su razonamiento como si fuese la neblina más espesa.

Uno de los presentes quiso intervenir pero la mujer a su lado lo detuvo. No quería que se involucrase y a regañadientes el hombre acato la petición.

-¿Por qué defiendes a esa mujer? -Gritó Sai exasperado mientras sentía el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca. Sasuke no respondió y en cambio se permitió darle un último golpe en la mandíbula antes de apartarse. Miró hasta donde estaba Sakura y su corazón se estremeció al verla en el suelo, llorando. Intentó ir hacia ella pero una patada desprevenida en su espalda baja lo hizo doblarse y caer al suelo.- ¡Imbécil! ¡Es una cualquiera! ¡Te dejará como lo hizo conmigo! ¡No vale la pena! -Las palabras lograron reavivar su cólera y olvidándose del dolor volvió a agredir al otro hombre. De nueva cuenta cayeron al suelo y el menor de los Uchiha desquitó toda la furia que sintió al oírlo hablar venenosamente con golpes en distintas partes del cuerpo seguidos de patadas.

Sakura pudo escuchar unos pasos apresurados a su espalda mientras gritaba que se detuvieran. Era doloroso presenciar la escena. Sintió a alguien tras su persona y por un momento temió que se tratara de algún oficial de policía, su asombro fue notorio al girarse pues se topó con la figura de Yamato, el guardaespaldas de Sai. El hombre observaba todo con el entrecejo fruncido y le puso una mano sobre el hombro, cosa que logró sorprenderla.

-¡Yamato, por favor detenlos! -Suplicó ahogadamente. Él la miró mientras negaba con la cabeza. Ella volvió a centrar su atención en la pelea que se llevaba a cabo frente a sus narices y se maldijo por ser tan débil, no le agradaba la escena en lo más mínimo pero sabía que era arriesgado intervenir. La sangre hervía en sus venas por la impotencia que sentía, todo había empezado por su culpa y se veía imposibilitada para terminar la violenta disputa.- ¿Por qué? -Preguntó repentinamente mareada al ver como Sasuke elevaba a Sai hasta ponerlo de pie.- ¡Es tu jefe!

Yamato la observó y por un instante se permitió esbozar una sonrisa tranquilizadora, que terminó siendo la más mediocre de su vida.

-Por eso mismo. -Explicó. La pelirosa lo observó sin entender.- Mi idea principal era intervenir, después de todo para eso me pagan. Pero al verla a usted aquí, entiendo el porqué de la disputa. Y por lo mismo, sé que Sai se lo merece. -Sakura elevó sus delgadas cejas rosas.- Intentó golpearla la última vez que la vio, se merece que le estén dando la paliza de su vida en este momento. -Concluyó mirando nuevamente al frente.

-¡No hables de ella! -Defendió Sasuke con los dientes apretados mientras lo levantaba por la camisa, la cara del despreciable contrincante estaba ensangrentada en la zona de la ceja, nariz y boca pero eso no lo detuvo para golpearlo en el estómago, antes de rugir-: ¡Nunca más! ¿Me escuchaste? ¡Tampoco la volverás a tocar, maldita sea!

Lo golpeó una última vez y evitando cometer el error de la vez pasada se cercioró de que no se pudiese mover con facilidad antes de girar y llegar hasta la ojijade. El hombre castaño que estaba a su lado espero unos segundos antes de caminar hasta el lugar donde se encontraba Sai tirado.

Sasuke extendió su mano hacia ella, quien la tomo con premura antes de ponerse de pie y llorar con más ahínco en su pecho.

-¿Estás bien?

-Vámonos de aquí. Por favor. -Sollozó dolorosamente y él apretó sus puños con fuerza antes de tomarla de la mano y caminar, mirando de reojo al idiota que era ayudado a ponerse de pie por el señor de minutos antes.

La pelirosa lo siguió por las dos cuadras que la llevarían de nuevo a su hogar en un silencio sepulcral y tenso. El llanto había cesado y en su lugar sólo hipaba de vez en vez.

En lo que le pareció que duró un parpadeo por estar ensimismada en sus pensamientos, llegaron a la torre de departamentos. Iba a ingresar a ella cuando la mano que sostenía el azabache la detuvo. Se giró para observarlo bajo la luz que le brindaban los postes cercanos.

-¿Qué pasa? -Él no dijo nada por unos segundos, solo la observó con detenimiento. Aún tenía el ceño fruncido.- ¿Sasuke?

El mencionado suspiró y sin soltar su mano, siguió su camino hasta el estacionamiento.

Llegaron hasta su auto y la pelirosa se tensó aún más. ¿Adónde iban? Decidida a expresar su confusión abrió la boca, pero él se adelanto.

-Sube. -Ella arqueó una ceja.- Vamos a una estación de policías.

-Pero… -La mirada decidida que le envió el pelinegro la hizo tragar grueso. No es que no quisiera hacer la denuncia. ¡Claro que quería! La mayor preocupación para ella era Sasuke. Pues bien sabía que Sai no se quedaría de brazos cruzados. De pronto la estación de policías le pareció la mismísima boca de lobo.

-¿Te había golpeado, Sakura? -La pregunta repentina la sorprendió, desvió la vista.

-No.

-No me mientas. -Gruñó.- Lo escuché claramente. Decía que no te pondría la mano encima nuevamente. ¿Cuándo paso? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-No me ha golpeado, Sasuke. Pero si lo intentó una vez. -Admitió en voz alta.

-¿Cuándo? -Repitió.

-La mañana siguiente a la que dormiste en mi casa.

Su molestia se hizo más evidente.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Todo entre nosotros es muy reciente. No había necesidad. -Su respuesta lo hizo apretar la mandíbula con fuerza. En el fondo sabía que tenía razón, y reconocerlo le acrecentaba más la ira que sentía. Pues muy a su pesar, habrían evitado todo eso si él se hubiese sincerado de sus sentimientos desde un principio.

-Eso cambio, ¿lo entiendes? -Ella parpadeó confundida.- De ahora en adelante sí hay necesidad de que me comuniques cosas como estas. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Te pudo lastimar!

-Entiendo. -Accedió, pues sabía que él la protegería, tal como lo había hecho minutos antes. Aunque no actuó de la mejor forma, supo que lo hizo con buena intención. El pelinegro se pasó la mano por el cabello y Sakura observó sus nudillos rojos y levemente hinchados.- Déjame curar tu mano.

Él miro sus dedos un segundo y chasqueó la lengua.

-Después. Ahora vamos. -Le abrió la puerta del copiloto y ella ingresó al auto. Poco después lo sintió acomodarse en su asiento y emprender su camino al lugar pautado.

 _«El peor sábado de mi existencia.»_

El aire del vehículo en movimiento estaba cargado de una tensión casi palpable. Ni la radio había encendido Sasuke esa vez, lo cual ya daba a entender mucho de su estado de ánimo.

Sakura retorció las manos en su regazo, incómoda a más no poder. Lo observó de reojo, su mandíbula seguía apretada al igual que sus manos sobre el volante. Pensó en romper el silencio con cualquier palabra, pero desistió. Ninguno de los dos estaba de humor para tonterías.

El auto fue estacionado minutos después en un departamento de policías. Bajaron del vehículo y atravesaron la entrada, aún en silencio. Se podía apreciar a varios agentes ir y venir, los teléfonos sonando sin parar y escuchar los gritos de uno que otro detenido. Lo típico un fin de semana. Como si de su casa se tratase, Sasuke no titubeo al avanzar, esquivar algunos agentes y detenerse frente al escritorio de un hombre de apariencia despreocupada que se limpiaba los filosos colmillos con un mondadientes.

-Suigetsu. -Llamó y el nombrado alzo su rostro antes de esbozar una sonrisa.

-Cuanto tiempo, Sasuke.

 _«Se conocen.»_

Inmediatamente el que debía ser un oficial deparó en la presencia de la fémina y compuso una mirada interrogante.

-¿Karin se encuentra? -Preguntó directamente, como de costumbre. El hombre de extraño cabello blanco con reflejos azules sonrió.

-Está en su mundo de computadoras. -Explicó divertido. Sasuke asintió.- ¿En qué les puedo ayudar? -Volvió a deparar en la figura de Sakura mientras se ponía de pie.

El azabache la miró un segundo y asintió, dándole el apoyo necesario con su mirada para que hablara.

-Quiero poner una orden de restricción.

El policía buscó en su escritorio una pequeña libreta, un bolígrafo y un termo con café antes de indicar que pasaran a una pequeña cabina donde el ruido no los molestaría.

-¿De quién estamos hablando? -Habló mientras cerraba la puerta.- Tomen asiento. -Les señaló las sillas alrededor de una mesa gris y vieja que se encontraba en la sala de interrogatorios. Ellos cumplieron su petición.

-De Sai Himogi.

Suigetsu anotó el nombre en su libreta y luego dedicó su atención en ellos nuevamente.

-¿Es un familiar, amigo, pareja…? -Comenzó y ella asintió. El pelinegro apretó de nueva cuenta sus dientes, cosa que notó el otro al instante.

La pelirosa observó un segundo al dueño de los ojos ónix antes de asentir.

-Era mi prometido. -El policía asintió.

-Y si es usted quien viene a denunciarlo, asumo que rompió el compromiso. -Ella afirmó en voz baja.- ¿Cuándo fue?

-Hace un par de meses.

-¿Desde ese día la ha estado molestando, acosando o persiguiendo?

-No. Después de que terminamos él no me buscó. Llevaba meses sin verlo pero hace unos días apareció en mi departamento borracho.

-¿Hace cuanto fue eso?

-Cerca de 15 días.

-Típico hombre herido y alcoholizado. -Intento bromear. Al ver que su chiste no provocaba ninguna risa, prosiguió.- ¿Y qué sucedió ese día?

Sakura rememoro antes de hablar.

-Le pedí que se fuera cuando comenzó a insultarme. Lo abofeteé y se puso furioso. Entonces se lanzó sobre mí.

-¿Y la agredió?

Ella negó.

-Su guardaespaldas y chofer apareció en el momento justo y lo detuvo.

-Entonces ese hombre la ayudo, ¿no es así?

-Si.

-¿Y estaría él dispuesto a colaborar con nosotros? Después de todo, el proceso será más fácil y rápido si hay testigos. -Informó.

-No lo sé. Puede que sí. -Entonces repentinamente se puso nerviosa.

-¿Ha ocurrido otro encuentro? -Sospechó Suigetsu, acomodándose en el respaldo de su silla mientras bebía a sorbos el líquido lleno de cafeína que lo ayudaría a mantenerse despierto toda la noche.

-Hace unos minutos.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Estaba en un parque cerca de donde vivo y él apareció. La vez anterior había amenazado con denunciarlo si se acercaba nuevamente a mí, pero pareció no importarle.

-¿Estaban en un lugar público, entonces? -Preguntó lo obvió, al parecer de ella.

-Si. Quiso disculparse por su comportamiento. No le creí, actuaba igual que ese día, con la diferencia de que hoy no parecía haber bebido. Dijo que no intentaría golpearme mientras lastimaba mi brazo.

-Persuasión. -Susurro el dueño de extraños ojos violeta.- ¿Otra cosa que haya sucedido ésta noche?

Sakura observó al azabache que estaba a su lado.

-Sasuke me defendió.

La mirada del oficial recayó en el pelinegro.

-¿De qué manera?

-Lo golpeé. -Esta vez fue su turno de hablar.- La estaba agrediendo. -Suigetsu mostró su asombro por unos segundos antes de recobrar su estoicismo.

-Sabes que eso puede traerte problemas.

-Lo sé. -Respondió con un tono de voz enojado.- Pero la estaba defendiendo.

El peliblanco los escudriñó con la mirada.

-¿Me podrían decir la naturaleza de su... Relación?

Guardaron silencio al intercambiar fugazmente sus miradas. Nuevamente fue Sasuke quien habló.

-Somos pareja.

El oficial pareció meditarlo unos segundos en los que alternó su vista de uno a otro.

-¿En esta ocasión hubo algún testigo de que fuese así? ¿De que la estaba defendiendo? -Interrogó.

-Los presentes del parque. -Intervino Sakura.- El guardaespaldas de Sai y quizá el señor de los algodones de azúcar. Mientras estaba esperando que me entregara uno, él se me acercó.

-¿De qué parque estamos hablando?

La ojijade le dio la dirección y él la anotó. Se puso de pie y les pidió que lo esperaran unos minutos. Dejando a la pareja dentro de la cabina.

 _«Sabía que esto pasaría. No debí llevarlo a parque. ¡Demonios! Ahora Sasuke estará en problemas por mi culpa.»_

-Sakura. -Llamó el azabache con voz grave al verla nerviosa y pensativa.

-Debe llenar estos recuadros con sus datos. -Señalo el policía al interrumpir, entregándole unas planillas.- ¿En su edificio hay cámaras de seguridad?

-Si.

-Miraremos las grabaciones del día correspondiente a la primera confrontación. -Anunció.- Por eso también necesito la dirección de su edificio. -Ella llenó el formulario rápidamente y se lo entregó con manos temblorosas.- Por cierto, Sakura. -La tuteo, mirando otros papeles que tenía en su brazo.- ¿Tienes un lugar temporal donde quedarte?

Ella se impresionó. ¿Debería tener uno?

-La casa de mis padres, queda a una hora de aquí. ¿Por qué? -Preguntó sorprendida.

Él le mostró los papeles que leyó mientras ella anotaba sus datos. Abrió sus ojos. Era un historial delictivo. De Sai. Y muy largo. Todas las malas acciones eran recientes, poco después de que su compromiso se anulara, los cargos iban desde desacato a la justicia, peleas clandestinas, alteración al orden público y conducir en estado de ebriedad. Lo miró con sorpresa.

-Sus delitos no han sido excesivamente peculiares pero sí concurridos, al parecer ha estado desequilibrado de unos meses hasta la fecha. Sólo por medidas de seguridad, preferiría que no se quedara en casa sola. Podría ir en su busca y atentar contra su vida o intentar cualquier otra tontería después de la paliza que Sasuke seguramente le dio. -Rió un poco antes de continuar.- No es una persona de la que deba estar cerca. Por desgracia no puedo asignarle a uno de mis oficiales para que la custodie antes de que se verifique la autenticidad de la acusación. Lo sé, este sistema es una auténtica mierda. -Concluyó con un suspiro.

Terminada la ronda de preguntas todos se pusieron de pie y salieron de la cabina de interrogación.

-Estaré llamándola pronto. -Se despidió Suigetsu antes de dirigirse a una de las oficinas del recinto. Ellos abandonaron el lugar.

Se adentraron al auto del azabache y Sasuke rompió el silencio.

-¿A qué le das tantas vueltas?

-Me preocupa que Sai tome represalias en tu contra. No debiste arriesgarte así, Sasuke.

El azabache le dedicó una mirada indescifrable.

-No podía dejarlo estar. -Fue todo lo que salió de su boca. Condujo hasta el edificio y ella bajó rápidamente al llegar, siendo seguida por él, como de costumbre.

Entraron al departamento y ella miró la hora. Pasaban de las nueve de la noche, más la hora de camino, llegaría tarde a casa de sus padres, quienes probablemente estarían dormidos a tal hora. Suspiró. Llamaría antes para avisarles, intentando ahorrarle el susto o la preocupación. Pero entonces, ¿qué les diría al verlos?

Su acompañante se percato de sus pensamientos.

-Puedes quedarte en mi casa. -Ella volteó en su dirección, creyendo haber escuchado mal.- Por lo menos esta noche.

-No creo que sea una buena idea.

-¿Por qué no? Ya es tarde para conducir hasta la casa de tus padres. -Ella curvo sus hombros y medito lo dicho.

-No lo sé, no me gusta incomodar.

-No lo harás. Mi casa es lo suficientemente grande como para que no invadas mi espacio. -La ojijade siguió sin entusiasmarle la idea. No dijo más y se apresuró a acomodar una maleta con las cosas necesarias. Regresó a su lado, pues él se mantuvo en la sala todo el tiempo.

Intercambiaron miradas. La idea de ir a su casa no le desagradaba del todo, pues pasarían más tiempo juntos y se sentía segura a su lado. Pero aun así lo veía inadecuado. Recibir tal ayuda del hombre del que estaba enamorada se sentía bien, hasta cierto punto.

-Vamos. -Habló Sasuke después de que ella accediera, ayudándola con su maleta. No se martillaría la cabeza con tantas cosas, solo sería una noche.

Sakura informó a medias a Tazuna de lo sucedido y él prometió no dejar que Sai entrara nunca más al edificio y que también se lo informaría al portero nocturno.

Sin más palabras de por medio, ella se despidió y caminó hasta el estacionamiento nuevamente.

-Creo que debo ir en mi auto.

El azabache asintió con una discreta mueca. Y así, cada quien en su auto, condujeron hasta la casa de él. La pelirosa puso una emisora de radio local, sintonizando a Panic! At The Disco escuchando como la banda interpretaba una de sus canciones más conocidas, Miss Jackson.

Sonó su cuello mientras conducía. La tensión se le había acumulado en la zona y una molestia creciente se le estaba acrecentando en la misma.

Minutos más tarde arribaron al conjunto residencial del azabache. Estacionaron frente a la hermosa casa de dos plantas. Sakura tragó fuerte. La última vez que había pisado ese lugar, juró no volver. El silencio los recibió de primera mano al pasar la puerta de entrada. Sasuke la ayudó con el bolso y ella volvió a girar su cuello, tenso y crispado. La situación entre ellos no había sido igual desde que se habían encontrado en su casa horas antes. El dueño de los ojos ónix la observó con detenimiento, a simple vista destacaba su incomodidad. Y él se maldijo, ya que sabía el porqué. Intentando no titubear, se acercó a ella y estiró el brazo en su dirección, invitándola a que tomara su mano. Cruzaron miradas, se les notaba incómodos y dudosos. Ella por fin cedió a la petición y suspiró antes de comenzar a caminar por el elegante pasillo que desembocaba en la sala de estar. Se detuvieron al pie de las escaleras, aún con el firme agarre de sus extremidades.

No se miraron y comenzaron el ascenso con lentitud.

¿Dormirían juntos esa noche también? ¿O debido a la tensión que se propagaba entre ellos estarían en cuartos separados?

La pregunta que la rondaba tuvo su respuesta cuando culminaron los peldaños y llegaron al pasillo. Sakura reconoció la primera puerta como el baño, pero las otras dos, una casi frente a la otra, no.

Detuvieron su caminar y por fin se miraron. El azabache tomó la iniciativa y sujetando el pomo dorado, abrió la puerta de la derecha. La habitación estaba oscura, pero sólo por pocos segundos hasta que encendió el interruptor. La luz le permitió ver la gran cama con sábanas claras, la mullida alfombra de color vino, un sofá de color marfil a un lateral, cerca de lo que intuía era el armario y los distintos cuadros de la habitación, que aunque pocos, eran hermosas obras abstractas que llamaron inmediatamente la atención de la pelirosa, pues no pensaba que Sasuke fuese partidario de tener ese tipo de pinturas. Dieron un paso al frente y él se apresuró a colocar el bolso de su invitada en el cajón ubicado en el extremo inferior de la cama. Cuando terminó, le soltó la mano y le arregló un mechón rosa detrás de la oreja.

-Es... -Se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo.- ¿Tu habitación, verdad?

-Efectivamente. ¿Tienes algún problema en dormir aquí, conmigo?

Los ojos jade se enfocaron en la alfombra a sus pies y él le levantó el rostro con suavidad al colocar dos dedos bajo su barbilla, esperando una respuesta.

-No. -Pudo decir después de unos segundos. No le molestaba la idea de dormir con él, después de todo no era la primera vez, aunque sí la primera y esperaba que única en la que estuvieran con tanta tensión entre ellos. Sus rodillas temblaron ligeramente, apesar de todo por lo que estaban pasando, no dejaba de desearlo. Él pareció contento de la respuesta y se alejó unos pocos pasos.

-Ése es el baño. -Señaló la espalda de la fémina.- Seguro quieres tomar una ducha. Estaré abajo, preparando algo de comer. -Acto seguido, abandonó la habitación en silencio y ella aspiró profundamente, para luego exhalar con lentitud apremiante.

Revisó su mochila y con una muda de ropa en brazos y una toalla, se encerró en el baño.

Sasuke bajó las escaleras y se acercó hasta la cocina, buscó una botella de whisky y se sirvió un vaso hasta la mitad. Cerró los ojos al sentir el líquido quemar su garganta en su camino por el esófago, esperó unos minutos antes de servirse la misma cantidad y tomarla de un trago. El día había sido una auténtica mierda, exceptuando, claramente, el amanecer con Sakura y ahora tener la oportunidad de dormir a su lado. Lo restante había sido una pesadilla, la inesperada revelación de la policía, el ser descubierto por ella al actuar extraño y la indeseable aparición de su ex-prometido. Dejó el vaso sobre el fregadero y presionó el puente de su nariz con dos dedos, sintiendo un pinchazo de dolor. Miró sus nudillos, estaban rojos e hinchados. Verdaderamente magullados. Obviándolo lo más posible se recostó contra la fría superficie del mesón y recapitulo cada suceso, detallando y analizando hasta el cansancio. Por último, admitiendo que no habían sido sus mejores horas, se dedicó a buscar algo para preparar, alcanzó a pelar algunos vegetales y condimentos, los cernío sobre la tabla de cortar antes de ahogar un improperio. La mano le estaba doliendo más y no se le daría tan bien como de costumbre utilizar el cuchillo.

Volvió a mirar su mano y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa inquietante y hasta perturbada al recordar porqué estaba en ese estado, había disfrutado cada golpe que le propinó a aquel hombre. Se los merecía, después de todo.

Unos pasos acercándose lo hicieron voltear. La pelirosa estaba de pie en el umbral, embutida en una camisa azul clara y un pantalón corto de pequeñas figuras. Reparó en su mano alzada y se acercó rápidamente.

-Debes aplicarte algo para la hinchazón y el dolor. -Habló en el tono que siempre usaba con sus pacientes.- Ya regreso. -Desapareció unos segundos antes de volver con una pomada, una pastilla y una venda.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso? -La intriga lo invadió al verla llegar.

-De mi caja de primeros auxilios. -Explicó escuetamente, acercándose a él para atenderlo.

 _«Lo ha traído de su casa.»_

Reprimió una sonrisa al saber lo pendiente que estaba de su persona.

-¿No estás exagerando? -Preguntó Sasuke cuando ella inicio con su trabajo, ganándose una mirada furiosa que lo hizo callar.

Ella le aplicó los distintos cuidados y le examinó la mano al concluir. Su semblante se oscureció por la culpa al versela lastimada y él apretó los dientes.

-Mañana amanecerá en mejor estado. -Se puso de pie y recogió sus cosas. Retrocedió un paso para alejarse del lugar, la mano lesionada la sujetó con cuidado.- Te vas a lastimar aún más los tendones. -Regañó cabizbaja.

Sasuke meditó varias cosas que le habían rondado en la cabeza esa noche.

-Dime, Sakura. ¿Qué te preocupa tanto? -Interrogó sin soltarla y analizándola con la mirada oscura y en algunos casos intimidantes.

-Nada.

Él frunció el entrecejo.

-No mientas. ¿Qué te preocupa? Y no evadas mi pregunta.

Ella por fin alzó la vista, con los labios apretados.

-¡Deja de ser tan gruñon! -Exigió.- Y ya te he dicho que nada. -Sentenció. Una sonrisa ladina se formó en el rostro masculino.

-Está en mi naturaleza. -Comentó divertido.- No te creo. Deja de hacer el papel de ofendida y contéstame, Sakura. -La mencionada bufó. La había descubierto.- ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? -Repitió por tercera vez.

-Tú.

Entrecerró sus ojos, con incredulidad.

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué? -Musitó.- Te lastimaras, Sakura. -Reprendió con dulzura mientras, al igual que en la mañana, liberaba el labio inferior del firme agarre que representaba la dentadura.

-Porque no has debido pasar tan desagradable noche. Es mi culpa. Tu mano está lastimada. Estoy importunando tu hogar y además, y lo que más me preocupa es qué repercusiones te traerá la disputa de está noche con Sai. Está fuera de sus cabales, lo has visto. -Dio un profundo suspiro para infundirse tranquilidad, o al menos intentarlo.- No quiero que estés involucrado. No debiste hacerlo. Ahora me exaspera tan solo pensar que puede llegar un oficial en cualquier momento para arrestarte por agresión o algo similar. No lo soportaría. -Se sinceró.

El pelinegro se quedó en silencio. No sabía si sonreír o molestarse. La preocupación de Sakura se sentía genuina y eso le colmaba el pecho de agradables sensaciones, por otra parte, que se devanara los sesos pensando en sucesos poco agradables le disgustaba. Si bien tenía razón en sus estipulaciones, él no era idiota y ya había pensado en distintas formas de librarse de alguna sucia jugada que quisiera emplear el malnacido de Sai en su contra.

La acercó con los brazos y sus cuerpos se fundieron en el calor ajeno.

-Deja de preocuparte.

-Pero... -Él la calló con un beso. Ella gimió en protesta y le golpeó el hombro levemente antes de ceder a la tentación que aquella boca presentaba. Rendida, entreabrió sus labios y se abrió paso, con la lengua, en la boca de su defensor de esa noche. El azabache sonrió en medio del beso al sentirla relajarse contra su cuerpo y la acercó más, se calentaron rápidamente y producto de ello, sus manos vagaban por el cuerpo contrario, recorriendo, palpando y por último reconociendo cada centímetro. Él descendió hasta el frágil y suave cuello femenino y ella gimió al sentir como su piel era tomada entre los dientes del azabache. Nada excesivo ni desagradable. Al contrario, una punzada de placer le recorrió el cuerpo hasta afianzarse en su bajo vientre por tal acto.- Sasuke. -Jadeó su nombre al sentir como tomaba posesión de su trasero y lo acariciaba con manos expertas que la hacían perder la razón, todo esto sin dejar de besar su cuello. Un suspiro de satisfacción escapo de sus labios entreabiertos cuando la acercó más a su cuerpo. Una vara larga y dura impactó contra su sexo aún sobre la ropa.

-Sakura... -Llamó él con voz gutural al sentirla moverse contra su erección, apropósito. Volvió a su boca y la exploró con deseo. Enredando sus lenguas incansablemente, exitandose más y más con cada roce cálido y húmedo. La mujer que tenía entre sus brazos lo volvía loco, era ridículo sólo pensar como conseguía con una simple palabra o gesto, elevar su apetito sexual.

-Te necesito, Sasuke. Ya. -Susurró en su oído con desesperación.

-¿Segura? -Preguntó él, mirándola a los ojos.

-Más que nunca.

En menos de un segundo, ella ya estaba sobre el mesón de la cocina, las ágiles manos masculinas recorrían su cuerpo insistentemente mientras era besada una y otra vez por el azabache. Sintiéndose repentinamente desesperada por unir sus cuerpos, se acercó más a él y lo despojo de la camisa con increíble agilidad, iba a seguir con el pantalón y la ropa interior cuando fue recostada sobre el granito. Una pequeña risa escapó de sus labios.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja mientras retiraba sus prendas, dejándola en ropa interior.

-¿Tienes un fetichismo con hacerlo sobre los mesones de la cocina, Sasuke? -La sonrisa que se formó en los labios masculinos logró que la recorrieron escalofríos de placer y anticipación.

Se acercó a sus labios y la besó levemente, escuchándola quejarse por lo breve del contacto.

-Puede ser. -Respondió ronco mientras descendía a su clavícula y la mordisqueaba.- Aunque, también me gusta... -Bajo las copas de su sujetador y chupó los erectos pezones, torturándola nuevamente al alejarse al instante.- Hacerlo en la ducha -Besó fugazmente el contorno de sus senos.- La sala -Se movió hasta una de sus costillas en el costado derecho y la recorrió con la lengua. Ella se revolvió.- Sobre mesas -Descendió a su cadera y la acarició con los dedos antes de besarla suavemente.- En mi estudio -Llegó hasta su intimidad y le bajó las bragas de encaje con los dientes.- Contra la pared o puertas -Detalló el suave monte de Venus y le propinó un beso, justo sobre el abultado clítoris. Ella lo llamó en un largo gemido mientras luchaba con su frustración tomándolo de sus hebras oscuras y sedosas.- Escaleras -Abrió sus pliegues con la ayuda de dos dedos, revelando así su lubricado sexo.- Y muchos lugares más, ¿alguna objeción? -Siguió martirizandola, disfrutando de verla deseosa y estimulada.

-¡No! -Casi gritó la ojijade. Estaba jugando con ella, lo sabía y aún así se seguía excitando.

-Entonces... -Nivelo su rostro a la altura que tenía la unión de los muslos femeninos en esa posición.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Sé que las dejé en ascuas con este lemon a medias jajajaja. Esa era la idea:3**

 **Hablando de todo lo demás, ¿qué les parece? Apareció Suigetsu *-***

 **Bueno, otra cosa de la que les quería comentar es sobre los problemas de fanfiction. Me borraron la adaptación de la trilogía** _ **Mi Hombre: Seducción**_ **y me privaron de actualizar por 24 horas-_-. Como sí eso no fuese ya suficiente, una de mis escritoras favoritas comento de las páginas espejos de ésta —que aunque han existido desde siempre, ahora están mucho más concurridas— donde se publican las historias y obtienen mayor reconocimiento. Dicha escritora borró sus historias y aunque decidió por la insistencia de las lectoras publicar los capítulos faltantes, dejará esta página. Siendo sincera, yo también lo estoy meditando aún. Sé que mis historias no son las mejores, ni se acercan a serlo pero de igual forma no me agradaría que alguien se beneficiara de ellas sin mi permiso. Podrá sonar dramático pero mis historias son como los hijos que no tengo xD ¿Ustedes que opinan?**

 **¡Ya estamos cerca de los 100 comentarios! Eso realmente me emociona, así que si te toca ser el review número 100, destácate en lo que escribas u.u jajajaja.**

 **Sin más que decir, saludos a todas. Besos.**


	24. Chapter 24

Sasuke acercó su rostro hasta el centro del cuerpo femenino, donde aspiró profundamente, logrando distinguir el olor único de su excitación latente. Estaba húmeda y al mirarla a los ojos en busca de alguna señal pudo observarla también deseosa, ella se había despojado del sujetador. Un gruñido escapó de su garganta, la imagen era exquisita a su parecer.

-Sasuke. -Llamó ella en un jadeo, sintiendo la apremiante necesidad de que él posara su boca en el lugar más íntimo de su ser.

-Sakura. -Respondió con voz gutural para hacerle saber que tenía su atención, aún si su mirada ónix estuviese posada en un lugar distinto a su rostro. Descendió con parsimonia hasta la intimidad expuesta y lamió, con lentitud previamente estudiada. Ella se retorció bajo su lengua y el azabache se alejó solo un poco.- ¿Pasa algo?

-¡Santo Dios, Sasuke! No hagas eso. -Ronroneo sin intención, escuchar su voz tan cerca de su sexo le producía múltiples sensaciones placenteras e intensas. Sabía lo que hacía.

El mencionado esbozó una sonrisa autosuficiente. Quería jugar.

-Sabes muy bien, Sakura. -La tentó lamiéndose los labios y ella retuvo el aire de golpe. Escucharlo decir tales cosas le creaba un nudo agradable en su intimidad.

Se incorporó en su estatura y la observó, ella tenía los ojos entornados, clara muestra de la lujuria que sentía y además, sus labios estaban entreabiertos, expulsando el aire en suaves y casi inaudibles jadeos.

El miembro, de por sí erecto de Sasuke, se expandió un poco más por la visión que ante él se presentaba. Alzó una de sus manos hasta el rostro de ella y le acarició el labio inferior con suavidad y delicadeza, mientras intercambiaban miradas cómplices, igual a las de dos amantes que se deseaban en cuerpo y alma. Ella pestañeo perezosamente, obnubilada por el deseo y cuando él acercó su pulgar hasta la abertura de sus labios y ella respondió sacando su lengua para recorrer la longitud, fue el turno del pelinegro para estrechar sus ojos hasta crear oscuras rendijas. Sakura lamió el dedo una y otra vez, humedeciéndolo mientras creaba círculos que lo hacían tener pensamientos nada decorosos sobre su boca. Si seguían así y con la temperatura tan alta como estaba, se correría en sus pantalones. Con cierta reticencia, extrajo su pulgar de la boca femenina, bajó su mano por el cuerpo acomodado sobre el mesón, tanteando cada porción de piel tersa hasta que llegó a su monte de Venus, abrió los pliegues sedosos y rosas otra vez para exponer el botón hinchado en el que se había convertido su clítoris. Con el pulgar lubricado por la saliva de ella, la acarició. Primero suavemente, en círculos, escuchándola gemir, extasiada, paulatinamente aumentó la velocidad, logrando que ella subiera su pubis en busca de más contacto. El dedo se le secó y previniendo irritar su delicado tumulto, lo volvió a humedecer, solo que ésta vez con los fluidos que ella expedía. Sin poder contenerse, acercó su otra mano hasta la mojada intimidad de ella y con un dedo, recorrió el contorno de su sexo, empapándose también para luego, adentrar el dedo con lentitud y precisión hasta tenerlo en su profundidad apretada y resbaladiza, dobló ligeramente el dedo en su interior, provocando que ella arqueara su espalda en recompensa, exponiendo aún más sus senos desnudos. Inicio un vaivén con su dedo índice, mientras que su pulgar seguía acariciando su protuberancia llena de terminaciones nerviosas.

-¡Ay! -Gritó ella cuando el pelinegro acarició su punto G.- ¡Sasuke!

Él sonrió de nueva cuenta, encantando de sus reacciones.

-¿Quieres que vaya más rápido? -Preguntó divertido, llevándola al borde del precipicio. Las contracciones de sus músculos internos le hacían saber que le faltaba poco, muy poco. Ella negó, azorada.

-Quiero sentirte... -Habló con extrema dificultad, por su respiración laboriosa.- ¡A ti, Sasuke! ¡Quiero sentirte a ti!

Esa declaración lo alegro en demasía, él también quería que lo sintiera, pero más aún, quería apreciarla a ella, rodeándolo y apretándolo cuando el clímax le llegara.

-Me tendrás. -Respondió también con apuro, con ese comentario su propia excitación había alcanzado niveles inimaginables. Trazó una circunferencia y se detuvo para ingresar un segundo dedo, palpo hasta conseguir ese pequeño punto levemente rugoso que la hacía gemir más alto y se dedicó a acariciarlo, todo esto, sin dejar de atender también su clítoris. Ella movió su cabeza de un lado a otro mientras lo llamaba en susurros extremadamente eróticos. El azabache descendió su rostro y pronto reemplazo su pulgar por su lengua ansiosa y con la punta de la misma, aplico succión a ese lugar sensible hasta que ella explotó, entre llamados y gemidos, su clímax la sacudió con intensidad.

Fue entonces cuando Sakura, extendió los brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo para intentar respirar normalmente. Pero para su sorpresa, el par de dedos que la penetraba no la dejaron de acariciar y pronto se vio envuelta en un segundo orgasmo que le permitió tocar las puertas del cielo. Así se sentía, más allá de las nubes.

El azabache desenterró los dedos que la habían estimulado y los lamió, todo ante la atónita mirada de la pelirosa, quien exhausta como estaba por lo que acababa de suceder, solo atinó a tragar con fuerza antes de llevar su brazo flexionado sobre los ojos, su respiración se estaba tranquilizando y ella estaba sumergida en un letargo de saciedad y cansancio que pronto Sasuke notó.

La observó fijamente unos segundos hasta entenderlo y resignarse, ella se notaba cansada y no podía culparla, había sido un día ajetreado.

Miró el prominente bulto que asomaba por sus pantalones, ¿y ahora que haría con esa dolorosa erección?

Suspiró profundamente para volver a observarla y un sentimiento cálido nació en su pecho. Viéndola indefensa sobre el granito, no pudo evitar que un instinto de protección brotara desde el lugar más recóndito de su ser. La protegería, sin importar la situación. Tales pensamientos solo logró que recuerdos de la conversación que había mantenido ese día con la policía llegaran a su mente, como flashes.

Cerro sus puños hasta volverlos tirantes, quitándole el color a sus nudillos, solo habían sido sospechas pero sí ellos estaban en lo correcto y _esa_ persona tenía algo que ver con lo que había ocurrido el día del incidente en el restaurant, lo pagaría, y a un alto precio. Al mirarla por milésima vez esa noche, lo decidió: La protegería, sin importar que. Estaría a su lado y no la defraudaría cuando más lo necesitase. Pero todo sin que ella se enterase —de ser ciertas las teorías de los oficiales—, era lo mejor. Miró el cabello rosa frente a él. Pronto lo sabría, mientras tanto la tendría a su lado. Más valía prevenir que lamentar.

Sakura descansaba con los ojos cerrados y una respiración profunda, no estaba dormida pero poco le faltaba. La ternura lo invadió, aunque muy pronto de recompuso. Coloco una de sus manos bajo su espalda y la otra en el trasero, para así lentamente levantarla y atraerla a su cuerpo. Ella respondió enrollando sus brazos y piernas alrededor de su cuerpo, notando ligeramente la tela de su pantalón.

Presionándola contra su pecho, ascendió los escalones y caminó hasta llegar a su habitación. Pronto la recostó sobre la cama y desapareció por la puerta del cuarto de baño, regresando al poco tiempo con una toalla húmeda que utilizó para limpiarla, con movimientos suaves y casi benévolos. Ella solo balbuceó palabras que él no alcanzo a entender. Cuando terminó su labor de limpieza, la acomodó sobre la cama, viendo como rápidamente se acurrucaba expulsando un suspiro de gusto.

Regresó en sus pasos hasta el baño para dejar la toalla y tomar una ducha fría. La necesitaba con urgencia.

Poco después regresó a la alcoba completamente desnudo y con solo una toalla frotando su cabello para secarlo. Su erección había bajado después de todo. Así que más tranquilo, caminó hasta la cama y se recostó al lado de la pelirosa, quien al instante se acercó más a su cuerpo. Aún dormía, pero eso no le impedía querer estar más cerca de él. Sasuke la tomó por el estómago y la arrimó hasta que su espalda estuvo en contacto con su pecho, enredó sus piernas y descansó su cabeza sobre la almohada, aspirando el olor a rosas que el cabello de su acompañante desprendía. Al acomodarse notó que él también estaba cansado pero aún así tardó minutos en poder dormir, los acontecimientos del día seguían rondando sin cesar en su cabeza. No se dio cuenta en qué momento, pero después de tener consigo una respuesta a las casi seguras adversidades que vendrían, cayó en un sueño profundo.

Todo estaba oscuro y en silencio, pero algo lo había despertado. Una mano. Sasuke intentó abrir los ojos pero una interesante caricia se lo impidió. Eso se sentía bien. No estaba seguro de sí lo que sentía era verdadero o lo estaba soñando. Rogaba que se tratara de la primera opción. Pero por las dudas, no quiso abrir sus ojos y encontrarse con que solo había sido producto de su imaginación. Un apretón en la punta de su miembro lo hizo abrir los ojos en una exhalación mientras jadeaba satisfecho, entonces agradeció hacerlo porque ante él se encontraba Sakura.

La ojijade había despertado temprano, encontrándose la agradable sensación del pecho masculino contra su espalda acompañada de una respiración acompasada y profunda. Él dormía. Una sonrisita escapó de sus labios al recordar todo, sus manos recorriéndolas, sus besos, los dos grandiosos orgasmos que le había creado con su boca y dedos... Abriendo sus ojos con sorpresa, recordó que había estado muy cansada al entrar a la habitación y se quedó dormida. Entonces Sasuke no tuvo oportunidad de...

Sintiéndose traviesa y tan alegre como para jugar un poco, se alejó de él y lo puso de espaldas sobre el colchón con suavidad, con sumo cuidado para no despertarlo. Rebuscó en su bolso —que estaba en el cajón al pie de la cama—, un cepillo de dientes y con prisa, lo utilizó y supervisó su apariencia en el espejo que colgaba sobre el lavabo. No estaba mal. De regreso apartó las sábanas que se arremolinaron en la cintura masculina, dejándolo al descubierto. El azabache seguía profundamente dormido pero su miembro estaba semi-erecto. Sintió un cosquilleo en su bajo vientre al contemplarlo. Se sentó en la cama hasta quedar cerca de su cuerpo. Aproximó una mano hasta el lugar y lo tocó, quería darle un buen despertar. Movió la palma de su mano en forma vertical, varias veces. Pudo sentir claramente como su hombría crecía y se endurecía. Lo encerró casi por completo en su palma y bombeó con más rapidez. Sasuke se removió por primera vez, pero no abrió sus enigmáticos ojos. Sakura aumentó la velocidad con la que lo acariciaba y observó su rostro, nada. Él tenía una comisura de su boca inclinada hacia arriba pero no la veía. Ella quería que la observara para perderse en el pozo profundo que representaba su mirada. Decidida, elevó su otra mano y con ésta le apretó el glande rosáceo. Eso funcionó, su mirada lujuriosa le dio la victoria logrando que ella esbozara una sonrisa cómplice.

-Buenos días. -Le propinó un beso a su cuello.- Sa-su-ke-kun.

El hombre inmediatamente la tomó por la nuca y en un movimiento un poco tosco la condujo a sus labios, sellándolos con tanto frenesí y pasión que al culminar ambos estaban exaltados. El intercambio de miradas no tardo en llegar, parecían querer adivinar los pensamientos del otro con esa mirada tan profunda, perdiéndose en los orbes ajenos, comunicándose sin palabras, todo resultó ser mucho para la pelirosa quién haciendo gala de su poca común timidez ante él, desvío la mirada. No obstante, Sasuke rápidamente la atrajo a sí mismo para besarla nuevamente. Ella en ningún momento dejo de masturbarlo y él concluyó el intercambio cuando sentía que su mano lo estaba colmando de placer.

Sakura volvió a sentarse y lo acarició más rápido. El azabache le tomó la mano y con una sorprendente agilidad la recostó sobre la cama y mientras ella jadeaba sorprendida por su repentina hazaña, él se posicionó sobre su cuerpo y comenzó a repartir besos por su rostro, cuello, clavículas y pechos, donde se demoró un poco más, cosa que la fémina agradeció en silencio.

Estirando los pezones con sus dientes, culminó sus atenciones con un beso en cada protuberancia rígida.

-Sakura. -Llamó él por lo bajo, con un tono rasposo y excesivamente sensual.- Ya estás disculpada. -Repuso con una sonrisa sexy.

-¿Qué? -Preguntó confundida.

Juntaron sus labios a la par que él tanteaba su vagina, al sentirla húmeda un gruñido se le escapó. Estaba lista para recibirlo.

Se acomodó mejor, para que sus sexos quedaran perfectamente alineados, le abrió las piernas y lentamente, torturándolos a ambos en el proceso, la penetró.

Los sonidos de delectación y goce que brotaron de sus gargantas se mezclaron en el aire de la habitación hasta evaporarse. Sasuke sostuvo su peso con ambas manos a cada lado de la cabellera rosada y embistió, una vez, luego otra, y después muchas más. Ella se sentía estrecha y caliente, a parte lo recibía con cierta dificultad que sólo lograba que la deseara más.

Sakura subió las piernas por sus hombros para facilitarle la entrada y como consecuencia, la penetración fue mucho más profunda y placentera. Ella suspiró. Ninguna palabra alcanzaba a describir lo que sentía al estar de esa forma con Sasuke. Con él todo era distinto.

Nunca se habían sentido tan a gusto con otra persona como en ese momento.

El miembro viril tembló entre sus paredes y ella gimió más fuerte al sentirlo rotar en su interior, en ese momento quería ver como sus cuerpos encajaban a la perfección, deleitándose con el acto más íntimo que existía entre parejas desde milenios anteriores. Sintiéndose curiosa dirigió su vista hasta el lugar y la visión del pene húmedo de Sasuke por sus fluidos, adentrándose en su interior con insistencia y profundidad, la descolocó. Entrecerrando los ojos de pura dicha dejo caer la cabeza sobre el colchón, la erótica imagen de su unión se repetía en su mente hasta que lo notó. Sus ojos parecían querer salirse de sus órbitas cuando lo comprendió. Sasuke seguía entrando y saliendo, o no lo había notado o no le importaba. Aunque no creía que ese fuese el caso, a ella sí. El cuerpo del azabache tembló sobre ella y se desesperó mientras sentía su propio orgasmo sacudirla.

-¡Sasuke! -Gritó con fervor. Él siguió embistiendo, en busca de su propia liberación, la ojijade tuvo que recurrir a todo su control para obviar los espasmos y con la garganta seca, le comunicó con voz ronca-: Salte antes... De terminar. -Concluyó en un jadeo.

El pelinegro arqueó una ceja mientras fruncía su entrecejo, al igual que ella bajó la vista hasta sus sexos unidos y comprendió: No se había puesto condón.

Ella lo tomó por los hombros y lo araño levemente. Murmurando una maldición entre placer y disculpa, salió de su interior para expulsar su simiente sobre el estómago y los pechos de Sakura, quien al verlo suspiró aliviada. Sasuke esperó a que los temblores cesaran para poder recostarse sobre la cama. A su lado. Lo habían olvidado.

El sonido de las respiraciones irregulares era todo lo que se escuchaba en la habitación. Así pasaron los minutos, sin intercambiar palabras. Con solo una pregunta rondándoles: ¿Qué acababa de —casi— suceder?

Inmediatamente recordó el sueño de días anteriores, donde algo similar sucedía.

 _«¿Una señal?»_

Un poco titubeante, Sakura fue la primera en realizar algún movimiento, así que levantándose, caminó hasta el cuarto de baño. No estaría con la prueba del clímax de Sasuke sobre su cuerpo todo el día. Cerrando la puerta tras de sí, inició el proceso de limpieza y decidió tomar una ducha rápida. Al salir, Sasuke se mantenía en la misma posición, con solo un cambio en la misma, el lugar a donde miraba. Su escrutinio la puso inquieta, él observaba los lugares en los que su semilla había caído y repentinamente frunció el ceño, lo que extrañó a Sakura.

 _«¿En qué estará pensando ahora?»_

Obviamente, no obtuvo respuesta y en cambio observó como el azabache se ponía de pie y rebuscaba en su armario un short de chándal negro para poco después desaparecer por la puerta. Sin decir absolutamente nada.

La pelirosa quedó en el mismo sitio, liada. ¿Qué diablos pasaba por su cabeza ahora? ¿Cómo podría saberlo?

La respuesta le llegó tan pronto como se formuló la pregunta y es que la misma era excesivamente simple: Hablaría, no, hablarían.

Buscó su maleta y consiguió un cambio de ropa cómodo, no precisaría de mucho. Guardó sus utensilios personales después de usarlos y asegurándose de que no dejaría nada, abandonó la habitación.

Seguramente él estaría en la cocina.

Su suposición no pudo ser más correcta. Efectivamente, el azabache estaba donde ella intuyó, preparando café y algo más que no detalló. Se detuvo en el umbral, la visión de su espalda ancha y moderadamente musculosa la hizo desearlo nuevamente, pero no era el momento, por más apetecible que aquel ser se viera con sólo un short puesto. Dio unos pasos más hasta estar frente al mesón, un ligero sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas al ver la pijama y su ropa interior de la noche anterior sobre una de las butacas, dobladas con esmero, pero pronto dejó ese recuerdo de lado y aclarándose la garganta, hizo que notara su presencia.

-Gracias. -Murmuró, luchando contra el impulso de bajar la cabeza y salir despavorida del sitio.- Iré a casa de mis padres, pero antes quiero saber, ¿estamos bien?

El pelinegro no se giró, cuando le respondió:

-Si. -Y tan rápido como llegaron las ganas de hablar con él, se esfumaron por su respuesta escueta y desinteresada.

-Ya veo. -Apretó el agarre en su maleta.- Adiós. -Despidió en tono furioso girando para abandonar aquella casa.

Ante esto, Sasuke dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se volteó. No supo en qué momento pero al segundo siguiente de escucharla, la estaba reteniendo del brazo. Ahora era ella quien no lo miraba.

-Quédate.

-No. -Ella forcejeo y aún con temor de que se lastimara, el agarre en su brazo no se aflojó.

-Quédate. -Repitió ahora sin poder reprimir el tono que evidenciaba su estado de ánimo: confundido e irritado por ello.

Ella le dio la cara, con aire desafiante.

-Suéltame. -Exigió. Como lo esperaba, su orden no fue acatada.- Sasuke, no me quedaré aquí un segundo más, así que suéltame.

Silencio total se propagó por toda la casa.

-No. -Interrumpió.- La última vez que te dejé ir en éste estado de mi casa, no te vi por una semana porque no quisiste escucharme. -Estaba siendo impulsivo y lo sabía pero ese hecho había estado ahí, muy en el fondo de su corazón desde que se reconciliaron, aguardando a su primera disputa para echárselo en cara, aunque esa no fuese su intención.

-¿Y me culpas por ello? -Sakura le dedicó una mirada rabiosa.- ¿Te crees con el derecho de sacarme eso cuando estás molesto y ni siquiera haces el amago de hablar sobre lo que acaba de pasar?

-No me has preguntado nada de eso. -Se defendió.

-¡¿Cómo lo voy a hacer sí ni me miras?!

Por un instante la profunda mirada ónix titubeó, sabía que estaba en lo correcto.

-Quédate y hablaremos. -Intentó apaciguar la ira que crecía en ella.

-No. ¡Joder, no! -Se acercó un paso y lo acusó con un dedo sobre su pecho. La maleta cayó al suelo.- No será cuando tú quieras. Lo hecho, hecho está. No nos cuidamos, es verdad, pero apenas salga de aquí pasaré por una farmacia y compraré la pastilla del día después. Solo por las dudas. Puedes estar tranquilo.

Con un improperio en la punta de la lengua, Sasuke cambió su agarre y la sujetó por los dos brazos antes de pegarla a su pecho. La diferencia de estaturas era evidente, pero eso no aminoró las ganas de discutir de Sakura.

-Cálmate. -Vociferó Sasuke con aparente tranquilidad cuando ella se removió, intentando alejarse.

-¡No! ¡No me calmo! Por ese incidente ahora estamos así, tu molesto y yo... -Calló.

-¿Y tú qué? -La instó a desahogarse.

Ella dejó de moverse y lo miró, con tristeza brillando en sus orbes jade.

-Culpándome por haberte incitado. -Admitió, recomponiéndose.- Aún así la falta fue de ambos.

Sasuke asintió, dándole la razón en lo de la culpa de los dos.

-Lo sé, pero no por eso debes irte. Actuamos irresponsablemente y sin medir las consecuencias, pero no estoy molesto. No contigo. Si quieres ir a comprar la dichosa pastilla yo te acompaño, pero será para que después volvamos juntos.

Como en un momento dado él había dejado de sostenerla, Sakura se alejó un poco. Su cuerpo cosquilleaba, ahí, donde se habían tocado.

-El plan era quedarme por ésta noche. Nada más. -Recordó.

-Pero aquí estarás bien. Conmigo. Quédate.

-No. Iré a casa de mis padres. -Se agachó para recoger el bolso, mientras él apretaba sus labios, convirtiéndolos en una línea recta y marcada.

-Puedes quedarte aquí. -Propuso y ella negó repetidamente, entonces supo que tendría que acudir a otra opción. Sintiéndose un canalla, habló nuevamente-: Sakura, estoy seguro que tus padres no saben lo de Sai, ¿o me equivoco? -A regañadientes, ella volvió a negar en silencio.- Como Suigetsu lo dijo, el dejar tu departamento solo es una medida preventiva, por lo tanto, puede que sí sea necesaria como puede que no. Entonces, ¿para qué asustar a tus padres de esa forma? Presumo que la orden tardará una semana, como máximo y en ese tiempo puedes quedarte aquí, no preocuparas a tus padres, estarás en un lugar seguro y además, Sai no sabe donde vivo. -Eso la hizo recapitular y lo analizó. No quería preocupar a sus padres, y en todo lo demás Sasuke tenía razón. Se mordió el labio hasta que Sasuke acortó la distancia y lo liberó, como ya tenía la costumbre hacer.- No lo pienses tanto, será una semana. Tampoco te estoy pidiendo que te mudes conmigo por el resto de tu vida. -Recargó sus frentes con delicadeza, nivelando así sus miradas. No quería presionarla, pero tampoco que se fuera de su lado.- Estaré más tranquilo si te tengo cerca. -Aceptó en voz alta. Era la verdad, aunque sus motivos para preocuparse eran otros, a parte de Sai.

Ella lo observó, se veía tan guapo y sincero. Pero había algo que no le encajaba, algo faltaba en esa declaración y eso lo pudo percibir en sus ojos. Pero no logró averiguar el motivo. Dando un suspiro de resignación, cerró los ojos. Sasuke aprovecho su conformismo para juntar sus labios, la besó, pero nada ocurrió. Ella no le respondió y le negó el acceso a su lengua cuando ésta quiso entrar en su cavidad. No insistió más y se alejó. Ya tenía los ojos abiertos y su vista puesta en él.

-Comenzaré a trabajar ésta semana.

-No hay problema. Si necesitas algo del departamento yo puedo acompañarte a que lo busques. O mandar a alguien, si lo deseas.

Ella negó.

-Si necesitare, pero prefiero ir yo.

-Está bien. -Accedió el azabache.

-¿Y sobre lo otro? -Se atrevió a preguntar ella.

Sasuke no preguntó de vuelta, sabía a qué se refería.

-No estoy enojado. Hicimos el amor como dos personas que ansiaban establecer esa conexión el uno con el otro. -Tal conclusión hizo que Sakura se sonrojara. Sintió un extraño regodeo al escuchar como denominaba aquel acto, ya que con anterioridad lo había escuchado referirse a lo mismo como sexo y solo eso.- Y volverá a pasar. Pero tendremos más cuidado en el futuro. -Algo no le había encajado desde que ella le había pedido salir de su interior y ahora fue su turno de interrogar.- Sakura, respóndeme algo, ¿me pediste que terminara fuera porque no tomas pastillas anticonceptivas o por qué piensas que puedo tener alguna enfermedad venérea?

Ella se sorprendió por cómo había formulado la pregunta pero debía responderle.

-En realidad, yo me inyecto mensualmente. Te pedí que no terminaras dentro porque, no sé si tienes alguna enfermedad, Sasuke. En eso siempre soy muy precavida, exceptuando lo de ésta mañana.

-¿Quieres un examen? -La respuesta que de por sí, suponía, le afectó el orgullo pero recordando la profesión de ella pudo recomponerse pronto, aún así, la sacaría de dudas.

-Si. -Asintió, era una buena idea.- Pero debo aclarar un punto.

-¿Cuál es?

-Aún sí los resultados son negativos, usaras condón. La inyección no es 100% efectiva.

El azabache asintió, accediendo a su petición.

-¿Por eso insistes en tomar la pastilla aún cuando ya tienes un método anticonceptivo?

-Si.

 _«¿Por qué insiste tanto en no quedar embarazada?»_

El tema no volvió a ser hablado después de que él la llevara a una farmacia y Sakura comprara la dichosa pastilla. Sasuke no dejó de observar la caja con el contenido. Su mente estaba hecha un caos, pero todo se detuvo cuando la vio tomársela. Ya no habría posibilidad alguna, después de todo. Estaba contrariado, no sabía si alegrarse o solo resignarse. Exhalando profundamente, dejó el asunto de lado. Ese domingo transcurrió tranquilamente, Sakura llamó a sus padres y conversaron por casi una hora, donde descubrió que sus progenitores estaban de viaje por unos días, el azabache no perdió detalle de ella mientras estaba al teléfono, se veía tan alegre. Y así culminó el domingo unas horas después con ellos absteniéndose de volver a sucumbir de nuevo al deseo. Por lo menos por ese día.

Las ganas se hicieron insoportables para el día lunes, así que culminando la tarde y después de haber ido al departamento de la pelirosa por algunas cosas, hicieron el amor contra la pared y en su estudio, siendo más precavidos.

El martes, cuando estaban viendo una película en el sofá de la sala, mientras comían un platillo hecho por Sakura, alguien llamó a su puerta, Sasuke fue a ver quien era.

-Buenas noches, señor Uchiha. -Saludó Kakashi con cortesía seguido de su compañera.- Tenemos nuevas pistas que podrían importarle y sí no es molestia, nos gustaría hacerle dos preguntas más. Solo dos. -Recalcó cuando el pelinegro compuso un gesto de incredulidad.- ¿Podríamos pasar? -Preguntó curioso el peliplata al ver un destello rosa acercarse, Sasuke recordó la presencia de Sakura y se apresuró a cerrar la puerta sin notar que ella estaba muy cerca.

-Preferiría que habláramos aquí.

El oficial de policía arqueó una ceja pero no preguntó nada.

-Como desee. -Miró a los lados y al no ver a ningún curioso, prosiguió.

Sakura estaba intentando oír lo que afuera hablaban, pero se le hizo imposible. Su curiosidad se había disparado al reconocer a los mismos oficiales de policías que la habían interrogado el día del robo. Sasuke no le había comentado nada más al respecto, pero la presencia de los oficiales en su casa significaba algo, ¿no?

La puerta de madera le dificultaba espiar, pues al ser tan gruesa y fuerte, no dejaba que el sonido corriese libremente hasta sus oídos. Intentó acercándose más, hasta que su mejilla era aplastada por la puerta. Solo distinguió cortos sonidos ininteligibles, un par de intercambios de oraciones que no pudo entender, que calificó como murmullos. Pero en un momento dado, una palabra llamó la atención de la pelirosa, quien distraída como estaba, no sintió los pasos de Sasuke acercarse. Cuando éste abrió la puerta y se la encontró ahí un escalofrío le recorrió la columna.

¿Habría escuchado ella sobre el atentado?

* * *

 **¡Holaaaaaaa! De vuelta por aquí, con otro capítulo que espero y les guste.**

 **¿Qué les ha parecido esta nueva actualización?**

 **Muero de ganas por leerlas, ya se va descubriendo algo de la conversación que tuvo Sasuke con la policía. ¿Qué opinan de eso?**

 **Aquí estuvo su tan esperado lemon, me encantó escribirlo. Para mí siempre será un placer escribir del SasuSaku y más estas escenas jajajaja.**

 **Sobre las páginas espejos, he pensado mucho. Pero creo que seguiré aquí hasta que consiga otra página mejor, tengo una cuenta de wattpad aunque no me gusta mucho y he creado un blog, pero me sigue gustando más fanfiction, digamos que es la única plataforma en la que me manejo mejor. De igual forma, si decido otra cosa, les estaré avisando.**

 **Quería informarles que a ésta historia no le falta mucho, no estoy segura aún de cuantos capítulos serán pero no se excederá de 30.**

 **Sin más que decir que ansió leerlas, me despido.**

 **Saludos.**


	25. Chapter 25

-¿Sasuke? -Tragó saliva, titubeante.- ¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Por qué los policías han hablado del robo de tu restaurant cómo un ataque planificado? -El pelinegro apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, no era así como quería que ella se enterara.- ¿Por qué no me lo contaste antes? ¿Estás en peligro?

Sintió como era apretujado su pecho al verle el semblante preocupado.

-Vamos a la sala. -Fue lo que dijo y se acercó a ella para, guiándola por la espalda con su mano, llevarla al sitio.

Él le señaló que tomara asiento y Sakura así lo hizo. Juntando las manos en su regazo, no le quitó la vista de encima.

El ambiente se volvió tenso a su alrededor.

-¿Entonces? -Investigó ella cuando no escuchó sonido alguno pasados los segundos.

El azabache la miraba profundamente, devanándose los sesos por buscar la manera de contarle la verdad. O por lo menos, lo que no la asustara. Se mantuvo de pie en todo momento y colocando las manos sobre el sillón frente a la pelirosa, se preparó para hablar.

-Esto es complicado. -Se aventuró a decir.- Las cosas han tomado un giro inesperado. -Ella asintió, lo había notado.

-¿Qué te ha dicho el policía el día la discusión con Sai?

Él suspiró, un poco aliviado de lo que ella pareció escuchar nada más. Por el momento.

-La policía ha estado investigando y dieron con que el trío de personas que efectuaron el robo en el restaurant, son delincuentes reconocidos. -Sakura tragó saliva mientras el agarre de sus manos se templaba.- También descubrieron que no era su estilo atacar locales como el mío, sino joyerías, museos... -Fue nombrando, sin perder detalle de su reacción. Ella estaba prestando especial atención a lo que escuchaba.- El oficial Kakashi ha estado tras su pista desde hace meses, por lo que no dudó en que serían ellos los que estaban detrás de todo.

Hizo una pausa y la pelirosa carraspeó, había algo que la inquietaba.

-Por eso... -Sacudió la cabeza, despejando sus pensamientos.- Lo que ocurrió ese día fue un ataque planificado. En tu contra. -Afirmó, pero aún así, él asintió.

-Pero ese día no hice lo que acostumbraba, que era ir al restaurant del centro comercial, por eso no dieron conmigo. -Suspiró pesadamente, no le agradaba recordar ese día, la conversación se le estaba haciendo difícil.- Están tras su pista, por lo que siempre me están informando.

-¿Estás en peligro? -Repitió ella, atravesándolo con sus orbes jade.

-No lo creo, de igual forma hay oficiales involucrados.

No dijeron más, Sakura se dedicó a morderse el reverso del pulgar mientras se mantenía en el sofá. Desorientada, a más no poder.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Cuál era la verdad de todo el asunto? ¿Por qué seguía intuyendo que le faltaba algo a esa historia?

 _«No tiene que ser así, ¿o sí?»_

Quizás sólo estaba exagerando, no obstante, no dejó de observar al azabache quien de pie, observaba su reacción en silencio.

El silencio se instaló entre ellos. Intercambiaron miradas dubitativas, no preguntó nada más y Sasuke no la instó a hacerlo.

-Ten cuidado, por favor. -Fue lo que susurró ella al inclinarse para recoger los platos con la cena, ya fría, que con tanto esmero había preparado.

-Lo tendré.

 _«Y cuidaré de ti también.»_

La observó perderse tras la pared que llevaba a la cocina, y no pudo hacer más que apretar los puños sobre el espaldar del sillón.

Esa noche no hubo nada más que caricias castas y silencios incómodos mientras compartían la cama.

Sakura comenzó sus turnos nocturnos en el hospital al anochecer siguiente, Sasuke la llevó al trabajo en su primer día y también se ofreció a recogerla, pues obviamente, no había llevado auto.

-¿A qué hora vengo por ti? -Preguntó dentro del coche, frente al lugar de trabajo de la pelirosa.

-Mi turno termina a primera hora. -Se acercó a él desde el asiento del copiloto y tomándolo de las mejillas, lo besó. La respuesta fue inmediata. Se dedicó a explorar su boca con delicadeza y cuidado, así habían actuado desde la conversación de la noche anterior. Ella se separó y le sonrió.- Nos vemos.

Salió del auto, o lo intentó, pues la mano masculina se cerró en torno a su muñeca, ella se volteó. El azabache la atrajo hasta él y tomándola de la nuca, la besó de nueva cuenta, jugando con su lengua hasta el cansancio, disfrutando de las respuestas de ella. Culminó el acto con un beso en la mejilla y satisfecho, la soltó.

-Suerte.

Ella le sonrió, un poco embobada por su forma de proceder. Le encantaba cuando actuaba así.

Al pasar las puertas de entrada, los ojos de algunos colegas que estaban pasando por el lugar se posaron sobre ella.

-Bienvenida, Sakura. -Saludó la mujer mayor que se ocupaba de la recepción.

-Hola, señora Chiyo. -Miró a su alrededor, ya todos estaban inmiscuidos en sus asuntos.- ¿Cómo ha estado todo por aquí?

La mujer la miró con afecto y le sonrió antes de responderle.

-Como siempre.

-¿Ino y Ameno están de turno?

-No. -Negó mientras buscaba algo en la tablilla de anotaciones.- Bueno, la doctora Yamanaka sí, pero Ameno no.

-Ya veo. –Susurró, repentinamente contenta de estar de regreso.- ¿Tienes algo para mí?

La mayor negó con la cabeza, le parecía divertida la actitud alegre de ella, pensando que en su lugar, estaría fastidiada de que sus vacaciones culminaran.

Le informó sobre unos pacientes que acababan de llegar y como había acudido al trabajo con el uniforme ya puesto, fue al lugar rápidamente, después de guardar sus pertenencias en los casilleros.

Su vida, después de los últimos acontecimientos, estaba volviendo a la normalidad. O por lo menos, lo más normal teniendo en cuenta los sucesos.

El descanso llegó unas horas después, mentiría si negaba estar exhausta. En menos de seis horas ya había atendido a más de una docena de pacientes, unos de urgencia y en peligro de muerte, otros no tanto. Le parecía extraño no haberse topado con Ino. Pensó por un momento, que quizá se le había olvidado que hoy era su reincorporación.

Caminó tranquilamente hasta la sala que utilizaban para descansar, abrió la puerta y se sorprendió de encontrarla sola. Se acercó a la cafetera y preparó un poco de líquido vital para combatir el sueño. Tomó asiento en uno de los sillones mientras esperaba que el café estuviese listo, como para eso aún faltaba, se levantó y se dirigió a los casilleros, ya que no estaba nadie en el lugar, sabía que se aburriría rápidamente. Abrió el bolso y buscó su teléfono celular, la pantalla estaba encendida, anunciando un mensaje. Vio la hora, ya pasaban de la 01:00 a.m.

Regresando a la sala, leyó el texto. Solo contenía una simple frase, que aunque escasa, la llenó de alegría y regocijo.

 _ **«**_ _La cama ha estado fría toda la noche. Lo detesto._ _ **»**_

Tecleando una respuesta en la que le pedía que dejara de pensar tanto en el clima y descansará, llegó al lugar determinado.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con una larga cabellera recogida en una coleta alta.

-¡Frente! -Saludó la otra mujer.

-Ino. -Se aproximó a su amiga y la abrazó rápidamente.- ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien. -Respondió cuando se alejaron.- ¿Y tú?

El olor del café llegó a sus fosas nasales y voltearon encantadas para tomar un par de tazas y servírselas. Se sentaron en el sofá más amplio y bebieron por sorbos, suspirando, Sakura respondió la pregunta que había quedado en el aire. Podía hablar con ella, era su mejor amiga y confidente, después de todo.

-Mal.

La ojiazul la estudió mientras bebía café.

-¿Pasó algo?

-¿Qué no pasó? -Respondió Sakura, con un destello de amargura en su tono de voz.

-¿Tiene que ver con Sasuke? Puedes contarme, lo sabes. -Dirigiéndole una mirada comprensiva, se acomodó hasta estar frente a ella.

-Con Sasuke todo está bien. -Sonrió inconscientemente.- Estoy quedándome en su casa.

Ino formuló una expresión de asombro.

-Vaya. Van rápido. -Expresó.- Pero es Sasuke, lo raro sería que no fuese así, después de todo el hombre tuvo que tener paciencia contigo para conquistarte.

Sakura rió y después se sonrojó levemente.

-No es lo que crees. -Se apresuró a decir al entender lo que insinuaba.

-¿No? -Preguntó la otra mujer, divertida.

-No. Estoy quedándome en su casa porque me aconsejaron abandonar mi departamento unos días.

La socarronería de su amiga desapareció y le dio paso a la preocupación.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucedió?

-Sai.

-¿Sai? ¿Qué tiene que ver él en todo esto? -Se interrumpió y abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.- No me digas que se atrevió a ponerte las manos encimas.

La pelirosa le relató todo lo sucedido el día que se lo encontró en el parque, la pelea, la visita a la estación de policías, la orden en proceso y todo lo demás. Su amiga la escuchó concentrada, visiblemente contenta cuando entendió la golpiza que se había llevado el pálido.

-En resumen, eso fue lo que sucedió. -Culminó.

-¿Cómo es qué no lo comentaste antes?

-Todo ha pasado muy rápido.

-Entiendo. -Afirmó varias veces.- ¿Y estás bien viviendo con él, no es así?

-Si. No me puedo quejar, es... -Se abochornó por lo que iba a decir, así que prefirió guardar silencio.

-Oh, ya veo. Las cosas en casa de Sasuke son movidas, ¿no? -Curioseó con una sonrisa pervertida.

-Es agradable. -Concluyó. Ya se habían terminado las bebidas calientes. Uno de los doctores entró en la sala y las saludó con cortesía para retirarse después de llevarse un vaso con café, por eso siempre hacían bastante. La mayoría lo necesitaba y Sakura no era la excepción. Hablaron todo lo que restó de su hora de descanso, Ino le comentó que había estado varias horas en una cirugía complicada, que la noche había sido ajetreada y su situación actual con Kiba: Ninguna.

-Pero... ¿Cómo es eso de que ya no se ven? -La estupefacción era notoria, su amiga cerró los ojos y reposó la cabeza en el sofá. No habló por unos segundos en los que parecía inmiscuirse en recuerdos pues fruncía el ceño tan pronto como sonreía quedamente.

-Quería algo formal. -Susurró mientras enfocaba a la pelirosa de nuevo.- Yo no.

-Lo lamento, Ino. -Sakura le ofreció consuelo a la par que le ponía una mano sobre su rodilla, dándole ánimos. Su amiga asintió y poniéndose de pie, repitió:

-Yo no.

-¿No?

-No. -Negó reiteradamente con la cabeza.- Tanto tiempo soltera me ha hecho bien y no planeo cambiar mi estilo de vida por nadie, aunque sea Kiba de quien se hable. Él es un buen hombre, pero quiere algo que nunca le podré dar.

-¿Y qué es eso? -Atinó a interrogar Sakura.

La ojiazul la observó con una sonrisa melancólica y triste. Podía decir muchas cosas, o negarlo, pero su colega sabía que en esta oportunidad la culminación de una relación nunca formalizada, le había herido. O por lo menos, la había hecho sentir algo.

Después de ponerse al día con todos los acontecimientos recientes, se despidieron y volvieron a sus labores. No sin antes programar una salida de chicas con Ameno, quien ese día estaba de permiso por un viaje repentino.

Cuando llegó la hora de salida, Sakura se encontró con la extraña escena de Sasuke y uno de los vigilantes del hospital conversando en la entrada. Sorprendida, se acercó a ellos y los saludó. Rápidamente el azabache la tomó por la cintura hasta pegarla a su cuerpo y se despidió del otro hombre, para acto seguido encaminarse al auto.

-¿Conoces a Asuma? -Escudriñó Sakura cuando se adentró al coche.

-Un poco. -Reveló Sasuke con simpleza mientras abrochaba su cinturón.- ¿Cómo te fue?

La recorrió con su intensa mirada y después una curvatura de su boca se inclinó al verla nerviosa por su escrutinio.

-Bien. -Respondió ella relajándose en el asiento cuando él tomó su mano y le acarició el dorso con el pulgar- Extrañaba mi trabajo. -Acotó sonriente, comenzó a reír por el hormigueo que sintió cuando el azabache le besó la mano por todos lados.- ¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal estuvo la noche?

-Aburrida. -Bufó mientras encendía el auto.

-¿Y eso? -Se le hacía divertido verlo así.

-No hagas preguntas retóricas. -Aunque intentó parecer serio, no pudo evitar el atisbo de diversión.

Condujeron de nuevo hasta la casa del azabache en pláticas triviales y ligeras.

-¿No vas a trabajar hoy? -Ella no disimuló su curiosidad al verlo despojarse de su ropa para ponerse un pantalón de chándal de andar por casa. Sin colocarse ropa interior.

Sasuke le dedicó una mirada entretenida mientras se acercaba a ella y la contemplaba con ahínco, demorándose más de lo debido en sus pezones, los cuales se endurecieron sin que los tocara, ella se había desvestido para tomar un baño. Dio otros pasos en su dirección y acarició sus brazos de arriba hacia abajo, sin perder detalle de su rostro. Acercó sus rostros lentamente. La besó con calma al principio, pero pronto todo su cuerpo se agitó cuando ella, desnuda, se pegó a él y le abrió los labios con su lengua. Un gemido se atoró en su garganta cuando imitando sus acciones anteriores, Sakura le acarició el torso desnudo, pasándole sus uñas por el firme estómago. Arañándolo suavemente.

Con un gruñido, las manos masculinas acariciaron la espalda y caderas de la pelirosa, hasta llegar a sus glúteos y apretarlos con fuerza, incitándola a que lo envolviera con sus piernas.

-Sasuke-kun. -Lo llamó, sintiendo la excitación recorrerla cuando él comenzó a andar con pasos firmes, tan obnubilada por el deseo estaba, que no notó cuando llegaron al baño. El pelinegro abrió la llave de la ducha y la bajó hasta posarla sobre sus pies. Después, quitándose el pantalón que se acababa de poner, la acompañó hasta el agua en forma de cascada y ella se sobresaltó.- ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

Él reprimió una risa.

-Querías tomar una ducha desde que llegaste. -Lo dijo como si fuese obvio y ella frunció el ceño.

 _«Idiota.»_

Contrario a lo que pensaba, Sakura no dijo más, así que cruzándose de brazos, enfurruñada, se acercó al agua y comenzó a lavar su cuerpo, siendo reemplazada inmediatamente por las manos de Sasuke, quién se dedicó a lavarla y limpiarla con suma delicadeza, ignorando las quejas de ella por su indignación al jugar con su lívido. Al terminar con su labor, se lavó a sí mismo.

-Eres un descarado. -Acusó la fémina cuando regresaron a la habitación.

Sasuke detuvo su caminar hacia el armario y la miró, incrédulo.

-¿Por qué?

-Por eso. -Con un gesto prepotente le señaló el cuerpo desnudo y empapado.- No hacemos nada y por si eso ya no fuese tortura suficiente... -Infló sus mejillas sonrosadas.- Te pavoneas por todo el lugar sin nada de ropa.

En ésta ocasión, el pelinegro no pudo, ni intentó siquiera, evitar reír. Retomó su camino y abrió el armario, sacó dos toallas para eliminar el agua en forma de gotas que quedaban en sus cuerpos.

-Yo podría decir exactamente lo mismo. -Admitió, después de todo estaban en igualdad de condiciones.

-Es distinto. -Refutó ella mientras se vestía rápidamente y bostezaba. Pasado un rato, dejó el tema de lado.- Entonces, ¿no iras a trabajar hoy?

-Juugo está a cargo por hoy. -Fue su explicación.- Recuéstate y descansa. -Aconsejó cuando la vio esconderse bajo las sábanas.- Iré a prepararte algo, no te duermas. -Recogió las telas de paño y abandonó la habitación.

Sakura, aún indignada, se estiró en la cama, intentando por todos los medios no dormirse.

De pronto, mientras se rendía al inevitable sueño, un sonido familiar captó su atención, así que abandonando la calidez de la cama, se levantó y buscó su teléfono por todo el lugar. Lo encontró detrás de su bolso y apurada, tomó el aparato y miró la pantalla. Era un número desconocido, mordió su labio pensativa. Nunca había sido de su agrado atender llamadas no identificadas, pero, ¿y si era algo importante?

La canción cesó y su móvil se apagó, intentó encenderlo pero no reaccionó.

Se había quedado sin batería.

-Siempre es lo mismo...

Buscando entre sus cosas, consiguió el cargador y se apresuró a conectarlo. Caminó hasta la mesa de noche y después de cerciorarse de que el cargador estuviese haciendo su trabajo, se recostó nuevamente. Su teléfono tardaría para volver a encender.

Minutos después, el azabache regresó con una bandeja llena, en ésta reposaban sopa de miso blanco, salmón a la parrilla, encurtidos, tortilla, un estofado de algas y una sunomono de judías y umeboshi.

Sakura se sorprendió gratamente, pues no esperaba tal desayuno. Poco a poco constataba lo agradable de tener un novio chef, aunque el mismo se desempeñara mejor en la cocina que ella.

-Disfrútalo. -La convidó mientras ponía la bandeja sobre la cama y se sentaba a un lado.

Rápidamente se acercó a la tortilla y cortó un trozo. Su deleite no se hizo esperar cuando lo saboreó. Sasuke la observaba atento y un poco divertido al notar sus expresiones.

-¿Cómo preparaste esto tan rápido? -La pelirosa no pudo evitar formular.

Él se encogió de hombros.

-Deje todo casi listo antes de ir por ti.

Ella asintió agradecida mientras analizaba la agradable acción.

-¿Y tú no vas a comer?

-No tengo hambre.

-Aliméntate, Sasuke. Toma. -Ofreció salmón pero no fue aceptado.- No seas testarudo y come. -Apartó una porción y se la extendió en un plato.- Solo un poco.

El azabache por fin accedió y ella sonrió victoriosa. En una pequeña cuchara, colocó parte del desayuno para llevarlo hasta su boca y aprovechando que iba a replicar, introdujo el material. Por consecuencia, se ganó una mirada ceñuda.

-Puedo comer solo. -Objetó cuando repetía la acción.

-Lo sé, pero yo quiero ayudarte. -Lo miró con un brillo que se le antojó malévolo e hipnótico. Quería salirse con la suya, y lo lograría. Bien sabía que así sería.

El desayuno no presenció ningún pormenor y poco después, estaban recostados en la cama, en completo silencio.

Sakura tenía su cabeza apoyada en el antebrazo del azabache y una de sus esbeltas piernas descansaba sobre la ingle masculina mientras trazaba círculos perezosos sobre el cálido pecho. Sasuke por su parte, acercándola más a cada momento, sentía la comodidad que la noche anterior le habían arrebatado.

Mirándola fijamente, no pudo evitar preguntarse: ¿Estaba bien acostumbrarse así de rápido a permanecer a su lado?

-No me mires tanto. -Expresó Sakura y él arqueó una ceja. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Tenía los ojos cerrados.

-No lo estaba haciendo. -Ella tembló sobre su extensión. Se estaba riendo.

-Claro que sí.

-¿Y cómo estás tan segura?

-Lo sentí. -Se acurrucó más en su costado y murmuró con voz somnolienta-: Siempre que me observas, lo siento. Lo sé.

Pronto su respiración se volvió profunda y tranquila. Se había dormido. Acariciándole la espalda con lentitud, la siguió poco después.

La pelirosa despertó estirándose con la sutileza de un felino, se incorporó para observar todo a su alrededor. Por la luz que entraba en la pequeña abertura de la ventana que quedaba al descubierto, supo que no podía pasar de media tarde. Arregló la blusa que se había puesto después del baño y que se encontraba corrida un poco de su sitio. Después de ir al baño bajó en busca del azabache.

Al pisar el último escalón, observó todo en derredor. Como no lo localizó, se aventuró a la cocina. De seguro estaba ahí.

-Sasuke. -Llamó al entrar, su asombro no se hizo esperar cuando una cabellera negra, que reposaba en uno de los asientos frente a la isla, se movió. Girándose para observarla, sintió la incomodidad recorrer su cuerpo.

-¿Sakura? -Estaba avergonzada en demasía, podía sentir el calor subir hasta sus mejillas.

-Hola...

-Lamento la demora, debía atender la... -El azabache, quien había llegado al lugar, observó a ambas mujeres un instante.- Pensé que dormirías un poco más. -Se dirigió a Sakura esta vez.

-Ya no tengo sueño.

-¿De qué me perdí? -Interrumpió la otra mujer en la estancia, con los ojos brillantes y suspicaces.

-Ya conoces a Sakura, madre.

La mayor asintió.

-Por supuesto. Así que, ¿por fin?

-¿A qué se refiere, señora Mikoto? -Preguntó una aturdida ojijade.

-A que por fin se hicieron pareja. Les parecerá extraño que yo lo diga, pero ya era hora. Y por favor, dime Mikoto, a secas. Como al principio.

-Mamá. -Llamó Sasuke a ver lo tensa que se había puesto la espalda de la pelirosa.

-¿Cuándo planeabas decírmelo, hijo?

-Pronto. -Respondió Sasuke con absoluta resolución, cosa que sin saberlo, a la joven doctora calmó.

Levantándose del taburete, Mikoto alisó su vestido magenta y se posicionó frente a ellos.

-¡Que alegría! -Abrazó a Sakura un instante y al separase, acotó-: Desde el inicio supe que se traían algo. -La picardía impresa en su frase fue notoria.- La atracción estaba ahí. Siempre.

Sasuke carraspeó para ganar la atención de su madre.

-La vas a asustar. -Se permitió bromear.

-Oh, no. No es mi intención. Solo me alegra, siempre quise que tuvieses una novia como Sakura. -Admitió.- No puedo esperar a contárselo a tu padre, la noticia lo... -Al mencionar a su progenitor, el pelinegro se vio obligado a intervenir.

-No le digas nada, madre. -Su voz sonó más tajante de lo que pretendía.- Él no puede enterarse. -El semblante antes risueño de la mayor se vio opacado al instante.

-Hijo, pero es tu padre... -Comenzó a decir.

-No importa. No quiero que se entere, ¿prometes no decirle?

Mikoto miró a la nueva pareja y pesarosa, accedió. Antes de retirarse, observó fijamente a su hijo y suspirando derrotada, se excusó para retirarse.

-Ya debo irme. Espero verlos pronto. -Besó la mejilla de los dos presentes y poco después abandonó el hogar de su hijo menor.

Completamente solos, Sakura observó a Sasuke en reprimenda.

-No debiste hablarle así a tu madre. -Posicionó las manos sobre sus caderas, como si regañara a un niño por decir alguna grosería.

El azabache la detalló un segundo y después se acercó a los vasos para tomar un poco de agua.

-No le hablé de ninguna forma.

-No lo niegues, la pobre mujer ha salido desanimada por una simple frase tuya. -El silencio se instaló en el lugar e incapaz de contenerse, Sakura lo rompió.- Deberías disculparte.

-No quiero hablar del tema. -Sentenció él, a lo que la voz femenina le hizo saber que no había sido llevada a cabo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no. –Terminó el agua y dejando el cristal sobre la encimera, se giró.

-¿Por qué no quieres que tu padre se entere de nosotros?

-No quiero que hablemos de él, Sakura. En este momento no estoy de buen humor.

-¿Te avergüenza? -Preguntó mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que se entere de nosotros. ¿Te avergüenza?

Sasuke acentuo los músculos de la frente, ofendido de que siquiera lo pensara.

-No preguntes estupideces.

-¿Entonces por qué te has puesto así con la sola mención de que lo sepa? -Cruzándose de brazos, comenzó a golpear el piso con el pie. Impaciente por una respuesta.

-Porque no tiene sentido que lo sepa. -Acercándose a ella, descruzó sus brazos y la taladró con sus ojos ónix.

Intercambiaron miradas por un largo rato, hasta que Sakura suspiró.

-¿Sigues molesto por el ultimátum, no?

No puedo evitar contraer el rictus.

-Está decepcionado de mí. Todo porque no asistí a la absurda reunión del lunes.

-¿Y qué harás ahora?

-Aún estoy pensando en la forma de erradicar esas tonterías de su cabeza.

-No será fácil. -Intuyó ella.

-No.

-Entiendo que no tengas la mejor relación con tu padre... -Comento insegura.- Pero no tienes que pagarla con Mikoto.

Con una exhalación de rendición, Sasuke le dio la razón. Quizá sí se había excedido.

-Lo sé. Hablaré con ella.

Los labios de la pelirosa se curvaron en una gran sonrisa.

-Eres extraño.

Sasuke le besó la frente y la llevó de regreso a la habitación.

-¿No quieres dormir? -Inquirió mientras subía las escaleras.

-No, ¿qué hora es?

-Déjame ver. -Entrando a la habitación, buscó su teléfono pero no lo encontró, en su lugar, se topó con el de Sakura y después de darle a conocer la hora, le informó de un mensaje. Ella lo abrió con indiferencia, la cual pronto se convirtió en sorpresa y poco después en angustia.- ¿Qué pasa? -Se preocupó al verle el rostro pálido.

-Sasuke... -Llamó timorata. Antes de que le pidiera alguna explicación por su estado, ella le aproximó el móvil.

El azabache miró su rostro y acto seguido, la pantalla.

Era una foto.

De ellos dos, en la entrada del hospital esa misma mañana, cuando había ido a buscarla después de culminar el turno, en esta se preparaban para subir al auto.

Terminando de visualizar la imagen, la observó, sus orbes jade estaban abiertos con preocupación y alarma.

-Un número desconocido.

-Esta mañana me llamaron de ese número, pero me quede sin batería y no conteste. -Tragando ruidosamente, se llevó una mano al pecho.- ¿Crees que me esté acosando?

-Eso parece. -Respondió él. Alzó una mano hasta su mejilla y la acarició con sutileza.- No tienes que preocuparte.

-Si, si tengo. -Contradijo ella.- Que me envíen esa foto da mucho en que pensar. ¿Es Sai, verdad? ¿Es él?

Recordando el rostro de aquel despreciable sujeto, apretó el puño del brazo que mantenía a un costado. Bajó la otra del rostro alarmado y fue en busca de su teléfono. Debía hacer unas llamadas.

Una semana transcurrió desde que Sakura recibió la foto. Los días posteriores a dicho mensaje se mostró tensa y nerviosa. Hasta había decidido cambiar de número. Saber que la podían estar siguiendo no le hacían bien.

¿A quien sí?

Su semana la había pasado en el trabajo y en las horas libres con Sasuke, quién después de contactar con la policía para ponerlos al tanto, se mostraba más protector que nunca. Lo entendía y se lo agradecía, pero tampoco le simpatizaba la idea de que dejará sus obligaciones laborales en un segundo plano por estar cuidándola.

Aprovechando el día libre de ella, habían paseado por un rato y después Sasuke estacionó en un laboratorio. Sakura lo entendió al instante, aún así él le explicó.

-Dijiste que querías los exámenes de mi parte. -Recordó.- Así que aquí estamos. -Bajaron del auto y se adentraron al estacionamiento, estaba casi vacío, por lo que no tuvieron que esperar para ser atendidos.

-Buenas tardes, ¿en qué puedo ayudarles? -Ofreció una mujer de cabello gris largo atado en una coleta baja.

Sakura procedió a explicarle el motivo de su visita y la mujer inmediatamente realizó los preparativos necesarios para llevar a cabo el examen médico. El primero en someterse a la prueba fue Sasuke, todo resulto más rápido y fácil de lo que esperó. Menos las revisiones físicas. Al salir de la habitación en la que se realizó dicho procedimiento, Sakura entró.

No le había pedido hacerse el examen, pero ella sabía que era lo correcto.

-¿Están preparándose para concebir? -La indiscreta pregunta fue hecha por quien tomó sus muestras, ya que a su parecer era lo más obvio.

-No. -Respondieron al unísono, sorprendiendo a la encargada.

Días después la policía ya había tramitado la orden de restricción, luego de que el Uchiha menor pagará una considerable suma de dinero para adelantar el proceso. No confiaba plenamente en la efectividad de dicha orden, pero sabía que con ella la pelirosa se sentiría más tranquila, la aliviaría.

Ya había regresado a su departamento, después de que todo el proceso avanzará con impresionante rapidez —pues no sabía del incentivo monetario— no le vio caso a permanecer en su casa e importunarle. En ese momento él se arrepintió de haber adelantado el trámite. En las escasas dos semanas que convivieron en su casa, se acostumbró a su continua presencia.

Tan rápido como pasaron esas semanas, le siguieron otras más. Pronto se vieron en la víspera de navidad. Fue en esa fecha en la que Sasuke conoció a los padres de su novia y aunque el progenitor reconoció que le parecía muy repentino que su hija entrara en una nueva relación, no tuvo gran problema para conversar con él.

Los días siguieron su curso, todo estaba tranquilo. El año nuevo los había arribado con sorprendente rapidez y con una gran sonrisa en los labios, ella le había recibido, el azabache por su parte, aunque con una a menor escala, también había tenido la alegría presente en el rostro.

Sus expresiones eran similares a las que tenían días después cuando, en el sillón del estudio y después de una sesión enérgica de muestras afectuosas, él le acariciaba el torso desnudo, siguiendo los patrones que las sombras del árbol de cerezo que estaba en el patio y se filtraban por la delgada cortina de la ventana, reposaban sobre su suave piel. Se dedicó a seguir las formas de las flores con gran dedicación, acariciándola con la yema de uno de sus dedos. Y pensar que habían llegado a esa situación por unas simples migajas de galletas en el escote.

-Deja de hacer eso. -Rió, intentando alejarlo cuando siguió el trayecto hasta su sensible costado.- Me da cosquillas, Sasuke. -Continuó desternillándose, pero él no se detuvo hasta que ella sentía su estómago tirante y la respiración agitada por el esfuerzo.

Se incorporó y en el proceso la llevó con él. Sentándola sobre su regazo le coloco el cabello, que ya estaba creciendo, detrás de los hombros. Ella lo sujetó de los bíceps y miró fijamente sus ojos. Había mucho que compartir, sin palabras de por medio.

Elevando sus brazos a la nuca masculina, se acercó para besarlo con fogosidad y entrega. Él respondía cada lametón y succión que le daba, con uno nuevo. Aposento sus grandes manos en las caderas femeninas y la pegó a su cuerpo, pronto bajó sus labios hasta el níveo cuello y aplicó caricias fogosas y maestras.

Pronto se vio sumergida en un mar de sensaciones intensas y celestiales. Así que instintivamente, inició un bamboleo de caderas que estimuló aún más la rígida carne del azabache.

-Sakura... -Llamó en un incontenible gemido cuando ella, abriéndose más, lo acarició con empeño.

Inmediatamente, Sasuke detuvo el movimiento y le pidió un momento.

-¿Por qué quieres parar? -La excitación estaba causando estragos en su pensar.

-Necesito ir por un condón. -La dejó sobre el sofá y subió a su habitación. Mientras, Sakura se ruborizaba por la brusca acotación. Pensaba que tenía condones en su estudio. Ya veía que no.

Se dejó caer contra el mullido sofá y apretó sus muslos. El punzante recuerdo de su ansia en el bajo-vientre la estaba enloqueciendo. Ya quería tenerlo de regreso. Como si leyera su pensamiento, Sasuke volvió al instante con el ceño fruncido. Aquello la contrarió.

-¿Sucede algo?

Él caminó hasta el sofá y sentándose a su lado, intentó no tirar de sus hebras.

-No quedan.

-¿Qué? -Había entendido a la perfección pero internamente rogaba tener mal oído.

-Tengo que comprar más preservativos. La caja se terminó. -Colocó sus codos sobre las rodillas y se quedó pensativo.

-Creo... -Dudó.- Creo que tengo en mi bolso.

La mirada interrogante del azabache no se hizo esperar.

-¿Por qué tienes condones en tu bolso?

-Prevención. -Él la observó por interminables segundos.- ¿Te molesta?

-No, me sorprende. -Suspiró frustrado y se recostó, su erección saltó ante el movimiento. De lo hinchado que estaba ya le dolía.- No quiero esperar más. Hagamoslo. -Propuso.

-No. Ya sabes lo que pienso de eso.

-Ya tuviste los resultados de mis exámenes. Estoy limpio, además de eso te cuidas. ¿Por qué no hacerlo así? -Era lógico, pensaba.

-Sé que estás sano, pero prefiero prevenir.

Ante su respuesta, Sasuke se puso de pie sin pudor, estar desnudo nunca había sido un problema delante de ella. Descendió su vista hasta su erguido sexo, mascullando una maldición. Necesitaba hacer algo con ello. Se pasó la mano por el cabello y comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta, pero antes de llegar se giró para verla.

-Algún día lo haremos sin barreras. -Afirmó antes de abandonar la estancia a grandes zancadas.

Sakura suspiró desganada. La lujuria se había extinguido, dándole paso a un sentimiento de culpa. Sabía que exageraba, que bien podrían hacerlo en ese instante con la mínima preocupación, pues ella recibía las inyecciones puntualmente... Pero no podía. No se arriesgaría.

No de nuevo.

* * *

 **¡Hola, queridas lectoras!**

 **¿Qué les ha parecido este nuevo capítulo?**

 **Como ya se habrán dado cuenta, no es Sasuke el único que tiene secretos.**

 **En fin, ¿para rosas o tomates?**

 **Espero leer sus ocurrencias muy pronto.**

 **Gracias a todas las personas que han apoyado capítulo a capítulo esta historia que rápidamente se acerca al final.**

 **¿Ya tienen alguna idea de cómo acabará?**

 **Háganmelo saber.**

 **Saludos.**


	26. Chapter 26

Aquello no quedaría así, debían hablar sobre lo acontecido minutos antes en el estudio. En los meses que ya llevaban de relación lo había comenzado a querer como nunca imaginó que haría, por tal razón no le gustaba cuando discutían. Sabía que ella tenía una gran participación en el hecho de que estuviese molesto, después de todo, a nadie le agradaba quedarse a medias.

Mientras subía las escaleras sujetando la barandilla con fuerza, no pudo más que pensar en apaciguar de alguna manera la cólera de Sasuke, no era de sus pasatiempos favoritos, pero estaba consciente de que en esa oportunidad alguien debía mediar y sería ella, le tocaba, de alguna manera. Al llegar al último escalón se detuvo con el corazón latiéndole precipitadamente. Estaba nerviosa y ansiosa a la vez.

Suspiró con profundidad antes de dirigirse a tomar el lustrado pomo. Abrió la puerta con serenidad, asomándose con lentitud en el interior. La habitación estaba vacía, pero se adentró de lleno en ella al escuchar el sonido de la ducha. Lo esperaría.

Se sentó en la cama y acarició sus brazos a causa del frío, al parecer Sasuke no había encendido la calefacción en la habitación ese día.

Intentó cubrirse más con su camisa, pues se había vestido en su totalidad antes de ir en su busca, y junto sus piernas como una forma para combatir la baja temperatura. Se entretuvo detallando la habitación del azabache, en la que tantas veces había estado ya, y que seguía tan ordenada como siempre.

El frío se disipó cuando el vapor salió en grandes cantidades del cuarto de baño. Por el umbral apareció el azabache, aún con el ceño fruncido y en completa y gloriosa desnudez. Se detuvo al verla sentada en su cama, atravesándolo con sus exóticos ojos jade.

Ciertamente no esperaba encontrarla ahí, pero el hecho le agradaba. Que las cosas cambiaran para variar estaba bien. Se detuvo a medio camino hacia el armario y le devolvió la mirada con la misma intensidad y por un momento el corazón le latió con rapidez dentro de su pecho.

-Sasuke.

Él se mantuvo de pie, escudriñándola, aguardando a que hablara, pero nada se escuchó dentro de esas cuatros paredes. Los segundos pasaron y se mantuvieron así, en un completo y muy incómodo silencio. Apretó su mandíbula cuando, viéndola tan hermosa sobre su cama, su virilidad comenzó a despertar de nuevo. Sabiendo como acabaría, se giró y por fin hizo lo que había sido su objetivo desde un inicio, ir por una toalla. Regresó en sus pasos y se adentró a la tibieza del baño, ésta vez sin cerrar la puerta.

Una invitación silenciosa, ¿tal vez?

Sakura apretó sus puños. No, definitivamente no se le había pasado el enfado, ni siquiera le había dicho una palabra.

Esa actitud no era propia en él, por lo que intuía que el grado de su enojo no era bajo.

Hombres.

Esperaría a que se terminara de duchar para hablar de una vez por todas. Con eso en mente, se lanzó sobre el mullido colchón, rebotando un poco al hacerlo. Sopló un mechón de cabello rosa que le caía sobre el rostro y se puso a pensar. Quizá si él estuviese al tanto de su pasado, no se disgustaría por su forma de hacer las cosas. Pero no, no quería tocar el tema. Había jurado no hacerlo nunca más. Encontraría otra forma de erradicar la incómoda situación, sí, eso haría.

Aspiró la esencia natural de Sasuke, la cual estaba firmemente adherida a las sábanas bajo ella. Tan masculina y atrayente, justo como su portador.

Sopeso lo que le diría cuando saliera de nuevo y ya con sus argumentos firmemente planteados, esperó por un largo rato.

Quizá podría ser su impaciencia pero ya estaba notando que tardaba más de lo normal.

¿La estaría evitando acaso?

No, no creía que se tratara de eso, aún así se incorporó y caminó hasta la puerta entreabierta. Tocó una vez para hacerle saber que seguía ahí afuera, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna. Golpeó de nuevo y el resultado fue el mismo, con la única diferencia que la madera cedió un poco, dejándole percibir el interior. Ya cansada de esperar, se adentró en el lugar, el vapor se había disipado casi en su totalidad, dándole pese a su vestigio, una clara visión del entorno. Dio un paso más, el azabache seguía bajo la regadera, refrescándose, su oscuro cabello se le pegaba a la nuca, su ancha espalda se veía brillante gracias al agua que marcaba aún más los músculos en su descenso, su firme trasero estaba a plena vista y por un segundo se mordió el labio, deseosa y a la vez apenada por llegar como si nada. Retrocedió. Esperaría en la cama, o en la cocina. En cualquier otro lugar si no quería lanzársele encima como en ese preciso momento moría por hacer.

Cuando estaba por retirarse escuchó un sonido muy familiar. Un jadeo. Se detuvo en el acto, levantando las cejas con sorpresa, regresó su vista hasta el cuerpo masculino, notando un ligero cambio en este.

El movimiento de uno de sus brazos.

Otro sonido proveniente de sus labios se escuchó, un poco más elevado que el anterior y ella distinguió como la cabeza de Sasuke era inclinada hacia atrás.

Acaso...

Era doctora, debía ser inmune a cualquier acción realizada por el ser humano, pero no podía, no con él.

Entendía su motivo, había estado completamente erecto al salir del estudio, solo había recurrido a una forma para aliviarse. Pero, que la condenaran si estaba mal, no podía alejar su vista.

¡Se estaba masturbando frente a ella!

Sin saberlo, quizá, pues seguía de espaldas.

Los fuertes y definidos músculos de sus hombros y espalda se tensaban con cada movimiento, estaba aumentando paulatinamente el ritmo de sus caricias. En ese momento ansió recorrer el tramo de piel, lentamente, con las uñas, afianzándose un poco, como sabía que le gustaba. Se quedó embobada ante la visión y el sonido cuando un gemido inundo el lugar, nunca dejaba de sorprenderla. Aquel hombre era complejo, sí, pero perfecto para ella.

Joder, sí.

Lo detalló con suma atención y apretó sus muslos, su excitación regresó con gran fuerza y verlo en tales condiciones no ayudaba, en lo absoluto, pero al segundo siguiente de hacerlo, ladeó su rostro cuando el movimiento se detuvo.

Él se giró y pronto la taladró con su mirada ónix. Ella enrojeció, pero no se movió, ni hizo el intento. Estaba verdaderamente eclipsada por dicha escena, mucho más cuando, sin despegar la vista de sus ojos aturdidos y lujuriosos, el azabache retomó el movimiento de su mano.

Las rodillas le fallaron, era mucho para su lívido desesperado. Nunca pensó que admirar a un hombre mientras se daba placer frente a ella fuese tan sensual. Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna con electrizante rigor cuando en un susurro ronco, varonil y muy erótico, la llamó.

-Sakura... -Arrastró cada sílaba con dificultad, disfrutando de las expresiones en su sonrojado rostro. Apretujó la punta de su erección levemente y sus dientes chirriaron. No le faltaba mucho para el clímax. No obstante y pese a las inmensas ganas que tenía de cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar, en ningún momento le quitó la mirada de encima. Quería llamarla, pedirle que se encargara, pero al final decidió no hacerlo. En cambio, siguió acariciándose de arriba hacia abajo, separando más sus piernas y aumentando la velocidad, imaginando por un momento que no era su mano, sino la de ella, al igual que su lengua, recorriéndole la totalidad de su extensión y acariciando con sus labios. Su miembro palpito ansioso por el pensamiento. Le había costado muchos litros de agua fría, casi congelada, poder calmarse, al terminar se había calentado con el agua a mayor temperatura y así logró su cometido. Hasta que la vio sobre su cama, mordiéndose el labio y recorriéndolo con una mirada acuciosa que seguramente no sabía que portaba. Tenerla ahí, presenciándolo todo y detallando como clavaba la mirada en su erguido sexo a intervalos, lo empujo cada vez más a la cúspide del placer.

Su glande estaba húmedo por el agua y el líquido pre-seminal, anticipando lo que sucedería a continuación al estremecerse sus testículos.

-Sasuke-kun... -Fue su turno de escuchar como en un gemido quedo y necesitado, susurraba su nombre.

Se corrió con ferocidad al instante, que ella lo llamará así y más, en ese tono, siempre lo ponía a cien. Se apresuró a colocar la palma de su mano extendida sobre la punta para así evitar que su semilla se esparciera por toda la ducha, pese a que la misma era muy grande.

Su respiración agitada inundó la estancia y se dedicó a estimularse para liberarse por completo, con movimientos perezosos y lentos en los que ella nunca dejó de centrarse.

Al pasar el tiempo y volver en sí después del furioso clímax, soltó su miembro y se giró para lavarse con rapidez. El agua se encargó de eliminar cualquier rastro de su culminación gracias a la corriente que se formaba bajo sus pies. Cerró la llave y salió de la ducha, se secó con la toalla que anteriormente había cogido del armario y se detuvo frente a ella.

Sakura seguía pasmada y muy, muy estimulada ¿qué había sido todo aquello?

El pelinegro salió, dejándola sola y confundida, a la par que agitada y con extremidades temblorosas en medio del lugar.

Pasado el periodo de desorientación, apretó sus puños y lo siguió.

Él se encontraba abrochándose el botón de un pantalón oscuro y aunque la observó con el rabillo del ojo, se mantuvo en silencio.

-Sasuke. -Llamó cuando él terminó su labor y se preparaba para colocarse una camisa azul clara. La favorita de Sakura.

-¿Ajá? -La indiferencia la golpeó con más intensidad que una pared de concreto. No le gustaba su actitud, así que cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y arqueó una ceja, pendenciera.

-Sigues molesto.

No era una pregunta sino una afirmación.

El descendiente de los Uchiha se preparó para responder cuando su teléfono sonó. Acercándose hasta el aparato y bajo la atenta mirada jade, atendió.

-¿Si? -Sakura esperó, sintiéndose frustrada y un poco irritada. El pelinegro se movió por toda la habitación con su típica agilidad y elegancia mientras respondía con palabras cortas y concisas lo que sea que estuviese escuchando del otro lado del auricular.- Está bien, voy para allá.

Guardó su teléfono y procedió a buscar una corbata a juego con su vestimenta.

 _«Su padre.»_

Deducirlo fue tarea fácil ya que desde que Fugaku y Sasuke habían llegado a lo que podría llamarse un acuerdo concerniente al absurdo ultimátum, el mayor lo llamaba por asuntos de la empresa familiar y en ocasiones el azabache acudía, por lo que se vestía con traje. Como en ese instante.

-¿Pasó algo? -Indagó.

-No. -Se detuvo un instante en su búsqueda de la corbata adecuada.- Sólo tengo que resolver algunos asuntos.

-Entiendo... Déjame ayudarte. -Se ofreció cuando él comenzó a perder la calma frente al cajón. Caminó hasta detenerse a su lado y tomó un pulcro trozo de tela gris, la examinó detenidamente y después se la extendió.- Ponte ésta.

Él la sostuvo entre sus dedos y la detalló.

-Gracias. -Pronto la corbata estuvo perfectamente arreglada en torno a su cuello, resaltando aún más la inmensa belleza de la que era poseedor.

-Y... ¿Cuándo se te pasará el enfado? -Aunque podría parecer sarcástica, la realidad era que quería abordar el tema y conseguir una solución. No le gustaba la situación a las que los había conducido el percance en el estudio.

Sasuke estaba terminando de arreglarse cuando ella se lo preguntó, por lo que cerró sus ojos y se giró antes de dar unos pasos en su dirección.

-No estoy enfadado. -Respondió y con un encogimiento de hombros recalcó-: Ya no.

La acotación la sorprendió.

-¿No? -Él negó ligeramente y sonriendo, Sakura se acercó aún más y acarició la nariz ajena con la suya mientras aplicaba fugaces besos a su rostro.- Me alegra.

Sasuke tomó posesión de su cintura y buscó sus labios para besarlos con pericia, entreabriéndolos para inmiscuir su tentadora lengua en la cavidad y acariciarla hasta el cansancio. Ella lo aceptó gustosa. Eso estaba mejor. Llevó una de sus manos a la nuca y profundizó la unión, mordisqueando y lamiendo su labio inferior esporádicamente. Al separarse sus ojos se encontraron, solo en ese momento se dio cuenta que los ojos ónix no dejaron de observarla distinto.

Seguía molesto pese a su negación.

-Debo irme. -Habló él con voz profunda y acto seguido deshizo el agarre de su cintura.

-¿Seguirás con esto? Por favor, Sasuke. Déjate de tonterías. -Se quejó.

La tensión creció en el espacio compartido.

-¿Yo?

-Sí, tu. Madura, por Dios. Me negué a tener relaciones sin protección, ya está, pero no por eso tienes que tomar esa actitud.

-No menciones la madurez, Sakura. En vez de eso, explícame de una vez, ¿por qué te niegas a hacerlo? -Contraatacó con la mandíbula apretada.

-¿Qué?

-Ya me escuchaste.

-Deberías agradecérmelo... ¡No quiero arriesgarme!

-¿Es ese el motivo? -Su tono de voz fue gélido.- ¿El verdadero o se trata de otra excusa?

Sakura abrió sus ojos con perceptible estupor reflejado.

-¿De qué hablas? -Balbuceó contrariada.

-De que no soy idiota. Hay algo más, solo espero que me lo digas. -Ella se tensó en respuesta.- ¿Y bien?

-Te estás confundiendo...

La mirada que le dirigió le dio a entender que no se fuese por ese camino, él sospechaba de su actitud y ella con su nerviosismo solo reafirmaba su modo de pensar.

-Llegaré tarde. -Se inmiscuyó cuando ella no dijo más.

-Yo también. -Coincidió saliendo de la habitación con el ceño fruncido.

Bajó las escaleras con rapidez y a la misma velocidad se encaminó a la puerta de entrada, con esa vaga respuesta salió de aquella casa. No hubo beso, ni un hasta luego, ni nada en esa despedida que la volviera agradable y cálida, como acostumbraban ser.

Sasuke reprimió las ganas de ir por ella con dificultad. Solo quería que confiara en él, aún si tuviese que recurrir a esa estrategia, pero no había funcionado, el ruido de la puerta principal al cerrarse le indicó que fue un terrible error.

Sakura, por su parte, no podía estar más decepcionada con Sasuke por no entender, o entender mucho, fuese el caso que fuese, pero más con ella por no tener las agallas y contarle todo. Bien sabía que no estaba preparada. Ingresó a su auto con ligera rudeza y abandonó el hogar del azabache, mientras conducía no pudo evitar pensar en todo, al instante recordó aquel fatídico día, el dolor, las lágrimas y por último la sombría noticia...

Un sollozó escapó de su garganta y previniendo un accidente por el deplorable estado en que sabía que pronto se encontraría, estacionó en el primer lugar que encontró. Podría dar rienda suelta a sus emociones gracias a la música de moderado volumen y a sus vidrios oscuros, aunque no es que lo necesitase mucho, la calle estaba casi solitaria. Cruzó sus brazos sobre el volante y apoyo su frente en ellos, sin más, lloró desconsolada, por el pasado, por Sasuke, por aquel día, por todo. Cargar con el peso de una perdida era devastador y aunque había aprendido a lidiar con ello, cada cierto tiempo aquella desagradable sensación regresaba con más fuerza para afianzarse en su pecho y carcomerle el corazón. Se trataba de un dolor agudo, casi agonizante que le robaba el aire y la hacía sentirse vacía, triste, perdida... Golpeó el volante con fuerza y gracias a ello la corneta sonó estrepitosamente, no le dio importancia y repitió la acción una vez más, para luego seguir llorando y maldecir entre sollozos que desgarraban su garganta.

Minutos después y al estar un poco más calmada se recostó en su asiento y respiró profundamente, reposando las manos en su vientre.

-¿Hola? -Escuchó como alguien tocaba la ventanilla de su auto, seguramente pensando que se trataba de alguna maniática irresponsable o cualquier otra cosa no muy buena. Observó al sujeto que estaba inclinado desde afuera y se apresuró a limpiar su rostro y eliminar cualquier rastro de lágrimas, por último se cubrió con unos lentes de sol que siempre llevaba en la guantera.

Bajó la ventanilla al recomponerse lo mejor posible.

-¿Sí? -Su voz se escuchó ronca y decaída, justo como se sentía.

-¿Se encuentra bien? -Se trataba de un hombre que aparentaba ser contemporáneo en cuanto a la edad, de cabello negro, pero bronceada y mirada... Extraña, casi siniestra.

La incomodidad la recorrió y por un instante odio haber bajado el cristal.

-Sí, gracias. -Respondió con cortesía.

-Oh, ya veo. Me extrañó ver un auto estacionarse frente a mi lugar de trabajo -Señaló a su espalda con un dedo-, y que no bajara nadie, más aún cuando la bocina sonó. -Explicó el extraño, recorriéndola con su mirada oscura y maliciosa.

No se trataba de una buena persona, intuyó Sakura al instante. Pese a su tono amistoso, había algo mal en esa persona. Podría ser lo que los demás llamaban corazonada pero algo en su interior le decía que lo mejor era salir del lugar.

-Lamento las molestias... Creo que son problemas de corriente, ya iré a que lo revisen. Gracias. -Comenzó el ascenso del vidrio pero el recién llegado lo detuvo.

Su espalda se puso recta de inmediato.

-Deberías revisar tu llanta también. -Dijo.

-¿Disculpe?

-Se pinchó. La delantera a mi lado. -Sakura se detuvo a pensarlo. Al salir de casa de Sasuke no vio nada extraño, aunque tampoco es que se hubiese fijado en exceso.

-Gracias de nuevo por avisarme. -Intentó despedirse de nuevo.

-No deberías conducir así.

-Iré con cuidado, tengo prisa, adiós.

-Sería mejor que bajaras y la vieras.

 _«¿Cuál es su insistencia?»_

-Estoy corta de tiempo pero estaré pendiente. -Y sin más que sus nervios de acompañante, arrancó. Miró por el retrovisor al alejarse unos metros, el hombre seguía de pie en la esquina, observando el auto con fijeza.

Pasadas unas cuadras y el susto, pudo respirar con más tranquilidad. La idea de que probablemente se tratase de un delincuente o algún hombre con malas intenciones le rondaba por su cabeza. ¿Por qué, si no, habría insistido para que bajara?

Se pasó una mano temblorosa por la frente, la cual estaba perlada de sudor. Seguía sintiéndose inquieta y de tanto en tanto miraba para atrás y suspiraba al no encontrarse con nada sospechoso.

Condujo por varios minutos sin dirección fijada hasta que decidió que debía ir a su casa. Estacionó en el espacio más cercano y se encaminó a la entrada más próxima. Arribó la torre de departamentos con premura pues no contaba con mucho tiempo para llegar a su lugar de trabajo. Entró y antes de que la puerta se cerrara en su totalidad ya se estaba deshaciendo de su bolso y teléfono, el cual no había sonado ni una sola vez. Él no había llamado, ni enviado un mensaje, siquiera.

Se dirigió a su habitación y se desvistió, la ducha que tomó no duró más de diez minutos, al igual que el lapso de tiempo que empleó para vestirse. Por el poco tiempo que le restaba, prefirió colocarse el uniforme al instante, se peinó su cabello y se lo colocó en una coleta alta. Se apresuró a retomar el teléfono y el bolso y abandonó la solitaria estancia.

Al llegar a la recepción se encontró con Tazuna, quien se despidió con cordialidad al abrirle la puerta.

Encendió la radio y tarareo la canción que sonaba al volver al auto, cosa que siempre la ayudaba cuando necesitaba distraerse. Poco después llegó a las instalaciones del hospital, saludó a Chiyo y a algunas enfermeras antes de dirigirse a la sección de los casilleros para guardar su bolso. Saliendo del lugar escuchó como por los altavoces era necesitado personal en emergencias, su trabajo empezaba. Llegó al sitio y se puso manos a la obra cuando vislumbro lo ajetreada que se encontraba la sala.

Un par de horas después llegó su descanso. Necesitaba un café con urgencia para no dormirse. A su lado iba Ino, quien se encontraba en un estado similar al suyo. La noche estaba siendo dura, mientras se dirigían a la sala pertinente, su acompañante habló.

-¿Te gustaría ir a un pequeño local que descubrí hace poco? Hacen unos rollos de canela exquisitos, podríamos acompañarlos con café. -Propuso su amiga haciendo gestos de deleite al ver a Sakura perdida en su mundo.

La pelirosa miró su reloj de muñeca.

-Son casi las 02:00 a.m.

-Lo sé, pero trabajan las veinticuatro horas. Además está a un par de cuadras. –La pelirosa no respondió por lo que continuó insistiendo hasta que llegaron a la puerta que buscaban pero no entraron, cosa que animó a Ino para instar una vez más.- Vamos, frentona. Quiero ir, acompáñame. Solo serán un par de minutos.

Sakura asintió, un poco de azúcar no le caería mal para combatir la somnolencia después de todo.

-Vamos. -Sin esperar respuesta, se encaminó de regreso por el largo pasillo junto a la rubia.

-Creo que iré al baño antes. -Musitó la ojiazul cuando pasaron frente a los servicios designados para los empleados.

-Yo buscaré mi bolso mientras tanto. Nos vemos en la entrada. -Y sin decir más, se encaminó al área de los casilleros.

-¡Ok! -Oyó a su espalda.

Sakura llegó al lugar y abrió su espacio proporcionado, lo primero que hizo fue mirar su teléfono. No había mensaje alguno de Sasuke.

Era un hecho, seguía enfadado. Pensar en él la hizo suspirar pesadamente, pero es que era imposible no hacerlo. Recogió su bolso con una mano mientras con la otra se guardaba el celular en el uniforme, miró la mano llena y decidió que lo mejor era no llevarlo, extrajo efectivo de su interior y cuando se preparaba para cerrar la puerta escuchó un ruido a su espalda. Giró en la dirección del sonido, quizá se trataba de otra doctora que había entrado sin hacer ruido.

-¿Hola? -Recorrió el lugar una vez más, pero no encontró nada así que no le tomó importancia.- Debo estar paranoica. -Susurró para sí misma.

Guardó los billetes que anteriormente había apartado y cerró el casillero. Se pasó una mano por el cabello para arreglarlo y no verse tan desaliñada y volvió a mirar en derredor, con una repentina inquietud afianzándose en su pecho. Tragó saliva ruidosamente y se llevó la mano hasta el corazón, el cual latía furiosamente. Asustadiza se dirigió a la puerta, mirando todo de reojo, y justo antes de abrirla, la luz se fue y todo se sumergió en la oscuridad.

Se quedó en el sitio cuando otro ruido se escuchó, no porque fuese amante del peligro sino porque sus extremidades no respondían. Unos pasos resonaron detrás de ella y volteó temerosa antes de que una mano se cerrara sobre su boca y fuese aprisionada contra la pared más cercana.

 _«¿Qué mierda..?»_

Entonces temió lo peor, quien fuese que la tenía imposibilitada de movimiento y estampada contra la pared no podía querer nada bueno.

La luz regresó enseguida, las plantas eléctricas habían entrado en acción. Sin embargo eso no la alivio en lo más mínimo, tener a alguien a su espalda no la dejaba. Era un hombre, reconoció el cuerpo grande y moderadamente musculoso como el de uno, al igual que por su callosa mano.

La desesperación se apoderó de su ser cuando detrás de ella se movieron y sin ser consciente, comenzó a forcejear frenéticamente, provocando que el atacante le aprisionara más contra la pared y le colocara un material frío y filoso contra el cuello.

-Así está mucho mejor. -Dialogó por primera vez el atacante. Una corriente de auténtico pánico sacudió su cuerpo, ya había escuchado esa voz con anterioridad pero el miedo no dejaba que identificara la fuente del mismo. La mano se mantuvo en su boca en todo momento, evitando que de ella escapase algún sonido por la fuerza que aplicaba. Sakura dejó de removerse cuando el filo se presionó más contra un lateral de su cuello. Faltaba un poco más de presión y lo atravesaría. Su corazón latió de manera errática y desenfrenada. Todo estaba mal. ¿Qué quería quienquiera que estuviese a su espalda en ese momento? Un lamento escapó de sus fauces cuando el hombre a su espalda se pegó más a ella, restregando una erección contra su trasero mientras reía de la forma más sádica que jamás escuchó. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué tenía que sucederle eso? Justo a ella, cuando nadie estaba cerca para ayudarla. Pensar en ello fue como un rayo de luz entre la espesa penumbra que representa aquella escena. Se removió contra el agarre de su mano y en respuesta fue apretada con más fuerza contra la pared. Cerró sus ojos cuando la asquerosa lengua del desconocido se deslizó por su oreja, justo donde había sido herida meses atrás y presionaba sus caderas contra ella nuevamente.- No te quedó marca alguna.

Al escuchar aquello su respiración se cortó de tajo y estuvo cerca de sufrir un colapso nervioso. Si él sabía sobre la herida era obvio que la conocía, o peor aún, quizás...

-¿Hay alguien ahí? -Llamaron del otro lado de la puerta intentando abrirla. Sakura hizo ruidos para ser escuchada pero su intento no surtió efecto y en cambio su cabeza fue sostenida por la coleta alta y estrellada contra la del individuo. Todo giró a su alrededor, estaba mareada y desorientada. Fue arrojada al suelo con violencia, tropezó contra una de las bancas de los laterales y con problema intentó enfocar, logrando distinguir al agresor. Su garganta se cerró en el acto.

Era el hombre de la tarde, el que le erizó el vello en un mal sentido, pésimo.

-¿Siempre estás llorando, eh? -Se burló él y solo entonces supo que lloraba.- Tranquila, terminaré con eso ahora mismo. -Con aura amenazante se acercó hasta donde ella se encontraba tirada y meneó su navaja de un lado a otro, dando a entender lo que sucedería a continuación.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué te hice? -Masculló, temblando sin control.

Una sonrisa desquiciada apareció en el rostro ajeno.

-A mi nada, pero asumo que a mi jefe sí. Sino no me habría mandado a asesinarte, doctora.

El hombre avanzó con paso amenazador y Sakura gateo ante aquello, despavorida. Logró ponerse de pie gracias a la corriente de adrenalina que atravesó su cuerpo y corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello, lo cual era acertado en ese momento. Escuchó los pasos apresurados de su perseguidor detrás de sí, así que sin tiempo que perder, gritó a todo pulmón.

-¡Auxilio! ¡Estoy en los casilleros! ¡Ayuda! -Justo después de pedir socorro, fue derribada por segunda vez, con la particularidad de que ahora, tumbada en el suelo, no se dejó vencer, pateó y lanzó golpeas al aire entre gritos, no obstante, él la volvió a tomar por detrás y callando sus quejas, se preparó para atravesar su cuello. Entonces, desesperada, mordió la mano masculina, con tanta fuerza que sintió el sabor metálico de su sangre en la boca. El hombre maldijo y la soltó para tomar su extremidad sangrante y presionarla un poco, como una forma de mitigar el dolor. Ese corto descuido le permitió erguirse y seguir corriendo hasta que su tobillo fue alcanzado por la mano sana, en lo que dura una exhalación pateó su rostro con el pie disponible y con tanta fuerza como le fue posible.

-¡Maldita mujer! -La nariz también le sangró, se la había partido, o al menos lesionado. Eso le daría tiempo para huir. Con la adrenalina a flor de piel se incorporó de un salto y casi descuadró la puerta al abrirla con tanta urgencia. A su alrededor no había nadie —pues los casilleros quedaban apartados para la privacidad de los doctores— pero siguió corriendo hasta llegar a la primera esquina, donde distinguió al final a uno de los guardias de seguridad.

-¡Auxilio! ¡Gai! -Gritó. El hombre volteó a verla al instante y su rostro expresó confusión y acto seguido preocupación al entender. Corrió hacia ella y la tomó por los hombros. Lucía desorientada, agitada y herida a parte de eso tenía sangre por su barbilla y cuello.

-¿¡Qué te sucedió!? ¿¡Qué pasó, Sakura!? -Los gritos que dio el guardia alertó a los demás, quienes se acercaron apresuradamente.

-En los casilleros... ¡Quiere matarme! -Gritó en medio de lágrimas.- Ayúdame, ayúdame... -Pidió sin aliento. Otro de los guardias apareció y se apresuró a ellos, Gai se puso de pie y dejando a una temblorosa Sakura en brazos de Ino y con la firme orden de que llamaran a la policía lo más pronto posible, salió seguido de Asuma en busca del atacante.

Las habitaciones comenzaron a cerrarse por seguridad, todos evitando algún posible encuentro con el asesino. La mujer de largo cabello rubio la llevó al cuarto más cercano y aguardaron junto a otros doctores a que todo pasara. La pelirosa tiritaba sin control y su cuerpo pronto empezó a sentirse cansado, descolorido y desvalido. Asuma y Gai regresaron pasado el rato y junto a ellos la policía acompañada de Sasuke.

-Lo siento, sé que debía estar pendiente de ella. -Escuchó como el fornido portero se disculpaba con recato en dirección al azabache.

Ella no le dio importancia a la actitud de Asuma, solo tuvo ojos para el hombre que rápidamente se acercó.

-Sakura. -El nombre escapó de sus labios con tono de preocupación, había recibido una llamada donde le informaban lo ocurrido en el hospital e inmediatamente acudió a su encuentro.- ¿Estás bien? -Ella se lanzó a sus brazos y lloró en su pecho mientras era abrazada enérgicamente, como una forma para infundirle valor. La apretó más fuerte contra sí y acarició su cabello con suavidad al momento que todos salían del lugar y él se sentaba con la ojijade sobre sus piernas en una de las sillas cercanas, meciéndola levemente.

-Sasuke. -Llamó ella aferrándose a su camisa y enterrando el rostro en su cuello. Necesitaba sentirlo cerca, suyo, que aplacara sus tormentosos pensamientos y que la hiciera sentir bien, como solo él podía.

Con su presencia.

-Estoy aquí, Sakura. Ya pasó. -Le susurró con dulzura.

-Tenía miedo... Quería matarme. -Lloró más fuerte al recordar el rostro cruel y perturbado de su acometedor.

-Pero no lo logró, te escapaste. Fuiste muy valiente. -Alabó. Esperó, acunándola contra sí mismo, abrazándola y meciéndola a intervalos hasta que ella dejó de sollozar en su pecho y ya sintiéndola más tranquila, elevó su rostro.- ¿Quieres contarme que sucedió?

La puerta del lateral se abrió y por ahí ingresaron dos policías. Sakura los recordaba, eran Kakashi y Rin.

-Necesitamos hablar con... -Empezó a parlamentar la oficial pero Sasuke la interrumpió de forma tajante.

-Ya han comenzado a moverse, Kakashi.

El aludido asintió y observó a la perturbada doctora, encontrándola mejor que cuando entró seguido del azabache por primera vez minutos antes. Por lo menos ya se veía que los enfocaba, cosa que lo preocupo en primer lugar porque se notaba ida minutos antes.

La compañera del peliplata miró de mala manera a quien tuvo la osadía de interrumpirla, pero no articuló palabra alguna después de eso.

-¿Quiénes? ¿De qué hablan? -Intervino una Sakura extrañada.

Sasuke y Kakashi intercambiaron miradas y acto seguido asintieron a la vez.

El momento había llegado, por fin la pondrían al corriente de todo lo que sucedía y lo que se le estuvo ocultando por tanto tiempo, lo que Sasuke definió como su propio bien.

¿Qué sucedía?

-¿Podrías relatarnos lo sucedido? -Pidió el de la máscara con calma, observándola con detalle.

Entre murmullos quebradizos y acongojados, ella dio a conocer los detalles del ataque en los casilleros y también les comentó el hecho de que ya se había topado con el individuo por la tarde, cada vez que estuvo cerca de derrumbarse emocionalmente recibió apoyo y palabras de aliento de Sasuke. Nunca podría expresar lo agradecida que estaba por ello.

-Y eso fue todo... -Dio fin a la historia, volviendo a esconderse en un costado del azabache.- ¿Lo encontraron?

Gai, quien había ingresado de nueva cuenta meneó la cabeza en señal de negación cuando todos lo miraron.

-Ya que no se ha podido dar con él, creo pertinente que vayas a casa y descanses, Sakura. -Tomó la batuta el enmascarado, mirando a Sasuke.- Asumo que estarás con ella.

-Por supuesto.

-Bien. -Asintió satisfecho.- Déjenme colocar agentes que resguarden su protección. Con su permiso. -Desapareció por la puerta poco después.

-Antes que nada -Interrumpió la compañera-, lamento si soy inoportuna, pero creo que será necesario que nos diga lo que recuerdes de su físico.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

-Es más que obvio de quien se trata.

-Puede ser, pero prefiero oírlo de ella. -Refutó.- ¿Entonces, Sakura?

Ella volvió sus manos en puños prietos.

-Era... Bronceado, de... Rostro cuadrado, cabello negro y ojos a juego... Siniestros. -Cerró sus ojos y el pelinegro le acarició la espalda y le tendió un vaso con agua justo cuando ella empezaba a recaer en la aprensión.- ¿Por qué yo?

Rin miró a la pareja por unos segundos, sin saber bien que esperaba encontrar.

-¿Recuerdas algo más?

-Ya está bien. -Musitó el azabache, ya no quería que afligiera a la pelirosa con sus preguntas.

-De igual forma tendrá que repetirlo en el interrogatorio, ¿lo sabe, no? -Se dirigió a la ojijade, quien asintió con pesar.

-Entonces lo hará cuando deba hacerlo, no ahora. -Para nadie era un secreto que no se llevaban bien y mucho menos cuando el equilibrio de su novia estaba en juego.

-Sasuke... -Llamó la atención Sakura cuando lo notó tan disgustado a su lado, pues ella se había bajado de sus piernas al hablar con la policía.

-Su actitud jactanciosa está de sobra, Uchiha. Recuerde que tengo un papel importante para este caso. -La tenacidad de su voz le heló la sangre a la joven doctora.

-Permitame ponerlo en duda. -Replicó, disgustado.

La oficial esbozó una sonrisa petulante y desdeñosa.

-Haga lo que quiera. -Se dio la vuelta para dejarlos solos, no sin antes pincharlo un poco más.- Lo único que no debe poner en duda, es que la ignorancia de su novia para con el caso, es por su culpa. -Expulsada la venenosa acusación, abandonó la sala.

Sakura bajó la mirada hasta su regazo y mordió su labio con desesperación, ahora que lo recordaba, Sasuke mencionó algo sobre un movimiento, cosa que daba a entender que sabía algo que ella no. ¿A qué venía todo? El ataque, que ese hombre quisiera acabar con su vida porque su "jefe" así lo quería, las palabras de Asuma, la clara reyerta que existía entre la oficial y el azabache... Nada tenía sentido. O quizá sí y no podía entenderlo porque tenía muchos cabos sueltos que atar. Si alguien podría sacarla de su ignorancia era él, eso estaba claro. Tan molesto que estuvo antes de que saliera de su casa porque le ocultaba algo... Pero él hacía exactamente lo mismo.

Múltiples sensaciones la sacudieron, incertidumbre, desconcierto, irritación, indignación... Cerró sus ojos y terminó su debate mental, solo existía una forma de saber la razón de todo.

-¿Qué no me has dicho? -Preguntó levantando su rostro para encararlo.

Sasuke se llevó un par de dedos al puente de la nariz para meditar lo que diría a continuación.

-No te dije nada antes porque quería evitar a toda costa que te preocuparas.

-Y por andar de despreocupada casi me asesinan. -Rebatió.- ¿Qué tengo que saber y no me has dicho? -Repitió.

El azabache extendió su mano para tomar la de ella, quien no se resistió pero tampoco correspondió al gesto.

-¿Recuerdas lo que escuchaste la otra vez sobre el atentado?

-Sí.

-Pues... -Alborotó su oscura cabellera, contarle la verdad no sería fácil.- La herida de tu oreja fue planeada, como una manera para vengarse de mí. Al parecer ya estaban al tanto de que éramos cercanos.

Sakura se quedó helada.

-¿Quién hizo tal cosa?

Dio un nuevo apretón a la mano femenina, dispuesto a ignorar la pregunta.

-Lo único seguro es que hoy aquel hombre fue enviado a terminar el trabajo.

-En pocas palabras... -Se llevó la mano que él sostenía a su boca.

-Te quieren asesinar porque saben que así podrían lastimarme.

-¿Por qué lo hacen?

-Por poder. Nuestro único sospechoso encaja a la perfección en el perfil del líder del trío del sonido.

-¿Trío del sonido? ¿Ellos no son los que han estado robando museos y joyerías? -Todo le parecía retorcido y extraño.

-Así es, ya los identificamos.

-Entonces el hombre que me atacó es uno de ellos. -Dedujo.

El azabache asintió.

-Zaku Abumi, ese es su nombre. -Respondió con violencia contenida.

* * *

 **¡Hola mis bellas lectoras! ¿Cómo han estado por aquí? ¿Me extrañaron, verdad?**

 **Sí, como no xD.**

 **Bueno, ya que leyeron este nuevo capítulo quisiera saber sus opiniones, criticas o sugerencias, siempre me gusta leerlas :)**

 **¿Qué creen que ocurrirá en el siguiente? ¿Ya han armado teorías o posibles finales?**

 **Háganmelo saber.**

 **Saludos.**


	27. Chapter 27

Así se llamaba. Sin ser consciente del hecho, al ser pronunciada las dos palabras ella tembló. Obviamente su atacante tenía nombre y apellido, pero saberlo le hacía recordar lo acontecido, su mirada espeluznante, la actitud depredadora, el pavor que la invadió en los casilleros... Estar al tanto de su nombre le produjo escalofríos, de alguna manera volvía todo más sólido... Más real.

No habían dicho más desde eso, y el azabache se había dedicado a limpiar la pequeña herida de su cuello con un pañuelo que guardaba en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Entonces como una puntada fugaz e indolora, llegó a su mente.

¿De cuantas cosas más era ignorante?

En ese momento, cuando con total seguridad Sasuke le comenzó a responder sus interrogantes, lo supo, y por consecuente, sintió rabia.

¿Tan frágil se había visto cómo para que él la mantuviese en el limbo de la situación por tanto tiempo? A ella también le concernía, después de todo. Era su vida una de las que estaba en juego.

¿Por qué no lo entendía?

Tomó un trago largo de su vaso con agua y miró su reflejo en la misma.

¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Qué seguía?

El líquido presentaba turbulencias en su mano, producto de su extremidad aún trémula. Bajó más el rostro hasta que la barbilla reposó sobre su pecho cuando él terminó y sabiendo que el flequillo la cubría, mordió su labio con fuerza y cerró sus ojos.

-¿Sakura? -Escuchó que la llamaba, pero no respondió.

Su mente maquinaba sin cesar, debía encontrar las explicaciones necesarias. Ya era el momento, no soportaría un día más en incógnita, pero si aguardaría otros minutos. Colocó el vaso sobre la mesa y suspiró profundamente antes de encararlo.

-Creo que mejor nos vamos. -Su voz se escuchó ronca motivada al llanto. Ese no era el lugar para discutir un tema tan importante.

Sasuke la taladró con la mirada, pero ella desvío la suya y en cambio, se puso de pie.

-Busquemos a Kakashi. -Convino imitando la acción y tomándola de la mano con firmeza para dirigirse a la puerta, al tomar la manilla la observó de nuevo, presintiendo lo que vendría y luego salieron.

El pasillo del hospital había retomado la actividad, pues no podían detener su labor ya que la vida de muchas personas dependía de su desempeño.

Sakura miró a todas partes, conservando el nerviosismo por lo anteriormente ocurrido. Por uno de los laterales se acercó a paso rápido una acelerado Ino, quien la observó con detenimiento y la abrazó con fuerza. La pelirosa le respondió el gesto, nunca podría agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por ella, siempre como su mejor amiga y confidente. En cada aspecto de su vida.

Se separaron con lentitud y la rubia la repasó con su mirada azulada, como cualquier madre haría.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Sakura asintió y le intentó sonreír.

-Sí. No tienes que preocuparte.

-¿Cómo qué no? -Frunció el entrecejo pero rápidamente su expresión cambió, al igual que su tono.- Esto fue mi culpa, no debí insistir para salir del hospital, si nos hubiésemos quedado en la sala de descanso esto no habría sucedido.

-No seas tonta, Ino. Ya pasó. Nada es tu culpa, ese hombre me estaba siguiendo. -Intentó tranquilizarla.- Sucedería tarde o temprano.

Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para poder admitirlo en voz alta.

Sasuke volvió a tomar su mano, las cuales había separado al recibir el abrazo de su alarmada amiga. Ella apretó el agarre y al instante se sintió mejor, reconfortada.

-Oh, Sakura. ¿Estás herida? -Preguntó su colega observando su cuello, el cual en un costado se encontraba rojizo y con una pequeña cortada.

Se llevó la mano disponible al lugar al sentir como la otra era tensada por Sasuke.

-No, solo es un rasguño.

-¿Quieres que te cure?

-No, prefiero irme. Lo haré en casa.

La rubia la examinó y también esbozó una sonrisa, la cual se supo al instante que era forzada, no estaba tranquila.

Kakashi se acercó a ellos y se alejó unos pocos pasos para hablar con el azabache y darles un momento a solas.

La víctima del ataque observó a su alrededor, incómoda. Algunos doctores y pacientes la observaban. Ser el centro de atención no era de sus pasatiempos favoritos por lo que decidió que lo mejor era enfocarse de nuevo en su amiga.

-Puedes llamarme cuando quieras, ¿lo sabes, no? -Dijo Ino.

-Te lo agradezco mucho. -Reconoció, sonriendo esta vez con mayor calidez.

La confidente de toda la vida se acercó de nuevo para estrecharla entre sus brazos rápidamente y al alejarse, le susurró:

-Cuídate mucho, Sakura.

-Lo haré. -Después de esto sintió como se volvía por segunda vez el foco de atención de los presentes y se despidió de su amiga antes de encaminarse, junto a Sasuke y Kakashi, a la entrada del hospital.

Asuma y Gai se encontraban en ésta, esperándolos, y dos hombres más acababan de llegar.

-Los policías están aquí. -Indicó el oficial, señalando a un costado y carraspeando seguidamente.- Pero debo informarles que solo es algo temporal, han accedido a resguardar su seguridad porque son viejos conocidos míos, y ya que la protección tardará un poco antes de ser aprobada por mis superiores, ellos se harán cargo.

La pareja asintió y el peliplata se encargó de presentarlos.

-Les presento a Hiruzen Sarutobi -Señaló a un hombre de edad un poco avanzada y rostro amable, a la par que sabio-, y él es Jiraiya Sameku. -Ahora cambió al acompañante del anteriormente presentado, contemporáneo en cuanto a edad, con el cabello cubierto de canas y muy largo, con arrugas enmarcando su rostro y contextura atlética, casi musculosa.

-Mucho gusto. -Las presentaciones fueron rápidas y concisas, pero al terminar, Sasuke habló con determinación.

-No es mi intención ser maleducado, ni mucho menos ingrato pero, ¿no son mayores para esto? -La seriedad de su pregunta fue interrumpida por la risa de uno de los aludidos. Jiraiya.

-Las apariencias engañan -Negó con su cabeza, todavía divertido, por lo que el azabache arqueó una ceja-, estamos jubilados pero eso no quiere decir que seamos inservibles.

Kakashi le siguió con una mal disimulada carcajada.

-Nunca te dejes llevar por la primera impresión, Sasuke. -Dijo, acercándose a éste y tomándolo del hombro, acto que hizo que lo mirará con irritación.

No era dado al contacto físico, exceptuando cierta ojijade, claro está.

-Solo quiero cerciorarme de que estará a salvo. -Gruñó, logrando que los mayores retomaran su expresión serena.

-¿Qué planeas hacer? Ni contratando guardaespaldas -Señaló Jiraiya a un lado, donde Asuma y Gai estaban de pie-, estará mejor protegida. O mejor dicho, lo estarán. Tú también corres peligro, jovencito.

Sasuke se tensó y por un momento Sakura pensó que perdería los estribos. Su mandíbula estaba extremadamente tensa.

-Por quien deben velar es por ella. -Señaló con voz severa y sintió un tirón de su mano, la pelirosa lo miraba con cautela, pidiéndole en silencio que se calmara. Eso hizo, no necesitaba de eso. Ninguno de los dos. Suspirando se obligó a mantener su mal humor a raya.- Iremos a descansar, si no les molesta. ¿Vendrán con nosotros?

-Para eso estamos aquí. -Respondió esta vez Hiruzen.

Luego de un breve intercambio de palabras, Sasuke y Sakura abordaron el auto del pelinegro, ya después mandarían a una grúa por el de ella.

En el trayecto, la tensión se volvió palpable y asfixiante, a cada segundo que pasaba la pelirosa armaba diversas teorías y se sentía más tonta por no haber intuido todo el desastre que se estaba formando. Pasó todo el camino mirando por la ventana, apoyando el rostro sobre la palma de su mano y moviendo nerviosamente los dedos sobre su muslo. Ni una nota musical se escuchó dentro, no estaban de ánimo.

Eran muchas cosas las sucedidas en tan poco tiempo.

Sasuke observó el auto que iba detrás del suyo a través del retrovisor, los jubilados, como se habían catalogado ellos mismos, le seguían. No confiaba plenamente en sus facultades protectoras, pero eran mejor que nada, aún así, al llegar a casa contactaría con personas de su entera confianza, no se quedaría de brazos cruzados ante la situación.

No correría otro riesgo como el de horas anteriores.

Al atravesar la entrada del conjunto residencial se detuvo para poner al tanto al vigilante de que el siguiente auto sería un visitante concurrido, sin entrar en más detalles, siguió el sendero hasta su hogar, donde estacionó con calma y se quedó pensativo.

Giró su rostro en dirección a Sakura, quien se mantenía ensimismada en sus pensamientos. Le dio un ligero toque al dorso de su mano y ella lo miró, aturdida, poco después frunció el ceño y lo alentó a bajar del coche.

Ya no esperaría por respuestas.

El azabache la siguió de cerca y se detuvieron a esperar a los hombres, primero les mostraron la casa para que se familiarizaran y estuviesen al tanto de la distribución, por si algo inesperado sucedía.

Minutos después y con cada oficial merodeando el perímetro, quedaron a solas en la alcoba. La pelirosa se dedicó a tomar de la taza de té que él le extendió después de cerciorarse que la herida en su cuello no era profunda y preparó lo que diría a continuación.

-¿Necesitas algo? ¿Comida, un baño, descansar?

Sakura lo miró con fijeza y dejando a un lado la brillante porcelana, le hizo un gesto para que se sentara a su lado.

-Lo que necesito son respuestas. Ya va siendo hora, Sasuke. -Respondió con absoluto denuedo.- ¿No crees?

El nombrado se pasó la mano por el rostro y después por el cabello, el cual despeino hasta formar una atrayente masa oscura y revuelta. Se lo debía, ya tenía que ponerla al tanto de una vez por todas, pero aceptarlo era una cosa y llevarla a cabo otra muy distinta.

Las cosas no eran tan fáciles.

-Tienes razón. -Concedió.

Ella sintió la anticipación apoderarse de su ser, pero al contrario de los otros momentos en los que se encontraron en la habitación del azabache, o más específicamente sobre su cama, esa sensación nada tenía que ver con el sexo en lo mas mínimo, sino con la necesidad de respuestas, de que le presentaran un panorama esclarecido, sin mentiras, sin secretos, con solo la vedad como factor común.

Se aclaró la garganta.

-¿Desde cuándo sabes que la herida de mi oreja no fue accidental? -Comenzó.

-Un par de semanas después de que ocurriese.

Sakura cerró sus ojos, ya se lo esperaba. Bien, ahora seguía otra pregunta.

-¿Por qué no me lo contaste antes?

-Por tu tranquilidad... Y protección.

-¿Qué tiene de protector mantenerme a oscuras sobre todo este asunto? -Preguntó apretando los puños, luchando para no alzar la voz.

-Ya lo dije, Sakura. No quería preocuparte. Pensé en encargarme de todo sin tener que hacerte pasar por esto.

El agarre de sus manos se aflojó al escuchar la sinceridad de su declaración. No había actuado con la intención de lastimarla, sino todo lo contrario, pero aún así que no la tomase en cuenta la irritaba.

-Lo entiendo, créeme, pero igual...

-Te molesta. -Terminó en su lugar, dando en el blanco.- También lo entiendo, créeme, pero solo ponte en mi lugar. ¿Qué hubieses hecho? ¿Nunca has ocultado información por el bienestar de otros?

Claro que lo había hecho, años atrás.

Ella no respondió y se dedicó a mordisquear su labio inferior, pensándolo, analizándolo, obteniendo una respuesta similar a la masculina.

-¿Qué relación tienes con Asuma y Gai? -El pelinegro arqueó una ceja.- Quiero la verdad.

-Los contraté. -Respondió con simpleza.

-¿Para qué me cuidaran dentro del hospital?

Él asintió.

-Pero ya veo que no hicieron bien su trabajo. -Protestó.

-No los culpes, Sasuke. No tienen falta alguna, a todos nos tomó por sorpresa.

-Lo sé. -Admitió al cabo de unos segundos.- Pero aún así, ellos debían estar el doble de precavidos. Para eso les pagué.

Reacomodándose en su lugar, cortó el hilo de la conversación, lograr que cambiara de opinión no era algo que le apeteciera hacer en ese instante.

-¿Por qué no tienes guardaespaldas? ¿Acaso estás descuidando tu seguridad por la mía?

De todo el alboroto que se volvió su vida en una noche, ese asunto fue uno de los que más la preocupo.

-Lo valdría. -Lo escuchó susurrar, más no estuvo del todo segura.- Pero sí los tengo, en ocasiones.

-¿Ocasiones? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Contraria a la vigilancia constante por la que pagué en beneficio de tu seguridad, la mía no es de todos los días.

-Maldita sea. -Murmuró. Lo había temido en todo el trayecto y odió que confirmara sus sospechas.- Debes cuidarte también. ¿Y si algo pasa? O mejor dicho, ¿si algo te pasa? ¿Si te hieren o… Te asesinan? ¿¡En qué has estado pensando todo este tiempo!? -Vocifero, repentinamente irritada por su falta de responsabilidad para con él mismo.

Sasuke se detuvo a observar su reacción, ciertamente no se la esperaba pero le parecía lo correcto. Debía drenar la frustración que sentía de alguna forma.

Él se lo debía, pues muy en el fondo era consciente de un hecho que día a día lo atormentaba; ella no se encontraría en dicha posición si nunca se le hubiese acercado. Fácilmente la imaginaba con su rutina de hospital, en salidas con amigas y nada más de lo que tener que preocuparse. Pero no, el impulso que presentó aquella tarde en el centro comercial pudo más que su persona y terminó acosándola, arrastrándola a una vida de incertidumbre e inseguridad por el rumbo que tomó sus vidas sin siquiera esperarlo.

¿Qué había hecho?

Lo peor de todo, es que estaba al tanto de su incapacidad para dejarla ir. Era un desgraciado, egoísta y mal nacido para quien lo viese desde un exterior, pero sus motivos para mantenerla a su lado eran más fuertes que sus principios. No podía, no quería volver a una vida sin ella por una simple razón: La amaba.

El rumbo de sus pensamientos no lo sorprendió ni un poco, desde el inicio presintió que aquella exótica mujer revolucionaria su vida, aunque nunca imaginó a que escala. Algo estúpido que a su edad nunca se hubiese enamorado. Hasta su llegada. En ese momento, darle un nombre o clasificación a lo que sentía por Sakura fue un alivio, ya que siempre lo supo, más no estaba en su instinto admitirlo.

Eliminó la distancia que los separaba y sorprendiéndola, la acunó contra su pecho. Reposó la barbilla sobre su cabeza y aspiró. La escuchó balbucear su nombre por tan repentino acto pero la ignoró.

-En ti, Sakura. En tu bien. -Susurró contra su cabello, sintiendo como paulatinamente se relajaba entre sus brazos.- Puede que haya sido un poco descuidado con mi seguridad, pero siempre tuve presente la tuya y la de mi familia. -Reconoció.

Sin saberlo, al admitirlo en voz alta respondió una de las interrogantes de la joven mujer.

Sakura llevó sus brazos a los costados de su cuerpo y le respondió el abrazo de la mejor forma posible.

-Lo sé, Sasuke. Eres un buen hombre y te admiro por lo que has estado haciendo por todos -Él compuso una mueca, aunque la fémina no lo notó-, pero toda la carga que conlleva no debe recaer en ti. No es justo.

-Sí lo es.

-Claro que no. ¿Acaso te has vuelto demente para pensar eso?

El azabache negó ligeramente y se separó lo suficiente para poder mirarla al rostro.

-Todo ocurrió por aquel demente y su fijación en… -Murmuró, ella se tensó en respuesta y no pudo evitar interrumpirlo.

Examinó la mejor forma de expulsar su siguiente pregunta.

-¿Quién está detrás de todo esto, Sasuke? ¿Por qué existe esa obsesión hacia ti? ¿Qué sucedió?

El menor de los Uchiha reculó la pregunta y justo cuando estaba por comentar, un estruendoso ruido se escuchó desde el exterior de la casa.

Sakura se sobresaltó ante esto y se aferró más al pecho masculino, por su parte él intentó ponerse de pie y después de unos segundos lo logró. Se acercó a la ventana. No veía nada extraño, por lo que decidió bajar y cerciorarse.

Al llegar al pie de las escaleras le extrañó no encontrarse con alguno de los dos jubilados.

Con cautela, se acercó a la puerta corrediza que llevaba a la parte trasera de la casa y al hacerlo, compuso una mueca de disgusto.

-Lamento el alboroto. -Se disculpó Jiraiya a un lado de botes desperdigados. Sarutobi estaba a su lado, claramente avergonzado por la suerte de su compañero.

¿Aquellas personas eran las que decían velar por su seguridad?

Nadie podía disgustarse porque lo dudase.

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura observó a través de la ventana de la cocina mientras el azabache tendía a los oficiales un café cargado, después de todo la mañana había amanecido gélida, como su actitud. No quería reconocerlo pero él actuaba extraño desde la breve interrupción de Jiraiya al tropezar con algunas latas de pintura que reposaban en el patio. Su relación se encontraba en un momento tenso, de eso no existía duda, la situación no era para estar mejor pero… El presentimiento de que le estaba ocultando detalles importantes no se iba.

El timbre de la casa sonó y por un momento se encontró mirando hacia la puerta, asustada.

Su garganta estaba apretujada y le impedía respirar de buena forma.

¿Pasaría toda su vida así?

La posibilidad era realmente alta, pues aún no se veía indicios de que los que estuviesen interrumpiendo su tranquila vida fueran capturados.

Sasuke regresó en sus pasos y se aproximo al sitio donde ella se mantenía de pie y pálida. Iba a preguntarle el motivo de su estado pero el sonido de la puerta al ser tocada de manera un poco brusca le dio la respuesta.

Miró el reloj de su muñeca y sin mediar palabras, se encaminó a la puerta.

¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo en tal situación?, se preguntaba la pelirosa.

Llevaba tiempo en la misma, se recordó.

-Hasta que abres la puerta. -Escuchó decir a una voz femenina que poco a poco se acercaba a su ubicación. Por el umbral apareció la figura de Mikoto, quien tan solo verla le regaló una sonrisa.- Sakura, que gusto verte de nuevo. -Saludó acercándose a ella y propinándole un beso en la mejilla derecha. Como pudo, la pelirosa le devolvió el gesto.

-Lo mismo digo, Mikoto.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te ha tratado mi hijo? -Curioseó sin ocultar una sonrisa divertida.

La aludida parpadeo repetidas veces.

-Bien. -Dijo, no muy convencida, no por lo que la pregunta implicaba sino por la forma en la que la matriarca la había hecho.

-No me has convencido. ¿Algo va mal entre ustedes? -Indagó directamente. La pelinegra dirigió su astuta mirada hasta su hijo, quien no dio muestra de reacción alguna.

-No. Todo bien. -Se apresuró a decir con mayor convicción. No lograba entender como Sasuke parecía estar tranquilo los meses anteriores, era más que obvio que no podía andar por ahí gritando a los cuatro vientos: ¡Mi vida es un desastre! Mi novio me ocultó que alguien, a quien aún desconozco pero creo que es mi ex-prometido, quiere hacerle daño a través de mí. Ah, y anoche intentaron asesinarme, del resto todo está perfecto.

Ridículo, ni en sus pensamientos más locos algo así se le ocurrió.

-Perfecto, por un momento pensé que había llegado hasta aquí en vano.

La pelirosa le dedicó una mirada interrogante al azabache cuando la mayor comenzó a rebuscar en unas bolsas que había traído y de las que no se percató hasta el momento.

-¿Trajiste lo que pedí, madre?

Mikoto compuso una mueca de indignación fingida.

-¿Por quién me tomas? Claro que sí. -Acto seguido le extendió las bolsas a Sakura, quien arqueo una ceja en respuesta.

-¿Para qué es esto?

-Solo son algunas cosas que necesitaran para su viaje.

-¿A qué viaje se refiere?

La esbelta mujer le dedicó una mirada de disculpa, conocedora de que habló en exceso.

-¿No le contabas todavía, verdad?

Sasuke, a quien fue dirigida la pregunta negó.

-Disculpen, pero, ¿de qué hablan? -Alzó la mano en la que reposaba las bolsas con ropa y los miró intermitentemente.

-Haremos un viaje. -Dijo el Uchiha, como si nada.

-¿Qué? ¿En plural?

-Sí, quiero llevarte de viaje. -Volvió a decir, con lentitud.

¿Estaba de broma? ¿Con todo lo que estaban pasando y él quería realizar un viaje?

Inaudito.

-¡Qué alegría! Que mi hijo quiera llevarte de viaje es algo bueno, ¿no?

-Sí, lástima que no me avisó antes. -Expresó Sakura, con el ceño levemente fruncido en su dirección.

-Ya todo está listo, lo que faltaba mi madre lo ha traído.

-Sí, querida. En esas bolsas están varios conjuntos de ropa, trajes de baño, accesorios personales y… Lo necesario para su viaje.

-¿Lo necesario? -Inquirió curiosa por el tono anteriormente empleado.

-Eres doctora, te imaginaras de lo que hablo. -Por un instante la pelirosa pudo vislumbrar un brillo malicioso en sus oscuros ojos.- Preservativos, Sakura. Soy una madre moderna y sobre todo, realista.

La mandíbula de la menor se desencajo y cuando se recompuso le lanzo una mirada despectiva a Sasuke por la penosa situación en la que la había enredado. Pero al ver su expresión, supo que él tampoco estaba al tanto.

Mikoto los tomó por sorpresa a ambos.

Un cuarto de hora después, la madre del azabache se despidió en la puerta de entrada antes de encaminarse a su auto, el cual estaba aparcado en el frente. A Sakura no le pasó desapercibido el auto que poco después siguió al de la señora Uchiha ni el breve asentimiento de cabeza que el conductor le dedicó a su pareja al pasar, miró a Sasuke, quien se ocupaba de cerrar la puerta.

Así los estaba protegiendo.

-¿No iremos de viaje, o me equivoco? -Formuló ella ganándose la atención ajena.

-Ellos creerán que sí.

Días después la pareja se encontraba en la estación de policías en la que Kakashi se desempeñaba después de recibir su llamado.

Podían vislumbrar a la perfección lo concurrido del lugar, agentes iban y venían con papeles, cafés y hasta personas arrestadas. Aquello era realmente un desorden, no sabían por donde caminar sin tener que tropezar con los demás presentes. Al final y después de tantas vueltas, llegaron a la oficina de quien había solicitado su presencia.

Sasuke tocó y escuchó la respuesta proveniente del interior poco después.

Kakashi los esperaba en su gran silla de cuero, en una pose algo teatral para el gusto del azabache.

-Aquí nos tienes. -Espetó el moreno, observando con fijeza al peliplata sin soltar la mano de Sakura.

En oficial se estiro en su asiento y bostezó sin disimulo, cosa que creó un tic nervioso en la ceja del Uchiha.

-Que bueno verlos. -Saludo, poniéndose de pie y llegando hasta ellos. Su mirada permaneció en la joven pareja.- ¿Cómo les ha ido en el viaje improvisado?

Sakura hizo una mueca, al final sí habían tenido que dejar la casa de Sasuke por unos días, mientras ellos deambulaban de un hotel a otro en los alrededores de la ciudad seguido de los otros dos oficiales de edad avanzada.

No era, en lo absoluto, como se llegó a imaginar alguna vez su primer viaje con el azabache, pero debía entender, la situación no era apta para otra cosa.

-Bien. -Respondió con cortesía al ver que su acompañante no respondía y temiendo escuchar alguna mala contestación de él, cosa común desde hacía poco por el mal humor que portaba con regularidad.

Kakashi la miró, luego sus astutos ojos viajaron a la unión de sus manos y ella pudo notar como Sasuke tensaba el agarre.

-¿Para qué nos has hecho venir? ¿Tienen algo nuevo de lo que ponernos al tanto?

-Sí, estás en lo cierto. -Se recostó contra el escritorio y se cruzó de brazos antes de expulsar el motivo de su presencia.- Tenemos a uno.

La mandíbula de Sasuke se tensó, aquello era un avance. Uno muy bueno, pero ya, harto de la situación quería que en vez de ser uno, fuesen todos los involucrados. Eso no lo exteriorizó.

-¿A quién? -Al pensar en el atacante de Sakura, sintió su vena vengativa expandirse.

-Kin Tsuchi.

-¿Una mujer? -La ojijade no pudo evitar articular con sorpresa.

Recibió un asentimiento en respuesta.

-Por lo que sabemos, puede llegar a ser más despiadada y de sangre fría a la hora de asesinar que muchos hombres, no te confíes.

¿Cómo podían existir personas así?

-¿Y qué han podido extraer de ella? -Intervino el azabache.

El oficial suspiró, con cansancio, y negó con su cabeza.

-Nada.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿La tienen aquí y no saben nada? -Preguntó él, visiblemente molesto.

-Hemos intentado por todos los medios recaudar información, pero no obtenemos resultados satisfactorios.

-¿No hay personas especializadas en investigación? ¿Algo que la obligue a hablar como tortura o algo?

Nunca fue partidario de querer torturar a otro, pero la situación lo ameritaba. Existían muchas cosas en riesgo.

Kakashi hizo una mueca.

-No. Por lo poco que nos ha dicho, solo hay una forma para que hable.

-¿Y cuál es? -Inquirió Sakura.

-La presencia de ambos.

El silencio reino ante tal declaración.

¿Qué les tenía que decir aquella mujer?

El azabache echó un vistazo a su pareja, dispuesto a ver a la detenida, pero no ella. No quería que la pelirosa se involucrara aún más en aquel embrollo, si es que eso era posible.

-Está bien. -Dijo ella, sin mirarlo. Era fuerte, podría con eso.

Lo primero que detallaron al llegar a la sala fue a la mujer que sentada con elegancia, como si esperase su turno en un banco, los miró llegar.

Una sonrisa socarrona adorno su rostro y por un instante se quejó, tenía el labio partido. La realidad es que no se encontraba en las mejores condiciones. Su ropa estaba sucia y llena de sangre, su cabello alborotado, tenía una cortada sobre su ceja cubierta por una bandita y podía notarse a simple vista que pronto se le visualizaría un morado, producto de un gran golpe, en su ojo derecho.

¿Con quién se había peleado para terminar en ese estado?, se preguntaron ellos.

-Hola, parejita. -Saludó, cruzando sus piernas y viéndolos directamente, primero a uno y luego al otro. Una sonrisa malévola asomó las lastimadas comisuras de sus labios.- Pensé que no vendrían. Me han hecho esperar.

Kakashi, quien entró detrás de los aludidos, se aclaró la garganta.

-Los querías, ya están aquí. ¿Qué tienes para decir? -Reclamó, afianzándose en la vieja mesa a la que ella se encontraba esposada.

-¿No hay café y galletas primero? ¿Dónde quedó la cordialidad de este mundo? -Se burló.

-Donde dejaste la racionalidad cuando te convertiste en una criminal. -Respondió el peliplata.- Dejémonos de rodeos. Ya es hora de que hables, o tendré que llamar a la oficial Rin para que repitan su simpática sesión de reconocimiento.

Al mencionar a la mujer faltante, la pelinegra compuso una mueca de asco y repugnancia.

Sasuke y Sakura dedujeron rápidamente el nombre de la persona que se encargó de dejarla en ese lamentable estado.

-Maldito. -Insultó entre dientes.

-Gracias, ahora habla. -Insistió.

La mujer lo fulminó con la mirada, donde relucía una inminente sed de sangre. Sakura no titubeo, aunque el simple hecho de verla ya le revolvía el estomago. Al parecer la otra intuyo sus pensamientos, pues con una sonrisa ladeada, giró su rostro en la dirección que se encontraba.

-¿Cómo sigue tu oreja, Sakura? -Inquirió con altivez.- ¿Y tu cuello?

La mencionada abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa, pero rápidamente se recompuso.

-¿Para qué nos hiciste llamar? -Fue lo que obtuvo como respuesta.

-Bien, se los diré. -Tomó aire para crear drama en la sala, como si hiciera falta.- Para hacerles saber un pequeño detalle.

-¿Cuál? -Interrogó Sasuke, acercándose a ella.

-Eres muy guapo, niño.

-No estoy para juegos. ¿Qué diablos vas a decirnos?

-Pero que mal educado eres, ya veo porque te quieren muerto. -Bufó.

-Eres una desquiciada. -Dijo despectivamente el azabache.

-Delante del jefe y mis compañeros, soy la más cuerda, Sasuke. -Al concluir la oración se rió a carcajadas, ondas que provocaron espasmos en la más joven al detallar el grado de enajenación mental que poseía.- Hablando de compañeros, ¿lo recuerdas, doctora? -Sakura no respondió, intuyendo a quien se refería.- Parece que no, pero sabes una cosa -Susurró, a modo de confidencialidad, pero sabiendo que los demás escucharían lo que tenía para decir-: Zaku sí que te recuerda. Has sido… ¿Cómo decirlo para que suene bien? -Hizo un gesto, como si en realidad cavilara.- El objeto de sus fantasías, sí, eso -Reconoció, mirándola a los ojos.- Ha ido diciendo estos días cosas sobre tu buen trasero y la erección que tuvo aquella noche, cuando te visitó en el hospital…

Kin estaba dispuesta a continuar, pero la mano de la pelirosa impactando contra su mejilla y sorprendiendo a los presentes se lo impidió. Su rostro, aún ladeado por el acto, ardía, le había golpeado con toda su fuerza.

Kakashi entendió su reacción, todo era reciente todavía, además que podía apostar que desde aquella noche ese detalle había sido uno de los que más quería olvidar.

-Mejor ve al grano. -Exigió, tras razonarlo.

Reacomodándose en su asiento y mirándolos de uno en uno, se decidió por no tenerlos en zozobra otro segundo.

-El juego ha llegado a su fin… Y ustedes perdieron.

* * *

 **Primero que todo, les pido miles de disculpas a quienes siguen esta historia y de cierta forma han creado el habito de encontrar actualizaciones sin tanta demora. La verdad es que se me hizo imposible concluir el capítulo antes. Presenté un bloqueo y no solo eso sino que después, sin querer, elimine el borrador donde ya tenía más de medio escrito adelantado y bueno… El resto ya se lo imaginarán.**

 **Obviando eso, tengo tres cosas para comunicarles:**

 ***Acaban de leer el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia.**

 ***Me gustaría saber sus opiniones o conclusiones sobre el rumbo de la historia, además, si querrán o no un epílogo.**

 ***Gracias a la influencia de ciertas lectoras, me decidí y cree mi cuenta de Wattpad. Este es el enlace para quien quiera pasarse y leer, actualmente tienen una novela original a su disposición y depende de sus criticas veré si la adapto a un SasuSaku.**

 **/ / ww w. wat t pad (/) user / HarunoSB / about** **(Eliminen los espacios y el paréntesis)**

 **Saludos.**


	28. Parte I

Un sonido lejano la instó a abrir sus ojos para encontrarse con nada, pues todo a su alrededor era oscuridad.

 _«¿Dónde estoy?»_

Se estrujo el rostro con una mano, la cual sentía adolorida, intentando esclarecerse y recordar su paradero, al igual de cómo había llegado a parar en ese lugar. No obstante, el resultado fue el mismo por más que intentó vislumbrar algo.

Su vista no le fallaba, el olor a humedad le decía mucho y poco a la vez de su ubicación. Estaba en un cuarto oscuro al que la luz no podía regalar sus rayos y calor.

Un sótano o algo similar.

A tientas, intentó palpar una pared cercana de la cual apoyarse para poder levantarse y buscar una salida.

Otro grito llegó a ella y su corazón se comprimió.

Era el llanto de un bebé, sonaba desgarrador y necesitado, como si algo malo le estuviese pasando. Más decidida a salir del lugar y auxiliar a aquella pequeña criatura, empleó todas sus fuerzas en flexionar sus piernas, pero al hacerlo, una punzada en su muslo la hizo caer al suelo nuevamente, con una queja de dolor brotando de sus secos labios. Supo que dicha parte estaba sangrante al poner una mano sobre ella, su experiencia como doctora se lo confirmaba, estaba herida.

Elevo su rostro en dirección a lo que sería un techo y suspiró hondamente, el dolor se estaba extendiendo por toda su pierna.

-Estarás bien, Sakura. Solo tienes que salir de aquí. -Se animó a sí misma intentando no perder la paciencia.

Otros gritos, mucho más fuertes que los anteriores la hicieron abrazarse como pudo, ¿por qué se sentía así con cada nuevo sonido?

Sin ser consciente del momento, una lágrima resbaló desde su ojo derecho.

-Mamá… -Escuchó que llamaban.- Mami… Mamá… -Una y otra vez.

Sollozó.

-Yo no soy tu madre. -Se repetía, pero el infante que clamaba a su progenitora al viento, no parecía entender.

-Mami, ¿por qué te escondes de mí?

La voz del niño se iba acercando poco a poco a su paradero y sintió que eso la enloquecería.

-Ella no está aquí, no está. -Sumiéndose en un estado depresivo, llevó ambas manos a sus oídos y se balanceó levemente en el suelo a la par que cerraba sus ojos con fuerza.

Entonces, los gritos de un recién nacido regresaron y eso la desesperó.

-¿Por qué no nos quisiste? -Recriminaron.

Debía salir de allí, sin importar lo que le costase. De nueva cuenta, utilizó la pared como medio de apoyo para levantarse, consiguiendo un mejor resultado esta vez. A pesar de que estaba de pie, el dolor de su pierna no mermaba y todos los músculos de su cuerpo comenzaban a agarrotarse. Pronto se convertiría en un saco de huesos incapaz de huir de aquel tétrico lugar. Tendría que actuar rápido o su única oportunidad se perdería.

Lentamente, dio el primer paso apoyándose de la pared, pues no se fiaba de sus piernas en ese instante.

Otro alarido lastimero retumbo en el ajustado espacio.

 _«¿Qué está pasando en este lugar?»_

Cojeando y sin saber donde podría conseguir una vía de escape rápida, se apresuro a tocar todo a su paso pero las cuatros paredes estaban selladas, en ninguna encontró una puerta o siquiera ventana o escaleras.

Los gritos aumentaban de nivel y sus manos comenzaron a temblar.

¿Por qué estaba ahí?

Un chirrido a su espalda, como de una cerradura vieja la alertó.

-¿Quién anda ahí? -Siguió caminando a ciegas intentando escuchar algo pero el silencio fue su única respuesta por interminables segundos hasta que el ruido se repitió. Como pudo, identificó el lugar proveniente, que ya no era su espalda, sino su cabeza.

La bisagra vieja y en mal estado hizo un especie de " _clak_ " al ser utilizada, entonces, ante ella un rayo de luz tenue apareció.

Tuvo que cerrar sus ojos hasta convertirlos en pequeñas rendijas para poder tolerar la iluminación y al hacerlo procuró ver más allá. Lo que detallara en el exterior, algo que le dijese su ubicación, cuando comenzaba a ponerse de puntillas, pese al dolor, y estiro el brazo en el que sentía menos molestia, la pequeña puerta que había sido abierta, fue desplazada un poco más.

La figura masculina apareció ante ella y la observó con detenimiento, hasta que al hablar sus peores temores se confirmaron.

-Sasuke… -Musitó, con dolor, ya no solo del físico.

-Sakura, despierta. -Escuchó en la lejanía pero no acataba peticiones, su malestar interno no la dejaba. Sabía que estaba sollozando y podía sentir la calidez de sus lagrimas resbalar desde sus mejillas hasta sus oídos pero no podía despertar, la pesadilla estaba consumiéndola y no se podía liberar. Llevó ambas manos a su pecho y sintió el latir apresurado de su corazón dentro de este, pero, ¿por qué no podía despertar? ¿Qué hacía que esa pesadilla fuese más intensa que las otras? ¿Por qué sentía que su vida se iba en un respiro y nada podía hacer?

El azabache, sintiéndose impotente por no poder sacarla de ese estado de somnolencia que nada bien le hacía, se pasó una mano por su cabello. No encontraba la forma de despertarla, de hacerle saber que lo que sea que estuviese viendo en esos momentos, no era real, que solo se trataba de una mísera y efímera pesadilla que pronto olvidaría.

La había movido del hombro, tomó sus manos cuando Sakura parecía querer golpear algo, le susurró que despertara mientras acariciaba sus rosados mechones, pero nada sucedía.

Ya comenzaba a desesperarse.

-Maldita sea. -Refunfuñó al escucharla sollozar con más fuerza. Entonces recordó haber escuchado alguna vez que a los de sueño profundo se les lanzaba agua fría, tendría que intentarlo, ya no soportaba verla así. Sin embargo, tan solo colocar los pies en el frio piso, la escuchó llamarlo llorosa.

-Sasuke... -Volteó en su dirección, la pelirosa seguía dormida, pero lo llamaba. Lo necesitaba.

Entonces decidió probar con algo distinto al agua.

Se tumbo de nuevo en la cama, pero ahora sobre el femenino cuerpo, manteniéndose suspendido en el aire gracias a sus codos y rodillas, acercó una mano a la frente perlada en sudor y dejo reposar su palma allí, mientras acercaba su rostro para besarla suavemente en los labios. Lo más probable es que no funcionara, pero lo intentaría.

El roce de sus labios se vio opacado por la reticencia de ella, quien comenzaba a mover su cabeza en señal de negación.

-Sakura, por favor, despierta. -Le dio otro beso y ella pataleo reticente.- Anda, quiero que me veas a los ojos… -Siguió susurrando, obteniendo esta vez que ella dejara de huirle a su contacto, fue ahí cuando volvió a acariciar sus mechones sueltos.- Que me hables, mírame a mi Sakura, porque yo necesito ver ese hermoso color jade. -Al terminar de pronunciar estas palabras, ella pareció sorber de la nariz.- Te quiero, molestia, abre los ojos. -La suavidad de sus incentivos resultaban tanto afectivos como efectivos, porque ella pronto dejó de fruncir el entrecejo, cosa que lo alivio enormemente.- Te amo. -Le susurró finalmente, reposando su frente sobre la de ella y esperando pacientemente algún resultado.

El cual obtuvo poco después, cuando la pelirosa abrió sus ojos poco a poco y lo enfocó.

-¿Sasuke? -Habló con voz rota, sin duda por el llanto anterior.

-Por fin despiertas. -Dijo con un suspiro, sin deshacer su unión.

Las miradas que intercambiaron resultaron más inquietantes que tranquilizadoras. Estaban preocupados el uno por el otro.

La dueña de los atormentados ojos excéntricos se dedicó a observar cada facción de su rostro, desde sus cejas oscuras, su ansioso ónix, la nariz recta y los labios entreabiertos, hasta su cincelada mandíbula y la tensión que en esta se notaba.

Dubitativa, acercó una de sus manos al rostro del azabache, intentando con todas sus fuerzas recrear su rostro así, quizás preocupado pero interesado en ella, en su bienestar, no como lo había visto en su pesadilla, con la mirada llena de repugnancia y asco, de una manera totalmente vacía dirigida hacia ella.

-Tú eres el real… -Musitó, acariciando su mejilla.- Solo tú… -Una lágrima de tristeza broto de sus fauces.- No dejes que esa pesadilla se convierta en una realidad, por favor.

Sasuke, quien hasta el momento se mantuvo en silencio no pudo evitar dejar otro beso en ella, antes de decirle:

-No lo haré, confía en mí.

-Eso hago. -Dijo en un balbuceo. Lo atrajo a sus labios para demandar el tacto ajeno con vehemencia.- Ámame Sasuke, y hazlo ahora. -Elevó sus piernas hasta tenerlo entre estas, apresado.

-Ya lo hago. -Fue su respuesta, antes de ceder a la invitación que ella le hacía para profundizar el beso.

Pronto las manos de la pelirosa vagaron por la varonil espalda desnuda, para arañarlo levemente como sabía que le gustaba. Los besos de Sasuke eran los mejores, pero quería más, lo necesitaba. Sin dejar de mover sus labios, comenzó a bajar la única prenda que el azabache portaba esa noche, un short de chándal, haciendo caso omiso a las veces que él intentó hablar, llevó su mano, aún temblorosa, hasta su miembro semi-erecto y lo comenzó a acariciar en un repetitivo movimiento de sube y baja.

-Por favor, Sasuke. -Urgió, cuando este último intentó detenerla.

Él, conocedor de que algo no iba bien, se alejó, se sentó en la orilla de la cama, subió su pantalón hasta cubrir su ingle hinchada en su totalidad y desesperado, la observó.

¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo?

-Sakura… ¿Por qué actúas así?

Ella, quien aún se mantenía recostada, aprovechó la oportunidad para despojarse de su pijama de short y camisa de tiras hasta quedar completamente desnuda ante él.

-Porque quiero que estemos juntos. -Se movió hasta sentarse sobre las musculosas piernas masculinas, contoneándose para dar inicio a lo que ambos sabían, sucedería con un poco de persuasión.

-¿Por qué ahora? -No podía obviar del todo el maravilloso cuerpo que su novia poseía, pero tenía que mantenerse lo mayormente centrado posible.- ¿No prefieres hablar de tu pesadilla?

-No.

-¿No crees que sería de ayuda hacerlo?

-No, Sasuke.

-Yo pienso distinto.

-Por desgracia. -Ella, manteniendo el rastro de su antiguo llanto, lo miró con intensidad.- Lo único que podría ayudar, sería que pusieras de tu parte.

-Lo estoy haciendo, Sakura. -Refuto.

-No, no lo haces. -Murmuró.- Sigues sin estar dentro de mí.

Sasuke la tomó de las manos cuando iba a acariciarlo nuevamente, no es que no quisiera estar con ella, claro que quería, el sexo era la segunda cosa que más le gustaba hacer con Sakura, pero no lo veía como el momento indicado.

-Háblame. -Pidió.

-Lo haré… -Concedió ella.- Después de que hagamos el amor. -Lo miró a los ojos con convicción, demasiada para el gusto del pelinegro. Se quedaron mirando por largos segundos, en los que las mentes de ambos no dejaban de maquinar.

Rindiéndose con una exhalación, tomó a su novia de la cintura y la elevó un poco, solo lo suficiente para poder despojarse de su pendra. Ya desnudo, la volvió a sentar en su regazo y la besó.

El contacto fue dulce y desesperado, describiendo los sentimientos que en ese instante los invadían.

Sasuke fue por su cuello y repartió besos en el lugar, sacando su lengua para saborear la nívea piel. Sakura gemía por lo bajo cada vez que los labios de él hacían de las suyas y en un movimiento inconsciente llevó sus manos a la espesa cabellera para tirar de ella más hacia sí misma.

El azabache abarcó sus nalgas y las apretujo, logrando así que ella se rozara más con su pene. Llevó una de sus manos a la intimidad de ella y masajeó, sintiendo sus jugos deslizarse por sus yemas. Estaba muy mojada. Con un gruñido le metió un dedo y Sakura gritó de placer, siendo callada por la boca masculina, no podían olvidar que los jubilados seguían vigilando alrededor. Lentamente, comenzó a penetrarla lo más que la longitud de su dedo le permitía, quería hacerla olvidar todo, la pesadilla, el miedo, la confusión… Y si para eso tenía que darle el placer más grande, el de la conexión, lo haría gustoso.

La ojijade comenzó a moverse por su cuenta, cuando dejando una de sus manos libres de las hebras oscuras, la llevó hasta su clítoris. Acarició, con fuerza y rapidez, provocándose gemidos y una respiración acelerada.

-Sakura… -Jadeó él al verla realizar tal acción, la pelirosa nunca se había tocado frente a otra persona, pero le gustaba la mirada lujuriosa y oscura que provocaba al hacerlo.

Dejó de tocarse y abandonó su boca, mirándolo con una sonrisa. Sin decir nada, agarró la vara caliente del azabache y la pasó por su abertura, mojándolo con sus fluidos. Ya completamente empapado, se detuvo en su abertura y lentamente introdujo el glande suave y abultado, pero lo sacó abruptamente y siguió más, hacia atrás. El Uchiha la miró, detallando como se mordía su labio al llegar a la roseta prohibida.

No era fanático del sexo anal, las pocas veces que lo había hecho resultó desastroso e incomodo, pero por más que su mente le gritaba que no dejara que todo siguiera su curso, no le hizo caso. Se encontraba muy concentrado en sus expresiones y los deseos de ella.

-Despacio. -Instó él cuando Sakura cogió aire nada más presionar su culo.

Ella asintió y con dificultad, el resbaladizo miembro se abrió paso. La presión de la punta le resultó dolorosa e insoportable, pero no se detendría. Haría que Sasuke nunca olvidara esa noche de entrega plena.

Sintió la corona del pene entrar y respiró, jadeando de dolor por hacerlo. Prefirió reprimirse, no quería que el azabache notara lo difícil de la intrusión.

-Mierda. -Murmuró Sakura, bajando un poco para que entrara más en ella.

Era muy doloroso, pero no se detendría. Decidida a satisfacer a Sasuke, bajó sobre su peso y lo acogió todo. Un gemido y un aullido de dolor brotaron de sus bocas.

Para uno era el cielo, para la otra el propio infierno.

Como él cerró sus ojos por inercia al sentir tal grado de placer, no detalló las nuevas lágrimas que ella expulsó, más el calor de las mismas al caer en sus muslos lo alertó.

Sakura lloraba en silencio sobre él, y el ser partícipe de su sufrimiento lo hizo sentirse el peor hombre sobre la faz de la tierra.

-Lo siento, Sakura… Yo… -Comenzó a disculparse, sabía que no había sido una buena idea.

La mirada de su pareja parecía lejana, escasa de emoción, aunque las lágrimas seguían cayendo. Él se acercó para besarle la frente y con sumo cuidado comenzó a salir de ella. No la dañaría y menos de tal forma. Pero ella se aferró a su miembro y hombros, sin querer sentir el abandono.

Sasuke la tomó por los hombros e intentó alejarla, ella no se dejaba.

-No nos hagamos esto… -Musitó ella.

-Debemos detenernos, Sakura.

-No, por favor.

Un suspiro pesado escapó de las fauces masculinas.

-Sí, no seguiremos.

-Pero… ¡Yo quiero!

-Yo no, no soporto lastimarte. -Negó.

-Pronto menguara…

-Sakura. -Alertó, intentando deshacer el agarre de los brazos femeninos.

-No te dejaré ir… ¡A ti no! -Gimoteó en su hombro.

El moreno se congeló al escucharla. ¿Qué tenía a Sakura en ese estado? Parecía otra persona, una muy distinta a su pelirosa.

La pesadilla.

-No iré a ninguna parte, molestia. -Calmó. No permitiría que la situación los superase. Lentamente extrajo su virilidad de las fauces ajenas y la vio realizar una mueca. ¿Por qué insistía en hacerse daño?

Por más que intentó hacerla hablar para ayudarla, no lo consiguió. Sakura se había encerrado a sí misma en una bóveda cuyo único código para accesar solo ella sabía y parecía querer olvidar.

El resto de la noche fue una tortura, pues por más que la acercara a su cuerpo y la abrazara con fuerza intentando transmitirle confort, tuvo que escuchar sus sollozos hasta el amanecer.

Como habían transcurrido varias semanas desde el ataque en el hospital, ya había regresado a su trabajo, eso sí, solo en turnos diurnos y con escoltas vigilándola en todo momento. Cuando la pelirosa despertó se encontró sola en su cama, y guiándose por la hora sabía que Sasuke ya estaba despierto y probablemente en la cocina. Se preparó para tomar una larga ducha reparadora y al salir miro la cama que había sido testigo de su derrumbe la noche anterior. Sus ojos se volvieron acuosos al recordar ciertos detalles pero se detuvo antes de derramar la primera lágrima, debía ser fuerte. Se vistió con un pantalón, zapatillas cómodas y un sweater que le brindara comodidad para las horas que se le vendrían encima. Cogió su bolso después de peinarse y maquillarse levemente y se preparó para salir.

Bajó las escaleras y como era de esperarse, ahí estaba el azabache sentado frente al mostrador de la cocina charlando con _los jubilados._

Llegó hasta ellos y saludó. El trió de hombres respondieron, más uno de ellos no se permitió mirarla más de dos segundos y al notarlo sintió su corazón agrietarse. El azabache se preparó para ir a vestirse, llevarla al trabajo y de paso realizar una visita a su hermano.

Puede que fuese urgido y hasta infantil ir en busca de tu mayor cuando necesitaras respuesta o consejos, pero tal era la conexión entre los hermanos que ir en busca del otro no parecía desalentador ni desesperado, sino que lo veían como otra muestra de confianza entre ambos hombres. Puede que no le tocará el mejor padre del mundo, pues aún tenía mucha discordia para con Fugaku cada vez que salía con su estúpido ideal, el cual se encargaba de dejar en claro que jamás aceptaría, pese a eso, la vida le obsequió con dos, o mejor dicho, tres personas que lo querían, cuidaban y estaban para él cada que los necesitaba.

Allí estaba incluida Sakura. Sí, la misma mujer a la que minutos antes le resultó imposible sostenerle la mirada después de la noche anterior, se sentía avergonzado e impotente desde entonces. Saberse consciente de su incapacidad para ayudar a la mujer que amaba lograba que al mirarla, rencor naciera en él, no dirigido a ella, nunca podría tener tales sentimientos hacia Sakura, pero si hacia él mismo.

¿Cómo podría sentirse bien cuando solo podía exponer y lastimar a la persona que poco a poco se labró un lugar en su corazón?

Después de estar listo fue al encuentro de los presentes, como era de esperarse, la pelirosa y él se adentraron al auto del último mientras los otros dos hombres restantes hacían lo mismo en el propio. Resultaba exhaustivo nada más pensar en la constante vigilancia que aquellos dos señores hacían, respaldados algunas veces por Kakashi y Rin.

El camino resultó tenso y silencioso. Ninguno de los dos citó algo concerniente a lo ocurrido hacía poco, no lo sentían como el momento indicado, primero debían pensar con más calma.

Sasuke detuvo el auto frente al hospital y miró a su acompañante, quien a intervalos le correspondía.

-A la hora de siempre. -El pelinegro hizo referencia a la culminación del turno de ella.

-Está bien. -Titubeó un poco, pero al final tomo la manilla del auto y abrió, se detuvo en la puerta y lo miró de reojo.- Nos vemos.

Expresando su muy común monosílabo, Sasuke la dejó irse y mientras caminaba hacia su lugar de trabajo, él observo su forma de andar, la postura ligeramente encorvada de sus hombros lo cual delataba su estado de ánimo, y por último su cabellera rosa moverse de un lado a otro con cada paso que daba, aún estando sujeta en una coleta alta. Entonces no tuvo dudas, hablaría con Itachi y después encontraría alguna forma de volver a la relación pacífica y estable que mantenía con la pelirosa antes de que todo estallara.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, siguió su camino.

Sakura entró al hospital y se sorprendió de no ver a doctores corriendo de un lado para otro, parecía ser un día tranquilo. Con un suspiro se encaminó a los casilleros y guardo sus cosas, todo esto con Hiruzen a su lado, como ya era una costumbre. Le agradaba el señor, era poco conversador pero muy sabio y agradable, hasta el más largo silencio a su lado resultaba ser un respiro, y ella necesitaba muchos.

Le regaló una sonrisa cuando él se hizo a un lado para que se adelantara.

-¿Todo va bien? -Ella escuchó a su lado. Se detuvo y su mirada pareció perderse en el blanco piso bajo sus pies.

No, y una mierda, nada, absolutamente nada andaba bien. Su vida, rutina, sentimientos, la relación con Sasuke, sentía que todo pendía de un hilo, al igual que su cordura. Bien sabía que todo lo que ocurría referente a su seguridad no era del todo la problemática que la empujaba a la depresión que poco a poco la tomaba entre sus garras.

-Sí, gracias por preguntar. -Pero buscaría la manera de afrontar todo y salir airosa, se apellidaba Haruno y si algo le hacía sentir orgullosa de eso era la eficiencia y determinación que todos ellos parecían portar, en especial su padre. Recordó la última llamada que había hecho a casa de sus progenitores y se sintió como una pésima hija por alejarse, pero no quería exponerlos. Los mantendría a salvo sin importar lo que costase.

Sarutobi asintió en su dirección y la siguió por los pasillos, dejando una distancia prudente pero estratégica entre sus pasos por si algo ocurría.

Las horas laborales se tornaron interminables para ambas partes, Sasuke había tenido una mañana ajetreada con reuniones y alguna disputa con su padre, además de eso tuvo que ponerse al corriente con asuntos de trabajo que dejó de lado los últimos días, sumándose a eso la inesperada visita de Shizuka, quien ignorante del meollo en el que se convirtió su vida se dirigió a su oficina para retomar _el tiempo perdido._ El azabache tuvo que admitir que en otra circunstancia la proposición le hubiese resultado tentadora, pero en el pasado, no ahora. No quería involucrarse más con ella pese a la garantía de placer que su necesidad de desahogo y desquite con el mundo le reprochaba internamente. Otro aspecto en el cual Sakura lo había mejorado, pensar en los demás. No se perdonaría dañarla. Tanto trabajo lo tenía cerca de un colapso, era tal cantidad de pendientes que no pudo almorzar ni ir a casa de Itachi como planeó desde un principio.

Por su parte la joven doctora vivía todo lo contrario y eso lograba que su corazón latiera precavido, bien sabido era que si un día el hospital amanecía sin muchos pacientes, el caos se avecinaría, o por lo menos eso decía la anciana Chiyo. A la hora del descanso conversó con Ino y por fin se permitió desahogarse con alguien, era su mejor amiga y como tal estaba enterada de todos los acontecimientos de su vida los años anteriores. Después de revivir un poco aquel día y contarle de su pesadilla, por fin sacó a la luz su reciente problema de seguridad en la relación que mantenía con el Uchiha.

-¿Enloqueciste? ¿De verdad estás pensando esas cosas? -Dijo una malhumorada rubia mientras tomaban un poco de café.- Por favor, Sakura.

-No lo sé, ¿si se entera y después me recrimina por ello?

Dejando su vaso desechable de lado, la ojiazul dictó con firmeza:

-Dejemos algunas cosas claras, pero la primera es muy sencilla y tanto tu como yo sabemos que así es -Sakura esperó atenta lo que su amiga diría-, Él te adora, y cuando digo que te _adora_ -Le da énfasis a la palabra- es porque de verdad lo hace. Solo hace falta verlos juntos para percatarse.

-Lo sé, Ino, pero aún así… -La palma de la mujer se estrelló contra la mesa en la que estaban reposadas, callándola en el acto.

-¡Ya basta! -Gritó tan fuerte que el guardaespaldas de Sakura se asomó a la sala y las escrudiño a ambas, para después de un gesto de disculpa dejarlas solas.- Me enerva verte así, joder, ¡esta no es la Sakura Haruno que ha sido mi amiga por años! -Los ojos jades titubearon y la rubia casi se maldijo por ser tan dura en esos momentos, pero si no actuaba de esa manera ella no atendería razones.- Escúchame bien, Sakura. Yo más que nadie sé lo difícil que lo pasaste aquella vez, estuve a tu lado todo el tiempo y entiendo lo que te lleva a pensar en eso, pero es agua pasada. No podías hacer nada. Nada. No estabas al tanto de tu estado y por lo tanto no eres culpable. -Dictaminó.- Podrías contárselo y quitarte ese peso de encima cuando veas que no te juzga, porque no lo hará, pero escuchame bien, si tú no te perdonas a ti misma, de nada valdrá que hagas todo eso.

Al final de la conversación y después de meditarlo todo con sumo cuidado, la pelirosa se permitió relajarse y concentrarse de lleno en lo que le quedaba de jornada laboral.

Luego de unos cuantos chequeos, diagnósticos y de atender al llamado de la directora del hospital la cual pidió su presencia para conversar sobre unos días libres, mientras todo se calmaba, Sakura sabía a lo que se refería pero prefirió callarse sus opiniones. No era idiota, estaba al tanto de la tensión de sus compañeros por la continua vigilancia a la que era sometida dentro del hospital, cosa que ponía nerviosos a la mayoría.

Ya lo había imaginado, pero nunca pensó que varios de los doctores irían con la queja, al final se los agradecía, ella también necesitaba un respiro, tranquilidad… Eso sí, junto a Sasuke.

Una media sonrisa apareció en sus labios al recordar a su azabache, después de su disputa interna y la conversación con Ino, decidió contarle todo y seguir adelante.

Ya era hora.

Su relación comenzó de una forma inesperada y extraña, más sin embargo no por eso menos llena de buenos momentos y ahora recuerdos que atesoraba. Se sentía como una mentirosa al no contarle lo que la había marcado tanto en su pasado, pero eso cambiaria. Justo ese día. Ya basta de recordarlo y llorar, ya no más culpa ni remordimiento, bien sabía que fácil no sería, pero valía la pena intentarlo, por ella, por su propio perdón, por Sasuke y su relación.

Al final decidió tomar sus días libres, quince días. Ojalá las cosas se solucionaran en ese lapso de tiempo.

Justo cuando se disponía a salir de la oficina de la mujer de alto rango, se encontró con un par de rostros ya muy conocidos, el del oficial Kakashi y su compañera Rin.

-Buenas tardes. -Saludó el peliplata.- ¿Dispones de unos segundos, Sakura?

Los miró a ambos y en silencio asintió y los guió a la cafetería junto a su cuidador. Tomaron asiento en una de las mesas vacías y suspirando, tomó el valor para preguntar:

-¿Han avanzado?

-Así es. -Habló la morena de extrañas marcas en sus mejillas. Su tono de voz era bajo, por la punzada en su corazón pensaba que lo que tenían para decir no sería nada bueno.- ¿Recuerdas a Zaku Abumi?

Su espalda tomó una posición erguida y a la defensiva.

-Quisiera no hacerlo. -Respondió con sinceridad.

Por un instante creyó vislumbrar una sonrisa mal disimulada de parte del oficial, más no prestó atención.

-Pues ahora está muerto.

Recibir aquella noticia fue como un balde de agua fría para ella. Tuvo desazones con el rostro de aquel hombre por varios días, pensando que vendría por ella en cualquier segundo, y ahora jamás lo haría. Reprimió lo más que pudo el alivio en su rostro, pero no en su pecho. Podría considerarse una mala persona, pero aquel hombre era peor, intentó acabar con su vida y hasta intentó o por lo menos pensó en abusar de ella. Gracias a él desde que todo ocurrió no podía tener relaciones sexuales con Sasuke detrás. Su tacto, las sensaciones, todo era distinto con el pelinegro aunque el temor seguía latente en su interior.

Pronto todo cambiaría.

-¿Sakura? -Llamó esta vez Kakashi al verla en silencio y con expresión neutra.

Los enfocó mientras aún reculaba.

-Lo siento, me he perdido un poco.

-Eso es obvio. -Intercedió la oficial. ¿Es que acaso siempre andaba de mal genio?- En fin, como iba diciendo -Carraspeó-: Lo hemos encontrado hace unas horas, su cuerpo inerte con un disparo en la frente yacía en un callejón poco concurrido.

Un escalofrió recorrió a la pelirosa.

-¿Saben quien lo hizo?

-No con seguridad, pero presumimos que fueron sus propios compañeros siguiendo las órdenes de su jefe.

-¿Y por qué harían tal cosa? -Balbuceó.

-Porque falló.

-¿En qué?

-En asesinarte. -La joven doctora abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente mientras sentía su labio inferior temblar. Entonces, solo había sido el precio a pagar por no cumplir con sus órdenes. Recordó la clase de personas que eran y algo malo y alarmante tomó posesión de su pecho.

-¿Cómo saben que fue motivado a mi intento de asesinato?

-Por su pecho. -Respondió Kakashi con un suspiro.

-¿Qué había en él?

-« _El juego no ha terminado._ » -La referencia le recordó a la prisionera con la que se había encontrado días atrás, Kin, era muy similar. No podía ser una coincidencia.- Lo tenía escrito en carne viva, lo marcaron como a las reces. Puede que sea una forma para desviarnos, no estamos seguros, aún así no podemos dejarlo pasar.

-¿Y no han intentado hablar con _ella?_

Para los presentes en la mesa era obvio a quien se refería.

-Lo hicimos.

-¿Y dijo algo? -Su ansiedad crecía segundo a segundo.

-Estalló en carcajadas y después confirmó que la muerte de Zaku era obra de sus compañeros y que ya lo veía venir.

-Esa mujer está loca.

Por primera vez desde que la conoció, la oficial elevo una de sus comisuras. Qué día más extraño.

-Prosigo. -Señaló Kakashi.- Hay otra cosa más que nos inquieta.

-¿Qué es?

El hombre estaba por contarle cuando una de las bocinas que estaban fuera de la cafetería sonó.

- _Choque múltiple en la inter-comunal, doctores dirigirse a emergencia._

Sabiéndose requerida se levantó de su asiento y corrió hasta el lugar indicado, con los tres oficiales detrás de ella, pues Sarutobi aunque se mantuvo de lado, los siguió.

Como la anciana recepcionista lo predijo, todo se volvió un completo caos. Ambulancias comenzaron a llegar, una tras otra. Los doctores de emergencia los encontraron en la entrada, en esos casos los segundos valían oro. Escuchó a Ino dar un diagnostico nada favorable sobre un señor mayor que presentaba fractura de cráneo gracias al golpe.

-Un auto fue embestido por otro y cayó por el barranco, cuando el conductor que iba detrás intentó detenerse y ayudar fue arrollado por un camión, de ahí se produjo el choque múltiple. -Explicó una de las mujeres de la ambulancia que atendió al momento del suceso.

Por la cantidad de personas que llegaban en estados críticos, podía deducir que se trataban de ocho o nueve autos involucrados en total.

Poco a poco los especialistas se encontraban salvando vidas, o intentándolo, Sakura tomó a una mujer embarazada que conducía y que al ser golpeada por dos lados del auto y no contar con bolsa de aire en condiciones, se golpeó con fuerza la garganta contra el volante. Palpó la zona y la sintió gravemente lesionada, motivo por el cual ella no podía respirar y el bebé corría peligro. Tendrían que practicar una estrategia arriesgada o una cesárea prematura. Poco le faltó para resquebrajarse al atenderla cuando Ino acudió a su ayuda y la pelirosa pudo tomar a otro paciente.

Entonces prefirió no haberlo hecho, un nuevo herido acababa de llegar, quien se precipitó por el barranco. El más grave de todos.

La sangre cubría gran parte de su rostro y cuerpo, su traje se encontraba roto y manchado, pero su tez, el contorno de su rostro, la contextura...

-No, no, no. -Comenzó a correr en dirección al recién llegado con un pesado palpito de angustia incesante.- ¡Sasuke!

* * *

 _ **Meses después estoy de regreso.**_

 _ **Sé muy bien que más de un usuario no me tendrá en los mejores términos pero aquí les tengo la primera parte del final, igualmente. Planeaba subirles ambas, más varias circunstancias no me lo permitieron. Sin embargo, pronto tendrán lo que falta. Trabajo en ello.**_

 _ **Pido disculpas por el último comunicado, tome el computador en un mal momento y todo resultó un poco desastroso. No obstante, recuerden que ni yo siempre ando del mejor humor, ni los demás cada vez son más amables. ¡No me linchen! :c**_

 _ **Espero con esto poder redimirme con la mayoría.**_

 ** _Saludos._**


	29. Parte II

El corazón se le detuvo al verlo tendido en la camilla y cuando comenzó a correr ya tenía aquella terrible sensación de pérdida. No podía ser cierto.

Justo antes de que lograra acercarse lo suficiente como para poder mirarlo mejor pese a su vista empañada, fue detenida.

-¡Déjame pasar! -Gritó haciendo movimientos con sus brazos en el aire, aguantando las ganas de abofetear al sujeto por entrometerse en su camino.

Miró con rencor a quien se atrevía a contenerla, pero éste solo la observaba con algo de lástima.

-¿Lo conoce, doctora? -Preguntó, aún imaginándose la respuesta.

-Por supuesto, es mi... Mi... -Se detuvo en seco cuando otro de los doctores que acababa de entrar para ayudar en el desastre dijo fuerte y claro:

-Lo estamos perdiendo -Dio a conocer, en un control del que Sakura no era poseedora en ese instante. Lo siguiente volvieron a traer sus lágrimas.- Tendrá que ir a cirugía.

Algunas enfermeras tomaron la camilla y empezaron a tirar de ésta. Como pudo, la pelirosa se soltó del agarre del que era cautiva gracias al ayudante de ambulancia y a trompicones acudió a su encuentro.

No lo dejaría solo. Nunca.

Conscientes de su pérdida de profesionalidad gracias a las emociones, sus compañeros no dejaron que se acercará demasiado, cerrando las puertas del quirófano casi en sus narices.

Golpeó la superficie herida y muy, muy asustada. Quería saber que todo estaría bien, que Sasuke seguiría con vida y a su lado.

Necesitaba tener esa certeza tanto como dependía del oxígeno para continuar.

Una mano reposó sobre su hombro cuando sollozó, sabiéndose sin herramientas ante la situación.

No quiso girarse, solo se permitió rezar en silencio y llorar por el dolor que cada vez se hacía más grande y feroz en su pecho.

-Sakura. -Llamó Sarutobi a su espalda, más siguió sin enfrentarlo. No podía creer que aquello estuviese pasando. ¿Cómo resistiría la pérdida del hombre que más había amado?

Con pesar reconoció que esa situación le resultaría insoportable. Pero no era momento para pesimismo, por más que se viese como la única posibilidad.

-Sakura. -Era Kakashi esta vez, reconocía su voz amable y casi paternal.- Creo que deberías girarte.

-Déjenme sola. -Gruñó, seguido de un silencio que no tardó en romperse.

-¿Qué ocurrió? -Esa voz... Un palpito la hizo abrir los ojos desmesuradamente, aún afianzada contra la puerta.

¿Acaso estaba enloqueciendo? ¿O se trataba de otra pesadilla?

Lentamente, tal cual película de suspenso, se giró sobre sus talones, necesitada de una confirmación física, real, de que sólo se había tratado de una equivocación.

Y lo era... Un Sasuke confundido mirándola con extrañeza se lo dieron a entender.

Entonces sintió como el peso de su cuerpo iba desvaneciendo y el terrible sabor de boca comenzaba a pasar.

Era él, pero lo más importante, estaba sano.

Se lanzó a sus brazos con renovada energía, sintiendo el respiro de tener al hombre de su vida frente a ella y mirándola. Sasuke alcanzó a estabilizarse justo a tiempo para así evitar una estrepitosa caída al suelo del hospital, pues la pelirosa se había precipitado con tal fuerza que por un momento creyó podría perder el equilibrio. La rodeó con sus brazos y acunándola contra su pecho la sintió apretarse más contra su cuerpo, casi como si quisiera cerciorarse de que estaba ahí.

Sabía de sobra que le dejaría su traje totalmente arrugado por la presión con la que se sujetaba a la solapa de éste pero no podía evitarlo. Escuchó a lo lejos, aún envuelta en su nube de felicidad y alivio como Kakashi le decía en unas pocas palabras la equivocación anterior. Sintió al azabache tensarse entre su agarre y fue entonces cuando reaccionó, esfumando su efusividad en un parpadeo, si no había sido Sasuke, ¿entonces quién era?

Sus orbes se abrieron desmesuradamente cuando un nombre llegó a su cabeza, lentamente levantó la vista para enfocarlo y vislumbrar la expresión de su rostro. Él estaba pensando lo mismo, sus ónix opacos por la preocupación no dejaban duda alguna.

Se separó de su cuerpo y pasándose una mano por el rostro para concluir acomodándose un mechón rosa detrás de su oreja, suspiró. Tendría que ir a averiguarlo.

-Denme unos minutos, iré a ver.

-¿Y crees que te dejaran pasar? -Intervino Kakashi claramente interesado.

-Eso… -Estaba por concluir que lo esperaba después de explicarles que en estos casos de emergencia la ayuda nunca estaba de sobra cuando un teléfono comenzó a sonar.

Era el de Sasuke, quien por cierto, seguía inmiscuido en sus cavilaciones. No era posible, ellos hablaron el día anterior y a pesar de que no pudo ir a visitarlo a la hora del almuerzo, se negaba a darle paso al pesimismo y la desgracia de la creencia que lentamente se formaba en su mente, tomando mayor potencia cada vez.

-Sasuke… -Llamó Sakura, esperando a que espabilara, cuando lo hizo le dedicó un asentimiento de cabeza y sacó el aparato de la chaqueta de su traje para contestar, que el identificador mostrara el número de su madre no tenia porque darle mala espina, ¿o sí?

Lo primero que escuchó al atender fue el peculiar sonido de un sollozo. Cerró sus ojos sintiendo como la sangre a la par que su espíritu parecía drenar de su ser.

-Hijo -Su mamá se escuchaba llorosa, dolida-, vamos camino al hospital… -Se detuvo para tomar aire pues hablaba tan rápido que entenderla era muy difícil- Itachí… -Y se derrumbó. El menor tuvo que cerrar sus ojos y el puño disponible para asimilar del todo la noticia.

-Estoy en el hospital.

El silencio lo recibió de lleno por enteros segundos en los que se permitió pensar sobre todo lo que un hermano mayor en peligro de muerte indicaba.

-Por favor, no lo dejes solo, Sasuke. -Rogó la matriarca-. Pronto estaremos allá.

-No me moveré de aquí.

La llamada entonces se cortó y con ello la pequeña esperanza que mantenía oculta en su interior. Al abrir de nuevo sus ojos se encontró con unos jade observándolo detenidamente, ya no había duda alguna para los presentes. Poco a poco la pelirosa detalló cada una de las expresiones que transitaban por su rostro, buscando alguna manera de reconfortarlo hasta que retomo lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Le dedicó un apretón a la mano de su pareja y se dio media vuelta, dispuesta a averiguar de primera mano el estado de salud en el que se encontraba el hermano de Sasuke.

Lo primero que recibió al ingresar a la delicada sala fue miradas furtivas, el cirujano a cargo frunció el ceño al verla y fue una de las enfermeras quien intentó hacerla regresar a los pasillos.

-Estoy bien, ya me calme. -Musitó.

-Pero, doctora Haruno usted…

-Déjala. -Concedió el hombre a cargo, echándole un vistazo.- Creo que necesitaré una mano extra para lo que viene.

Sakura miró de la enfermera al doctor un par de veces y haciéndose con toda su confianza y profesionalidad de regreso, preguntó:

-¿Cuál es su estado?

Pero cuando le dieron a conocer el mismo, prefirió no haberlo hecho.

Minutos después Sasuke quería entrometerse en la sala para poder averiguar qué pasaba con su hermano, pero no podía hacerlo, la ojijade estaba dentro y aunque estar sin saber nada era un sentimiento opresor de angustia, de cierta forma lo agradecía pues era sabido que si no habían salido a comunicarle nada era porque trabajaban en estabilizarlo, lo cual quería creer, era una buena señal. Lo salvarían.

Se encontraba dando vueltas por toda la extensión del pasillo que albergaba la puerta por la que Sakura había entrado antes. Con sus manos en los bolsillos de su fino pantalón y la mirada un poco lejana, pasó los siguientes e insoportables minutos, checando cada cinco segundos su reloj y mirando a la espera. Se sentía impaciente, a la expectativa, como si cruzara un laberinto con los ojos cubiertos por un ajustado pañuelo y solo esperara encontrar la salida, en cierta forma, asustado. No era común en él dar indicios de demasiada preocupación más sin embargo no era capaz de ocultar la miseria que lo empañaba justo allí, mientras daba otra vuelta en la esquina del pasillo y repetía la misma acción muchas veces, demasiadas si le preguntaban a cualquiera, o en este caso a _los jubilados_ y el oficial Hatake.

-¿No sería mejor que tomaras asiento? -Propuso el peliplata en tono afable, imaginando la agonía que presenciaba el hombre joven.

Una mirada con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido al igual que sus labios fue respuesta suficiente, sin embargo, no pudo evitar expulsar con desdén:

-¿No te necesitan en la estación de policías?

El vivido reproche fue notorio para cada uno de los presentes, creando distintas reacciones en cada uno, un bufido de parte de Jiraiya, una negación muda de parte de Sarutobi y una mirada evaluativa de quien había recibido la mordaz re-pregunta.

Si algo caracterizaba al oficial con más años de lo esperado laborando en su profesión era la perspicacia para tratar las difíciles situaciones a las que día a día era sometido. No culpaba al azabache por portarse de tal manera, después de todo la ocasión no era la más propensa a cordialidades por lo que solo se dedicó a exhalar profundamente mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho y recostaba la cabeza de la pared a su espalda.

-Si tu hermano despierta seré de mayor utilidad aquí.

-Lo hará. -Fulminó el menor de los Uchiha.

El ajetreo del hospital seguía su curso, completamente carente de afección por lo que ocurría con una de las familias más adineradas de la ciudad. Pues así es la vida, no se detiene por nada, ni por nadie.

El azabache quería tirar de sus hebras en la media hora que transcurrió para que los restantes llegaran a la escena, lo primero que escuchó a su derecha fue unos pasos presurosos y leves, los de una mujer que bien conocía. Una delgada y pequeña mano tocó su hombro poco antes de escuchar la voz.

-¿Te han dicho algo? -Expulsó. A Sasuke le costó de sobremanera no destilar el pesimismo en su voz, mucho más al ver las gruesas lágrimas corriendo por el rostro de su madre pese a que las secaba rápidamente con un pañuelo.

-No, madre. Está en cirugía.

La respuesta obtenida fue recibida como un balde de agua fría, con muchos cubos de hielo. Su hijo mayor estaba en grave peligro, una intervención quirúrgica no indicaba nada más. La respiración se le atoró en la garganta a la par que sollozaba, dolorida, preocupada, temerosa de que le arrebataran a su hijo. Los brazos del menor la acunaron contra su pecho mientras ella se derrumbaba poco a poco entre el agarre firme. Fugaku se mantenía a unos pocos pasos de ellos, con las manos en los bolsillos y la vista perdida, acto que logró que Sasuke le mandara una mala mirada. Su mujer estaba desplomándose del dolor, ¿y él solo podía hacer eso?

Inmensas ganas de asestarle un puñetazo lo invadieron pero se contuvo por dos razones, era su padre, primero que todo, y por ultimo sabía que si se atrevía a llevar a cabo sus pensamientos su madre se pondría mucho peor. No era el momento ni el lugar, sin embargo un sentimiento amargo, nació en él, el rencor hacia su progenitor.

Los oficiales se dieron una mirada entre sí que comunicó mucho más que cualquier palabra expresada, ese era un momento familiar, así que al mismo tiempo los tres hombres se pusieron de pie, se excusaron por educación aunque no obtuvieron respuesta y eso fue indicador suficiente para cederles su espacio.

Ya solos, el pelinegro llevó a su madre a uno de los asientos y la sentó a su lado, sin dejar de darle el apoyo que ella tanto necesitaba en ese instante. Acarició su espalda lentamente una y otra vez.

-Todo estará bien, mamá. -Alentó cuando ella sollozó nuevamente.- Es Itachi. -Dijo, con una tenue sonrisa.

Escuchó como la mayor sorbía por la nariz y temblaba levemente.

-Debe estarlo hijo. -Limpió nuevamente sus mejillas con el pañuelo ya empapado.- Yo enloquecería sin algunos de ustedes. Son mi vida, lo son. -Y volvió a romper en llanto.

-No pasará, jamás. -Atrevió él a responderle deseando fervientemente que la declaración se volviera realidad.

Tomando las solapas de su traje como tiempo atrás lo había hecho Sakura, Mikoto preguntó:

-¿Cómo ocurrió?

No obtuvo respuesta inmediata, pues Sasuke no tenía respuesta segura a parte de lo que había salido de los labios de Kakashi y la única también llamada especulación que rondaba su mente era mucho peor que lo que seguramente le había informado a su madre.

-Tuvo un accidente de auto por la inter-comunal, al parecer perdió el control de su auto cuando otro embistió en su contra, problemas de frenos, creo… -Tomó un suspiro largo y profundo para rellenar sus pulmones a la par que su valentía para no herir a su madre más de lo que estaba.- Se precipitó por el barranco y…

-Dime la verdad. -Exigió la pelinegra de un momento a otro, deshaciendo el agarre de su hijo y haciéndose para atrás, queriendo mirar su rostro cuando le respondiera.

Sasuke parpadeó repetidas veces, mirando a sus padres de uno en otro por escasos segundos.

-No sé de qué me hablas.

Aún llorosa, ella pudo articular:

-No me creo lo que me han dicho por teléfono, hay algo más detrás de esto.

-No, no lo hay.

-Sasuke… -Llamó su padre por primera vez desde que había acudido al lugar.

-¿Qué?

La mirada que le transmitió Fugaku lo confundió. ¿Acaso ellos sabían algo que él no?

-Nada. -Pronunció lentamente al final, negándose a volver a tomar asiento y recostándose contra la pared.

-Itachi es muy buen conductor… -Prosiguió la matriarca.

-Sí, pero el que tuvo fallas en el auto no. -Gruñó el menor.

-No lo entiendes. -Musitó, pensativa, mientras pasaba nuevamente el pañuelo contra sus mejillas y le dedicaba una mirada triste a las baldosas lustradas que cubrían el suelo del hospital.- Él podría haber manejado ese percance…

-¿Qué estás queriendo decir, Mikoto? -Inquirió su esposo con el entrecejo tenso.

-Todo resulta sospechoso, conozco a mi hijo, por favor, lo tuve nueve meses en mi vientre y vivió bajo nuestro techo por 21 años.

-Pero, ¿a qué quieres llegar?

La mujer con el rictus teñido de preocupación se acomodó en su asiento y cerró sus ojos, manteniendo a los otros dos hombres en la espera de lo que fuese a decir.

-Estoy confundida y asustada, olvídenlo. -Soltó al final, mirando, como Sasuke hacía minutos antes, la puerta que la conducía a su hijo, a quien por cierto querían salvarle la vida mientras ella se armaba una telenovela en su cabeza, porque sí, podía llamarlo sexto sentido o intuición de mujer, pero en el fondo sabía que la historia que escuchó por teléfono y la que su hijo menor le acababa de repetir no era del todo cierta y por más que quiso, esa sensación nunca la abandonó.

No fue sino hasta pasada tres horas más en las que divisaron movimiento detrás de la puerta, un pequeño cumulo de personas salieron de la sala de operaciones, dos doctores quitándose sus utensilios indispensables para la ocasión y un par de enfermeras arrastrando una camilla con los implementos utilizados. A la familia se le escapó el aliento al ver tanta sangre en las gasas que pronto serían desechadas, sin evitarlo Mikoto volvió a ponerse llorosa, ansiosa por saber el estado de Itachi.

La primera en acercarse a ellos fue Sakura, ninguno de los tres se sorprendió de verla allí pues el azabache les había informado que ella era participe en la cirugía.

La mirada de la pelirosa se encontraba llena de compasión y tristeza cuando su ahora suegra se lanzó a sus brazos pidiendo saber todo lo que había ocurrido a la par que trasladaban a Itachi en una de las camillas rápidamente a la unidad de cuidados intensivos. Le costó evitar que no fuesen tras de él, pero era lo mejor, necesitaba descansar. El doctor que llevó la batuta en toda la operación le dio un asentimiento de cabeza y se disculpó para retirarse del pasillo, sabiendo que ella era la más indicada para darles los detalles.

-Sakura, dime que mi hijo está bien. -Rogó la menuda mujer.- ¿Por qué no dejaron que fuera con él?

Mierda, fue lo que pensó al instante. ¿Cómo podría arrancarle las esperanzas a una madre desesperada y además, a quien tanto cariño le había cogido? Ella sola se había metido en eso al pedirle a su colega que la dejara hablar, sabía que no era parcial en absoluto pero pensó que podría suavizar el tono de las cosas al venir de una voz amiga.

-Los signos vitales de Itachi se han estabilizado.

Nuevamente los oscuros ojos de la madre de su novio se empañaron con amargas lágrimas que no tardaría en derramar.

-¿Estabilizado? -Repitió en un murmullo.- ¿No tienen certeza alguna de que se recuperará?

Sakura desvió su mirada por un milisegundo y eso fue suficiente para Sasuke intuir la gravedad de la situación actual.

-Lo que escucharán será difícil… -Comenzó, mirando al azabache carente de emoción.- Pero debo ser sincera con ustedes, mi ética profesional me indica serlo pero en realidad es el cariño que les tengo que me da la fuerza para hacerlo. -Inconscientemente llevó una de sus manos a la parte posterior de su cuello y lo masajeó.- Itachi llegó en estado crítico, presentó contusión cerebral, la mayoría de sus costillas del lado derecho se partieron, cosa que nos preocupó por una posible perforación de pulmón… -Miró a Sasuke y solo eso acto le bastó a él para confirmar que les estaba suavizando la situación.- Su fémur izquierdo se ha destruido casi en su totalidad… -La mirada horrorizada de la mujer mayor le dolió.- La situación es la siguiente, estará bajo estricta observación. Está noche será decisiva.

-¿Para su vida?

-Así es…

Un nuevo silencio se apodero del pasillo hasta que un jadeo proveniente de Mikoto las hizo centrar su atención en ella. La mujer cayó en la silla como un peso muerto, con los ojos parpadeantes por las nuevas lágrimas y su corazón realizando un movimiento sumamente doloroso.

Se apresuraron a darles palabras de aliento, tanto Sakura como Sasuke, pues Fugaku había abandonado el lugar al escuchar la ultima oración de la doctora.

-En unos minutos podrán pasar a verlo, solo tengan paciencia y fe. -Resultaba contradictorio que un medico pidiera tal cosa intangible, pero era lo que les quedaba. Cuando la mayor se calmó un poco y alegó que necesitaba un poco de agua, Sakura se ofreció a buscarla con otra intención bajo la superficie, tendría que realizar unas llamadas.

-¿Por qué hay policías rondando por aquí? -Indagó la mujer a solas con su hijo al ver pasar a dos hombres uniformados justo después de que Sakura saliera de su punto de visión.

-No lo sé. -Respondió con sospechas.

La noche estaba tan oscura y fría mientras las mismas cuatro personas se mantenían en vela, ya en el pasillo al que Itachi había sido trasladado, esperando por poder ver aunque fuese unos segundos al hombre en delicado estado de salud. Sakura ya lo había visto, pero la decisión de quedarse a ayudar en lo que fuese o por lo menos prestar apoyo mientras resultara posible ―pues ya el sueño comenzaba a obnubilar su mente― era inevitable. Un pequeño bostezo escapó de sus labios, intentó cubrirse la boca y ladear su cabeza lo más que pudo para que Sasuke no lo notara, pues ella persistió en quedarse aun cuando él le recomendó descansar después del largo día. Como si el de él hubiese sido más llevadero.

Lentamente regresó su mirada hasta los puestos frente a ella, donde Sasuke y Mikoto reposaban, al final Fugaku sí se decidió por tomar asiento, junto a ella ya que solo quedaba ese puesto disponible. Los asientos habían sido reducidos en cantidad por la gran afluencia de personas que transitaban y acudían al hospital central de una gran ciudad, así también se ayudaba a que no se formaran tantos tumultos y alivianaba el transito del pasillo.

Un ligero sonido se escuchó a su lado pero no le prestó atención hasta que se repitió. Miró hacia el asiento adyacente y se sorprendió a ver al padre de su novio dormido, los sonidos leves eran de los bajos ronquidos que emitía por la mala postura en la que estaba. Todos estaban cansados en ese pasillo, más ninguno quería renunciar a la vigilancia. Le preocupaba enormemente que aún no les hubiesen permitido el acceso para mirar a Itachi, pero no dijo nada al respecto, la pobre madre ya se veía lo suficientemente mal como para añadirle un poco de peso extra a su estado de ánimo. Volvió su vista al frente para saber sí Mikoto le seguía los pasos a su esposo, ya que no creía que ese fuese el caso de Sasuke.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los del azabache y le revolvió el estomago de pesar al ver la desesperación e incertidumbre en la mirada de su pareja. Miró un poco más a su derecha y supo que Mikoto también estaba agotada y poco le faltaba para quedarse dormida. No era de extrañar que estuviesen así, después de todo les habían comentado que estaban de regreso de un viaje cuando los llamaron, estos estresan y agotan a cualquiera así dure unas pocas horas por lo que era entendible. Por un momento sintió empatía con ella, si estuviese en su lugar Sakura haría lo mismo, fue entonces cuando bajó su mirada…

-Ven. -Escuchó por lo bajo. Regresó su vista al rostro de su compañero y le tomó un poco de tiempo entender lo que quería aunque resultó más que obvio cuando con una inclinación de cabeza le indicó que dejaran el pasillo. Un temblor la sacudió, sabiendo que debía decírselo. Infundiéndose valor, repaso sus manos una y otra vez sobre la tela de su pantalón y se puso de pie, comenzando a andar por lo largo del tramo y sintiéndolo seguirla.

Al llegar al cruce con otro pasillo y sentirse lo suficientemente lejos de los oídos de los mayores, se recostó suavemente contra la pared y metió las manos dentro de su bolsillo.

-Sasuke… Debo decirte algo que omití por el bienestar de tu madre…

-Lo imaginé. -Él echó una mirada hacia la entrada del pasillo por el que antes habían salido antes de volver a encararla.- ¿De qué se trata?

No quiso dar mucho rodeo sobre lo que diría pues era más que obvio que tenía que decírselo.

-Lo de Itachi no fue un accidente, sino un atentado.

Lo observó apretar los puños a sus costados y una idea pasar por aquellos oscuros posos una fracción de segundo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -Preguntó con voz sombría.

-Le… dispararon.

-¿Qué? -Soltó al instante aunque con un tono tranquilo, muy distinto a como se sentía en realidad.

-Tuvimos que extraerle un par de balas del pecho… -En ese momento ella odiaba ser la portadora de esas noticias.- Quisieron asesinarlo.

-Fueron ellos. -Sentenció para después rectificarse.- Fue él.

-Ya Kakashi está al tanto, se encuentra en la escena donde todo ocurrió intentando recolectar pistas…

-Nunca hace nada con sus malditas pistas. -Gruñó en respuesta.- Es más que evidente quien atacó a Itachi.

-Deben cerciorarse antes de hacer cualquier cosa, Sasuke. Las pruebas son imprescindibles en casos como éste. Mientras cada pieza es puesta en su sitio, nos toca esperar.

-Maldita sea. -Bramó intentando contenerse y pensando en lo próximo a hacer. Aquel malnacido lo pagaría, se juró, dándose media vuelta y comenzando a andar en dirección a la salida.

Sakura lo tomó de su brazo, logrando detenerlo a duras penas.

-No seas testarudo Sasuke, así no eres tú. Piensa las cosas. -Pidió en tono amistoso.- No puedes cometer un error del que luego te arrepentirás, tienes que quedarte aquí, tu madre te necesita, Itachi te necesita.

Al escucharla supo que tenía razón, que su lugar en ese momento era allí, pero se prometió hacer pagar al hombre que lentamente arruinaba su vida, con sangre. Y mucha.

Cuando regresaron de terminar con aquella conversación, se sorprendieron de no encontrar a la pelinegra por ninguna parte y a Fugaku completamente despierto y alerta.

-¿Dónde está? -Preguntó Sasuke a su mayor.

-Adentro, con tu hermano. Solo puede entrar una persona a la vez. -Explicó, pasándose una mano por su cabello oscuro. Era obvia su ansiedad y eso le confirmó a Sakura que pese a su comportamiento, era humano y sentía como todos.

Uno a uno, sus familiares fueron pasando, primero una llorosa Mikoto fue la respuesta que obtuvieron los Uchiha al verla salir, cuando Sasuke se preparaba para entrar, su padre lo detuvo, quería saber de primera mano cómo estaba su hijo, el remordimiento en su mirada fue lo único que privó al pelinegro de oponerse y despotricar. Cediendo el espacio, dejó que avanzara para finalmente cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Un apretón en su mano lo hizo fijarse en ella, Sakura le estaba transmitiendo valor, paciencia, amor… No se imaginaba a nadie más haciendo lo que ella lograba en ese momento. La conexión entre ellos resurgió con un ladrido potente, poco importaba si la noche anterior había sido de remordimientos y tensiones, el ahora importaba más.

-Todo saldrá bien. -Alentó con una pequeña sonrisa que por más que él quiso, no logró corresponder. Pero estaba escrito en su mirada, el agradecimiento grabado como un tatuaje en sus oscuras pupilas.

Se obligó a alejar la mirada al escuchar un suspiro por parte de la matriarca, retomando su atención en ella se le acercaron, solo quedaba esperar.

Para cuando a Sasuke le tocó su turno de entrar, sintió una corriente fría recorrerle el cuerpo, cerrando la puerta tras de sí con sumo cuidado, observó el cuerpo inmóvil de su hermano mayor tendido sobre la cama, se encontraba conectado a varios aparatos que emitían sonidos agudos y molestos, pero que resultaban necesarios para monitorear sus signos vitales. Verlo allí le provocó una enorme cólera, ¿por qué su hermano, alguien tan amable y buena persona vivía momentos como esos?

Definitivamente la vida era injusta.

Acercándose a la camilla del hospital, detalló su rostro pacifico, mucho más pálido que de costumbre, yacer allí. Las vendas en su cuerpo, pese a que la manta lo cubría hasta la cadera eran visibles, como prueba de lo que su hermano tuvo que pasar. Entonces sintió dolor, aquello no debía suceder. Elevó una de sus manos para apretar la menos magullada y sentirla fría.

Se sentía como un cadáver.

Su vista se empañó ante el pensamiento, él no era un cadáver, estaba vivo y saldría en perfecto estado de la situación. Era Itachi, después de todo. Una pequeña y cargada lágrima recorrió su rostro hasta caer en la unión de sus manos, fue entonces cuando ido, susurró al viento:

-Esto no se quedará así, hermano, lo prometo.

Abandonó la habitación con expresión mucho más seria para darles paso a los doctores que se encargarían de realizar una revisión imprescindible. A su alrededor todo quedó en silencio muerto.

Un par de horas después, poco antes del amanecer, los jubilados se encontraban alrededor y habían comunicado que Kakashi estaría de regreso en poco y que necesitaba reunirse con ambos, Sakura y Sasuke, a solas, para poder tener una conversación. Intuyeron de lo que iba el tema al instante y como era de esperar, no se negaron.

Antes de tomar asiento, Sakura les dio un repaso a cada uno de los presentes para evaluar sus estados, entonces se le ocurrió una idea:

-¿Quieren que les traiga un poco de café? -Como esperaba, ninguno se hizo del rogar. En su lugar, Mikoto se puso de pie y restándole su emoción habitual al hablar, pidió acompañarla, alegando que necesitaba estirar sus piernas unos minutos.

Juntas emprendieron su rumbo seguidas de cerca por Sarutobi, después de todo ahora se encontraban en alerta. Mucho más que antes.

Deambularon en silencio por los largos y blancos pasillos del hospital hasta dar con una maquina de café que reposaba más o menos cerca de la entrada, la pelirosa ingresó el dinero y seleccionó el botón de cafés cargados, aguardando luego a su preparación. Un corto carraspeo llamó su atención, Mikoto la observaba detenidamente, con la interrogante explicita.

-¿Ocurre algo, Mikoto?

-¿Qué han omitido Sasuke y tú sobre el accidente de Itachi? -Soltó a los segundos de pensárselo.- Y no me mientas, por favor. Sé que algo anda mal -Llevándose una de sus manos al pecho, lo masajeó-, Lo presiento, no me tomen por tonta. Necesito saber que ocurre con mi hijo mayor.

Aquello la dejó helada y poco después con un sentimiento de remordimiento al saber que no podría contarle nada. Alejó su mirada de la de ella cuando la maquina dio el habitual pitido que indicaba que terminaba su proceso de preparación de cafeína. Utilizando eso como una distracción, abrió la pequeña compuerta en la que estaban sus pedidos y tomando una pequeña bandeja de cartón, los colocó uno a uno en su sitio, pero cuando iba por el último, algo ocurrió.

La luz se fue.

Un espasmo la recorrió al recordar la vez de los casilleros en que algo similar ocurrió, un mal presentimiento se instaló en su caja torácica mientras el palpito de su corazón se aceleraba.

Ocho segundos, eso era lo que tardaría la planta eléctrica en activarse por completo.

Entonces una peligrosa cuenta regresiva dio inicio.

 _Siete_ … La sensación de que algo malo ocurría se intensificó. _Seis_ … Respirar se le dificultó. _Cinco_ … Sus sentidos se alertaron. _Cuatro_ … Necesitaba desesperadamente salir del lugar. _Tres_ … Dejando parte de las calientes bebidas en manos de Mikoto, le lanzó una mirada a Sarutobi. _Dos_ … La presión en su pecho se volvió insoportable y una imagen se le vino a la mente. _Uno_ … Una detonación resonó lejana y entonces temió lo peor.

Contrario a lo que se hacía en esos casos, corrió hacia el lugar del que provenía el estallido, detrás de Hiruzen quien inmediatamente sacó su arma. Llegaron al pasillo en el que los Uchiha se encontraban lo más rápido que pudieron, Kakashi también venía llegando y no tardó en deducir lo que sucedía.

La puerta de la habitación en la que Itachi reposaba se encontraba abierta y los médicos se precipitaban al lugar, aunque Sakura como pudo se abrió paso para poder mirar dentro. Lo primero que notó fue un charco de sangre que cada vez se hacía más grande y sobre ella, dos cuerpos, un hombre desconocido de espaldas al suelo y otro, muy conocido sobre éste, Sasuke. Todo ocurrió en cámara lenta ante sus ojos, no logró descifrar lo que decían los demás, sus sentidos se centraban en él, quien después de propinarle un golpe al desconocido, se levantó e inmediatamente se acercó a su hermano. Los doctores entraron al lugar y despidieron a los presentes, aglomerándose alrededor del hombre herido y el de la camilla, fue cuando despertó de su trance y escuchó como las maquinas a las que el hermano mayor estaba conectado se colgaban.

Sasuke salió de allí siendo arrastrado por Kakashi y Sarutobi, uno en cada brazo porque se rehusaba a dejar solo a su hermano, su pilar en tantos momentos importantes. La puerta se cerró y él deseó fervientemente que lo que fuese que el malnacido que se escabulló en la habitación hizo, no hubiese logrado su cometido. Lo sabía, lo sintió a penas la luz fue cortada porque no creía que fuese espontaneo, en su interior siempre creyó que regresarían y debía estar alerta, solo esperaba haber reaccionado a tiempo. Se sentó en la silla más próxima a la puerta y aguardó afianzándose en sus rodillas con sus codos, entrelazando sus manos y moviendo una y otra vez su pie derecho contra las baldosas. Lo tenían todo planeado, querían que estuviese solo al momento de llevar a cabo el atentado, de nuevo, con Fugaku fuera atendiendo su teléfono celular y él aguardando en el mismo asiento en el que en ese momento se mantenía. Nada, a excepción de la salud de Itachi abarcaba su mente, una y otra vez. Recordar como la inquietud lo había golpeado cuando la luz se fue, le hizo apretar los dientes hasta que le dolieron. Entró a la habitación con un poco de sospecha y desconfianza encontrándose con la rejilla del techo abierta y un desconocido el cual cubría su rostro con una tela militar, portando una pequeña jeringa en su mano que acababa de conectar a la vía del moreno. De inmediato supo que algo estaba mal, y se lanzó contra él en una embestida brutal, logrando derribarlo al suelo y golpearlo varias veces antes de que el otro sacara un arma el cual no tardó en detonar en medio del forcejeo, dándole en el abdomen. Tronó sus dedos nerviosamente, a la espera, su mamá regresó al pasillo después de que Asuma decidiera que era lo más seguro, pues poco después se enteró que no la había dejado avanzar cuando ella así lo quiso y se lo agradeció.

La inquietud no lo dejó hasta que la puerta sonó al ser abierta. Un par de enfermeros llegaban con una camilla que poco después salió con el hombre que atentó contra la vida de su hermano. Pudo apreciar la sangre en su cuerpo y una parte retorcida y vengativa de él, celebró con una media sonrisa. Hasta que Kakashi llamó su atención, lo que tenía para decir no podía esperar. Al igual que la salud de Itachi cuando los doctores salieron del sitio, con caras largas y serias.

Alejándose sus gafas, uno de ellos suspiró y las dejó dentro de su bolsillo antes de repasar a su público y entonces Sakura lo supo.

-Lo siento mucho. -Comenzó con pesar.- Hicimos todo lo que estuvo a nuestro alcance, pero no pudimos contrarrestar a tiempo los efectos de lo que se le inyectó.

Sasuke sintió desaguar su alma al escuchar el comunicado.

Lo habían perdido, Itachi había muerto. Escuchó a su madre romper en llanto al instante y por más que quiso, no pudo consolarla, era imposible hacerlo cuando él mismo se sentía devastado. Escuchó pasos pesados acercarse y un murmullo preocupado:

-¿Qué sucedió? -Vaya, al fin Fugaku había regresado. Dándose media vuelta de forma violenta, se preparó para gritarle cuatro verdades en su rostro, pero verlo con los brazos llenos de utensilios que le alivianarían la estadía en el hospital lo calmó un poco, por lo menos no había hechos llamadas de negocios, como pensó en un principio, sino más bien pensando en la comodidad de su esposa, quien al escucharlo se lanzó en sus brazos y sollozó.

-Itachi… -Gimió aferrándose a él como nunca antes lo había hecho, fue entonces cuando Sasuke observó el rostro de su padre perder color y mirarlo a él, en búsqueda de una confirmación.

-Murió. -Le dijo escuetamente, tratando de no fomentar el malestar de su madre con el suyo.

-¿Qué?... No, no... ¡Eso no puede ser! -Estalló incrédulo, soltando lo que llevaba para rodear con sus brazos a Mikoto y ocultar su rostro en el cuello ajeno. Otro sollozó se escuchó y para sorpresa de algunos, ya no provenía de la mujer, sino de él. Un vistazo a sus padres le hizo comprender a Sasuke todo lo que vendría.- No debí dejarlo solo… -Murmuró.- Orochimaru podía esperar, mierda, no tenía…

-¿Qué dijiste? -Interrumpió al instante, endureciendo su mirada, todos a excepción de sus padres se tensaron al escuchar el nombre.- ¿De qué hablas? -Repitió.- ¿Él está aquí?

-No lo sé, vino a traerme unas cosas y… -De nueva cuenta, Sasuke no dejó que su padre continuará y se precipitó hacia la entrada del hospital, pese a los llamados de los demás. Kakashi corrió detrás, intuyendo lo que se cocía en su mente y temiendo seriamente a ello, lo cogió de un antebrazo pero el azabache logró liberarse de su agarre propinándole un golpe en el centro de la nariz con fuerza desmedida y tan escurridizo como nunca, logró encontrarlo montándose en su auto.

-¡Bastardo! -Llamó su atención justo antes de que cerrara la puerta. Verle el rostro después de tanto tiempo le dieron arcadas pero la furia fue más poderosa que todo al verlo sonreírle de medio lado con su mirada serpentina. A la mierda las pruebas que necesitaban para arrestarlo, él, con sus propios puños se encargaría de demostrarle las consecuencias de cada acción malvada que había ejecutado contra su familia. Sin detenerse a pensarlo, lo tomó de la camisa y lo sacó del auto, derrumbándolo en el suelo estrepitosamente.

La sorpresa en el otro no se hizo esperar pero una mirada le bastó para darse cuenta de que el muy maldito ya estaba al tanto de que la muerte de su hermano mayor era un hecho, el regocijo en sus iris lo encolerizó aún más. Tomando la mayor fuerza que podía, llevó uno de sus brazos hacia atrás y lo impacto contra su mejilla. Sintió un crujir bajo sus nudillos que le envío una corriente de satisfacción a su organismo, invitándolo a no detenerse, cosa a la que no se opuso, ya que después de dar ese primer golpe, muchos más le siguieron, pequeñas gotas de sangre saltaron al romperle la parte superior de la ceja y el labio. Sonrío de manera desquiciada, fuera de sí en su totalidad. Lo mataría, ese era su único propósito. Y para su poca sorpresa, éste no oponía resistencia, no como debería, sino que dejaba que lo golpeara una y otra vez, mirándolo a los ojos, sin borrar su maldita sonrisa. Sintió el tironeo que le daba alguien desde la parte trasera, pero se lo sacudió a la fuerza y volvió a golpear al cuerpo maltratado que yacía de espaldas sobre el piso, lo vio escupir sangre y su alegría se hizo notoria antes de patearle las costillas. A cada golpe o patada, sentía que le devolvía cada cosa que Itachi tuvo que soportar, quería que tuvieran el mismo final, después de todo si alguien como su hermano moría, la basura que tenía debajo de él no se merecía menos. Deseaba fervientemente que abandonara este mundo.

-¡Ya! Detente, Sasuke, ¡lo vas a matar! -Exclamó una horrorizada Sakura intentando acercarse, pero fue detenida por Sarutobi, quien había acudido a la escena lo más pronto posible. Lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas al verlo en ese estado, con cada golpe que daba podía sentir su dolor, la ira haciendo juerga en su interior. Ese no era Sasuke.- ¡Sasuke! -Pero parecía no escucharla, pues no se detenía. Para él, las voces se transformaban en leves sonidos, casi como mosquitos a su alrededor.

Un nuevo tirón de sus brazos lo hizo girarse y encarar a quienes lo tocaban, los mismos que lo sujetaron y alejaron del cuerpo malherido. Aunque no tanto como debería. Un vistazo de Jiraiya hacia Orochimaru le dio a entender que estaba vivo, resultado muy distinto a si hubiese estado solo. Para su tristeza, el muchacho que en ese instante forcejeaba y parecía querer asesinar a todos en el lugar, estaba destrozado.

-¡Maldición, cálmate! -Le gruñó Kakashi con severidad y sin tener otra opción, le golpeó en el centro del estomago, sacándole el aire al instante.- Esto no era lo que tu hermano habría querido.

Quitándose el cabello de la frente, intentó tomar un poco de aire, mirándolo fijamente, odiándolo por siquiera mencionar a su hermano.

-Tú no sabes nada. -Escupió, ahora un poco más calmado.

La mirada que le lanzó el peliplata le dijo muchas cosas, pero sobre todo, le creó la inminente sospecha de que había muchas cosas que no sabía, que se le habían sido ocultadas.

Enfermeros vistos con anterioridad acudieron al lugar con una camilla para trasladar a Orochimaru y fue cuando lo vio sonreír sin importarle la sangre de su boca, y gesticular por lo bajo:

-Esto lo pagarás… También. -Intentando lanzársele encima nuevamente, obligó a los demás a afianzar su agarre.

-Yo que tú no diría eso. -Escucharon los presentes a una voz femenina. Todos giraron hacia ella, quien se encontraba en la parte interna de la entrada, era la oficial Rin, acompañada de un hombre con dos grandes cicatrices en su cara.

-Rin. -Nombró Kakashi a la expectativa, sabiendo que no era de las personas que hablaba por hablar.

-Tenemos todo. -Solventó escuetamente, aunque con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Dirigiéndose al involucrado, aclaró-: Será arrestado luego de que lo atiendan. -Otros dos hombres entraron y pasando por encima de su forcejeo, lo esposaron a la camilla.

-¡Esto no es posible! -Les gritó.- ¡No tienen pruebas para arrestarme!

-Eso era antes de que Dosu Kinuta amablemente colaborara con nosotros. ¿Le es conocido ese nombre? -Intervino el de la extraña marca facial, Ibiki Morino. Eso le dijo mucho y poco a la vez al oficial Hatake, sabía que era el especialista en tortura mental del departamento de policías, cuando los interrogados se ponían difíciles, eran llevados a él. Su facilidad para jugar con las mentes de las personas destacaba entre todas sus actitudes. No estaba al tanto del momento en el que habían llegado al hospital, pero presumía que aunque lo primordial era la salud de Itachi, su compañero, no dejaron de trabajar ni un segundo.

Entre gritos y protestas, se llevaron al delincuente para que sus heridas fuesen atendidas debidamente antes de que la justicia se encargara de su persona, poco a poco la tensión se fue disipando entre los presentes, soltando al azabache, se prepararon para explicarle parte de lo ocurrido.

Sasuke no creía lo que le decían cuando le explicaron que su hermano, Itachi Uchiha trabajó de encubierto para la policía durante año y medio, que fue él quien se dio cuenta de lo que tramaba Orochimaru, su ambición de poder y la manera en la que quería conseguirlo, y gracias a esto se le puso en seguimiento, tampoco quiso que su pequeño hermano menor supiera toda la situación, así que cuando Sasuke se enteró, prefirió mantenerlo a oscuras en cierto aspecto. Era lo mejor, para toda su familia. Nunca dejó de pensar en ellos, razonó el pelinegro al final del relato, sin duda, ese era su hermano. El mismo que ahora estaba muerto.

Sin dignarse a escuchar más, se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a salir del sitio sin mirar atrás. Kakashi pudo mirar todos los sentimientos encontrados que hacían un meollo en él y decidió darle su espacio, con un suspiro, dejó a Sakura meditando sobre qué hacer. Aún pasmada como se encontraba por la situación en la que se encontraba, lo vio alejarse de ella. Algo en su expresión corporal y la reacción que había tenido, le recordó el día más triste de su vida. Decidida a seguirle, caminó detrás de él.

-Sasuke… -Llamó una vez, con mucha precaución.- Espera.

Él se detuvo, sin girarse para mirarla cuando tomó un respiro y le dijo:

-Quiero estar solo, Sakura. -Y retomó su andar. Ella sintió su corazón titilar. Entendía su reacción, hacía poco experimentó algo similar.

-No, no hagas esto, por favor. -Murmuró.- No te encierres en ti mismo, es lo peor en estos casos, Sasuke…

-¡¿Qué sabes de 'estos casos'?! -Arremetió contra ella, reconoció la fémina con calma.- Tú, que nunca has perdido a nadie tan importante. -Fulminó, mirándola. La acidez en su voz no le pasó por alto, ya había pasado por eso, más que nadie, ella podía entenderlo, aunque él no lo supiera. Fue regresada a la realidad cuando escuchó un golpe, había pateado una de las papeleras de las instalaciones y luego había gruñido con fuerza, estaba luchando contra él mismo. Contra la impotencia.- Vete, Sakura. -Pidió por lo bajo.- No soy una buena compañía en este momento.

-No debes estar solo, Sasuke. -Refutó.- Yo puedo… Entenderte.

-No mientas.

-No lo hago. -Afirmó con certeza.- Acabas de decir que no he perdido a nadie importante en mi vida. ¿Qué sabes de eso? -Repitió.

-Sakura…

-No, Sasuke. Joder, escúchame… Yo te entiendo más que nadie, créeme. Perdí a dos personas importantes para mí al mismo tiempo, me dolió muchísimo, más de lo que podía soportar… Eso por lo que estás pasando, lo que sientes ahora, ya yo lo viví en carne viva… -Una mirada y supo que tenía toda su atención.- ¿Recuerdas lo de anoche? -No obtuvo respuesta, aunque tampoco la esperaba.- La pesadilla… Soñé con ellos. -Un nudo en su garganta y la picazón en la nariz la invadieron. No quería llorar más, pero por alguna extraña razón sabía que después de esa confesión, todo podría resultarle más fácil.- Con mis hijos.

Él guardó silencio, pensando en todas las veces en la que ella se comportó extraña cuando quería tener relaciones sin preservativo. De eso se trataba…

›-Tuve un aborto involuntario mientras salía con Sai, yo no sabía nada, por lo tanto no me cuidé como debía y los perdí a las diez semanas. -Su voz se volvió temblorosa.- Eran gemelos, mis pequeños. -Una corriente de comprensión lo atravesó al verla sacando todo lo que la atormentaba en su día a día y por más que quiso intervenir, dejó que se desahogara. Ella también lo necesitaba.- Nadie, a parte de Ino, sabe de esto y es por una sencilla razón…

›-Es desgarrador saber que por mi culpa, no los veré sonreír ni los escucharé llamarme mamá alguna vez. Yo les arrebate la vida y eso no podré perdonármelo jamás.

›-¿Sabes qué soñaba anoche? -Preguntó, sin darle tiempo a responder.- Que me echaban la culpa. Porque fue mi culpa, de manera consciente o no, lo fue. Y eso sigue doliendo en el alma con el transcurrir de los días. No se va, nunca, lo único que puede hacerlo más llevadero es el amor, la esperanza, y esas son dos cosas que he vuelto a sentir contigo. -Reconoció.- A la par que el miedo por volver a fallar. Fallarte a ti. Por eso me rehúso a tomar el riesgo de nuevo.

›-El dolor que sentimos es igual y diferente a la vez. -Continuó entre un mar de sentimientos.- Pero es dolor al fin y al cabo y a mí me gustaría ayudarte a sobrellevarlo, porque sé que no será fácil. Quiero estar ahí para ti, no me alejes, por favor.

Mirándola a los ojos procedió a examinarla, viéndola abierta en su totalidad, mostrándole una conexión que siempre pensó imposible de conseguir. Aún no sopesaba por completo que su hermano estaba muerto, pero ahí estaba ella, para él. Ofreciéndole su apoyo, entendimiento, pero por sobre todo esto, algo mucho más fuerte. Pensó en todas las vicisitudes a las que su relación había sido expuesta, y sin embargo, el amor que sentía parecía no perder fuerza.

¿Era eso el verdadero amor?

Acercándose a paso lento, dejando la ira en un segundo plano, la envolvió en un abrazo fuerte y revelador que fue correspondido al instante, sintiéndola llorar contra su pecho, también se dejó ir, sacando todo lo que aguardaba en su interior. Si ella le daba tal apoyo lo mínimo que podía hacer era retribuírselo. Juntos, en una conexión pura y real, lloraron, se expresaron, se dieron apoyo y prometieron curar las heridas del otro a como diera lugar, estar presentes y nunca soltarse. Ambos sabían que ese día, más que cualquier otro, marcaba un nuevo basamento en su relación, un punto y final que traería una nueva parte de su relación, una donde la conexión y el amor trascenderían los límites de lo imaginable. También notaron lo difícil que resultaría su vida sin la otra persona presente.

Acariciando sus mejillas húmedas y limpiándolas con sus pulgares, el azabache se permitió susurrarle cuanto la adoraba, que nunca podría culparla por lo ocurrido y que justo así como ella estaba para él, él lo estaría para ella en cualquier circunstancia. _Para siempre._

* * *

 **Hoy, 29 de septiembre, un día tan especial para el fandom de Naruto, les traigo el desenlace de esta historia, la misma que me ha generado un torbellino de sensaciones mientras la escribía. Este siempre será el primer fanfic de mi autoría y adoro que así sea. De ahora en adelante será mi hijo mayor:3**

 **Quiero agradecerles a todas esas personas que actualización tras actualización me dieron aliento y sobre todo apoyo para continuar. Soy yo quien escribe, pero tengan en cuenta que siempre serán los lectores lo que inspiren y creen las ganas del autor, o las aumenten, de exponerles algo bueno y de su agrado.**

 **Para mí, este es el final ideal y de hecho, de aquí fue que partió esta historia, como le comentaba a una gran amiga de la plataforma, por lo general mis historias nacen así, del final al principio. Soy un poco extraña, lo sé xD.**

 **Y no crean que se me ha olvidado, sí habrá epílogo, puede que mañana lo suba.**

 **¡Besos de chocolate para todos!**


	30. Epílogo

_Tres años después:_

* * *

Llegó al hospital completamente agitado por lo que minutos antes acababa de escuchar por teléfono. Siempre odió las instalaciones de ese tipo, de pequeño les temía, de grande las detestaba. Allí habían pasado los más difíciles momentos de su vida, pero si algo le alejaba aquella sensación era ser consciente de que ese día, la historia cambiaría. No se molestó en dirigirse hacia donde se encontraban sus familias, su prioridad era otra.

Se detuvo frente al mesón de recepción.

-¿Dónde está? -Preguntó directamente a la mujer mayor que estaba por jubilarse el próximo mes. No tenía necesidad de nombrarla para que supieran que iba por ella, después de todo ya conocía a todos los empleados del hospital y viceversa. Esa no era más que una de las consecuencias de salir con la ―ahora― directora del hospital central de la ciudad. Con una sonrisa en su rostro y una expresión divertida, la mujer le señaló a su izquierda.

-La primera sala a la derecha, el nombre sobre la puerta te indicara el lugar. -Formuló de buena gana. Aquella situación le recordaba tanto a la de años atrás.

Sin querer perder más tiempo innecesariamente, se dirigió hacia donde le habían indicado, cruzó uno de los pasillos y frente a él una gran placa le dio a saber que ese era el sitio correcto. Nunca antes pasó por allí. Entonces, ¿por qué ahora sí?

Al abrir la puerta se concentró en la mujer sudorosa que se encontraba de piernas abiertas sobre una camilla, conectada a unas maquinas que le median la presión y el pulso a la misma vez, con dos enfermeras a cada lado y una de las gineco-obstetras del lugar mirando su entrepierna, al pendiente de su dilatación. Todas miraron hacia él en cuanto entró, pero fue la pelirosa quien luego de sonreírle esbozó una mueca de dolor y tensó su cuello, tanto, que las venas en estas eran notorias.

-Sasuke, debe lavarse y ponerse el equipo necesario antes de acercarse más. -Apuntó una de las enfermeras, con quien poco había cruzado palabras pero la recordaba muy bien de la fiesta sorpresa que se le hizo a Ameno, se trataba de Kaeru.

-Pero... -Se preparó para intervenir, bastante tenía con saber que su madre había sido quien ayudó a Sakura cuando entró en labor de parto y no él como para dejarla sola de nuevo. Desde la mañana tuvo el presentimiento de que debía mantenerse a su lado pero fue ella quien negó, acotando que nada extraño ocurriría y allí estaba la respuesta.

-Mientras menos proteste, más rápido la verá.

Mirando de nueva cuenta a la ojijade cuando una nueva contracción la invadía, decidió hacerles caso, todo por estar a su lado lo más pronto posible. Mientras lavaba sus brazos y se colocaba la bata, el tapa-bocas y el gorro sentía sus extremidades temblar. Jamás se encontró tan nervioso en su vida. Por fin pudo regresar a la sala de parto, no tardó en posicionarse a su lado, tomar su mano libre de máquina y plantarle un corto beso en la frente.

-Ya estás aquí. -Susurró ella aliviada, mirándolo fijamente, entre asustada y feliz. Tantos sentimientos surcaban su ser.

-Sí, doctora Sakura, ya está aquí. -Repitió la mujer a cargo.- ¿Ahora si va a empezar a pujar?

Sasuke miró a su compañera con leve sorpresa, logrando que solo sonriera a modo de disculpa. Le regaló una sonrisa y palabras de aliento cuando la doctora pidió con firmeza:

-A la cuenta de tres, uno… Dos… Tres, ¡Puje! -La fuerza que realizaba cada vez que se lo pedían era notoria, su mano entumecida quedaría de prueba por las próximas horas de su terquedad. Aunque propuso desde el inicio que Sakura diera a luz por medio de cesárea, ella nunca accedió y allí estaba el resultado. No le gustaba verla sufrir así, pero era un proceso natural de la vida. Uno al que se apuntaron después de lograr derrumbar tantos obstáculos.

-Un poco más, ya está por salirle la cabeza. -Intervino la mujer de cabellera rojiza de nueva cuenta. Otro gemido salió de sus labios cuando tuvo que ejercer presión nuevamente, él se sentía impotente al verla casi romperse los dientes por la acción, solo podía darle ánimos cuando era notorio que la situación no era nada fácil, pero se habían hecho esa promesa hacía mucho, estar ahí para el otro por lo que durara sus vidas.

Sakura tuvo que pujar un par de veces más antes de poder sentir como su pequeño salía de su cuerpo al completo, el llanto que estalló a continuación fue como un canto celestial para sus oídos. Vio a las otras mujeres cerciorarse de que el color de la bebé fuese el correcto y que no presentara ninguna señal que motivara a alertarlos.

-Es una hermosa niña. -Felicitó la doctora sonriente, aceptando las tijeras que una de las enfermeras le tendió, justo antes de realizar el corte se detuvo y miró a Sasuke con empatía.- ¿Haría los honores, nuevo papá? -Con eso lo dejó helado por instantes, ¿él cortaría el cordón umbilical? ¿Terminaría con tal conexión entre madre e hija?

Despejándose, le dio una mirada a la mujer de su vida, desde hace mucho tiempo que no tenía duda de ello pero ese día, cuando le trajo la mayor felicidad obtenida sobre la faz de la tierra, corroboró que ella era y siempre sería la indicada.

-Hazlo. -Incentivó una exhausta Haruno, sin dejar de sonreírle. No se hizo del rogar, tomó las extrañas y frías tijeras entre sus manos y aunque se sintió como el acto más extraño de su vida, también fue el más hermoso. Alcanzó a mirar a la bebé por cortos segundos que fueron valiosos, la primera vez que la veía en plano real, ya no más por las maquinas de ecografías. Quiso tomarla entre sus brazos, pero necesitaban curar la sutura y atender a Sakura. Mientras limpiaban a ambas féminas, él no se alejó de la pelirosa. En cambio besó una vez más su frente mientras le susurraba una y otra vez su agradecimiento por hacerlo tan feliz.

-Te amo, Sasuke. -Le respondió ella con una exhalación profunda.

-Y yo a ti, te amo Sakura.

Comenzaron a limpiarla internamente y ella pudo jurar que resultaba tan doloroso como dar a luz, o quizás más. Para cuando el proceso acabó, suspiró agradecida y tiró su cabeza hacia atrás. Estaba realmente agotada, pero feliz, todo había resultado bien y ahora contaban con una hermosa y sana bebé, la prueba tangible del amor entre Sasuke y ella. No podía estar más feliz ni aunque lo intentara. Su proceso de perdón no resultó nada fácil, pero sí llevadero a su lado, con su apoyo y constante recordatorio de lo que los unía. Todo había ocurrido tan rápido ahora que se detenía a pensarlo, primero el azabache le pidió que se mudaran juntos, ella se negó al instante, por lo menos hasta que se enteró que se encontraba en la dulce espera y tendría que tener mucho cuidado. Él, aunque pareciendo tranquilo, sabía que se sentía victorioso por salirse con la suya.

Repentinamente lo miró a los ojos de una manera tan intensa que por un segundo las demás se sintieron sobrantes, pero no podían abandonar sus puestos de trabajo, menos frente a la jefa.

-Aquí la tienen. -Susurró la misma mujer de antes, con un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos. Sasuke fue el primero en tomarla y mirar aquel pequeño rostro pacifico, el de su hija. Le dio la bienvenida a su manera y justo como le había hecho antes a la madre, besó su frente y le susurró cuanto la amaba. Sakura se enterneció de sobremanera al verlo en ' _modo padre'_ , debería acostumbrarse a esa faceta y sabía que no le costaría, le encantaba. Pronto su pequeña fue depositada con suavidad en su pecho, logrando que se removiera levemente, rodando un poco su gorro rosa, dejando al descubierto su sedosa y corta cabellera negra. Era la viva imagen de su progenitor. La felicidad la invadió con tal fuerza, que comenzó a llorar, sintiéndose tonta, pero sin poder dejar de hacerlo. Sintió a Sasuke acercarse a ella, afianzando una de sus caderas contra la camilla para estar más cerca, acariciando su cabello rosa, sin dejar de mirar a su hija.

Estando ya a solas la pequeña familia, se sumergieron de lleno en esa nube de felicidad y regocijo. Nada en su exterior importaba, solo existían ellos, la inmensa placidez que los embargaba y la nueva vida que iniciarían de ahora en adelante. Sakura le dio pecho a su pequeña hija, sintiéndose la mujer más afortunada del mundo mientras la alimentaba, pasando los dedos por el marco de su pequeño rostro. Al acabar, la afianzó contra su hombro para sacarle los gases, pero el azabache le pidió el honor, así que gratamente sorprendida, lo dejó. Verlo tan metido en su papel le revolvió el amor que le tenía y del cual ahora existía una extensión con igual fuerza. Pronto comenzó a sentir sus ojos pesados y sin preverlo, cayó en un profundo sueño, con una gran sonrisa en sus labios resecos.

Despertó rodeada de personas que conocía de sobra y en una nueva habitación decorada con múltiples globos, peluches y flores. Le sonrío a todos con cariño, y no tardó en sentir a sus padres abrazarla y felicitarla. Los demás siguieron su ejemplo, Mikoto y Fugaku se veían tan felices como Kizashi y Mebuki, esta primera pareja eran dos de las personas a las que más admiraba, estar presente en cada etapa después del fallecimiento de su hijo mayor la hizo darse cuenta de muchas cosas y apreciar los pequeños detalles, sus padres parecían niños pequeños a los que se le compraban un nuevo juguete, si se lo preguntaban, los amaba tanto, Ino no tardó en exigir ser la madrina, al igual que tía, la mujer ahora comprometida había desatado el instinto maternal con sorprendente rapidez, en el fondo a Sakura no le extrañaría que después de la boda con Kiba, quedara en estado, estaba feliz por su amiga, por fin abierta al amor. No fue nada fácil para el castaño resquebrajar esa coraza en la que se escondió durante tanto tiempo, pero lo logró con la perseverancia que solo un hombre enamorado podría tener. Pensar en ellos le llevó a preguntar por su familia.

-¿Dónde están Sasuke? ¿Y mi hija?

-Sasuke está con ella, porque tienen que hacerle los exámenes de rutina, hija. -Reconfortó Mikoto.- Ya volverán. -Y justo cuando terminó de escucharla, la puerta fue abierta y allí estaban ellos. No tardó en extender sus brazos, pidiendo en silencio la atención de su pequeña. Con una media sonrisa, el pelinegro se la entregó con extremo cuidado, viendo como la bebé pronto era fundida de besos por parte de su madre.

-Es tan linda… -Murmuró la pelirosa por lo bajo.

-Sakura. -Llamó Sasuke.

-Dime. -Dijo sin despegar la vista de su retoño.

-Nos han concedido un poco más de tiempo por la situación… -Admitió.- Pero debemos ponerle un nombre a nuestra hija. -Ella saboreó inmediatamente las últimas dos palabras. Al final no se había podido decidir entre dos que le gustaban en demasía.

-Kanna o Sarada… -Murmuró mirando al azabache con intriga, Sasuke nunca dio a relucir su favorito durante el embarazo pero gracias a la circunstancia, ya no podría postergar más su opinión. Con los ojos brillosos y la perpetua luz del regocijo, las observó.

-Sarada. -Susurraron al mismo tiempo, sonriendo cuando se encontraron de acuerdo en algo tan importante. Los presentes celebraron la llegada de Sarada con alegría, a todos les gustaba el nombre.

 _Sarada Uchiha._

Alejándola de su torso unos pocos centímetros para observarla completamente, la madre la estudió, topándose con algo irregular en su conjunto rosa pálido. Llevó una de sus manos al pequeño bolsillo del abrigo que portaba la pequeña y tanteó, sintiéndolo frío. Miró a Sasuke con la obvia interrogante, pero él no le dio pista alguna, en cambio, dejó que ingresara sus dedos con cuidado pues la bebé estaba dormida y sacó lo que tenía.

Un jadeo rellenó la estancia al unísono cuando mostró lo que había capturado. No se llevó las manos a la boca porque mantenía a la pequeña entre sus brazos, pero eso no le impidió abrir sus ojos desmesuradamente para luego barrer a las personas que los acompañaban de uno en uno, encontrándolos con grandes sonrisas plasmadas en sus rostros, en cámara lenta, se enfocó en el hombre a su lado y tragó grueso al ver la decisión en su mirada, el anhelo por una respuesta. ¿Acaso creía que se negaría? ¿Rehusaría casarse con el padre de su hija y el hombre que amaba? La respuesta era obvia, pero sin embargo quiso escuchar lo que tenía para decir, palabras que la dejaron sin aliento. Fue entonces cuando murmuró el preciado _sí_ y le besó en los labios.

Desde que su vida dio un giro radical, jamás volvió a pensar en la posibilidad de ser feliz y sentirse completa, por lo menos no hasta que llegó Sasuke para revolotear todo su interior. Sarada y él le habían devuelto todo lo que alguna vez tuvo y más, rebosándola de sensaciones.

Después de todo y sin importar el orden de las cosas, supo que obtuvo su final feliz.

* * *

 **Si logré que derramaran mocos sobre la pantalla de su computador, mi trabajo está hecho xD.**

 **Ya, recuperando mi seriedad (más de uno se preguntará, ¿cuál?), me siento orgullosa de concluir con este fic, aunque también nostálgica, pero eso es parte del proceso.**

 **De nuevo muchas gracias a quienes siguieron paso a paso la historia y la apoyaron hasta el final, dejándome disfrutar la experiencia de escribir mi primer fanfic.**

 **Pronto estaré subiendo nuevas historias y actualizando El Desliz, espero leerlos por allí, aunque por el momento, me despido.**

 **Saludos a todos.**


End file.
